Coeur à Corps
by Petite Lou
Summary: Edward et Bella se croisent adolescents. Quelques années plus tard, ils se retrouvent, et cette fois, rien ne pourra les empêcher de s'aimer. Ou peut-être, est-ce plutôt le contraire. Tout va les en empêcher.. Tous humains
1. Indiscrétion

_Un regard. Une rue. L'oubli. Se déchirer pour mieux recoudre les fils d'une nouvelle histoire. Souffrir. Aimer. Partir. La peau et sa chaleur au soleil. Les tout commençant de rien._

_Thunder – Boys like Girls_

**Bella**

J'adorais l'odeur de ma peau en été. C'était un mélange de crème solaire, de chaleur et de soleil. Le soleil, pour une fois, était présent depuis quelques jours. Je passais mon temps libre dehors, un livre à la main. J'étais allongé dans l'herbe, celle-ci jouant avec mes cheveux, chatouillant mon ventre et mes jambes dénudés.

Profiter.

Vivre.

Sourire.

Je poussai un soupir de contentement et regardai ma montre. 14.00. Et mince. Je devais justement retrouver ma mère chez Jasper à 14.00. Je me levais précipitamment et remis ma petite robe d'été colorée correctement.

-Mamilou ! Criai-je en rentrant dans la petite maison de celle-ci.

-Oui, ma belle. Je sais. Tu dois y aller.

-Me préviendras-tu un jour que je suis en retard ?

-Eh, ma jolie ! Tu devras bien te débrouiller seule un jour.

Elle m'envoya un clin d'œil. Je l'embrassais et sortis de la maison.

-Met tes tongues ! me dit-elle avant que je claque la porte.

Mamilou c'était Louise. Elle avait 70ans et vivait seule, ayant perdu son mari il y a quelques années. Moi, j'avais 53ans de moins. Je l'a considérais comme ma grand-mère alors que j'habitais chez elle depuis à peine un mois. Dans un mois j'entrais à la fac de lettre de Seattle. Renée, ma mère, elle, habitait à Renton, petite ville de la banlieue de Seattle. Nous étions toutes les deux d'accord que c'était plus pratique de vivre sur place. Elle payait déjà un appartement à Jasper, mon frère jumeau, qui vivait avec Alice, ma meilleure amie et sa petite-copine depuis 2ans. Alice de son côté, s'occupait des autres factures. Or je n'avais pas envie de m'immiscer dans leur intimité, mais nous ne roulions pas sur l'or. J'avais fait quelques recherches sur internet pour finalement trouver une association. Nous étions logés et nourris chez une personne âgée seule et ainsi nous l'a sortions de sa solitude. C'est ainsi que je rencontrais Mamilou. Nous avions décidé que j'emménagerais déjà chez elle avant la rentrée afin de nous habituer à vivre ensemble. Et j'étais vraiment bien tombé. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. J'adorais Mamilou.

Ma mère vivait avec Phil et elle en rayonnait. Elle venait d'accoucher il y a quelques mois d'Athanaël et cela lui allait très bien. Elle respirait la joie de vivre. J'allais enfin revoir ce petit bout d'chou. Ma mère avait eu du mal à me laisser partir, tout comme mon frère, mais en voyant la taille d'Athanaël elle s'était enfin rendue compte que ses « bébés ont grandis ».

Que Jasper et moi ne vivions plus ensemble était une bonne chose dans un certain sens. Nous avions cette sorte de connexion qu'on tous les jumeaux. Je l'appelais quand il me manquait de trop et inversement. Ne plus être sous le même toit nous apprenais à grandir plus vite. Il restait malgré tout mon sang, ma chair, ma moitié et je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

Alice était ma meilleure amie depuis notre déménagement à Renton. Je ne vivais ici que depuis deux ans. En plus d'être la nouveauté de cette petite ville nous n'étions même pas américains. Enfin, pas entièrement. Mon père est américain. Ma mère française. Il s'est enfui alors que nous n'étions même pas nés et ma mère a alors pris un vol pour la France. Durant les avant-dernières vacances d'été, ma mère à rencontré Phil et en ai tombé amoureuse. Spontanée et excentrique comme elle est, elle nous a embarqués, Jazz et moi, avec elle pour que nous allions vivre avec lui. Je ne regrette en rien son choix, elle le méritait et était seule depuis trop longtemps. Lorsque je suis arrivé à Renton je ne parlais pas anglais, a part ce qu'on m'avait appris au collège. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. J'étais donc « la française ». Jasper « le français ». Alice m'a accueillie à bras ouvert et son excentricité mon attirée. Elle était juste naturelle avec nous. Elle me présenta Angela, la seconde fille la plus important pour moi à ce jour. Angela, ma douce et discrète Angela que j'aimais tant. Alice s'occupa aussi de Jasper et ils sortirent ensemble au bout de quelques mois. Nos progrès en anglais furent rapides et aujourd'hui je me débrouille très bien. Ma mère voulait que nous continuions à parler français à la maison pour ne rien perdre… Jusqu'à ce que l'on s'éloigne. Ce qui est resté est surtout mon accent français. Il est léger mais présent. Alice m'a dit que les garçons le trouvaient craquant. N'importe quoi.

Je marchais dans les rues de Seattle pied nu, mes tongues à la main –ce qui me valait quelques coups d'œil indiscret. Je connaissais le chemin entre chez Mamilou et Jasper par cœur, j'aurais pu y aller les yeux fermés. Je chantonnais un vieux tube français : « Avec le temps » de Léo Ferré. Ma mère écoutait cet artiste en boucle. Je n'aimais pas tellement la foule alors je m'amusais toujours à prendre des petites rues peu côtoyés. Avant de quitter une rue commerciale de la ville, je m'arrêtais au magasin de Pascal, qui vendait des fruits et des légumes.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, me salua Pascal en français.

-Bonjour !

Je lui tendis un paquet de fraise et un de cerise.

J'allais partir après avoir payé lorsqu'il me dit :

-Prends une abricôôôt, tou adorees ça.

J'en pris un dans une cagette en m'exclamant :

-Merci, mais je parle anglais Pascal !

-Pas aussi bien que je parle français ! M'adressa-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-C'est ça, oui !

Je riais en sortant du magasin.

Je tournais à droite en croquant dans mon abricot. Mmh. Ce gout. J'adorais les abricots autant que les fraises et les cerises. J'aimais la couleur de ces fruits. Leur douceur.

De mes petits pieds maladroits, je tentais le diable, et me fit à faire le funambule sur le bord du trottoir. Je fixais le bout de la rue. Lorsque je me sentis trébucher, je reportais mon attention sur mes pas. Je soupirai et me remis finalement sur le trottoir. Je voulais arriver entière chez Jasper.

Je relevai la tête et c'est là que je le vis. Pour quelques secondes. Il m'était inconnu. Et c'était frustrant. Il avait le visage levé vers le ciel, un sourire en coin sur son visage. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds vénitien, ce qui les décoiffa plus encore qu'ils ne les étaient déjà. Il était grand. Elégant.

Je baissai la tête, ma timidité refaisant surface. En quoi avais-je le droit de le dévisager comme cela ? Je revisualisais son visage sans le regarder. Sa peau lisse, parfaite, un peu bronzé. Son nez droit. Sa lèvre supérieure légèrement plus fine que l'autre. Ses joues rosies par le soleil.

Je relevais la tête le plus discrètement que je pus pour voir la couleur de ses yeux. Il croisa mon regard.

Je m'aventurais alors dans un océan sans fin. Un océan vert émeraude.

Il continua son chemin. Moi le mien.


	2. Raison

**Bella**

-Hopaaaaaa ! Hurlai-je en passant la porte de l'appartement d'Alice et Jasper –sans frapper.

-Bella chérie! Comment vas-tu ?

Alice se précipite sur moi afin de m'enlacer.

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Aussi. Je suis heureuse de te voir !!

-La dernière fois c'était…il y a deux jours ! Oh mon Dieu ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Raillai-je.

Elle rit et nous allons dans leur petite cuisine. J'embrasse Jasper, ma mère et Athanaël.

-Oh ! Il a encore grandit depuis la dernière fois ! Il est si beau.

-Je suis sur qu'il aura déjà des rancards à la maternelle ! Blague Alice.

-S'il est comme son grand-frère, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Je lui enseignerai tout, et il sera le meilleur dragueur.

-Ca va les chevilles mon p'tit frère chéri ?

-Très bien ! Et je ne suis pas ton petit frère !

-Oh ! Seulement de 23minutes et 32secondes !

Je me renfrogne et Jasper rit. J'approche du visage d'Athanaël mon index. Il le prend et joue avec.

-Ces deux là sont insupportables ! Se plaint ma mère à Alice.

-Au fait, je vous ai amené des cerises et des fraises.

-Où? Où? Où? S'emballe Jasper.

-Entrée.

Il s'en va illico et revient la bouche pleine.

-Morfale, murmurai-je. Comment ça se passe maman ? Athanaël te laisse dormir ?

-Ca va. Plus que vous deux, dans tous les cas !

-Jamais contente d'avoir eu des enfants aussi prodigieux que nous… gémit Jasper.

-Oh, mais ne m'inclus pas la dedans !

-Comme tu veux ! Je suis le seul à être parfait, donc.

-Je parlais du sommeil ! J'étais la plus douce. Et la plus prodigieuse aussi…

-Dans tes rêves, petite sœur.

-Je suis obligé de prendre la défense de mon chérie, désolé Bella, me lâche Alice.

-Oh, s'il vous plait. Vous n'avez plus 5ans ! S'exaspère ma mère.

-Tu t'en rends compte enfin… la coupe Jasper.

Elle lui tire puérilement la langue.

-Tu voudrais bien garder ton petit frère, Bella ? (Je tourne la tête vers Jasper avec un grand sourire…Il me fusille du regard. Je ris). Pas celui là, chérie (Elle rit). Il faut que je passe dans une pharmacie. J'ai oublié les couches à la maison.

-Toujours tête en l'air, à ce que je vois !

Elle me fait un sourire innocent avant de me poser précautionneusement Athanaël dans mes bras. Elle nous envoi un baiser du bout des lèvres avant de passer la porte. La porte se rouvre, sa main passe près du meuble de l'entrée, tâtonne les alentours à l'aveuglette et prend le sachet de fraise. Je souris.

Je regarde le visage poupin de mon petit frère et vais me poser doucement dans le fauteuil.

Les bons gestes à avoir avec lui m'était venu rapidement après sa naissance. C'était des gestes venus tous seuls avec l'habitude. L'habileté que j'avais avec lui s'était vite améliorée. Cette petite chose retenait toute mon attention, j'étais inlassablement attiré vers lui. Il était un nouveau soleil dans ma vie. Soleil indispensable.

Je le berce doucement alors qu'Alice et Jasper discutent un peu plus loin. Je passe quelques doigts dans ses petits cheveux et caresse son crâne. Mes doigts quittent doucement sa tête, tracent une ligne sur sa joue, son menton. Je force le passage de mon index dans sa petite menotte serrée. Mon autre main vient caresser du bout des doigts un de ses pieds. Pour toute réponse, il plante son regard dans le mien en souriant. Je remonte avec deux de mes doigts sa jambe, son ventre, puis son cou que je chatouille. Il éclate de rire. Je lui fais des grimaces, lui tire la langue. Il n'arrive plus à s'arrêter. Je me penche vers son ventre, soulève son petit t-shirt, et plaque un gros baiser dessus pour ensuite faire vibrer mes lèvres contre son nombril. Je sens ses petites mains frapper mon crâne alors que j'entends son rire.

J'adore son rire enfantin et cristallin, ses grands sourires, ses petits doigts tout boudinés de bébé, son ventre rebondi, son odeur, ses petits cheveux décoiffés.

Ma mère revient ensuite et j'en profite pour sortir avec Alice et Jasper, celui-ci nous prenant toutes les deux par le bras. Nous nous promenons dans un petit parc proche du quartier en discutant, comme à notre habitude. Je repasse à l'appartement pour saluer ma petite famille et pars.

*

La pluie se met à tomber.

J'avais réussi à oublier ce garçon pour un après-midi. Alice et Jasper m'avaient fait oublier ce regard pénétrant.

Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre et je pousse un grand soupir. Mélange de fumée et de buée. Je m'assois sur le banc en face de la petite maison de Mamilou. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Mes vêtements me collent à la peau, incrustant en moi des images que mon esprit ne peut chasser –ou peut-être ne veut-il pas.

Je suis plutôt septique face à l'amour en général. Pour moi, amour rime avec bonjour. Puisqu'il y a toujours un au revoir.

Mes parents l'avaient bien compris.

Je pousse un second soupir. Mélange d'amertume et d'appréhension. Ce garçon m'avait au bout du nez. A cause de trois malheureuses secondes. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Ce n'était pourtant pas un coup de foudre. Il était juste beau et si intriguant. Cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Je me lève. Je traverse la route. Manque de me faire renverser par une voiture. Saute sur l'autre trottoir. Atterris dans une flaque d'eau. J'éparpille dans un même temps toutes mes bonnes résolutions.

C'était peut-être le temps de voir où cette histoire me mènerait. Peut-être allais-je enfin tomber amoureuse ? D'un inconnu ? Resterait-il méconnu ? Mais connu peut-être plus tard.

*

Dix jours ont passé. Dix jours et une nouvelle routine vient de se mettre en place. Tous les jours, à deux heures de l'après-midi je traverse cette petite rue pour aller chez Jasper. Et je croise cet inconnu. Nous ne disons rien. Nous marchons l'un vers l'autre. Nous nous croisons pour finalement nous laisser filer. Il comprend les jours suivants nos habitudes communes. Il me lance un sourire et continue son chemin. Et ce jeu se répète inlassablement. Son sourire maintenant présent.

J'ouvre les yeux, m'étire. Je regarde par la fenêtre, il pleut. Je repousse la couette au dessus de mon visage et repense à la journée d'hier et ce sourire en coin qu'il m'avait lancé, avec un petit rire silencieux. C'était nouveau, frais, inattendu. Et qu'est ce que mon cœur battait vite après cela.

Je traîne les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, mets la cafetière en route et m'assois sur le bar à côté de la machine, en attrapant le paquet de sucre. Une fois prêt, je prends mon café, trempe mes lèvres dans le nectar brûlant en grimaçant. Je mets un, deux… trois sucres dans la tasse. Je retente l'expérience et grimace. J'en remets deux autres.

-Pourquoi bois-tu du café ? Tu détestes ça.

J'hausse les épaules.

-Et arrête de t'acharner sur mon paquet de sucre, même en en mettant dix tu détesteras toujours autant le café.

Elle s'assoit près de moi, prend ma tasse et boit à ma place.

-Beurk. Écœurant. C'est bien trop sucré.

Elle verse le tout dans l'évier. Je me lève et lui prépare deux tartines.

-Tu es bien grognon ce matin, ma Bella.

-C'est cet abruti là… murmurai-je tout doucement en mordant dans une tartine à Louise.

-Quoi ? J'ai l'impression d'être sourde comme un pot ! Hep, hep jeune fille ! C'est mes tartines là !

-Je n'ai pas assez dormis. Et il pleut.

-Eh bien retourne-y. Tu te lèves toujours trop tôt.

-Je n'aime pas dormir.

-C'est pourtant important ma belle.

Elle m'ouvre ses bras et je vais m'y réfugier. Elle caresse mes cheveux et le bout de mon nez. Je prends sa main et la serre doucement.

J'adorais sa peau toute fripée et toute douce. Mon regard se posa sur nos deux mains enlacées. De nombreuses tâches de vieillesses couvraient la sienne. La mienne en était vierge. J'étais jeune. Jeune, irresponsable, dynamique et délurée. A dix-sept ans, ne devrai-je pas courir à travers le monde ? Ne devrai-je pas m'élancer dans l'inconnu ? Ne devrai-je pas aller vers cet inconnu ? Que risquerai-je ? Un sourire contrit remplaçant ce sourire en coin ? Une déception ? Ce ne serait pas la dernière dans ma vie. Une vie est remplie d'abattement, d'accident, d'anicroche, d'aria, de contrariété, de difficulté, de dommage, d'embarras, d'embêtement, d'emmerde, d'empoisonnement, de hic, de langueur, de lassitude, de morosité, de pépin, de préoccupation, de problème, de soucis, de tracas, de tuile. Mais n'est-ce pas ça qui rend important les moments de bonheur ? Qui nous fait savourer chaque rire ? Chaque sourire ? C'est cela qui est le propre de l'homme.

Pourquoi serai-je chamboulé si rien ne se passait ?

J'embrasse la joue de Mamilou et me faufile à la salle de bain. J'enfile un short en jean et passe un t-shirt à Jasper où je fis un nœud au bas. Je pousse un soupir et fouille dans ma trousse à maquillage que je n'utilise pas beaucoup. Je me fais un trait d'eye liner et met un léger mascara. Je me regarde dans le miroir, passe la main dans mes cheveux, tapote doucement mes joues.

-Allez. Courage ma grande. Tu vas lui parler aujourd'hui. Tout ira bien.

--

**Vous êtes tous vraiment adorable. J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant.**

**H, à mon tour, que vais-je faire de toi?**


	3. L'attente

**Excusez moi, je m'étais trompé de bidule n__n'**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

-Tu sais qu'il pleut chérie ?!

Je claque la porte en disant au revoir à Louise. Je descends les quelques marches du perron. La pluie s'arrête.

_Quelle veinarde !_

Quatorze heures. Heure la plus attendue de la journée.

Je marche d'un pas tantôt décidé, tantôt timide vers mon but. Cette rue qui me donne des frissons de peur et de plaisir à la fois.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Je me ronge l'ongle de mon index, moi qui ai pris tant de temps à arrêter. Je regarde le bout de la ruelle et m'arrête. J'attends.

Il recommence à pleuvoir. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, furibonde. Pourquoi étais-je sortie comme ça, aussi ?

La pluie dégouline sur mon corps, elle se fait plus brutale, incessante. Des gouttes se coincent dans mes cils, je cligne des paupières pour les chasser.

-Mademoiselle !

Je me retourne précipitamment.

-Ne restez pas comme ça sous la pluie, vous allez attraper froid. Si ce n'est déjà fait.

Je me rends compte que mon corps tremble violemment. Mes dents s'entrechoquent. Je souris à ce vieux monsieur si aimable timidement. Il reste à mes côtés, me couvrant de la pluie avec son parapluie.

-Vous pleurez ?

-Non. C'est la pluie.

Je me frictionne avec mes bras. Compte jusqu'à cent dans ma tête. Attends.

C'était trop tard. Il ne viendrait pas, ou il serait déjà là. A trop attendre j'avais tout fait foirée. Je n'en peux plus. Je passe ma main sur mon visage pour chasser ces gouttes incessantes.

Et mes pieds écorchés, et mes doigts gelés, et mes pas dévoués, et l'asphalte trempée. M'abime et m'use.

-C'est toujours la pluie petite ?

-Non. C'est des larmes.

Je le remercie et fais demi-tour. Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller chez Jasper –à présent.

Où était cet inconnu ? Pourquoi décidait-il de ne pas venir juste le jour où je me lançais ? Je frissonne et cours sous la pluie. Mes pas claquent sur le trottoir et raisonnent dans mon crâne. Douloureusement. J'ai peur.

Mon corps me fait souffrir.

_(Aimer__ et __mourir)__ sont deux __lueurs__ qui ne font qu'un seul feu, et sans __doute__est-ce__ pour cela que nous __aimons__ si peu, si mal: il nous __faudrait__consentir__ à __notre__propre__défaite__.*_

Je cours. De plus en plus vite. Je traverse Kerry Park. Des enfants rient. Une fille de mon âge est sur la balançoire, poussée par ce qui doit être son petit-copain. Un sourire nié sur le visage. Je secoue ma tête.

Ma maladresse avait disparue, comme par hasard.

J'étais face à ma propre défaite.

*

Deux semaines. Et ce manège recommençait depuis. Mais mes pas étaient plus lourds. J'étais certaine de ne plus le trouver. Et pourtant je m'obstinais. Même si au fond tout était clair depuis le premier jour.

J'étais complètement déstabilisée alors que je n'aurais pas dû.

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence.

Il avait disparu.

***

**Edward**

**2semaines plus tôt.**

C'était la course tous les midis. J'avais réussi à avoir un cours de piano tous les jours pour les vacances pendant une heure mais il commençait à une heure de l'après-midi.

-Chéri, reste là s'il te plait.

-Esmée, je dois être au conservatoire dans dix minutes.

-J'ai annulé ton entrainement d'aujourd'hui.

-D'accord.

-Emmet, reste ici.

-Grmbl, grogna celui-ci

J'hausse les épaules. Lui était surtout pressé de retrouver une grande brune, stéréotype de la poupée Barbie qu'il jetterait dans les prochains jours.

-Nous allons déménager.

C'était sans surprise. Carlisle et Esmée en avaient déjà parlé il y a quelques mois.

-Quand ça ?

-Nous somme pris de cours. Nous devons partir ce week-end. Carlisle devra déjà être à l'hôpital lundi prochain.

Là, par contre, j'encaissais sans broncher. Je ne m'attendais pas à partir dans…3jours !

-Maman… Vous ne comptez pas vendre la villa ? Demandai-je prudemment.

-Oh non, je la regretterais trop. J'y ai fait tellement de chose. Nous la gardons.

-Mais pour la fac ? demande Emmet.

Je tourne le visage vers Emmet et hausse les sourcils. Et c'était lui qui demandait ça ?! Non mais je rêve. Il me fait un sourire innocent.

-Pas de soucis les garçons. Tu iras en première année de musicologie Edward et toi en sport Etude. J'arrangerai cela.

-Où allons-nous, demanda Emmet sans broncher.

Ah. Il avait le mérite de poser une question utile.

-San Francisco.

_Ah ouais… Quand même._

-Olé ! S'écrie Emmet. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Edward ?

-Non…

-Soleil. Fille. Plage. Fête du bikini.

-Crétin, soupirai-je pour la forme.

-_Quand San Francisco s'embrume  
Quand San Francisco s'allume  
San Francisco  
Où êtes-vous  
Lizzard et Luc  
Psylvia  
Attendez-moi_

-Aaah! La ferme Emmet. Tu continues à chanter ça et je te fais...

-Ne sois pas vulgaire frérot!

Esmée fit un aller-retour au garage et nous ramenas des cartons.

-On commence aujourd'hui. Dans trois jours tout doit être bouclé. Vous êtes grands, musclés, vous pouvez y arriver, dit-elle en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ris alors qu'Emmet sors ses muscles.

-On a compris gros balourds ! Dis-je en m'enfuyant dans ma chambre après l'avoir bousculé.

Une chose me tracassait.

Je ne _la_ verrais plus…

Cette fille m'intriguait. Elle avait des paillettes plein les yeux et rayonnait. Pourtant elle avait l'air étrangement fragile.

Et je devais la laisser derrière moi.

***

**Bella**

Je me lève de mon lit, où je suis enfouie depuis trois jours. J'avais fait semblant d'être malade pour ne pas à affronter les gens dehors. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis, même si Mamilou me laissait à chaque repas de quoi manger.

Mes jambes me font souffrir. Ma tête cogne. Mon cœur bat douloureusement contre ma cage thoracique et fait résonner ses battements trop lents dans mon corps. Mon ventre est noué. Mes mains tremblent, tout comme mes jambes.

Je m'approche du miroir et touche l'image qu'il me renvoi de moi. Mes cheveux sont gras, ternes. Ma peau a perdue sa couleur. Mes yeux sont rouges, soulignés par de grands cernes.

J'enfile un vieux jean, un vieux gilet, des chaussettes troués tout comme les baskets et descend dans la rue. Je traine des pieds.

Je pousse la porte du coiffeur et attends mon tour.

Mon comportement est excessif mais rien ne m'arrête.

A dix-sept ans on est vulnérable. Un rien chamboule notre vie. On accorde de l'importance à ce qui ne devrait pas en avoir. On se créer des points de repères à ce qui n'est pas stable.

_Le __bonheur__ est __éphémère__, il __passe__ sans s'__arrêter__, il s'__attarde__parfois__, l'__espace__ d'une __illusion__, mais __rares__ sont ceux qui __savent__ le __retenir__, le __garder__. Il est si __fragile__, si __vulnérable__, il __suffit__ de __trois__fois__rien__ pour l'__effrayer__, le __voir__fuir__ à __jamais__.**_

Après un shampoing, je m'assois sur un siège.

Je ferme mes paupières afin de garder ces putains de larmes pour moi et dis, un sanglot dans la voix :

-Rasez-moi, s'il vous plait.

***

**J'espère que vous aurez… aimé. Ne me tuez pas :')**

**Ce chapitre est assez court. Mais j'étais obligé d'arrêter ici.**

**De vos nouvelles dans une review, j'espère.**


	4. Le match

**Ce chapitre est vraiment long, voilà qui m'excuse un peu pour ceux d'avant. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va vous plaire. J'espère malgré tout. Excusez moi d'avance si vous n'aimez pas le foot. Je déteste ça et pourtant j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. En espérant que vous réussirez vous aussi à faire abstraction de cela.**

**

* * *

**

Edward

**5ans plus tard.**

J'entends la porte de notre appartement claquer, enfin… Mon. Faire colocation avec Emmet n'avait pas toujours été chose facile, mais il venait d'emménager avec Rosalie il y a quelques semaines.

J'enfoui ma tête dans mon oreiller. Dans trois secondes la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrirait…

Un…Deux…Tr…

-Allez debout Blanche-Neige !

-Grmbl.

-Et arrête de grmbler !

Je me tourne sur le dos et soupire. Il ouvre les rideaux d'un coup sec. Je plisse les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière.

- Regarde-moi ce beau soleil frérot !

-Tu étais où cette nuit ?

Il m'envoi un sourire que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-Ok… Épargne-moi les détails avec Rosalie.

-Tu devrais prendre ton pied parfois… C'est super agr…

-Parfois ?!

J'hausse les sourcils.

-Oui bon. Il n'empêche. Tu n'es plus avec Jessica depuis des mois et depuis nada.

-Oh, ne me parle pas d'elle.

-Et tu n'as jamais eu de relation sérieuse…Enfin, qui ont durée.

-Arrêtons-nous maintenant. Rosalie se porte bien ?

-Son ventre est aussi gros qu'un ballon de foot !

-Très belle comparaison. Je suis sur qu'elle adorerait l'apprendre.

-Tu es bien trop gentlemen.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment !

Je me masse la joue –déjà piquante.

-Tu es stressé, Em ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne fais que taper du pied.

-Ecoute Casanova, tu as oublié quel jour on est ? Et demain ?

-Mercredi 1er Aout. Demain le deux.

Je me lève et vais dans notre petite cuisine. Emmet me suit.

-Oh, ouais. Ton match, capitaine. On part à quelle heure ?

-Papa et maman viennent dans une demi-heure, ils prendront Rose en passant. Fais ta valise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils ont décidés de rester pendant trois semaines, histoire de passer des vacances tous ensemble.

-J'adore être prévenu !

-C'est moi qui devait le faire…Mais j'avais oublié ! On prend ta Volvo ! Ils ne veulent pas de la Jeep !

-On se demande pourquoi… marmonnai-je en finissant mon bol de lait.

***

**Bella**

J'étais dehors essayant tant bien que mal de donner de la couleur –autre que blanc s'entend- à mes jambes.

Je repose _Le diable au corps_ de Raymond Radiguet dans l'herbe et me laisse tomber sur le dos. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à lire les batifolages amoureux et sexuelles d'un gamin de quinze ans alors que moi-même je n'avais plus eu de petit copain depuis… plus d'un an. Depuis Jacob, qui finalement n'avait pas réussi à avoir une autre place qu'ami. Et avant cela Mike, qui me trompait avec Lauren.

J'enroule une mèche de mes longs cheveux bruns autour de mon index… Mes cheveux… Je pousse un petit rire nerveux rien qu'en y pensant. Heureusement qu'Alice et Jasper étaient là.

***

_-Rasez-moi, s'il vous plait._

_-Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas faire ça. Vous avez de très beaux cheveux._

_-Pour 50dollars._

_-L'argent n'a rien à voir là-dedans._

_-Ecoutez, vous devez faire ce que je vous demande._

_-Mademoiselle, je me permets d'insister…_

_-Allez-y._

_-Non. Je ne peux pas. Excusez-moi._

_La porte du coiffeur s'ouvra brutalement._

_-Vous avez bien fait ! Bella, tu viens ici, s'écria Alice essoufflée._

_Jasper arriva. Il s'arrêta net en me voyant. La douleur passa sur ses traits, la douleur de me voir ainsi. Alice tendit un billet de 20dollars au coiffeur et prit ma main. Il les refusa et me dit :_

_-Courage mademoiselle._

_Alice le remercia et je fondis en larme. Nous sortîmes et elle me ramena chez Louise._

***

-Bonjour Louise ! Entendis-je la voix d'Alice claironné.

Je profitais de mes derniers instants de tranquillités. Elle vint s'allonger dans l'herbe a côté de moi, en silence.

-Bella chérie…

Je fronçai le nez. Ca sentait mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lily ?

-Jasper a acheté trois places pour le match de foot de demain, tu viendrais avec nous ?

-Lily, je ne comprends et ne connais rien au foot !

-Jasper t'expliquera sur place !

-Et ne vous sentez pas obligés de m'inviter, je vous gâche une soirée à deux.

-S'il a acheté trois places, ce n'est pas pour faire tapisserie Bella !

-Tu sais, je travaille le lendemain et…

-Bella !

-Qui contre qui ? Ronchonnai-je.

-Seattle contre San Francisco. Nous devons soutenir notre ville, c'est ici-même.

-Grmbl.

-Et arrête de grmbler !

-…

-Tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse les ongles ?!

-Ah non !

Elle ria mais n'insista pas.

-Alice ?

-Oui ?

-Câlin ?

Elle roule et se couche sur moi. Elle pose sa tête dans mon cou et je passe mes bras autour de son petit corps. Nous restons ainsi, profitant des rayons de soleil qui nous réchauffait. La respiration d'Alice devint plus régulière et je finis moi aussi par m'endormir.

***

**Edward**

**Le Lendemain**

-Edward, je le sens mal ce match là. Tous les remplaçants nous on fait faux bonds et sont en vacances. S'il y a un pépin avec un gars de l'équipe, c'est perdu.

-Relax, capitaine. Tu as d'autre remplaçants il me semble, non ?

-Trois ! Un gars qui ne sait pas courir, l'autre qui ne sait faire que du basket -il nous prendra bien le ballon dans les mains !- et un autre qui ne voit même pas le bout de ses pieds.

-Pourquoi tu les as pris ? Riais-je

-Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre, j'ai tout « arrangé » il y a deux jours ! Et dernière nouvelle, le coach est reparti à San Francisco car sa femme accouche.

-Tu veux que je vous coach ?

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Tu es mon frère, Emmet et c'est la finale. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Ca fait peut-être des années que je n'ai pas joué un vrai match de foot, mais te coacher je pense pouvoir le faire.

-Tu es génial !

-J'aurais dû enregistrer ça, histoire de le ressortir contre toi dans quelques mois, ou même demain, dis-je sarcastique.

Il ne releve même pas et essaye de m'étouffer dans ses bras.

-Olé, doucement Emmet. Je conduis. Si tu veux que l'équipe de foot ait un capitaine, tiens-toi loin de moi. Et puis, il y a un bébé derrière. (Je regardai Rosalie par le rétroviseur qui s'était endormi derrière) On est bientôt arrivé au terrain. Maintenant que tout est arrangé, tu peux déstresser.

Je longeai Harrison Street et allai me garer sur le parking. L'équipe d'Emmet n'était que secondaire, le match se déroulait donc dans le stade de foot juste à côté de Seattle Center. Ce n'était certes pas Qwest Field mais cela suffisait pour que la pression soit présente.

Emmet réveille Rosalie et nous entrons dans le stade. Le match ne commençait que dans une heure, mais une longue file était déjà devant le stade. Nous entrons, traversons la pelouse et allons dans les vestiaires.

-C'est là que l'on se quitte chérie, je ne voudrais pas que tu me trompes avec tous les corps musclés qu'il y a dans ces vestiaires !

-C'est toi qui en a le plus, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Probablement !

-Bonne chance champion.

Elle l'embrasse et je me détourne afin de leur laisser de l'intimité. L'amour qu'il y avait entre eux était inépuisable, incassable. Emmet, auparavant si Don Juan avait rendu les armes quand il avait rencontré Rosalie, il y quatre ans. Du haut de ses 24ans, il allait être papa, ce qui était encore parfois inconcevable pour moi avec ses allures de gamin.

Je rentre dans les vestiaires et la plupart de l'équipe est déjà là. Je les salue, les connaissant tous très bien. Emmet arrive, se change avant de donner des conseils à son équipe alors que les derniers retardataires arrivent.

-Ecoutez les gars, cette coupe on va l'avoir ok ?! Je veux que vous vous donniez à fond. Nous ne sommes pas chez nous, le public sera surtout pour Seattle, mais ça ne nous arrêteras pas ! Qui est-ce qui va gagner ?!

-C'est nous ! Crie toute l'équipe en cœur.

J'admirais leur solidarité entre eux. Ils étaient tous tellement soudés. C'était comme une seconde famille. Dont j'avais fait partie jusqu'à mes vingt ans.

-Mais au fait Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande Tom

-Comme votre coach est partit, c'est moi qui vous coacherez.

Ils se mirent à crier de satisfaction ce qui me fit rire.

-Du calme, qui vous a dit que j'allais être gentil ?

-Allez, sur le terrain, les gars ! S'écrie Emmet

Ils se frappent tous dans les mains et partent s'entrainer sur le terrain. Je sors avec eux et m'assoit sur le banc.

***

**Bella**

-Allez Bella, fais nous un sourire.

-Il y a tellement de monde ! Je n'aime pas la foule !

-Le stade est minuscule ! Soit heureuse que nous ne sommes pas à Qwest Field !

Je bougonne. Nous étions dans la queue depuis une demi-heure et de nouvelles personnes ne cessaient d'arriver.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions enfin assis. Alice et moi étions entre Jasper. C'était peut-être aussi bien comme ça, car je lui aurais fait payer toute la soirée.

-Alors ma chérie, me demanda-Jasper, ça ne valait pas le coup d'attendre ?

-Nous sommes au premier rang de la tribune et au milieu du terrain, quoi.

Alice me fit de gros yeux.

-J'espère que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ! Si Seattle perd, je me pends.

-Tu voudras que je t'achète la corde ? me demanda Alice avec un grand sourire.

-Excusez-moi mais…

Je me penche vers le côté d'Alice. Une jeune fille de notre âge nous regarde. C'était surement la plus belle femme que j'avais vu jusqu'alors. Elle avait l'air grande, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond magnifique, elle avait une bouche pleine, des yeux bleus, des traits délicats et fins et… un gros ventre !

-San Francisco va gagner ! dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. Je m'appelle Rosalie, au fait.

-Moi c'est Alice ! Mon petit-ami Jasper, et ma meilleure amie qui ronchonne tout le temps, c'est Bella, qui est d'ailleurs la sœur jumelle de Jasper !

-C'est Jasper mon jumeau, pas moi ça jumelle ! Comme si je l'avais choisi ! dis-je en français.

-Je t'aime aussi sœurette, me répondit-il dans cette même langue.

Rosalie rit.

-Excuse-les, ils sont français du côté de leur mère. Parfois, ils nous font une rechute.

Je ris et Jasper aussi.

-Tu es pour San Francisco ? Demande Jasper.

-Oui. Je suis de San Francisco. Emmet Cullen, mon petit-ami est le capitaine de l'équipe.

-Tu es sa petite amie! Qui prend les paris ?!

-Pas moi, m'exclamai-je.

Si je pariais, c'était San Francisco qui allait gagner.

-10 dollars, s'exclama Rosalie en tendant la main.

Alice et Jasper claquèrent tour à tour dans la main de Rosalie. Alice se mit à bavasser avec elle. C'est fou comme elle était sociable. Je me demandais parfois pourquoi c'était moi sa meilleure amie.

-Rosalie ? Demandai-je soudainement

-Oui ?

-C'est ton combientième mois de grossesse ?

-Sept mois, dit-elle en souriant et en tournant le regard vers son gros ventre qu'elle se mit à caresser.

-La grossesse te va à ravir, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Merci beaucoup.

Les équipes venaient de rentrer dans les vestiaires après un échauffement. Je regarde ma montre, 9.00. Le match allait commencer dans quelques minutes.

***

Les joueurs étaient à fond depuis déjà trente minutes, alors que moi j'étais resté sur Mars. Je ne comprenais rien.

-Jasper ?

-Hum ? Dit l'intéressé sans détourner son regard du terrain.

-J'y comprends rien ! Grognai-je

-…

-…

-…

-Bon tu m'expliques ?!

-Suffit de demander ! Se moque Jasper.

Et de te secouer pour que tu poses ton regard sur moi !

-Alors, p'tite sœur…

Je le fusille du regard.

-Désolé. C'est l'habitude, rit-il. C'est Seattle contre San Francisco pour la finale…

-de football, merci je sais!

-Bon tu me laisses parler ? Sourit-il

-…

-Seattle est vraiment très fort, mais San Francisco n'a pas perdu un match cette saison, autant dire que c'est un match qui promet d'être intéressant. Du côté de San Francisco il faut faire gaffe à Emmet Cullen et Tom Brisou. Ils font une belle paire. Pour Seattle ce serait plutôt, comme tu as pu le voir, Wind, Loryd et Praks.

Je le regarde bouche bée.

-Comment tu connais Emmet ? Et tous les autres ?

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

-J'ai fait des recherches. Soit San Francisco gagne et ils passent en catégorie supérieur, soit Seattle gagne et c'est eux qui ont cette chance.

Je reste silencieuse. Il soupire.

-A part les bouquins et les Walt Disney, tu connais autre chose ?

Je lui tire la langue.

-Et tu veux que je t'appelle grande sœur après ?!

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

Il se concentra sur le match tout en essayant tant bien que mal de m'apprendre les règles de bases du football. Seattle menait la danse avec deux points, contre zéro pour San Francisco. Je ne pus m'empêcher de dire à Rosalie en riant :

-J'espère que tu as 10 dollars sur toi.

Elle me fait une grimace.

***

**Edward**

Je retrousse les manches de ma chemise blanche. Nous étions en train de nous faire écraser deux à zéro en trente minutes. Si nous continuions comme ça, à la fin du match nous aurions dix points dans notre but.

-Bordel les gars ! Criai-je. On n'est pas venu à Seattle pour se prélasser dans l'herbe ! Bougez-vous ! Brisou tu passes en attaque ! Emmet arrête de t'imposer un positionnement, va partout ! Oubliez votre stratégie à deux balles, vous ne voyez pas que ça ne va pas ?! On n'est pas dans une équipe de foot de sénior bordel !

Un joueur de Seattle récupére le ballon, suivi par Fournier.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends Fournier ! Prends-lui le ballon ! Hurlai-je. Remue-toi un peu !

Il drible et reprend le ballon habilement avant de faire demi-tour. Je frappe dans mes mains en criant. Il fait une passe à Emmet, qui traverse un tiers du terrain habilement puis l'envoi à Brisou. Celui-ci fit un sans faute et l'envoya droit dans les buts.

***

**Bella**

Rosalie se lève en criant et en frappant dans ses mains alors qu'un but vient d'être marqué pour San Francisco.

-Allez chéri !! Cria-t-elle.

Je ris. Elle était si attachante et délurée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'arbitre siffla et les deux équipes rentrèrent aux vestiaires.

***

**Edward**

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !?

Nous venions de rentrer il y avait à peine cinq minutes et l'arbitre siffla à nouveau. Tom était à terre et ne se relevait pas. Je courus au milieu du terrain où toute l'équipe se trouvait déjà.

-Putain de bordel de merde j'ai mal à la cheville !

-Reste poli mon grand, ça ne sert à rien.

Emmet le relève et je passe, tout comme Emmet, un bras autour de son dos. Nous le déposons sur le banc.

-Et merde, merde, merde. Comment je fais sans toi, moi ?

-Désolé mec.

-Du calme, Emmet. Tentai-je de le calmer.

L'arbitre nous fit signe qu'il nous laissait deux minutes.

-Je ne vais pas prendre un de ses abrutis alors qu'on se fait déjà battre ! Attends.

Il partit au milieu du terrain où l'équipe était rassemblée. Ils discutent rapidement puis Emmet se dirige vers l'arbitre alors que tout le monde reprend sa place. Il me fait signe de la main pour que je le rejoigne alors qu'il se place en milieu de terrain.

-C'est réglé ?

-Ouais, c'est bon.

-Comment tu fais ?

-Tu passes en attaque.

-Quoi ?! M'écriai-je.

-C'est arrangé, l'équipe est d'accord et l'arbitre aussi. « Vous faites comme vous le sentez parce que vous êtes capitaine, mais c'est votre problème s'il ne sait pas faire de foot et que vous ruinez vos chances de gagner » et blablabla.

-Je suis en chemise, en jean et en converse Emmet ! Je n'ai pas fait de foot depuis plus de quatre ans.

-Tu passes en attaque Edward !

***

**Bella**

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait, de plus les joueurs étaient trop loin.

Rosalie ouvrit de grands yeux et cria :

-Mais il ne va quand même pas faire ça ! Emmet ! Hurle-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le put pour dépasser les autres cris.

Il se retourna. Quand il l'eut trouvé, elle lui dit par geste qu'il était cinglé. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui envoya un baiser.

-Rosalie, tu peux m'expliquer, demande Jasper.

-Ah merci, il n'y a pas que moi qui suis perdue pour une fois, m'exclamai-je.

-En fait… Tom Brisou est hors course, vous l'avez compris. Emmet à eu quelques problèmes de recrutements pour des remplaçants car ils sont tous partis en vacances. Ceux là sont tous plus bêtes que leur pied (je ris). Edward Cullen, son frère, était là pour assister au match mais il les coache finalement, je ne sais pas si vous avez vu car leur coach à eu des problèmes à la dernière minute et a du repartir à San Francisco. Super coach d'ailleurs ! (Jasper approuve) Et là, si j'ai bien compris, Emmet a eu une invention de dernière minute et a choisi de prendre Edward comme remplaçant. Mon Dieu, c'est quoi ce match ?

-Edward joue au foot ? Demande Alice.

-Non. Enfin, avec Emmet comme frère, il n'y a jamais échappé. Il jouait avant, mais il a arrêté il y a quatre ans. Il n'a plus refait de vrai match depuis. Je ne sais même pas s'il a encore un peu de technique. Emmet est complètement dingue.

-Voilà qui va nous mettre du piment ! S'exclame Alice.

-Et nous donner 10 dollars ! Souri Jasper.

-Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, vous deux.

Je me concentrai sur ce dit Edward. Je n'avais pas fait attention à lui jusque là, j'étais pour Seattle ! Il avait été de l'autre côté du terrain. Il avait réussi à faire en sorte que « son » équipe se remotive après les deux buts marqués. Il hurlait mais croyait à ce qu'il faisait. Après son intervention, l'équipe de San Francisco avait marqué un point quelques minutes après. Je devais admettre que c'était encourageant pour un coach qui n'en était même pas un.

Il s'était mis en attaque, de l'autre côté du terrain, et refaisait les lacets de ses convers. Il se remit debout. Il était grand, avait les traits élancés. Si je ne distinguais pas son visage, je voyais parfaitement ses cheveux couleur bronze qui étaient décoiffés, me rappelant ceux d'un inconnu à qui je n'avais pas pensé depuis des années. Il hocha de la tête et l'arbitre siffla le recommencement du match.

Il se mit rapidement à courir, son jean donnant l'impression de ne pas le gêner. Il avait un air déroutant avec un des pans de sa chemise rentré, l'autre pas. Peut-être était-ce dû au contraste qu'il faisait avec les autres joueurs. Il était plus dynamique et plus rapide que les autres, n'ayant pas derrière lui la moitié du match. Lorsqu'il eut la balle, ses gestes se firent d'abord un peu maladroits, puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il était de plus en plus à l'aise, comme s'il retrouvait de vieilles habitudes.

Edward joue avec le ballon et drible sur place alors que de nombreux joueurs de Seattle se mettent autour de lui. Sans s'y attendre, il envoi le ballon un peu plus loin en faisant une tête vers Fournier et dépasse rapidement ses adversaires. Fournier lui renvoi la balle et Edward la passe d'un coup de pied long et habile à Hertz, maintenant démarqué à l'opposé du terrain. Hertz marque sans difficulté.

Rosalie se lève et crie.

-Bravo les garçons !

-Très fort ! Dit Jasper en applaudissant.

-Et maintenant… Egalité… dit Alice.

***

**Edward**

Tout me revenait et j'y prenais plaisir.

Je profitais du vent frais claquant sur mon visage.

De mes pieds tapants dans le ballon.

De l'odeur de l'herbe tout autour de moi.  
De cette équipe dont je faisais partie pour une mi-temps.

-Edward !

Je lève mon visage vers Emmet.

-Le but de la victoire, il est pour toi.

-Qui t'as dit qu'il serait pour nous ?

-Je le sais.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et nous nous frappons dans les mains.

***

**Bella**

Je ne vis pas la fin du match passer, je me passionnai pour chaque coup dans le ballon. Toute mon attention était pour l'équipe de San Francisco, alors que j'étais venue pour supporter Seattle. Les scores n'avaient pas bougés, les deux équipes avaient deux buts de marqués.

Je lève le regard vers l'écran. Plus que cinq minutes. L'équipe de Seattle attaquait mais la défense de San Francisco était devenue infranchissable. Deux minutes… Un défenseur drible habilement son adversaire de Seattle et l'envoi avec force derrière lui avec son talon, sans se retourner. _Pourquoi lance-t-il dans son propre but, celui-là ?_ Le gardien le rattrape et l'envoi immédiatement de toutes ses forces au milieu du terrain._ Ah ouais… Pas bête. Une minute…_ Emmet, s'empare du ballon, lève la tête vers l'écran et cours terriblement vite. Des attaquants de Seattle l'entourent. De plus en plus de monde dans le stade frappe dans ses mains, je détourne le regard vers le gardien de but de San Francisco. C'est lui qui donne le rythme, frappant dans ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Tout le monde le suit, pourtant la plupart des gens sont là pour encourager Seattle. _50secondes…_ Emmet envoi le ballon entre les jambes de Wind. Fournier le récupère et cours vers le but. _30secondes…_ Des défenseurs l'empêchent d'avancer. Il envoi la balle en l'air, un joueur fait une tête et l'envoi droit vers Edward. _20secondes…_ Edward la renvoi vers Fournier, qui est juste en face des buts. Les défenseurs se dirigent vers Fournier lorsque celui-ci l'envoi à Emmet, qui est placé du côté opposé du de l'arc de cercle de ligne blanche. Il fait demi-tour. Tous arrivent vers lui. _10secondes..._ La balle repart vers l'autre largeur du terrain où se trouve Edward, isolé. _5secondes…_Edward tire dans un arc de cercle parfait alors que le silence se fait dans le stade_…3…2…_La balle tape contre le haut du but_…1…_Pour finalement rentrer_...0_

Edward venait de mettre le but de la victoire.

Rosalie se leve en criant. Je ne réfléchis pas et me lève à mon tour, frappant dans mes mains et hurlant. Je tourne la tête vers Jasper et Alice.

-Oups…

-Tu étais censé être pour Seattle ! Me gronda Alice.

Je lui tire la langue. Ils se levèrent et applaudir.

-Je pense que Bella a raison ! Ils sont épatants. Dit Jasper.

Il met ses mains de chaque côté de sa bouche et crie. Il sort ensuite un billet de 20dollars et le donna à Rosalie.

-Pour Alice et moi. Bravo ! Tu avais raison. Ce sont les plus forts.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Je regardais l'équipe. Ils étaient tous en train de se sauter dessus, ce qui me fit rire. L'arbitre amena la coupe et ils la brandirent fièrement. Nous applaudîmes plus forts encore. Je fus prise d'un fou rire quand je vus Tom Brisou se relever par réflexe en hurlant pour féliciter son équipe alors qu'il retomba directement sur les fesses.

L'équipe de San Francisco salua le public et rentra au vestiaire. Les joueurs avaient épatés tout le monde et avaient conquis le public, surtout avec leur excentricité qui était on ne peut plus ressortir durant ce match.

***

Peu à peu le stade se vida, et nous décidâmes de rester un peu. Quand la salle fut vide, Rosalie nous proposa de l'accompagner dans les vestiaires, elle allait voir Emmet. Jasper et Alice acceptèrent. Je refusais, voulant rester dehors.

Quand ils furent partis, je descendis des gradins et me laissais tomber au milieu du terrain en soupirant. L'herbe fraiche me faisait du bien. Je devais avoir les joues rosies par la chaleur.


	5. Les premiers mots

**Vous êtes toutes super chou :) Merci d'être toujours là, avec moi.**

* * *

**Bella**

J'étais couché dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés depuis quelques minutes et je m'endormais.

-Tu es sur d'avoir le droit d'être ici ?

Mes paupières papillonnèrent rapidement. Tous les spots autour du terrain avaient été éteints, seul la lumière du soleil -qui déclinait- éclairait encore la pelouse. De chaque côté de ma tête était posé une convers. Je relève les yeux pour apercevoir le visage d'Edward Cullen, loin au dessus de moi.

Je fronce les sourcils et le toise d'un bref regard. _De quoi je me mêle ?_

-Ce n'est pas un terrain de foot public ?

-Peut-être, mais tu devrais au moins aller dormir dans ton lit.

Il me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'ignore et le fait seule.

-Sacré caractère ! dit-il en riant.

Je lui fais face mais tourne ma tête vers la droite en prenant une mine boudeuse. Je dis tout de même, par politesse :

-Je suis Bella…

-Swan, oui je sais. Rosalie a parlé de toi dans les vestiaires, dit-il en souriant.

-Je vois qu'Alice a une concurrente, boudai-je.

-Elle a juste dit que tu étais la sœur jumelle de Jasper. Alice s'est occupée de la description physique.

Je soupire.

-D'ailleurs, un bon nombre de l'équipe voulait se dépêcher de sortir après ça, ria-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde avec suspicion.

-Si tu venais pour admirer ma beauté effarante, je sais, Alice s'est trompée. Tu peux retourner aux vestiaires et radoter.

-Je n'étais pas venu pour vérifier les dires des filles ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais juste rien à faire aux vestiaires. C'était surtout pour rester dehors parce que le mélange de transpiration et de chaussure ce n'est pas mon truc.

Je me décrispais.

-Moi je suis Edward…

-…Cullen, oui je sais, plaisantai-je

Il rit. L'atmosphère se fut plus détendue.

J'étais nulle avec les garçons. J'aurais bien eu besoin d'Alice à ce moment-là. Mais elle me l'aurait rappelé et m'aurais charrié pour au moins une décennie. Plutôt se débrouiller toute seule !

-Au fait, très beau match. Je ne comprenais rien au foot et vous avez réussi à me captiver. Moi qui pensais passer la pire soirée de ma vie, je ne tenais plus en place. Même si en principe j'étais venu pour soutenir Seattle, je crois que ce n'était plus le cas à la fin parce que je me suis levé en hurlant votre victoire avec Rosalie –ce qui me valut les foudres d'Alice, soit dit en passant-.

Il ria à gorge déployé.

-Tu n'es pas une très bonne supportrice !

Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? J'avais déballé débilité sur débilité précipitamment. Embarrassée, je me mordis l'intérieur de ma joue, peut-être un peu trop fortement car je laissais échapper un cri.

-Ouille !

-Quoi ?

-'Me suis mordu la joue.

Il me regarde stupéfait puis éclate de rire, ce qui me fit rougir.

-Non mais arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle, dis-je en secouant mes mains dans l'air, comme si cela allait enlever la douleur

-Tu sais que t'es mignonne quand tu te tortilles comme ça ?

Edward me taquinais mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Je relève mon regard vers lui et croise ses yeux pétillants. Ses yeux d'un vert intense. Une impression de déjà vu s'installe. Et je frissonne. Parce que je sais que c'est lui. Son visage était plus carré et il avait perdu les rondeurs de l'adolescence, mais c'était ses traits.

Je préférais ne rien dire. Après tout, lui avait peut-être oublié.

Il tourne la tête de droite à gauche et aperçoit la balle dans le but. Il me regarde avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Quoi que tu penses Edward, je sens que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Mais non ! Allez, viens trouillarde.

Il place sa main dans mon dos et m'oblige à avancer.

-Ca ne t'as pas suffit de gagner ? Tu veux encore m'impressionner ?

-Tu verras, c'est facile.

-Ecoute, je suis super maladroite. Je ne pratique pas de sport sans me faire mal ou faire mal aux autres.

-Je prends le risque.

Je soupire.

-Tu sais, tu étais assez impressionnant. Tu arrivais sur le terrain en jean et chemise, tu ne savais pas que ça allait se produire, tu étais un peu maladroit au début et puis finalement tu as épaté tout le monde dans les tribunes.

-J'ai été surpris par moi-même. Je ne joue plus en club depuis mes dix-huit ans. Tout est revenu au fur et à mesure. Heureusement pour Emmet !

-Que fais-tu, si tu n'es pas un footeux ?

-Je suis musicien. Je viens de finir mes études. En septembre, je commence à enseigner le piano au conservatoire de San Francisco.

-Wow. Pianiste. C'est assez paradoxal, par rapport au foot.

Il hausse des épaules en souriant.

-J'ai laissé tomber le foot pour me concentrer entièrement sur la musique. Je ne le regrette pas. Même si je me débrouille au foot, je prenais plus ça comme un passe-temps. J'ai réussi à devenir ce que j'ai toujours voulu être, c'est ce dont je suis fière. Et toi, que fais-tu ?

-J'ai l'air minable à côté de toi, tout d'un coup. Libraire. J'ai ouvert un magasin avec Angela, une amie, et nous récupérons puis vendons des livres.

-Non, il n'y a rien de minable. Où est la libraire ?

-Dans la 11ème Avenue.

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire ça ?

-J'aime trainer toutes la journée dans les livres. Donner des conseils a des gens et mes avis sur les lectures qu'ils vont faire. J'aime cette odeur spéciale des livres, neuf ou vieux. Je suis passionnée de littérature.

-Cela se voit.

-Voudrais-tu dire que je ressemble à un rat de bibliothèque ? Boudai-je pour la forme

-Pas vraiment.

Il ria.

-Plutôt dans ta façon d'en parler. On voit que tu aimes ce que tu fais.

Il me souri et attrape le ballon.

-D'ailleurs je travaille demain. Mon Dieu, quelle heure est-il s'il te plait ?

-Bientôt 11heure.

Je sors mon portable et compose le numéro de chez Mamilou.

-Excuse-moi, dis-je en souriant à Edward… Salut Louise, j'imagine que tu ne dormais pas ?

-Non, je t'attends avant de dormir.

-Ecoute, je pense que je vais aller voir Athanaël ce soir. Il me manque beaucoup. J'irai dormir à Renton.

-D'accord ma belle. Tu fais attention sur la route hein ?

-Evidemment. Toi, tu vas dormir maintenant. Je reviens demain soir en rentrant de la libraire.

-Tu es encore dehors ? Tu fais attention au moins ?

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Edward fait attention à moi et ne va pas me laisser me blesser ! Dis-je en appuyant mon regard sur le ballon. (Edward ria)

-Qui c'est lui ?

-Un… Euh… Un ami ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Quelque chose comme ça ? Est-ce que tu aurais un petit-ami, jeune fille ?

-Non, rien de cela! Je viens de le rencontrer.

_Plus ou moins_

-C'est un gentil garçon ?!

-Très gentil, Mamilou ! Maintenant va dormir, il est tard.

-Oui, oui. Bonne nuit.

-Dors bien.

Je raccroche et regarde Edward qui souri.

-Je suis très gentil ?

-J'exagère beaucoup avec elle, dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Il s'esclaffa.

-Qui est Louise ?

-J'habite chez elle depuis que j'ai 17ans. C'était pour la fac. Elle a 75ans. Je ne me vois pas la laisser seule et moi-même partir de chez elle.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle.

-Elle est super.

Il se mit devant le but et m'envoya le ballon.

-Soyons un peu sérieux. Essaye de marquer.

-Ecoute, je suis vraiment nulle…

Il fit un geste désinvolte avec sa main.

-Vas-y.

Au bout de plusieurs tirs, il se laissa tomber par terre en riant.

-Bella, le but est d'envoyer la balle dans les buts, pas de me faire courir pour aller la rechercher autour.

Je prends la balle dans mes bras et lui tourne le dos pour partir. Il se lève et me rattrape en riant.

-Bon, j'avoue que c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Tes avertissements n'étaient pas vains.

Je ne lui adressais pas la parole.

-Allez ! Sourire te va mieux.

J'essayais de retenir un rire, mais je laissais tomber.

-C'était ridicule. La prochaine fois, tu m'écouteras !

-Je saurai qui venir voir pour une bonne dose de rire !

-Haha.

Il faisait entièrement nuit à présent.

-Edward !

Nous nous retournons d'un même mouvement. Au loin Emmet et Rosalie nous regardaient. Manifestement, ils n'attendaient plus que lui.

-J'arrive ! Crie Edward.

Je l'interroge du regard. Il partait ?

-Je dois y aller, désolé Bella.

Je grogne un « c'est pas grave » comme un enfant capricieux. Il rit et se dirige vers l'autre bout du terrain. Ca allait donc se terminer comme ça ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. J'essayais tant bien que mal de chercher dans mon esprit quelque chose pour le retenir.

-Edward ! Ton ballon !

Il se retourne et marche à l'envers, me regardant.

-Garde-le ! Tu en as besoin. On se reverra quand tu arriveras à viser les buts.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, se retourna, et courut vers Rosalie et Emmet.

« On se reverra ». Ses mots tambourinaient dans mon esprit. Il était rigolo lui. Où ? Quand ?

***

**Edward**

Je me garais devant la villa et nous sortons. Quand nous rentrâmes, Emmet me demanda :

-Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Elle te plait ?

-N'importe quoi !

-Alors c'est quoi ce bout de papier avec son numéro qui dépasse de ta poche ? Me demanda Rosalie.

Quoi ?? Son numéro ? Où ça ? Comment ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte ? Ils se mirent à rire. Et Rosalie frappa dans la main d'Emmet. Nom de Dieu. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un débutant.

-C'est clair…

-…Elle te plait !

-Oh ça va, vous deux hein.

Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent, Dieu merci.

-Alors Emmet ? Qui a gagné !

-C'est nous !

Il montre fièrement la coupe qu'il a dans les mains, étant le capitaine, en attendant de la ramener à San Francisco.

-Bravo mon chéri !

Esmée l'embrasse.

-Eh maman, papa, Edward a trouvé une fille !

-C'est pas une fille… grognai-je

-T'as raison c'est LA fille !

-Je vais me coucher !

-Hep hep hep, jeune homme. On ne bouge pas. Me dit Carlisle.

Je fusille du regard Emmet.

-Quoi ?

-…

-Mais il n'y a rien ! Je la connais depuis une heure !

-S'il te plait Edward, si tu décides de faire un enfant, fais le après le mariage, histoire de sauver l'honneur de la famille, parce qu'avec ces deux là…

Quoi ?? Non mais je rêve ! Je me mis à rire.

-Papa ! C'est une AMIE. Une AMIE ! Voire une CONAISSANCE.

Emmet se tordait de rire.

-Bonne nuit !

Je me retourne dans les escaliers et crie :

-Et elle est déjà avec quelqu'un !


	6. Athanaël

**Ce chapitre se concentre surtout sur Athanaël, ce petit prince.**

**En principe, c'était un grand chapitre, mais je l'ai coupé en deux, histoire de vous embêter un peu :') **

**J'espère que vous aimerez. Une review de vos pensées est toujours agréable et enrichissante.**

* * *

**Bella**

Jasper venait de me déposer devant la maison de ma mère.

Je lève la tête vers le ciel. Etrangement ce soir, des étoiles illuminaient le ciel.

Je retombais pour quelques instants, dix-huit ans en arrière.

_-Tu vois chérie, chaque étoile est un sourire._

_-Il y a beaucoup de sourires ! Disais-je la bouche grande ouverte d'admiration et les yeux pétillants, comme si ces étoiles les avaient contaminés._

_-Oui, vraiment beaucoup. Alors tu n'auras jamais le droit d'être malheureuse, surtout si tous ces sourires sont au dessus de ta tête._

_-C'est quoi malheureuse ? Comment peut-on être mal heureuse ?_

_-C'est une maladie qui te ronge peu à peu. Ca fait disparaitre tes rires et tes sourires._

_-Mais si j'ai tout ces sourires, comment pourrais-je être malheureuse mamie ?_

_-Tu ne pourras pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je prends la clé caché sous la pierre et rentre en chassant ce vieux souvenir. J'enlève mes chaussures et monte à l'étage en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Je pose le ballon dans un coin et enfile un short et un vieux débardeur et me glisse dans mon lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre tout doucement en grinçant, laissant apparaitre Athanaël, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux pétillants et le reste d'un sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres.

Je me lève rapidement et le prends dans mes bras, le serrant fort contre mon corps. Je lui fis un baiser dans le cou.

-Coucou mon petit prince… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ?

-Je voulais te voir... Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Bien sur mon chéri.

Je retourne dans mon lit, le dépose à mes côtés et le borde.

Revenir à la maison, impliquait de parler français, afin qu'Athanaël profite de cette chance aussi. Et j'aimais ça, parler français, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une petite bulle de bonheur qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous.

-T'as fait quoi cette semaine mon petit prince ?

-J'ai très fort pensé à toi !

Je ris.

-Tu n'as fait que ça, menteur ?

-J'ai aidé maman à cueillir les cerises ! Elles sont toutes rouges maintenant.

-Tu m'en donneras ?

-Evidemment ! Dis Bella, on ira à la mer pendant les vacances ? Maman à dit que tu voudrais bien, parce qu'elle doit reprendre le travail lundi.

-Bien sur chéri, promis.

Je le chatouille et il se met à rire.

-Arrête ! C'est pas drôle.

-T'es mignon quand tu te tortilles comme ça.

Je me tus. Souvenir de cette soirée. Cette rencontre après le match de foot. Alors que je m'endormais sur l'herbe.

Edward.

Edward Cullen.

***

Le réveil indique 7.00.

Je m'étire. Athanaël n'est plus là. Il devait sûrement regardé les dessins animés. Je descends sans bruits et rentre dans le salon. La télé était très forte, et ça n'avait pas l'air de gêné mon petit frère. Bob l'éponge criait en courant pour rentrer dans son ananas. Athanaël avait les yeux rivés vers l'écran, amenant sa cuillère dans sa bouche. Je me penche vers lui et dit :

-Athanaël pourquoi tu as mis la télé aussi forte ? Tu vas réveiller maman et papa.

-Mais c'est parce que quand je mange mes céréales, ça fait crunch crunch dans ma bouche et j'entends plus la télé !

Je ris, vais chercher une cuillère et retourne me blottir avec Athanaël dans le canapé, faisant un méli-mélo de nos deux corps.

Il plaque un baiser sur ma joue, prend ma main dans une de ses petites menottes et me la serre.

Je regardais avec lui Bob l'éponge, tout en piochant dans son bol de céréale.

Une heure plus tard, après s'être remis des céréales onze fois dans le bol –et s'être arrêté parce qu'il était vide-, après avoir regardé deux épisodes de Bob l'éponge, un de Martin Matin et un des Totally Spies, maman et Phil arrivèrent.

-Bonjour les enfants. Bella, c'est bon de te voir.

-Salut mes chéris.

Chacun nous embrassa sur une joue.

-Pourquoi avez-vous mis la télé si forte ? demande Phil.

-C'est parce que ça faisait crunch crunch dans la bouche et on entendait plus.

-Bella ? dit ma mère

-Oui ?

-Tu as vingt-deux ans chérie, pas cinq.

-Ah bon ? Dis-je avec un sourire innocent.

Ils partirent petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Je les rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard.

-Athanaël m'a dit que tu allais recommencer à travailler lundi.

-Oui, les vacances sont terminés pour moi, soupire-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment faire avec Athanaël. Qu'il passe la fin de ses vacances seul m'embête.

-Je recommence à travailler aussi, m'éclaire Phil.

-Il pourrait venir en vacances avec moi chez Louise.

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas l'embêter. Il a la pêche ce petit.

-Allez…Ca me permettra de passer plus de temps avec lui… Pour les trois dernières semaines des vacances, c'est bien non ? Vous auriez vos soirées pour vous deux, ça vous permettrait de vous retrouvez un peu en amoureux, sans ce petit monstre.

Ils se sourirent.

-Mais Louise…

-Louise adore Athanaël ! Allez, marché conclu ! M'empressai-je de dire avant qu'ils refusent.

-Merci beaucoup chérie. Tu nous appelles ou Louise aussi, s'il y a le moindre problème ou si vous vous sentez débordé.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Vous passerez quand vous voudrez.

Je les embrasses et vais retrouver Athanaël. Je lui annonce la nouvelle, et il me saute dans les bras en s'écriant : « Trois semaines ensemble, trois semaines ensemble ! ». Il prend ma main, éteint la télé et m'entraine avec lui à l'étage. Il sort une valise de sous son lit et commence à la faire avec mon aide. Je mets son maillot de bain dedans, ce qui me vaut un merveilleux sourire.

Nous partons une demi-heure plus tard –ma mère et Phil nous emmènent, ayant laissé la voiture chez Mamilou-, et nous déposent directement à la libraire afin que je ne sois pas en retard. Ils nous firent de nombreux baisers et promirent de passer durant la semaine prochaine.

Je pris ma clé et ouvris le magasin. Je mis la valise d'Athanaël derrière le comptoir. Nous étions même en avance, Angela n'était pas encore là, elle arriva quelques minutes après. Athanaël était parti à l'étage où étaient les livres pour enfant, accompagné d'un petit coin de jeu. Il avait pris le ballon de foot et l'avait amené en haut.

-Bella ! Moi qui pensais que tu serais en retard !

-Alice me connait mal, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle m'embrassa.

-Il y a ton chéri en haut !

-Ben?

-Non, alors c'est ton amant, dis-je en riant.

Elle fronça des sourcils en souriant et monta en haut. Quelques secondes plus tard je l'entendis crier :

-Mon petit chéri !!

***

**Edward**

Je parcourais les rues de Seattle avec Emmet. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que veut Esmée déjà ?

-Emmet !

-Quoi ?

-On est parti il y a 15minutes !

-Ouais, bon.

-On doit prendre deux paires de draps et de l'huile d'olive.

-Tsss. Je suis nul dans les draps moi. Quand je choisis, on me dit non. Ecoute, tu t'occupes des draps et je vais acheter l'huile d'olive.

-Ok.

-Edward ?

Il retira sa casquette et me l'a tendis.

-Tiens, mets là. Tes cheveux ne ressemblent vraiment à rien. Mais, je l'adore celle-là. Elle revient !

-Ouais, ouais.

Je continue à marcher, alors qu'Emmet prend la rue perpendiculaire.

Je tourne la tête pour regarder derrière moi et enfile la casquette. Je mets mes mains dans les poches en ronchonnant

_Non mais il se prend pour qui lui ? C'est juste que je ne me suis pas coiffé ce matin…_

Avant de pouvoir me retourner, je sentis un poids contre mes jambes. Je tombe sur le trottoir, tout comme le petit garçon que j'avais percuté.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Ca va, petit ?

Il me regarde, les yeux ronds pour finalement éclater de rire.

-Ca va, merci. Ne t'en fais pas.

Je me relève, me penche, passe mes mains sous ses bras et le relève.

-Tu es sur ? Zut. Tu saignes.

Il regarde son coude.

-Oh, oui. Mais c'est pas grave. Ma grande sœur, comme ça, elle me fera des bisous magiques –même si ça ne marche pas, mais ça, tu ne lui diras pas, hein !- J'adore ses bisous !

Je ris.

-Tiens, pour me faire pardonner, prends la casquette de mon frère. Il va me tuer, dis-je en riant.

Je la mis sur ses cheveux décoiffés. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprenait ! Elle était un peu trop grande pour lui, mais ça lui allait bien.

-Merci ! Est-ce que je peux te donner quelque chose, moi aussi ?

-Bien sur.

Il me tendit deux abricots.

-C'était pour ma sœur, mais elle, elle ne me tuera pas. (Je ris) Ce sont ses fruits préférés.

Il sortit un feutre noir de sa poche et leur dessina une bouche chacun –en tirant la langue sous la concentration. Quand il eu finit, il me les donna.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Athanaël et toi ?

-Edward. Athanaël, tu as oublié les yeux.

-Non. C'est les abricots du bonheur. Et le bonheur, on n'a pas besoin de le voir avec les yeux. On le ressent.

-Ah ?

-Ma grande sœur elle me raconte toujours l'histoire du Petit Prince et elle m'a fait apprendre une phrase par cœur. J'ai dû l'a répété au moins 50fois, parce que je n'arrivais pas à la retenir, ajouta-t-il en riant et en m'entrainant avec lui.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-_On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux._

-T'as bien raison. Tu es surprenant, tu sais ?

-Et toi très gentil.

Il tendit sa petite paume en l'air et je la frappais. Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

-Je dois y aller bonhomme.

Il me fit un sourire et continua sa route. Je me retourne pour le regarder. Il sautillait. La rue s'emblait s'illuminer sur son passage. Il se retourne à son tour et agite sa petite main dans l'air. Je lui rendis et me remis à marcher.

Athanaël m'avait fait penser à Bella. Il avait le même sourire et le même rire.

Je regarde les abricots. Les abricots du bonheur. Et je me mets à sourire comme un idiot.

J'achetais deux paires de draps et un exemplaire du Petit Prince avant de rentrer à la maison.

***

**Bella**

Athanaël revint enfin de ses petites courses.

-Dit donc mon petit prince, on t'avait dit deux abricots, pas le magasin entier. Tu as été bien long.

-Un grand garçon m'a foncé dedans.

Il me montra son coude.

-Oh, mon pauvre chéri ! S'exclame Angela en sortant de derrière le comptoir. Viens, je vais te mettre un joli pansement.

-Attends, attends.

Il se dirige vers moi. Je le calle sur ma hanche et lui fit quelques baisers sur sa blessure en souriant.

-Hop. Avec ces bisous magiques tu n'as plus mal, non ?

-Non !

Il me fait un sourire rayonnant. Je le pose et il va dans l'arrière de la libraire avec Angela. Je repris une pile de livre que je rangeais.

-Mais au fait chéri, c'est à qui cette casquette ?

-Au grand garçon ! Enfin, non. C'est à son frère. Même qu'il va le tuer !

Je ris avec Angela et ils reviennent. Il me montre fièrement son pansement avec des éléphants.

-Très joli !

-Je sais ! Il m'a donné la casquette pour se faire pardonner. Il est gentil hein ?

-Très gentil !

-Et les abricots, avec tout ça ? Demande Angela en souriant

-Euh... Bah en fait… Je lui ai offert.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il avait un petit sourire d'excuse dessiné sur le visage et les sourcils légèrement froncés. J'éclate de rire. Il se décrispe immédiatement.

-Athanaël ! Est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras de donner aux gens à tout va ? Je demande en souriant.

-Non ! Répond-t-il fièrement.

Je luis fis un clin d'œil.

Athanaël c'était ça.

Athanaël c'était un petit garçon en apparence. Mais il avait une compréhension et une sensibilité étonnante pour son âge. Athanaël il avait l'air d'avoir tout compris à la vie alors qu'il n'avait que 5ans. Mais lui, il ouvrait les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait contrairement à la plupart des personnes qui traversaient cette rue. Et puis l'instant d'après il faisait un dessin maladroit ou s'extasiait devant quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas ou encore comptait son âge avec des bonbons :

-1…2…3…4…5… J'ai l'âge des crocodiles. Donc je peux les manger maintenant, non ? demandait-il avec un sourire triomphant.

C'était un peu ça, un mélange d'intelligence et d'insouciance. Mélange explosif. Mélange merveilleux.

C'est un petit garçon qui quoiqu'il arrive vous empêchera de pleurer.

C'est un petit garçon qui quoiqu'il arrive vous obligera à (l') aimer.

Après des livres achetés puis rangés, des livres vendus, quelques conseils donnés, les « bonjour » rayonnant d'Athanaël aux personnes, une bouteille de Coca Cola terminé, nous fermons la libraire, prenons la valise, disons au revoir et bon week-end à Angela.

J'ouvre la porte de la maison de Mamilou et Athanaël entre en courant.

-Louise !! Crie-t-il.

-Athanaël, mon bonhomme !

Elle le sert dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front. J'embrasse Mamilou sur la joue en disant :

-Est-ce que ça gêne si on le garde avec nous pour la fin des vacances ? Maman et Phil reprennent le boulot. Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux qu'il soit avec nous que chez une nounou toutes les journées.

-Evidemment.

-Je le prendrai à la libraire.

-Non, non. Tu me le laisseras et parfois tu le prendras à la libraire.

Je ris devant son enthousiasme.

-Alors, on fait quoi ce week-end ? demande Athanaël.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller au zoo ?

-Oh oui ! Mamilou, tu viens ?

-Evidemment !

* * *


	7. Chercher

**Merci pour vos reviews :) Haha, H, je suis pressée de voir ta tête et tes reviews quand tu verras comme j'ai avancé alors que tu es loin. Tu me manques. **

**Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez Athanël, car ce personnage est important pour moi.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward**

-Les enfants ! A table !

Je ne bougeais pas. J'étais dans le jardin, sous un arbre, et je tournais et retournais les pages du Petit Prince. J'étais en train de le lire pour le 12ème fois. Je n'avais fait que ça depuis que j'étais rentré des courses que j'avais à faire.

-Edward !

Je vis le visage d'Esmée apparaitre à la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était à mes côtés.

-Eh, chéri. Tu vas bien ?

-J'ai foncé dans un petit garçon de 5ans aujourd'hui… Et on a discuté quelques minutes. Tu l'aurais vu maman, il était si intelligent. Pas dans le sens qu'il connaissait pleins de trucs, mais il avait tant de sagesse. Et il a un amour disproportionné pour les gens. Par exemple, sa grande sœur. Il l'a bien cité trois fois, et je sentais toujours à quel point il tenait à elle.

-Ca a l'air d'être un petit garçon formidable…

-Oui. Et il a cité une phrase du Petit Prince. Sa sœur lui a fait apprendre par cœur.

Je souris et elle rit.

-Alors j'ai été acheté le livre après… Et… C'est normal que… Je l'ai lut douze fois. C'est normal que je me sente complètement chamboulé ?

-Oh. Ce livre… Il me fait le même effet. Relis-le dix-ans après, il n'aura plus la même signification, tu ne comprendras pas les mêmes choses. Il est fantastique.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me laissais bercer, retombant en enfance pour quelques instants.

***

**2jours plus tard**

Je rentre dans la chambre d'Emmet, un carton à la main et regarde son réveil. 14.00. Bien. J'allais pouvoir y aller quand je voudrais. J'allais fouiller dans ses placards et pris quelques livres que je mis dans le carton. J'allais ensuite dans la mienne. Je mis Les fleurs du mal tout au fond du carton après avoir écrit quelques mots sur une page et l'Arrache-cœur de côté, avec Le Petit Prince. Ensuite je pris une vingtaine de bouquin que je ne lisais plus et les mis avec ceux d'Emmet.

Je pris un bout de papier, écrivit _pages 152-153_, le glissai dans L'Arrache-cœur. Je mis le livre dans le carton, le prit et me dirigeai vers ma voiture.

Je tenais à mon égo, tout de même. Si je venais à me ridiculiser, je préférais que ce soit indirectement.

*******

**Bella**

-Oh Angela, Alice, je n'en peux plus ! J'ai laissé Athanaël chez Louise. Il nous a fait courir partout. Il voulait être chez tous les animaux en même temps. Il faisait des grimaces aux singes, imitait le bruit des éléphants. Je n'en peux plus !

Elles rirent.

Je monte à l'étage pour ranger des livres d'enfants.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Dit-un ténor parfait.

-Edward ! S'écrie Alice en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite Alice ! Ca fait plaisir.

-Edward, voici Angela, dit-elle en désignant mon ami. Angela, Edward.

Je stoppe mes mouvements et fais tomber la pile de livre que j'avais dans les mains. Je prends la direction des escaliers pour descendre, mais je glisse sur le ballon de foot d'Edward et me retrouve allongé par terre.

-Bella ?! S'écrie Angela.

Je soupire et les entends monter.

Devant moi apparait Angela, suivit d'Alice et d'Edward. Je me mis à rougir de honte et Alice éclate de rire.

-Edward, voici Bella. Bella…

-Je connais Bella, dit Edward en me regardant avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ah bon ? S'exclame-t-elle alors que je me remets assise.

Je prends le ballon de foot et l'envoi sur Edward en riant.

-C'est à cause de ton stupide ballon !

-Evidemment, ça va être de ma faute !

Il me regarde avec complicité et je lui tire la langue. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à arrêter cette mimique puérile.

-Oh, oh ! S'enflamme Alice, c'était toi au terrain de foot, après ? (Il hoche de la tête). Elle ne voulait rien dire !

Il s'approche de moi et me tend sa main.

-Merci. Avec elles, je pourrais rester à terre jusque demain.

Il rit et me tire vers lui. Je grimace lorsque j'eus pris appui sur ma cheville droite. Il fronce ses sourcils et fait une moue contrariée.

-Tu vas bien ?

-En réalité, j'ai un peu…vraiment mal à ma cheville.

Il passe un bras à ma taille et entoure son cou avec le mien. Il me dépose doucement sur le siège derrière le comptoir après m'avoir fait descendre prudemment les escaliers. J'avais d'ailleurs vu un regard entre Alice et Angela dont je me serais bien passé.

-Mon père est médecin. Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ?

-Non ça va passer, merci.

-Sur ?

Je le rassurais en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. Il ramassa un carton qu'il avait mis dans un coin et le mit à côté de moi.

-Tiens. Je vous ai amené ça.

-Oh, merci. Attends. Je vais calculer combien on te doit.

Angela partit en haut ranger mon bazar et Alice s'éloigna lorsqu'elle comprit que notre conversation n'était plus que professionnelle.

-Non. Je vous les donne. On n'en faisait plus rien.

-Ca me gêne, Edward.

Il m'envoi son sourire en coin.

-Ca me ferait plaisir.

Je le regarde quelques instants. Ses yeux verts pétillaient et son sourire s'agrandissait.

-Euh…Oui… Ok. Balbutiai-je.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la librairie en me souriant. Sourire au quel je répondis.

J'étais curieuse de voir quel livre il y avait chez lui. Je me mis directement au travail : Vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans les livres et les noter dans l'ordinateur. Je me penchais vers le carton et commençais à tous les mettre sur le comptoir. Il y en avait une vingtaine. Je passais de Céline à Emile Zola, de Balzac à André Gide, d'Amélie Nothomb à Albert Camus, de Baudelaire à Racine, de Christian Bobin à Alessandro Barrico… Tous les styles y étaient.

Je pris l'Arrache-cœur, fit défiler ces pages rapidement et m'arrêtais. Un mot était glissé dedans, d'une écriture soigné : _Pages 152-153. _J'étais sur qu'il avait fait exprès.J'allais aux pages donnés du livre, lut les deux pages mais rien ne me choqua. Ca aurait été trop simple, évidemment. Peut-être était-ce dans un autre livre ?

Je lus ces deux pages dans Voyage au bout de la nuit, dans La Peste, dans Les Illusions Perdues, dans Journal d'Hirondelle, dans Germinal et Nana. Et la pile n'était pas encore terminée. Pourtant je n'étais pas exaspérée tellement ma curiosité était piquée au vif. J'ouvris Les Fleurs du Mal aux pages indiqués et lut le poème :

XCVIII

L'AMOUR DU MENSONGE

_Quand je te vois passer, ô ma chère indolente,_

_Au chant des instruments qui se brise au plafond_

_Suspendant ton allure harmonieuse et lente,_

_Et promenant l'ennui de ton regard profond ;_

_Quand je contemple, aux feux du gaz qui colore,_

_Ton front pâle, embelli par un morbide attrait,_

_Où les torches du soir allument une aurore,_

_Et tes yeux attirants comme ceux d'un portrait,_

_Je me dis : Qu'elle est belle ! Et bizarrement fraîche !_

_Le souvenir massif, royale et lourde tour,_

_La couronne, et son cœur, meurtri comme une pêche,_

_Est mûr comme son corps, pour le savant amour._

_Es-tu le fruit d'automne aux saveurs souveraines ?_

_Es-tu vase funèbre attendant quelques pleurs,_

_Parfum qui fait rêver aux oasis lointaines,_

_Oreiller caressant, ou corbeille de fleurs ?_

_Je sais qu'il est des yeux, des plus mélancoliques,_

_Qui ne recèlent point des secret précieux ;_

_Beaux écrins sans joyaux, médaillons sans reliques,_

_Plus vides, plus profonds que vous-mêmes, ô Cieux !_

_Mais ne suffit-il pas que tu sois l'apparence,_

_Pour réjouir un cœur qui fuit la vérité ?_

_Qu'importe ta bêtise ou ton indifférence ?_

_Masque ou décor, salut ! J'adore ta beauté._

Il avait écrit sous le poème, au crayon de papier : _C'était toi ?_

Il savait. Il savait. Il savait. Ces mots se répétaient inlassablement dans ma tête. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il résonna dans ma tête et me rendait confuse.

Ma bouche s'ouvre d'étonnement et je lâche :

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Quoi ? demande Alice.

Je me lève et me précipite douloureusement vers la porte. Je sors dans la rue et tourne la tête de droite à gauche. C'était trop tard.

Il était déjà partit.


	8. Explication

**Désolé pour ce retard, internet m'a fait faux-bond. Bien sur, pendant les vacances, quand je m'ennuie !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

**Bella**

La semaine était longue et interminable. Les journées s'étiraient en longueurs. J'avais une impression amère que le temps ne passait plus. Toute cette semaine, je n'avais pas réussi à recroiser Edward. Et je le voulais.

-Bella ?

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de taper du pied. Tu me stresses.

-Je le suis moi-même.

-J'avais remarqué.

Comment faire pour faire avancer les choses ? Il était clair que j'étais dénuée de chance. Je ne le reverrais pas par hasard si j'attendais comme ça. Et patienter, je n'y arrivais plus.

Je réfléchissais. Qu'est-ce que j'étais idiote ! Je sortis mon portable et envoyais un message à Alice lui demandant le numéro de Rosalie. Elle me répondit et j'en envoyais ensuite un à Rosalie : Salut Rose, c'est Bella. J'aurais voulut savoir si tu voudrais bien venir me chercher à la libraire. Tu vis chez les Cullen ? Tu voudrais bien m'emmener ? C'est important.

Elle arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Angela me rassura et me laissa libre pour la fin de mon après-midi. Je rejoignis Rose dans sa voiture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demanda-t-elle en démarrant.

-Il faut… que je parle à Edward.

-Oh. Elle me souri. Tu ne l'as pas revu ?

-Pas depuis une semaine. Je suis désolé.

-De ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je réalise combien je me rends chez des gens que je ne connais pas pour un caprice.

-Soyons clair, dit-elle en riant, Edward est le caprice ?

Je lui tire la langue.

Je me rendais aussi compte de l'audace donc je faisais preuve. Plus nous roulions, plus ma gêne augmentait. Celle-là, j'avais dû l'oublier quand j'avais envoyé les messages !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je suis sur qu'Esmée va t'adorer. Carlisle aussi, mais comme il n'est pas là, il ne le saura pas encore.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Nous sortîmes de Seattle et peu de temps après, tournâmes dans un petit chemin. Nous débouchâmes sur une très belle villa et un jardin époustouflant.

Je sors de la voiture avec Rosalie et laisse échapper un cri d'admiration. Elle rit et me dit que ce fut, à elle aussi, sa première réaction.

-Allez viens, je vais te présenter à Esmée et Emmet.

Elle prend ma main et nous rentrons dans la villa.

-Je suis rentrée ! Crie-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle ne se démonte pas et traverse le hall, puis le salon pour sortir derrière par la baie vitrée. Cet endroit était encore plus beau. Les pelouses étaient entourées de chemin qui créait de nombreux dédales et sur les bords il y avait de nombreuses roses de toutes les couleurs. Celle que je désignais comme Esmée était en train de s'occuper de son jardin. Elle se leva en nous voyant et se dirigea vers nous.

Elle était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux chocolat ondulés encadraient son visage en cœur. Elle était fine, élancée et devait avoir une petite quarantaine.

-Rosalie ! Bonjour Bella.

-Bonjour Madame Cullen.

Elle m'embrassa avant de me dire :

-Tu peux m'appeler Esmée.

Je lui fis un sourire entendu et la complimentais sur sa maison et son jardin. Nous discutons quelques minutes avant que Rosalie me demande, impatiente :

-Esmée, où sont Emmet et Edward ?

-Emmet dans la piscine. Edward sûrement dans sa chambre. Il voulait essayer d'écrire un nouveau morceau.

Je me fige. Esmée était si agréable que j'en avais presque oublié le but de ma visite. Rosalie nous excuse, reprends ma main et nous longeons la maison, allant vers le côté droit. Là, ce tenait une grande piscine creusée.

-Salut chéri !

Emmet se tourne vers nous et un grand sourire apparait lorsqu'il me voit.

-Salut les filles ! Tu dois être Bella !

J'hoche la tête en lui souriant.

-Edward a bon gout. Très bon gout.

Je rougis.

Je sens immédiatement qu'il sera un calvaire pour moi. J'allais souffrir, tout comme Edward. J'étais sur que c'était quelqu'un de très blagueur. Ne le sentant pas méchant, je réplique :

-Rosalie par contre elle, a très mauvais gout.

Et je tire la langue, comme à mon habitude.

Il ouvre grand sa bouche en souriant sous le choc puis finalement me fait un clin d'œil et dit :

-Toi, je t'aime bien ! Vous venez vous baigner ? Profitez en, il y a du soleil !

-J'adhère ! S'écrie Rosalie.

Elle se tourne vers moi et je grimace. Elle comprend et me dit que la chambre d'Edward est au premier étage, tout au fond à droite. Je la remercie et fait demi-tour.

Je monte à l'étage tout en admirant la maison. Je longe le couloir avant d'hésiter quelques instants prêt de la porte. Elle n'est pas clenché. Je frappe quelques petits coups et la pousse.

Ce que j'y vis me stupéfia.

La chambre était peinte en bleu foncé, sans décoration. Tout un mur était fait de baies vitrées. Edward était endormi sur le lit, ne portant qu'un vieux jean. Mon regard ne put s'empêcher de divaguer vers son torse parfaitement sculpté. Un vrai bazar était autour de lui : de nombreuses feuilles volantes et partitions, des stylos, une guitare. Je m'approche des baies vitrées et regarde dehors. La vue donnait sur le jardin et toutes ses fleurs : c'était féérique.

Je me retourne vers Edward et approche finalement de son lit. Il avait les cheveux en batailles, son torse se levait imperceptiblement au rythme de sa respiration.

Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'être là ? De rentrer dans son intimité ainsi alors qu'il dort ?

Pourtant rien ne m'arrêtais. Ma curiosité prenait le dessus. Je ne voulais pas partir avant de lui avoir parlé. Je m'assois légèrement sur le bord du lit, en faisant un paquet de ses nombreuses feuilles afin de ne pas les abîmer puis tourne mon regard vers sa table de chevet. Dessus était posé son portable qui clignotait, signe qu'il avait reçu un message et Le Petit Prince. Il lisait ce livre ? J'étais surprise mais heureuse dans le choix de sa lecture.

Je me permis de lui prendre, me mit assise entièrement sur le lit, mon dos reposant contre la tête du lit. Je regarde rapidement Edward pour voir se je ne l'avais pas réveillé, mais non. Je me mets à lire le livre. Edward avait souligné des extraits et en avait commenté d'autres. Le connaissant sur le bout des doigts, je ne fis que le feuilleter afin de voir tout ce qu'Edward avait écrit. Il avait souligné la citation que j'avais moi-même fait apprendre à Athanaël et avait écrit dans un coin : Les abricots du bonheur. Je souris sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il avait écrit cela.

-Bella ?

Je tourne la tête vers Edward qui me regarde, les yeux encore pleins de fatigue.

-Edward ! Dis-je en souriant à cause de sa moue endormie

Je comprends soudain l'ambiguïté de la situation et la gêne que je n'avais pas éprouvée jusqu'alors apparait.

-Je…Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je voulais te voir et tu dormais et j'aurais… excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du rester.

Je fis un mouvement pour me relever de son lit mais il passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me retenir.

-Ne pars pas. Je suis heureux de te voir. Je suis juste un peu surpris, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de trouver une fille dans mon lit à mon réveil, dit-il en riant.

Et c'est tout à ton honneur !

-Je n'ai pas le droit à un bonjour ?

- Excuse-moi. Bonjour Edward.

Il exerce une pression sur ma taille et me fait tomber allongé à ses côtés.

Il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue et je ne peux m'empêcher de rosir un peu.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Je t'accorde dix points parce que tu es respectueux avec les filles et ne copule pas à tout va, plus vingt points parce que tu lis Le Petit Prince.

Et 150 parce que tes lèvres sur ma joue ont tendance à rendre mon cœur dingue.

Il rit face à moi jeu.

-C'est un petit garçon qui m'a décidé à l'acheter.

-Ca vaut le coup, hein ? C'est mon livre préféré.

-Ca l'est surement devenu pour moi aussi.

Je lui souris, contente qu'il l'aime à ce point. La situation était étrange. Je me sentais bien avec lui alors que j'avais habituellement du mal à avoir une amitié digne de ce nom avec un garçon.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce bazar, dit-il.

Il dégage son bras de ma taille et se lève. Il pose la pile de feuilles sur son bureau, sa guitare contre un mûr et met un jean et quelques chemises qui trainaient par terre sur une chaise.

-Tu as une belle chambre.

-Merci. Elle est vide à présent. Celle de San Francisco est plus décorée, et avec beaucoup plus de bazar... Allez petite larve, tu ne veux pas aller dehors ? Ce sera plus agréable qu'être enfermé à l'intérieur alors qu'il y a du soleil.

-Si.

-…

-…

-Alors il faut que tu te lèves. Ce sera plus facile, tu verras.

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Je soupire. Il rit, prend mon poignet et me tire de son lit.

-Quelle délicatesse!

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es une petite poupée de porcelaine, dit-il en gloussant.

Il me tire la langue et sort de la chambre. Je le suis. Nous nous asseyons dans la pelouse, un peu plus loin dans le jardin.

-Dis-moi, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te demander, mais cet accent que tu as, c'est bien français non ?

-J'ai vécu là-bas jusqu'à mes 15ans.

-Oh. Tu as de la chance. Pourquoi es-tu là en fait ?

-Où ? Aux Etats-Unis ?

-Je pensais plutôt dans mon lit tout à l'heure, mais c'est une question que je me pose aussi à présent.

Il rit.

Edward me faisait perdre ma raison, mes sens. J'en oubliais pourquoi je voulais lui parler. Je déglutis difficilement. Le sujet était sensible.

-Je voulais te parler… de…

Il fronce les sourcils. Je baisse mon regard et me met à arracher l'herbe.

-Bella…La patience n'est pas mon fort.

-Tu sais, mardi à la librairie.

-Oh.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné.

-Ecoute Bella, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je ne sais même pas si tu as compris alors…

-Si, j'ai compris, dis-je la voix tremblante.

-Alors c'était toi ?

Je tourne la tête afin qu'Edward ne me voit pas. Mes larmes coulaient. De vieux souvenirs défilaient devant mes yeux. Souvenirs lointains et pourtant toujours si douloureux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ?

-Bella… Non, non. S'il te plait. Regarde-moi.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Ils débordaient de souffrances, d'incompréhension, d'appréhension.

-Hé, hé, hé. Bella. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

Il se rapproche de moi, pose chacune de ses mains sur mes joues et repousse mes larmes avec ses pouces. Il hésite puis me dit :

-C'est… c'est à ce moment là que j'ai déménagé à San Francisco.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Bella. Comprend la situation. Nous ne nous étions jamais parlé. Juste croisé. J'adorais te voir mais je ne savais rien de toi ni de tes pensées.

Je prends ses poignets et dégage ses mains de mon visage. Je me lève et crie :

-Tu aurais pu m'avertir !

-J'ai préféré ne pas revenir afin de ne rien commencer. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait Bella ? Je partais dans trois jours ! Nous n'allions pas nous fréquenter ces trois jours, commencé à être ami pour tout laisser là ensuite. Je ne voulais pas te laisser derrière moi et te faire souffrir.

-Parce que je n'ai pas souffert ?! M'emportai-je.

J'avais conscience de me laisser aller. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui infliger cela. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir que le voir était devenu, au fil des jours, mon point de repère.

Lui, était si calme. Il essayait de s'expliquer et de me faire comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il était doux et ne me voulait aucun mal. Moi, j'étais infantile et fantasque. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes larmes.

J'aperçus à la terrasse de la villa le regard d'Esmée. Je détournais le regard. J'étais gênée qu'elle me voie ainsi alors que c'était moi-même qui m'étais invité ici. Qui plus est, crier était loin d'être poli.

Edward se lève et s'approche de moi. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me pousse presque brutalement contre son corps. Il me serrait si fort contre lui que j'en avais presque mal. J'agrippe mes mains dans son dos nu et enfoui mon visage dans son cou.

-Pardonne-moi Bella. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'accordais alors autant d'importance.

Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes. Je retrouvais peu à peu une respiration normale et mes larmes séchaient enfin. Nos corps étaient si proches, si serrés et emboités l'un dans l'autre que j'avais l'impression de respirer pour lui, que mon cœur battait à la place du sien. Je le sentis se reculer un peu et il enfoui son regard dans le mien.

-Tu vas mieux ?

J'hoche la tête et dit :

-Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté. Sache que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Mais j'ai peur.

-Pourquoi ?

-On recommence au point de départ. Tu vas rentrer à San Francisco dans… combien de temps ?

-Une semaine…

-Une semaine… Et après ? Que se passera-t-il ?

-On improvisera. Mais je ne te laisserai plus à présent.

Je lui fais un petit sourire timide. Il repasse un bras autour de mon cou, se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

-Je devrais rentrer. Tu pourrais me ramener ?

-Bien sur. J'enfile un t-shirt et je t'amène. Retrouve-moi dans la Volvo.

Il rentre dans la maison alors que je me dirige vers Esmée. Elle se relève, enlève ses gants et me prends dans ses bras.

-J'étais ravie de faire ta connaissance Bella.

-C'est réciproque.

-Tu reviens quand tu veux, d'accord ?

-Merci Esmée.

Elle me murmure à l'oreille :

-Prends soin de toi.

Elle me lâche, me fait un dernier sourire et je longe la maison.

Elle était si surprenante. Je savais qu'elle disait aussi cela parce qu'elle m'avait entendue tout à l'heure. Esmée devait être une mère pleine de tendresse.

Je dis au revoir à Rose et Emmet d'un signe de main et m'en vais en courant parce qu'il avait allumé le tuyau d'arrosage et essayait de me mouiller. Edward était nonchalamment appuyé contre sa voiture, les clés autour du doigt qu'il faisait tourner. Il portait un t-shirt noir qui moulait légèrement son torse et qui me laissait encore un aperçu de ses traits parfaits. Allant trop vite, j'arrêtais ma course grâce à mes mains contre sa Volvo et mon corps s'écrasa durement contre elle.

-Eh ! Ma voiture !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle est solide.

Je ris. Les garçons étaient tous les mêmes. Il m'ouvre ma portière en souriant. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en souriant et rentre dans l'habitacle. Il ferme ma portière, fait le tour et rentre à son tour.

-Ne te moque pas, s'il te plait. C'est Carlisle. Il m'a appris à être très respectueux des femmes.

-Non, c'est juste adorable. Ces manières se perdent… Tu es un vrai gentleman.

Il me fait son sourire en coin et démarre. Je regardais dehors et contemplais le paysage. Il me sortit de mes rêves pour me demander où j'habitais. Je lui indiquais le centre-ville, j'avais des petites courses à faire. Une fois arrivé, je pensais qu'il repartirait mais il m'accompagna dans une petite supérette. J'achetais plusieurs paquets de gâteaux, des bonbons, des boites de céréales et du jus de fruit. Il ria.

-Tu manges très diversifiés!

-Oh. C'est surtout parce que mon petit-frère passe quelques temps chez Louise avec moi… Ce petit monstre à déjà vider les quelques stocks que nous avions.

Je ris et il me prit les sacs. Il les déposa dans le coffre de la Volvo. J'allais protester mais il dit :

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas marcher jusque je ne sais où avec tout ça ?

Il n'avait pas tord. Je grimpais dans la Volvo et lui indiquais le chemin alors qu'il conduisait. Nous arrivons devant chez Louise. Je sors et prends les sacs de courses. Je lui lance un « Je reviens !». Je me dépêche de rentrer, fais un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Athanaël (trop occupé à dessiner) et sur celle de Louise (pas assez occupé pour remarquer que je suis pressée), dépose les courses sur la table de la cuisine et ressorts dehors. Edward m'attendait contre sa voiture. Il rit.

-Est-ce que c'est Louise ? Demanda-t-il en regardant vers la maison.

Je suivi son regard. Elle était devant la fenêtre de la cuisine et nous regardait. Je me retournais vers Edward en disant :

-Je vais être cuisiné en rentrant !

Pour seul réponse il s'esclaffe. Je lui fis un sourire timide avant de dire :

-Tu reviendras me voir dans les prochains jours à la librairie ?

-Evidemment.

-Et c'est à ce moment là que nous devons nous dire au revoir.

-Oui… Tu crois que Louise m'en voudra si je te prends dans mes bras ?

-Au point ou nous en sommes… Tu peux toujours essayer, dis-je taquine.

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et colle son corps au mien. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et profite de ces derniers instants avec lui. Il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse sa joue.

-C'est bon de te revoir, Bella, murmure-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je me détache à contre cœur de lui, lui envoi un dernier sourire et rentre à l'intérieur, encore toute chamboulée.


	9. Vouloir toujours plus

**A Djjojeju (d'où tiens tu ce nom ? :)), qui me suit, qui est devenue pour moi un modèle. La femme que j'aimerais être.**

* * *

**Edward **

**Mardi 25 Aout.**

J'étais pusillanime, insatiable. J'avais peur, peur, peur. Où allais-je ? Bella était pour moi un soleil trop haut, tapant trop fort sur ma peau. Elle était de vieux souvenirs que j'avais fini par mettre au placard. J avais tout abandonné, tout laissé en désordre et refermé la porte rapidement alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Bella, elle, attendait. Elle me hantait, se hantait elle-même et ne demandait qu'à sortir de ce trou noir afin d'étaler la lumière et la chaleur qu'elle laissait derrière elle, pour prendre vie.

J'étais perdu. A présent, comment conserver Bella intacte ? Comment me conserver intact ? Nous nous étions pris dans un cercle sans fin. J'allais partir dimanche. Dimanche et je laissais pour la seconde fois Bella ici.

On avait beau dire. Les mails, les lettres, les sms et les appels ne changeaient rien. Chaque personne prend une place dans notre vie, de la plus insignifiante la plus grande. Chaque personne à son trou personnel. Et ce n'est pas avec le papier lettre qu'on le bouche. Ou alors juste superficiellement. Quelques maladresses et une faille apparaît. L'air ne cesse alors de rentrer, comme il se doit de le faire. A notre plus grande surprise, car nous nous croyions protéger de tout.

Pourtant il n'y a d'autres solutions. Être vulnérable pour une fois. Laisser les choses faire. Voir quel sentiment la souffrance procure sur nous. Tout comme la colère, la tristesse, la tendresse, le manque, l'excitation, l'envie. L'envie, surtout. Lâcher ou continuer ? Être prêt faire subir son cœur des loopings intarissables.

En avoir marre en vomir sans pour autant arrêter. Parce qu'on (l') aime.

Je pensais la meilleure façon de ne pas perdre Bella quand je vis Emmet passer dans le jardin. Je l'appelle et il change de direction pour venir mes côtés. Je lui dis vouloir aller voir Bella à la librairie et lui propose de m'accompagner. Impatient de la revoir, il accepte.

J'avais profité de ces trois semaines pour retrouver nos manies lorsque nous étions ensemble. Notre complicité était très forte, très précieuse. Derrière les bourrades que nous nous envoyions, nous étions extrêmement attentifs à l'autre, nous savions à qui nous nous adressions.

Aller voir Bella avec Emmet étaient loin de me frustrer. Je ne me disais pas « Bordel, je ne serais pas seul avec elle ! ». J'étais heureux. Je restais avec Emmet pour ces derniers jours de vacances passer ensemble tout en retournant voir Bella. Bella, cette petite Bella qui m'étais devenue indispensable.

Toujours pour moi, le mot indispensable s'accrochait celui de Bella. Et toujours il me rappelait que le temps nous était comptés.

Nous marchons dans la 11ème Avenue et je pousse un soupir.

-Mais tu vas l'revoir ton soleil !

-Ah ? Ce n est plus une princesse ? Dis-je en souriant.

-Bouah. Bella avec toi, c est un peu tout non ?

Et toc. Prend ça Edward. Ose dire qu'il a tord Je détourne la tête et nous arrivons devant la vitrine de la librairie. Je regarde rapidement dedans. Bella était là, dos à nous, appuyée contre le comptoir. J'entraîne Emmet avec moi pour rentrer. Un petit garçon dans le fond du magasin se met courir et se jette dans les bras de Bella. Elle tourne sur elle-même en riant aux éclats. Je m'arrête, le reconnais. Bella avait les yeux un peu fermés, plissés par le bonheur. Emmet arrive derrière moi et me tapote l'épaule.

-Eh, mais il a la même casquette que moi!

-Normal, c est la tienne, dis-je moqueur et en faisant demi-tour.

Emmet me rattrape.

-Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?! Tu voulais aller la voir je te rappelle ! Elle est là gogole ! Et puis pourquoi il a ma casquette celui-là ?

-Parce que je le lui ai donné .

-Ah bah vas-y je t'en pris. C'est juste mes affaires, grogne-t-il.

-Emmet. C'est le petit garçon aux abricots.

-Oh ! Répond-t-il d un air entendu. Et alors ?

Faux air entendu.

-Je pense que c'est son frère. Ce moment leur appartient, c'est tout.

Emmet se retourne une dernière fois et regarde sa casquette avec avidité.

***

**Bella **

Je tournais, tournais. Athanaël dans mes bras. Un instant de bonheur éternel quand l'éphémère tente toujours de nous rattraper. Je le pose et me dirige vers Jasper qui discutait avec Angela tout en cherchant un livre. Il s'était pris un moment lui afin de venir me voir, il était vraiment adorable. Je tourne la tête et vois Athanaël qui passe la porte de la librairie en courant et en riant. Zut. Où allait-il encore ? Il fallait que je le rattrape. J'avais confiance en lui et était d'accord pour qu'il aille dans la rue quelques minutes pour faire des courses. Mais à présent, je ne savais pas où il allait, pourquoi il partait. Je fis un pas quand je sentis une main se poser maladroitement sur mon épaule.

-Bella…

* * *

**Petit chapitre. En réalité, il va avec le suivant, mais je me suis dit que ce serait délicieux de vous faire mariner :)**

**A qui pensez-vous?**

**Djojjeju: Je m'en excuse. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette confusion. C'est pourtant elle-même que j'avais voulu faire ressortir par rapport à (justement) la confusion de leur sentiment. J'espère m'être un tant soit peu rattrapé :)**

**H: ...  
**

* * *


	10. Rencontre inattendue

**Bella**

Je regarde devant moi envieuse puis me retourne.

Je croise alors ses yeux. Les yeux de mon enfer personnel. Ceux de mon reflet, de mon âme. Je me retrouve comme dans un cauchemar à regarder ces yeux. Ses yeux. Mes yeux. Seul ressemblance frappante, seul lien de parenté. Mon sourire retombe. Mon père.

-Bella…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je agressive.

Je sentais la haine sur mon visage devenir de plus en plus visible. Mes joues rougirent. Mes yeux étaient froids et distants. Jasper se retourne et le voit à son tour. Il vient à mes côtés après avoir dit à Angela de partir et me prend ma main. Je savais qu'à cet instant il faisait face à son plus grand cauchemar, à sa plus grande peur… Tout comme moi.

-Bella regarde c'est lui le grand garçon qui m'a rentré dedans ! s'exclame Athanaël.

Je regarde encore quelques instants Charlie avant de tourner la tête vers Athanaël. Sa main est dans celle d'Edward, qu'il traine vers nous. Emmet le suivait derrière.

-Edward ??

-Oh, tu le connais déjà ! dit Athanaël avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Bonjour Bella, Jasper, dit Edward en regardant Charlie du coin de l'œil.

-Salut Bella ! Ravi de te revoir Jasper ! S'exclame joyeusement Emmet.

L'ambiance était électrique –sauf pour Emmet qui laissait sa bonne humeur ressortir- et je savais qu'Edward était très attentif, très consciencieux. J'étais sur qu'il avait remarqué que l'échange entre moi et Charlie n'était pas que courtois. Jasper hoche de la tête pour répondre à Emmet et Edward. Charlie profite de cet instant pour s'accroupir vers Athanaël.

-Bonjour Athanaël, dit-il d'une voix très douce.

J'attrape la main libre de mon petit frère et recule.

-Ne lui parle pas !

-Allons Bella…

-Va-t-en !

Athanaël regarde tour à tour Charlie et moi et demande :

-Bella, c'est qui ?

-Je suis son…

-Personne ! Hurlai-je presque. Quelques personnes se retournaient vers notre petit groupe. Je le regarde dans les yeux et le défi du regard. Tout mon corps bouillonnait de colère.

Edward s'avance légèrement et se place entre moi et Charlie. Il se retourne vers moi et me demande s'il pouvait m'aider. Mon visage s'adoucit et je lui demande avec un petit sourire timide après avoir croisé les yeux d'Athanaël s'il pourrait emmener mon petit frère au stade de foot où avait eu lieu le match, je les rejoindrais ensuite, le temps de régler ça. Il me regarde et m'interroge du regard. Je ne lui dis rien et détourne mes yeux des siens, ne tenant plus à son regard. Il avait une manière de me regarder si intense que j'avais peur qu'il lise tout ce qu'il y avait en moi. Edward demande finalement à Athanaël de venir avec lui. Il s'accroche quelques instants à ma jambe et je lui fais un sourire rassurant. Il sort en regardant encore derrière lui. Emmet sort à son tour après m'avoir jeté un regard inquiet.

-Jasper. Va-t-en. S'il te plait, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

-Non Bella. Je… Je suis là.

-Pars maintenant et rentre chez toi, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il m'envoi un regard d'excuse, sert ma main plus fort et sort à son tour dans la rue.

Je savais à quel point cela lui coutait de rester à mes côtés en face de notre père. A quel point il souffrait de le voir à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente de nouveau mal, qu'il retombe dans des souvenirs douloureux et qu'il s'inflige des choses dont il n'était pas coupable.

-Je ne me répéterai pas : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Pourquoi as-tu fait partir Jasper ? J'ai droit de lui…

-Droit ?? Tu n'as droit de rien ! Ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole ! Ni à Athanaël !

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé parler à Athanaël, il avait l'air mignon.

-Tu n'as pas de droit sur lui et je ne veux plus que tu le vois, que tu m'en parles ! Tu n'as rien en rapport avec Athanaël et heureusement !

-Oh, presque tu sais… dit-il en riant.

Et il rit ! J'allais le frapper. Il avait mis mes nerfs à vif.

-Ecoute-moi bien Charlie. Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'as plus de « droit » comme tu dis, depuis le jour où tu es parti. Tu n'as plus rien ! Ni envers Jasper et moi ! Ni envers maman enceinte de trois mois !

Je m'énervais contre lui et j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait plus l'air très grand et très adulte avec sa mine déconfite et ses yeux implorants. Mais je le connaissais sans avoir vécu avec lui. Les promesses étaient terminées. Il n'allait plus gagner. C'était finit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de venir ici ?!

-Je voulais vous voir… te voir.

-Pardon ??! Tu as vu quoi ? Un article dans le journal sur l'ouverture de la libraire ?! Et là tu t'es dit : «Oh mais oui ! J'ai une fille ! Et même un fils ! ». Une libraire passionné et surtout, surtout un professeur d'histoire qui brillait au tout début de sa carrière ! Tout d'un coup, c'est plus intéressant d'être le père d'enfants ayant une bonne réputation !

Silence.

Je lui crachais ces mots au visage, il ne méritait pas mieux.

Charlie regardait autour de lui en se grattant la nuque. Il n'osait plus me regarder. On sait tous que la vérité est dérangeante.

Je fis demi-tour. Angela me pardonnerait et comprendrait. Charlie tente de me rattraper et attrape mon bras.

-Ne me touche pas ! Criai-je en me dégageant de son emprise.

-Bella…

Mais j'étais déjà partie.

* * *

**Et voilà la suite du dernier chapitre. Alors, vous attendiez vous à que ce soit cette personne qui apparaisse? Si non, je suis très fière de moi. Et... les ennuis ne font que commencer. Bises. Je suis chauffée à bloc. Je recommence à écrire. La suite arrivera très vite.**


	11. Se libérer

**Bella**

Je sors du magasin et longe la rue. Au bout de quelques pas, mes larmes glissaient sur mes joues à toute vitesse, comme si elles faisaient la course avec mon désespoir. Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant et continue d'avancer vers le stade. Je ne pleurais pas pour mon père. Je ne regrettais pas les mots que je lui avais dits, ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Ces mots étaient enfouis en moi depuis quatre ans et je n'attendais que de les lui balancer. Alors non, je ne regrettais pas. C'était ces souvenirs qui revenaient. Ce mal qu'il avait causé autour de lui il y a quatre ans. Ces souvenirs –affreux- qui revenaient par dizaines comme des flashs. Ce jour qui revenait inlassablement derrière mes yeux. Il était apparu pour la première fois dans notre vie. Il avait menti, avait réussi à faire douter Jasper.

J'arrive au stade et entends des rires. Je sèche mes joues et mes yeux rougis avec mon t-shirt et m'avance vers le stade. Je m'appuie contre les gradins et les regarde. Athanaël, Edward et Emmet. Ils riaient et étaient trop occupé à se chamailler pour me voir.

-Allez Emmet, donne-moi la balle !

-Non. Ce gamin est meilleur que toi et il a 5ans !

-Eh ! Je te rappelle que j'ai mis le but de la victoire !

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas un gamin !

-Alors comment on appelle un petit garçon comme toi qui fait la taille de trois ananas ? Hein ?

-Athanaël ! Répond-il fièrement.

Emmet le prend par la taille et le retourne la tête en bas, tout en le chatouillant. Athanaël se met alors à gigoter dans tous les sens. Edward en profite et ramasse le ballon qu'ils avaient abandonné par terre. Emmet repose Athanaël et ils s'approchent d'Edward tout doucement.

-Tu sais, nous ne te feront pas de mal si tu nous rends cette balle maintenant.

-Cours toujours !

Emmet se tourne vers Athanaël et s'échangent un regard complice.

-Tu l'auras voulut…

-Nous allons utiliser la force Edward ! prévient mon petit frère.

-N'importe quoi ! dit Edward en riant.

-Qu'il est candide, ce petit ! T'es prêt Athanaël ?

Edward qui avait le ballon dans ses mains regarde tour à tour Emmet et Athanaël et commence à appréhender.

-Un…

-Emmet qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Ils s'approchent et Edward recule.

-Deux…

-Arrête Emmet ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Trois !

Edward crie et se met à courir, Athanaël et Emmet à sa poursuite.

La scène était comique. Edward courait les bras en l'air, tenant le ballon. Emmet et Athanaël poussaient des cris et le poursuivaient les bras en avant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher en les voyants d'éclater de rire. Edward s'arrête et me regarde, surpris de me voir. Emmet fonce dans Edward qui n'avait pas prévu son arrêt. Ils tombent dans l'herbe et Athanaël qui avait essayé de les éviter se prit les pieds dans une des jambes des garçons et s'écroule par terre à son tour.

Je ne ris que plus fort et m'avance vers eux.

***

**Edward**

Bella riait. Elle riait. A cause ou grâce à nous.

Je la dévisage quelques secondes et rencontre ses yeux chocolats. Elle a les cheveux légèrement décoiffé. Les yeux rouges. Les joues qui ont gardé le passage de ses larmes. Le corps un peu tremblant.

Je regarde Athanaël et je vois qu'il la regarde aussi, anxieux. Je m'allonge à travers Emmet et approche mes lèvres de son oreille.

-Tu m'en veux si je te pique un peu ta sœur ?

Il tourne la tête de droite à gauche et me sourit.

-Merci bonhomme.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et ébouriffe ses cheveux. Je me relève –sans compter l'aide d'Emmet-, prend le ballon qui traine par terre et l'envoi directement dans les buts. Automatiquement, les deux autres ses relèvent et courent pour jouer. Je m'approche de Bella.

-Tu viens faire un tour avec moi ?

Elle me regarde, anxieuse, mais accepte finalement. Nous prenons un petit chemin et arrivons devant la grande fontaine de Seattle Center. Seules quelques personnes étaient là. Elle s'assoit sur le bord de la fontaine et je l'imite. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

-Tu vas bien ?

Et alors que je pensais qu'elle allait mentir et me dire « oui », elle hoche la tête de droite à gauche en détournant le regard.

-C'était ton père, hein ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, interrogative.

-Tu as ses yeux.

Elle soupire. Nous ne disons plus rien. Puis, après plusieurs minutes, elle inspire une bouffée d'aire avec soin et dit :

-Mon père est parti alors que ma mère était enceinte de trois mois. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Une envie soudaine de changer d'air ou la peur de trop de responsabilité. Ma mère a surmonté ça et s'en est très bien sorti. Elle est repartie en France, son pays d'origine, pour tout recommencer à zéro. Elle nous a élevé seule mais en nous aimant très fort. Puis l'été de mes quinze ans, elle a rencontré Phil qui était en vacances en France. Elle l'a fréquenté ce laps de temps presque tous les jours. A la fin des vacances, il a dû rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Ils se sont écrits pendant plusieurs mois par lettres et s'appelaient vraiment souvent. J'aimais voir ma mère dans ce sentiment d'extase complet. Elle le méritait. A Noël, Phil a envoyé trois billets d'avion comme cadeau et une clé. Elle s'est vraiment inquiétée pour nous, de savoir notre avis. Je suis sur qu'elle aurait tout laissé si nous n'étions pas d'accord : Phil, son amour pour lui. Mais nous étions d'accord avec mon frère et voilà comment nous avons atterri à Renton. Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça ? Il n'y a même pas de rapport.

Elle rit et je dis :

-Vas-y. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toi.

Elle me sourit et continue :

-J'ai appris l'anglais peu à peu, ai rencontré Alice, Alice s'est mise avec Jasper. Charlie –mon père- est arrivé un jour dans le mois de février et a mis un bordel monstre dans ma vie. J'avais 16ans. Il avait alors fait comme si nous n'existions pas. Il a dit à Jasper et moi que c'était ma mère qui lui interdisait de rentrer dans notre vie, mais qu'à présent il avait trouvé le courage de l'affronter et lui désobéir parce qu'il nous aimait. Il a dit qu'il nous avait envoyé des centaines de lettres et devant notre air étonné, que ma mère avait du les intercepter. Il a inventé mensonge sur mensonge pour que nous lui donnions corps et âmes. J'étais sceptique parce que j'avais déjà parlé de cela avec ma mère, avec ma grand-mère, et je savais comment elle avait souffert du départ de Charlie dans les premiers mois -de point de vue extérieur. Jasper lui, s'est laissé embobiner. Il était seul avec deux filles, n'avaient jamais eu de père et de présence masculine pendant de longues années, alors je comprends. Il y croyait et avait envie d'y croire. Il avait envie de retrouver un père, de prononcer ce mot « papa » que nous n'avions jamais dit. Ce fut notre première dispute. J'essayais de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Maman aussi. Au bout de quelques jours, Charlie s'est volatilisé de la même façon qu'il était arrivé. Jasper était désemparé. J'ai renvoyé Jasper tout à l'heure car je sais qu'il a été extrêmement blessé par sa faute et s'en veut encore aujourd'hui d'avoir cru que nous mentions… Le voir lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est revenu aujourd'hui… Mais je ne veux plus le voir. Pourquoi revient-il toujours ?

Elle avait recommencé à pleurer. Je passe un bras autour de son corps et caresse doucement la peau de son bras. Elle me fait un petit sourire timide.

-C'est vraiment triste, Bella.

Elle se laisse reposer contre moi et enfoui son visage dans mon cou. Son corps tremble de plus en plus et de gros sanglots s'échappent de sa gorge. Je passe mon deuxième bras autour d'elle et la sert plus fort encore contre moi.

Elle s'était ouverte à moi. La Bella que je connaissais jusqu'alors : spontanée, drôle et même parfois un peu effronté avait fait place à une Bella blessée, fragile, vulnérable et effondré.

Elle avait osé se montrer à moi et laisser son chagrin la ballotter et prendre le dessus.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et des souvenirs défilent derrière mes paupières closent, de manière intarissable. Le feu. Se cacher. Les cris. Les coups de feu. Rester cacher. Retenir ses sanglots. Etre tétanisé. Ne plus pouvoir bouger. Et le feu qui continue à tout dévorer sur son passage.

J'ouvre les yeux et enfouis mon visage dans les cheveux de Bella. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout cela.

-Allez Edward ! Allons rejoindre Athanaël et Emmet. Mais avant…

Elle se dégage de mon éteinte, me sourit et se met en équilibre sur le bord de la fontaine. Elle avance tout doucement. Je me lève et la suit, une main derrière son dos sans la toucher.

-Tu sais Edward, je suis super maladroite.

-Alors Bella, rend toi compte que cette matière est super glissante et en plus mouillé.

Elle hausse les épaules. Trois personnes se lèvent pour la laisser passer et elle les remercie tout en souriant. Ces personnes me regardent et je détourne le visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils croient ce qu'ils pensent. Ils se trompaient. Ce n'était pas moi. Elle commence à marcher plus vite, ayant pris confiance. Et elle avance, elle avance, tourne, tourne avec l'eau. De plus en plus vite.

-Bella tu vas tom…

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle perd l'équilibre et s'agite dans tous les sens. Elle glisse, j'essaye de la rattraper et prend sa main du bout des doigts. Ses doigts se faufilent entre les miens et elle tombe dans l'eau en criant.

Quand elle sort la tête de l'eau au bout de quelques secondes, elle me regarde incrédule puis éclate de rire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à mon tour et j'entends quelques personnes aux alentours faire de même.

C'est ce que j'aimais avec Bella. Elle passait d'une émotion à une autre sans s'en rendre compte. Elle était imprévisible et c'était si agréable de se faire surprendre de cette façon.

Elle se rapproche du bord –et de moi en même temps- en marchant accroupi dans l'eau et en me fixant. Prêt de moi, elle se lève d'un coup et m'éclabousse.

-Bella !

Je me recule et la dévisage, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle se redresse finalement et sort de la fontaine.

-J'ai cru que tu comptais rester là dedans jusqu'à la fin de ta vie!

Elle me tire la langue, ouvre ses bras et vient se serrer contre moi. Je ris et la laisse faire. Elle grogne :

-Moi qui voulais te faire râler ! C'est loupé !

-Comme si j'allais me plaindre alors que tu es dans mes bras ! Quoique…

Je l'éloigne de moi, prend son bras et la traine à mes côtés pour rejoindre le stade de foot. Comme joli fond sonore, j'avais droit aux reproches de Bella sur ma galanterie et ma douceur.

***

**Bella**

Edward m'avait dit en me regardant dans les yeux « C'est vraiment triste, Bella ». Je m'attendais comme d'habitude à un « désolé » lancé rapidement et en détournant le regard, mais non. Edward n'était pas comme les autres. Il se préoccupait et s'occupait de moi.

-Bella ?

-…

-Bella !

-Oui ? Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Bella a fait des siennes !

J'expliquais rapidement la situation à Emmet et mon petit frère ce qui les fit rire.

Nous étions assis dans l'herbe et je discutais avec Emmet quand je regardais enfin l'heure.

-Bon. Nous allons devoir y aller Athanaël. Louise va s'inquiéter.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et je le vois penché à l'oreille d'Edward, lui murmurant je ne sais quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez vous deux ?

-C'est lui ! S'exclame Edward.

Je ris et me lève. Les autres m'imitent.

-Eh bien merci. J'ai passé une bonne fin d'après-midi avec vous deux.

-Laissez-nous vous raccompagner, propose Edward.

-Ca ira, merci.

-S'il te plait, grande sœur, supplie Athanaël.

-Ce n'est pas sur leur route, chéri.

-Bella. Ca nous ferait plaisir, renchérit Emmet.

-Bon…

Athanaël saute de contentement et nous nous mettons en route.

J'étais derrière, à côté d'Emmet alors qu'Edward était quelques mètres devant, Athanaël sur ses épaules. Il tanguait sur le trottoir, les bras en l'air, faisant l'avion et mon petit frère riant, si bien qu'on ne savait plus très bien qui des deux était l'enfant.

-Tu sais, je connais mon frère et je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit. Mais il est très touché, je le vois sur son visage. Edward est le genre de mec à s'investir pour les autres. Tu peux avoir confiance en lui Bella. Il ne te laissera jamais seule.

Je détourne les yeux pour regarder ce grand garçon qui faisait l'idiot devant nous et hoche la tête.

-J'ai confiance en lui.

Il me sourit.

Devant, ils menaient leur conversation :

-On essaye de voler ?

-Ca marchera pas Edward !

-Pourquoi donc ?

-T'es bien trop lourd ! Dit mon frère en riant.

-Bon… Essaye d'attraper une étoile alors !

-Je suis déjà assis sur l'une d'entre elles.

-T'as réponse à tout toi !

Edward se retourne, marchant pendant quelques pas en arrière. Athanaël lui avait mis la casquette d'Emmet –qu'il portait tous les jours depuis leur petit accident- et tapotait sur sa tête, improvisant un rythme.

-Tu vois Emmet, lance Edward plus fort, lui me trouve à son gout !

-Je suis sur qu'il n'est pas le seul, marmonne-t-il de façon à ce que moi seul l'entende. C'est parce qu'il est assis sur toi, il ne te voit pas ! Crie Emmet plus fort.

Edward lui tire la langue et se retourne à nouveau. Je lance un regard noir à Emmet.

-Oh, allez Bella. Ne me dis pas que j'ai tord !

Athanaël se met à frapper dans ses mains et chantonne « On est arrivé ! On est arrivé ! ». Edward le pose à terre et nous les rattrapons.

-Bon. Eh bien merci encore de nous avoir raccompagnés.

Edward embrasse Athanaël. Je dis au revoir à Emmet en murmurant : « Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! ». Athanaël saute dans ses bras quand je m'éloigne et il lui ébouriffe les cheveux en riant. Edward me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur le front. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

-Merci…pour tout ce que tu fais

J'embrasse sa joue et il me sourit. Je prends la main d'Athanaël et nous rentrons dans la maison après un dernier coucou de mon petit frère aux garçons.


	12. Avoir envie de réconfort

**Bella**

**Jeudi 27 Aout.**

Ne pas oublier : papier toilette, Nutella, abricots, poulet, glaces.

Ne pas oublier non plus : stylos, verres, légumes, Danette, beurre, chocolat.

Je regarde mon bras. Athanaël avait écrit en majuscule: BONBON. J'arrivais presque à voir sa bouille qu'il utilisait pour me faire craquer et ses yeux pétillants de malices.

N'oublie rien cette fois Bella… Tu peux y arriver !

Je naviguais dans les rayons du supermarché, en remplissant peu à peu mon cadi. Je pouvais bien acheter un paquet de bonbon et du jus de fruit à Athanaël, c'était ses derniers jours avec Louise et moi. Alors que j'attrapais une brique de jus d'orange, je vis Esmée arriver dans le rayon. Ses yeux se posent sur moi et elle me sourit –sourire que je lui rends.

-Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle m'embrasse sur chaque joue.

-Très bien et vous ?

-Bien aussi… Ce sont les dernières courses que je fais… (Elle voit mon regard perdu) Dans ce supermarché… Nous rentrons dans trois petits jours.

Je lui envoi un petit sourire mais elle ne s'y laisse pas prendre.

-Je suis désolé Bella... Tu ne voudrais pas venir manger à la maison ce soir ?

-Excusez-moi mais je ne peux pas. Je dois m'occuper d'Athanaël –mon petit frère- et Louise.

-Mais, ils n'ont qu'à venir !

-Vous… Vous êtes sur ? Ca ne poserait pas de problème ?

-Non. Je serai ravie de rencontrer ton entourage. Et puis, tu rencontrerais mon mari !

Par ses yeux qui s'allumait en prononçant ce mot, je devinais qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'il n'en était possible.

-C'est d'accord.

-Venez à vingt heures.

Je lui souris et continue mes courses.

***

Je range les derniers achats et me tourne vers Athanaël et Louise.

-Nous sommes invités chez les Cullen, ce soir.

-C'est qui les Cullen ? Demande Athanaël en devançant Mamilou.

-C'est la famille d'Edward…

-Il y aura aussi Emmet, leur maman et leur papa ?

-Et même l'amoureuse d'Emmet !

Athanaël tape dans ses mains en souriant.

-Tu es d'accord Mamilou ?

-Je n'ai pas de raison de refuser chérie. Et puis, ce sera un moyen de rencontrer Edward car manifestement, tu ne comptes pas le faire de toi-même.

Je ris et elle m'envoi un clin d'œil.

-On part dans deux heures !

***

Louise s'était faite belle pour l'occasion et j'avais échangé le vieux short de tout à l'heure pour ma petite robe blanche couverte de motifs bleu et noir, un peu année 70 que j'adorais. Athanaël n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer, trop occupé à regarder les dessins animés.

J'avais à peine eu le temps d'arrêter ma –nouvelle- petite Citroën que mon petit prince courait déjà vers le porche de la maison. Il sonne alors que nous nous approchons avec Louise. La porte s'ouvre quand nous arrivons sur le porche.

Un homme de la quarantaine nous faisait face. Il était terriblement beau, avait des cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière et était plutôt grand. Voilà qui devait être Carlisle. Ils avaient une habitude dans la famille, s'était d'être tous sublime.

Je ne ressentais pas de jalousie pour cette famille qui frolait la perfection. Si j'avais assez d'audace, je les aurais remerciés d'avoir créés Edward!

-Bonjour ! Je suis Carlisle.

Il se met accroupi devant Athanaël et lui envoi un sourire.

-Tu dois être Athanaël ! Tu as les cheveux aussi décoiffé que mon fils !

Il lui envoi un clin d'œil en se redressant et Athanaël rit.

-Et toi Bella, sa grande sœur ! Ravie de te rencontrer. J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi dans la famille beaucoup de fois.

Autre clin d'œil. Rougissement pour ma part.

-Et vous devez être Louise !

Il nous fait à tous une bise et nous fait rentrer.

-Esmée ! Elle doit être occupée dans la cuisine. Allons la voir.

Il nous fait traverser la villa -qui n'était plus si inconnue pour moi- et nous rentrons dans la cuisine. Esmée enlève ses gants de cuisine en nous voyant et s'approche. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me sourit. Elle embrasse Louise en lui disant « Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Louise ! ». Elle porte Athanaël et lui fait deux baisers. Il sourit, aux anges.

-Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus de petits bouts de chou comme toi ! Emmet et Edward ont grandi trop vite !

Athanaël rit, et passe ses bras autour du cou d'Esmée. Elle le sert contre lui avant de demander :

-J'espère que vous aimez tous les lasagnes ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire quelque chose de plus sophistiqué !

-C'est parfait, la rassure Louise.

-J'adore les lasagnes ! S'exclame mon petit prince.

-Moi aussi !

-Me voilà rassurée. Emmet ! Rosalie ! Edward ! Crie-t-elle.

Elle le repose par terre. Rosalie et Emmet arrivent rapidement et se figent en nous voyant. Apparemment, c'était une petite surprise. Les présentations recommencent. Athanaël se jette dans les bras d'Emmet, sous les rires de tous. Esmée et Carlisle ne semblaient pas surpris qu'ils se connaissent. Ils avaient du leur en parler.

-Va choisir ta place, avant que tous les grands prennent celle que tu veux ! Dit Esmée à Athanaël qui allait déjà dans le salon. Mais que fait ton frère !

-Tout à l'heure il travaillait sur un nouveau morceau, répond Emmet prudemment, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait le droit de dire cela.

-Oh. Ca explique tout.

Carlisle se tourne vers nous.

-Excusez-nous. Quand Edward compose, il a tendance à oublier le monde autour de lui. Il ne fait pas attention au bruit qui l'entoure. Vous pourriez crier près de lui qu'il n'entendrait pas! Allez vous mettre à table, je vais le chercher.

Nous sortons et allons nous installer dans le salon. Athanaël s'était installé au bout de table, un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Eh ! Mais c'est la place du chef ! S'exclame Emmet.

-C'est lui le chef ! Lance Rosalie.

-Tu viens prêt de moi, Bella ? Demande mon petit frère.

Je m'assois à la place la plus proche de lui.

-On va laisser les jeunes ensembles ! Dit Louise en riant.

Elle va de l'autre côté, en bout de table.

-Juste en face de toi Athanaël ! Comme ça tu ne pourras pas faire de bêtises.

Emmet se met à côté de moi et Rosalie en face. Esmée arrive, dépose le plat de lasagne au milieu de la table et s'assoit prêt de Louise avec qui elle commence à parler. Carlisle arrive ensuite en souriant et en nous disant qu'Edward arrive. Il s'assoit en face d'Esmée –et a coté d'Emmet-. Il ne restait qu'un trou entre Esmée et Rosalie pour Edward.

Nous entendons –enfin- Edward descendre les escaliers. Il rentre dans le salon et s'arrête dès qu'il nous voit. Athanaël descend de sa chaise et cours se jeter dans ses bras. Il le relève et lui plaque un baiser sur sa joue en riant.

-Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi il y avait autant à manger. Emmet seul n'était pas la raison suffisante.

Le conscerné lui envoi sa serviette qu'il rattrape en riant. Esmée rappel à l'ordre Emmet ce qui me fait rire.

Edward était habillé d'un pantalon en toile noir, d'une chemise blanche dont l'un des deux pans était rentré, l'autre pas et dont il avait retroussé les manches. Il était pied nu.

Edward dépose mon petit frère sur sa chaise et vient vers moi. Il m'embrasse la joue en murmurant un « Bonsoir Bella ». Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre tellement ma gorge était nouée. Il va ensuite embrasser Louise et dit : « Bonsoir Louise, ravie de vous rencontrer ». Il s'assoit à la seule place vide et se tourne vers Esmée et lui dit avec une moue irrésistible :

-Je ne suis pas vraiment présentable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas du tout ! Dit-elle en riant.

Carlisle commença ensuite à servir tout le monde.

Le repas était plus qu'agréable.

Louise papotait avec Esmée et Carlisle et voulait en savoir plus sur leur travail.

Rosalie, Emmet, Edward et moi parlions des études que nous avions faites pour arriver à notre métier. Athanaël était aussi en discussion avec Rosalie, qui était tombé sous son charme.

Deux heures plus tard, nous n'étions qu'au fromage. Je ne mangeais plus rien, trop remplie par les lasagnes.

-Rosalie ! Va dormir ! Dit Esmée.

En effet, elle tombait de fatigue. Elle hoche de la tête et s'excuse de nombreuses fois pour cette impolitesse.

-Je crois que ce petit mec puise toute mon énergie ! Elle rit en tapotant son ventre.

Elle embrasse tout le monde et monte se coucher. Emmet propose à Athanaël de jouer aux jeux vidéo, ce qu'il accepte avec enthousiasme. Nous continuons à discuter avec Carlisle, Esmée et Louise pendant un moment puis Edward demande à Esmée si ca ne posait pas de problème que nous sortions. Elle accepte, il me sourit et je me lève.

Il se dirige vers le canapé et se laisse tomber dessus de tout son poids. Je ris et me met assis à côté de lui. J'étais seule avec lui pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée.

Finalement je me suis allongée sur le canapé, ai mit ma tête sur ses genoux. Il avait pris une mèche de mes cheveux et jouait avec, parfois me chatouillait le visage avec celle-ci.

-On fait un jeu Bella?

-Vas-y.

-On va apprendre à se connaître.

C'était fou comme il avait raison. Je lui avais parlé plusieurs fois. J'avais ris avec lui. Mais nous ne savions pas grand chose sur l'un et l'autre. Quoiqu'il conaissait beaucoup ma vie. Et même ce que je n'avais pas dit, il le devinait.

Il me pose une question et je réponds.

Mon deuxième prénom, ma date de naissance, ma couleur préférée, mon plat préféré, la marque de mes lunettes de soleil, ce que je fais de mon temps libre, la description du village français où je vivais, le nom de mes amis, de mes ex-petits copains (j'étais gêné d'en parler avec lui car le sujet était pauvre. J'avais peur de passer pour une rejetée. De plus, parler de ça avec lui alors que ses lèvres me hantaient était plutôt paradoxal), mon t-shirt fétiche, mon objet porte bonheur, une description de ma mère, de Phil après lui avoir appris sa conaissance, le premier site où je vais lorsque j'allume mon ordinateur, le livre que j'étais en train de lire et celui que j'ai préféré...

Il n'en finissait plus avec ses questions et je n'en pouvais plus. Esmée était venue nous proposer un dessert et du café. J'avais refusé les deux fois. Edward avait aussitôt répondu par la négative afin de ne pas perdre le fil.

Au début, j'avais essayé de lui demander à son tour les réponses à ses questions mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Ou ne voulait pas m'écouter. Je ne sais pas s'il inventait au fur et à mesure, mais son imagination me surpris!

Au final, j'avais peur qu'il me conaisse plus que moi-même.

Je me disais qu'Edward m'était étrangement mystérieux. Je conaissais peu de chose sur lui. En fait, tout ce que je savais, je le tirais de mes propres conclusions.

Mes yeux commençaient à être lourd. Je n'avais pas bougé de position depuis tout à l'heure, à l'invers qu'Edward ne jouait plus avec mes cheveux mais il les carassait, passait sa main dans mes boucles, démélait quelques petits noeuds. Et ses touchers étaient si doux que je luttais pour garder les paupières ouvertes.

Après une vague réponse de ma part parce que je n'avais même plus la force de faire un effort pour articuler -juste parce que la situation était parfaite et que j'étais vraiment bien-, il me demanda:

-Je t'embête, n'est-ce pas?

Je rouvre les yeux, choquée.

-Pas du tout. Désolé, je tombe de fatigue.

Je me frotte les yeux de mes poings et étire mes bras. En les ramenant vers moi, je fis exprès de lui donner une petite tape sur la joue.

-En quel honneur?

-J'avais envie! Dis-je en riant. Je crois que nous allons y aller

Il soffusque, faussement choqué. Je me lève, cassant notre bulle intime que nous nous étions créées. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et il me suit. Esmée, Carlisle et Louise tournent leur regard vers nous. Emmet était avec eux.

-Je suis désolé, mais Louise, je crois que l'on va devoir y aller. Je conduis et ce serait plus facile avant que je dorme.

Ils me rassurent tous les trois et je les laisse le temps d'aller chercher Athanaël. Emmet m'avait dit qu'il était dans la chambre d'Edward et qu'il se reposait.

Nous arrivons dans la chambre d'Edward et nous voyions mon petit frère, couché dans son lit, qui dormait paisiblement.

-Nous ne devrions peut-être pas le réveiller, murmurai-je à Edward.

Il hoche de la tête et s'avance vers lui. Il le prend dans ses bras et Athanaël ne bronche pas. Nous l'amenons directement dans la voiture et repartons.

Louise avait revêtue son manteau et elle était en train d'embrasser Emmet. Après des adieux aux Cullens et en leur promettant pour ma part, de revenir les voirs avant qu'ils partent dimanche matin, je pris le bras de Louise et allait avec elle dans la voiture, Edward sur nos talons. Il avait décidé de conduire, décrétant que j'étais trop fatiguée. Ce qui n'était pas nous suivait avec la Volvo d'Edward pour ramener ce dernier.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Lorsque j'avais la force d'ouvrir mes paupières, Edward me souriait simplement quand je croisais ses prunelles. Et cela me suffisait. J'étais bien, heureuse.

Arrivé chez Louise, Edward reprit Athanaël dans ses bras pour le porter. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit venu. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eut la force de soulever mon petit frère, bien qu'il ne pesait pas beaucoup de kilos. J'ouvris la maison et conduisit Louise jusque dans sa chambre. Je la laissais après lui avoir fait deux gros baisers.

Edward m'attendait dans le couloir. Je passais devant lui et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Athanaël dormait avec moi, Louise n'ayant pas trois chambres, au plus grand bonheur de nous deux.

Edward dépose Athanaël dans le lit et je lui enlève ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Il dormirait ainsi.

-Tu m'en voudrais si...

-Je sais, tu n'as pas la force de redescendre les escaliers.

J'enlève mes chaussures et me glisse sous les draps habillés.

Il me fait son sourire en coin et s'accroupit au sol, afin que sa tête soit au niveau de la mienne.

-Je retrouverai le chemin, ne t'en fais pas.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil.

-Toi, tu es très fatiguée. Tu devrais dormir.

Il enlève quelques mèches de mes cheveux qui s'étaient éparpillé sur mon visage et m'embrasse sur le bout du nez. Mon coeur cogne contre ma cage thoracix, peut-être un peu trop fort. Je sens ses doigts caresser mon visage et déjà je m'endors.


	13. Oublier le reste

**IMPORTANT:**

**Techniquement parlant, cette fiction devrait être écrite en anglais. Les paroles écrit en gras seront donc celles prononcés en francais :).**

**Merci de me lire, j'espère que vous aimerez. (L)**

* * *

**Bella**

**Samedi 29 Aout.**

Je pris les livres qu'un monsieur moustachu me tendait et les notaient. Je lui annonçais le prix et encaissais l'argent. Il repart en me souriant après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée.

Ouf. La fin d'après-midi arrivait et la grosse vague de client était placé.

Nous avions eu beaucoup de compliments pour cette nouvelle librairie. Nous avions installé un coin lecture avec quelques fauteuils, un coin de jeu pour les enfants à l'étage. Et la librairie était plutôt grande. Par le bouche à oreille, nos chiffres n'avaient fait qu'augmenter, à notre plus grand bonheur.

La librairie était enfin déserte et je m'accordais une petite pause. J'allais m'assoir avec Angela et Alice dans des fauteuils.

Je fermais les yeux, n'entendant plus que la pluie contre les vitres.

-Bella?

-Hm?

-Crache le morceau, nous sommes tes meilleures amies! S'exclame Alice

Je rouvre les yeux.

-De quoi?

-Edward et toi... dit Angela.

A quoi bon se taire? On parlait d'Angela et Alice, là.

-Oh... Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

-Tu es avec lui? demanda directement Alice

-Bien sur que non. Nous sommes amis. Si j'étais avec lui, j'imagine qu'il serait déjà là. Et en plus, je vous le dirais.

-Vrai?

-Evidemment.

-T'en pinces pour lui?

Silence.

Je me gratte la tête.

-...J'imagine que ça doit être quelque chose comme ça.

Je me lève sous leurs cris, appelle Athanaël qui descend.

-Vous criez pour ce qu'elle a dit? Vous n'êtes pas normal!

Je fusille les filles du regard et mon petit-frère rit.

-Angela, tu peux fermer la librairie?

-Oui.

-Bon. Alors à mardi Angela. Alice, à bientôt.

J'embrasse les filles, Athanaël m'imite et nous sortons.

-Bon alors, que veux-tu manger ce soir?

-Ce n'est pas Mamilou qui fait le dîner?

-Je t'ai déjà dit deux fois qu'elle est chez des amies...

-Et elle fait quoi là-bas? Elle rentre quand? Je la verrai avant de repartir, hein?

-Demain matin. Elle joue au poker avec de vieilles copines... Tu m'écoutes quand je parle parfois?

-Pas tout le temps, répond-il en tout franchise, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Je ris.

"Je la verrai avant de repartir, hein?". Dire qu'Athanaël repartait demain après-midi. Qu'Edward partait demain matin. Avec sa famille. Un sentiment d'abandon total m'envahissait. Je fis un effort pour garder au fond de moi la grimace qui me brulait les lèvres.

-Bella? Tu me portes?

Je lui souris, m'arrête et le cale sur ma hanche.

-Grand bébé! Dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il me sourit puis pose son menton sur mon épaule et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je l'entends bailler dans mon oreille.

Je tourne à gauche puis à droite, prend la rue dans laquelle j'avais vu Edward pour la première fois et retourne à droite. Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche et traverse. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. "Tu rêves Bella." Au bout de la rue, je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de regarder à nouveau derrière moi. Je croise alors les yeux de Charlie. Des yeux me fixant avec attention. Je me retourne à nouveau et regarde devant moi. J'accélère et sors mon portable de ma poche.

-Athanaël, Athanaël! Réveil toi chéri! Dis-je en amenant le téléphone à mon oreille.

-Oui?

Biiip...

Je pose mon petit frère sur le sol, prend sa main.

-Avance et ne te retourne pas, s'il te plait. Le plus vite que tu peux.

Biiip... Biiip...

Nous marchons rapidement, mes yeux rivés sur mes pieds afin de ne pas tomber.

Biiip...

_Répond, s'il te plait... Rép..._

-Allo?

-S'il te plait Edward, viens nous chercher.

J'avais un point de côté et j'haletais. Je cédais à la panique et retenais un sanglot.

-Où êtes-vous?

Sa voix avait changé du tout au tout. Elle était à présent anxieuse et concentrée. J'entendis un vacarme à l'autre bout du fil et des pas précipités.

-Nous sommes prêt du stade. Viens nous chercher là-bas. Dépêche-toi, s'il te plait...

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, il avait déjà raccroché.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Edward avait compris que les explications n'étaient pas urgentes face à la situation.

Pourvu qu'il soit bientôt là...

J'entends la petite respiration haletante d'Athanaël. Je m'arrête et le prend dans mes bras. Je me mets ensuite à courir. La pluie dégoulinait sur nos corps et s'abattait avec brutalité sur nous.

-Ecoute chéri, Edward va venir. N'ai pas peur...

-Il y a le monsieur de l'autre jour qui court derrière nous... Il fait que de me regarder. J'ai peur, Bella.

-Ferme les yeux.

Je me mets à courir plus vite. Nous arrivons au stade. Je m'arrête. Edward n'est encore pas là, évidemment. Je me retourne. Charlie s'arrête à quelques mètres de nous. Il rit

-Tu cours vite chérie! Même avec Athanaël dans tes bras!

-Ne m'appelle pas chérie! Criai-je.

Je pose ma main contre le crâne d'Athanaël et appui légèrement son visage contre le creux de mon cou. Charlie hausse les épaules.

-Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille?

-J'ai envie de retrouver ma fille!

Je ne réponds même pas. Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il fait un pas vers nous, je recule d'un pas à mon tour.

-Ecoute Bella, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas dans un café et discuter?

-Non mais t'es malade! Tu crois quoi! Mais arrête de nous poursuivre, nous ne voulons pas de toi dans notre vie!

Il marche rapidement vers nous, réduisant en cendre les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient. Il me prend par le bras et je tente de me dégager. Athanaël sort la tête de mon cou et se retrouve tout proche de Charlie. Dans un élan de courage, il crie:

-Lâchez ma sœur!

-Tu es mignon toi, mais ne te mêle pas de ça. C'est entre ta sœur et moi.

Je panique. Sa poigne était trop forte pour moi. Il me faisait affreusement mal.

La Volvo d'Edward déboule vers nous dans un grand virage et en faisant crisser les pneus. Elle s'arrête à un mètre de nous en envoyant voler des graviers et en soulevant un écran de poussière. Charlie, surpris, desserre son emprise sur moi. Edward sort de la voiture et claque la portière.

-Montez dans la voiture!

Je laisse glisser Athanaël contre mon corps et il court se réfugier dans l'habitacle. Je me dégage du bras de mon père et m'échappe de sa portée. J'ouvre la portière lorsqu'il crie.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas, Bella! C'est tout de même la deuxième fois que je le rencontre!

Il affichait un sourire malsain. Je claquais la portière

*

**Edward**

-J'imagine que je dois le faire tout seul... Charlie, le père de Bella!

Il appuya bien sur le mot "père".

-Ne vous approchez plus d'elle.

J'étais courtois, poli. Maitre de la situation... extérieurement.

-Et d'où as-tu le droit de me donner des ordres?

-Si vous l'aimiez vraiment, vous comprendriez que vous lui faites du mal. Restez loin d'elle.

-Ou quoi?

-Que vous soyez le père de Bella ou pas je m'en contre-fou, si vous lui faites du mal, je vous tuerai.

Il hausse ses sourcils.

La rage bouillonnait en moi. J'avais grimpé dans la Volvo, appréhendant ce que je verrais quand j'arriverais ici. Esmée et Carlisle m'avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, où j'allais quand ils avaient vu que je partais. Je n'avais pas répondu, étais sorti dehors et avais démarré. J'aurais préféré me retrouver face à une bande de jeune ayant trop bu ou à des drogués plutôt qu'à lui. Son père. Faire du mal à Bella ne pourrait jamais mieux se faire qu'entre ses mains, et il ne m'avait pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre cela.

Peut-être n'avais-je pas le droit de dire cela? Mais la colère contractait tous mes muscles, fronçait mes sourcils, donnait à mes yeux une expression menaçante.

Peu m'importait à ce moment. Tout ce que je savais était que, Charlie tenait fermement le bras de Bella à mon arrivée. Bella avait peur, son courage tombait peu à peu.

Je fusille des yeux Charlie et je vois son assurance tomber quelque peu, il fait quelques pas en arrière.

Je fais demi-tour et contourne la Volvo.

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin, tu ne gâcherais pas ta vie en commettant un meurtre, dit-il en riant.

Je me retourne brusquement et hurle:

-Il s'agit de Bella!

Je ne prends pas la peine de m'expliquer, claque ma portière et démarre.

Oui, il s'agissait de Bella. Et j'étais capable de l'inexcusable s'il le fallait.

Je rentre dans la circulation sous un tonnerre de klaxon et regarde Bella en accélérant. Elle fuyait mon regard -le sien droit devant elle- et avait son corps qui tremblait. Elle serrait Athanaël contre elle et passait sa main dans ses cheveux, lui aussi tremblant.

-Comment est-ce arrivé? Ma voix était plus brusque que je ne l'aurais voulut.

-Il nous suivait. Puis-je te demander quelque chose?

-Tout ce que tu voudras, Bella, dis-je plus doucement

-Est-ce que... je pourrais dormir chez vous ce soir avec Athanaël? Louise n'est pas là et j'ai peur de rester seule avec Athanaël en sachant qu'il traine encore dans le coin.

_Qu'il..._

-Bien sur.

-Ca ne te dérange pas? Ni Esmée?

-Moi jamais, Esmée quant à elle, sera ravie de vous revoir.

-Je suis désolé. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, vous partez demain, mais... désolé.

Sa gorge était noué et sa voix cassée. Elle allait craquer. Elle détourne la tête et regarde par la fenêtre.

-Tu ne nous dérangeras pas. C'est un joli cadeau de t'avoir pour notre dernière nuit à tous.

J'hésite quelques secondes... et prends la main de Bella qui caressait la tête d'Athanaël. Elle tourne son visage vers moi et je lui souris, rassurant. Je les laisse tomber entre les deux sièges et fais de petits cercles rassurants avec mon pouce sur le dos de sa main.

Nous sortons de la ville et je discute avec Athanaël, essayant de lui changer les idées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette après-midi?

-J'ai joué en haut de la librairie et j'ai rencontré un garçon qu'est devenu mon copain! Et aussi en partant j'ai entendu une conversation crompomettante!

-Compromettante, le corrigeai-je. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demandai-je curieux.

-C'est Bella qui a dit à Alice et Angela que...

Bella plaque ses mains contre la bouche d'Athanaël et s'exclame:

-Que j'avais envie d'abricot!

Je lui servis mon sourire en coin, signe que je n'y croyais pas du tout. Athanaël lève les yeux vers elle et elle le fusille du regard. Il comprend, tourne une clé imaginaire devant sa bouche et la jette par la fenêtre.

Je ris devant leur complicité.

-Qu'essayez-vous de me cacher?

-Ce n'est pas important, dit Bella.

-Ca l'est mais elle ne veut pas l'avouer! S'exclame Athanaël.

Bella donne une petite tape sur la tête de son petit-frère.

Nous arrivons devant la maison et sortons. Esmée et Carlisle prennent dans leurs bras Athanaël qui courrait vers eux et l'embrassent chaleureusement. De même avec Bella. Emmet et Rose leur firent la bise.

Ma mère me regarde rapidement. Je savais à quoi elle pensait. J'étais furieux et inquiet en partant. Elle devait se demander ce qui s'était passé.

-Vous êtes trempés les enfants! S'exclame Esmée.

-Emmet, Rose, allez faire couler un bain à Athanaël.

Athanaël saute de joie. Il prend une main d'Emmet, une de Rose et dit:

-Vous avez de la mousse ?

-Bien sur, on en a plein, tu verras!

Bella secoue la tête en souriant, puis quand ils furent à l'étage, me regarde, inquiète.

-Maman, papa... est-ce que Bella et Athanaël peuvent dormir ici ce soir?

-Evidemment.

-Je... pense devoir vous expliquer car j'abuse de votre gentillesse... j'ai quelques problèmes avec mon père... et Louise n'est pas là alors j'ai... peur de rester seule avec Athanaël.

-Bien sur, vous serez bien ici, la rassure Carlisle.

-Merci beaucoup.

C'est ce que j'aimais avec Carlisle et Esmée : ils ne posaient pas de questions indiscrètes quand ils voyaient que la situation n'était déjà que trop tendue.

Esmée la prend dans ses bras avant de dire:

-Va prendre une douche bien chaude avant de tomber malade.

J'embrasse Carlisle et Esmée en leur murmurant un merci et monte à l'étage avec Bella. Je rentre dans ma chambre et cherche dans mes placards quelque chose qui pourrait lui aller.

*

**Bella**

-Je pourrais te prêter des affaires de Rose, ce serait plus simple.

-Oh, non! Dis-je un peu trop précipitamment. Je veux dire... les tiens feront amplement l'affaire.

Il me sert son sourire en coin, ne réfute pas et repars à la recherche de vêtements. Je m'approche de lui et m'appuie contre la porte de l'armoire.

-C'est un peu le bazar la dedans, dis-moi!

-Gna gna gna! Je suis en train de te sauver la vie, là.

-Et en quoi me sauves-tu la vie?

Il me lance un regard espiègle.

-Si j'avais dit à mes parents que je leur ramenais du surgelé!

-...Il n'aurait pas pris la peine de faire à manger!

Il explose de rire et essaye de s'arrêter en se mordant les joues.

-Pourquoi ne pas te manger au dîner. Je suis sur que tu es succulente.

Je rougis mais lançais pour me rattraper.

-On me le dit tous les jours!

Il rit à nouveau et me tend un pantalon en lin noir et une chemise bleue.

-Met tes vêtements sur le radiateur pour qu'ils sèchent.

J'hoche la tête et vais dans la salle de bain jointe à la chambre d'Edward. Je ferme la porte en la verrouillant... Puis la déverrouillait.

*

**Edward**

Je descends les escaliers et m'assoit derrière le bar. Esmée faisait à manger avec Carlisle. Elle me regarde anxieuse.

-Elle va bien?

-Je pense... Mais Bella sait enfouir ses sentiments.

-Edward...

-Non, maman. Je...

-Tu ne lui en as toujours pas parlé, hein? Je sais que tu nous as interdit d'en faire allusion, mais j'ai peur pour toi... et pour Bella.

-Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit, non.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, habitude que j'avais peu à peu empruntée à Bella.

-Edward, intervint Carlisle, ça se retournera contre toi un moment donné. Tu devrais lui dire. Et tu sais très bien que nous ne parlons pas des sentiments que tu as pour elle.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, ferme les yeux et laisse tomber ma tête dans mes bras.

-Je ne... veux pas.

-Elle le découvrira chéri. Un jour ou l'autre elle l'apprendra.

-Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle change de comportement. Elle est si naturelle avec moi!

Esmée fit le tour du bar et me prit dans ses bras, me caressant les cheveux.

-Tu sais Edward... Ce n'est pas négatif de lui dire. Bella est quelqu'un de bien. Elle ne changera pas.

*

**Bella**

Le jet coulait sur ma peau. Les gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur mon visage, mon corps. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de reprendre une respiration régulière. Etre seule ne me réussissait pas. Je cédais à la panique et abandonnait toute tentative de me calmer. Je détournais le jet vers le mur et me versait du gel douche d'Edward dans la paume de ma main. Je me mis à frotter mon corps avec ardeur. Je le griffais avec mes ongles. Je passais et repassais mes mains sur mes bras, mes jambes. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage et je retenais les sanglots qui essayaient de sortir de mon corps. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Je frottais mes jambes, mes bras à nouveau, mon ventre, mon dos, mes mains. Je vus bientôt de nombreuses traces rouges se dessiner. Je décidais de m'arrêter avant de me ronger la peau jusqu'au sang. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur carrelé et entourait mes genoux de mes bras.

*

Le repas c'était déroulé dans le calme. Athanaël se faisait gâter par tous. Edward faisait attention à moi. Emmet blaguait. Esmée était à mes petits soins. Je discutais avec Rosalie. Et la pluie s'était arrêtée, comme une annonce de sérénité et de calme après un trop plein d'émotions.

J'aidais Esmée à débarrasser avec Rosalie alors que les garçons restaient à table à discuter sport. Lorsque je vins chercher le panier de fruit, dernière chose sur la table, j'envoyais un sourire moqueur à Edward qui me répondit avec une moue innocente.

Edward, Athanaël et moi nous installons sur le canapé et tombons sur une chaine de musique. Je le vis serrer les points... Je reconnus la musique Kids d'MGMT...Puis se détendre.

-Tu n'aimes pas?

-Si, si. Et toi?

-Je l'adore.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par le rythme de la musique. La musique changea ensuite. Je rouvre les yeux mais Edward avait déjà attrapé la télécommande et mit les informations qui commençaient. Esmée arrive et s'installe dans le canapé en disant:

-Merci Edward!

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et Esmée lui sourit.

-Bella! M'appelle Emmet.

Je le cherche des yeux mais ne le trouve pas.

-Dehors! Vient m'aider à... arroser les plantes!

J'hausse les sourcils. Il avait plu toute la journée. J'hausse les épaules et me lève. Je sors dehors... pieds nus. L'herbe était encore trempée mais un rayon de soleil s'était montré. Je contourne la maison et lorsque je tourne au coin, je sens de l'eau glaciale sur moi. J'hurle de frayeur et me met à courir en faisant demi-tour. Emmet était avec le tuyau d'arrosage.

-Pour la fois où je ne t'ai pas eu!

Il court derrière moi. Je vois les autres Cullen et Athanaël sortir sur la terrasse. Je trébuche dans l'herbe et me relève. Emmet était derrière moi avec un seau d'eau. Je crie et appelle au secours. Je tourne la tête vers la terrasse et vois qu'ils riaient tous. Emmet me rattrape rapidement (qu'est-ce qu'ils couraient vite! Ah oui... il était footballer) et me lance l'eau sur moi. Je crie à cause de la nouvelle vague de froid qui m'envahit et me stoppe. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de rouvrir les yeux, il arrivait de nouveau avec un seau d'eau plein. Je fais demi-tour et cours vers le côté de la maison. Emmet était à deux mètres de mois, près à me balancer l'eau. Je ne réfléchis pas et saute dans la piscine afin de lui échapper. Lorsque je sortis la tête de l'eau, je vis Emmet arrêter près du bord qui rigolait. Contre le mur de la maison était appuyé les autres qui riaient à gorge déployé.

Je me rapproche du bord et éclabousse Emmet. Il se stoppe et me regarde… puis fait demi-tour.

-Emmet !

-Quoi ? Je vais regarder la télé !

-Mais…

-Tu sais, c'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais parce que maintenant tu es trempée complètement.

Il me fait une grimace, un sourire victorieux et rentre dans la maison avec Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle et Athanaël qui riaient.

Edward se rapproche du bord de la piscine et s'accroupit. Je nage vers lui et soupire.

-Tu l'as bien cherché !

-Eh ! C'est de sa faute. Ne prends pas sa défense !

Je sors ensuite de l'eau. Les vêtements d'Edward me collaient à la peau et pesait lourd sur mon corps. Edward se relève et me rejoint.

-N'y pense même pas Bella !

Je le regarde, les sourcils froncés et une moue d'incompréhension sur le visage. J'imagine que je n'aurais pas réussie à le pousser dans la piscine de toute façon. Comment savait-il que je voulais le faire ? Il me fait son sourire en coin.

-On rentre ? Je commence à avoir froid.

Après avoir pris une seconde douche, avoir piqué un vieux caleçon à Edward (en guise de bas de pyjama) et un vieux T-shirt gris (haut de pyjama), j'étais enfin dans ma dernière tenue de la journée. Edward était en train de faire sa valise, tout comme les autres membres de sa famille. Je l'abandonnais pour aider Esmée. Nous mettions dans une caisse les aliments qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser là (c'est-à-dire quasiment tout).

Une heure plus tard, toutes les valises étaient finis, chacun attendant le lendemain pour la fermer. Il était dix heures du soir et Athanaël était enfin couché. Il m'avait demandé timidement pour dormir avec Esmée et Carlisle (qu'il adorait). J'avais accepté, tout comme Esmée qui était ravie. Nous allâmes tous nous couchés vers 23heures, décidant que nous devrions être en forme pour demain. Leur train partait à 9heure. Esmée et Carlisle nous embrassèrent. Emmet m'étouffa en me prenant dans ses bras. Rosalie déposa deux baisers bruyants sur mes joues. Edward m'embrassa sur le front et passa sa main dans mes cheveux en me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

J'étais seule dans le lit de la chambre d'ami. Seule. Ce mot était affligeant.

Je m'étais réveillée à une heure du matin, après avoir dormit deux heures.

Trois heures du matin. Je décide de me lever, ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil. Je longe le couloir en marchant le plus délicatement possible. Je pousse la porte d'Edward qui n'était pas clenché. Il dormait. Un bras en travers de son torse, l'autre au dessus de sa tête.

Je restais quelques minutes dans sa chambre. Comme si parce que j'étais réveillé, il allait l'être !

_Redescend sur terre Bella…_

Je descends à la cuisine, ouvre le frigo et pique un yaourt à Esmée. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudras pas. Même si au fond de moi je connaissais déjà la réponse! Je mets ensuite le pot vide à la poubelle, nettoie la cuillère et m'appuie contre les meubles de la cuisine en soupirant. Qu'allais-je faire jusqu'à ce que les autres se réveillent?

Je mets la télévision en route et règle le son tout doucement. Un reportage m'occupe une heure, décrivant la vie des Orang-outan. Fabuleux...

J'ouvre finalement les bais vitrées et m'assoit sur le bord de la terrasse. La fraicheur de la nuit me gagne rapidement et je me mets à grelotter, mais qu'importe: je restais là, le visage levée vers le ciel, les yeux tantôt ouvert pour admirer les étoiles, tantôt fermés pour apprécier le silence de la nuit, le vent qui fouettait mon visage et faisait virevolter mes cheveux. Je suis secouée d'un frisson et me rend compte à cet instant que je claque des dents.

Je sens tout à coup un poids qui tombe sur mes épaules. Instantanément, je me sentis à l'abri du froid extérieur. Je remercie d'un sourire Edward qui s'assoit à mes côtés et resserre la couverture autour de moi. Je jette un regard en coin vers Edward. Il était torse nu et ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama. Je détourne le regard après n'avoir pu empêcher mes yeux de faire un aller-retour entre le haut et le bas de son torse. Mon Dieu... Cet homme avait été créé spécialement dans le but de rendre dingue les femmes ou quoi?

-Tu ne dors pas?

-Je devrais te retourner la question, c'est moi qui te trouve dehors.

-Je ne dors plus depuis déjà près de trois heures...

-Cauchemar... murmure-t-il plus pour lui même que pour moi.

Je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Je lève la tête vers le ciel et dit:

-Ma grand-mère disait que les étoiles étaient des sourires...

-Esmée et Carlisle nous ont appris que ce n'était que le reflet de nous-mêmes. Tout ce qui nous composait et qui faisait de nous ce que nous sommes. Et même si parfois une s'éteint -signe d'un défaut-, une nouvelle la remplacera rapidement et toutes les autres continueront à briller. Qui que nous soyons.

Je détourne mon regard de ces points de lumières et m'accroche aux émeraudes d'Edward.

-C'est magnifique. Et une très belle leçon.

Il hoche la tête. Nous ne disons rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Je le sens frissonner à coter de moi.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire, idiot!

Il me fait un sourire d'excuse et hausse des épaules.

J'ouvre mes bras, tenant la couette et murmure un "viens là" à Edward. Il s'approche de moi et je pose la couverture sur son épaule, nous enroulant tous les deux dedans. Il enlève une mèche de cheveux accroché à mes cils et je laisse poser ma tête sur son épaule.

Je pris une grande respiration et dit précipitamment en français:

-**Tu pourras toujours me dire tout ce que tu veux: "Mais non, on se reverra" ou encore "je te le promets", mentir n'est pas compliqué. Et San Francisco, ce n'est pas tout près! Alors ce n'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir venir te frapper parce que tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelle. Tu seras bien en sécurité là-bas.**

Edward se fige. Il me force à relever la tête et prend mon visage entre ses paumes.

-**Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Bella.**

-Tu comprends le français?!

-**Un peu**, dit-il avec un accent américain craquant et son sourire en coin. Et s'il faut te le dire en français pour que tu comprennes, je le ferai.

-...

-Regarde-moi. Attends, c'est quoi le futur du verbe "**être**" déjà? Ah oui, **je serai, tu seras, il sera**.

Il rit et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire autant.

-Quelle idée de mettre des terminaisons partout, aussi!

Il reprend un air sérieux, renforce la pression de ses mains autour de mon visage et dit

-**Je serai... toujours là pour toi.**

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'aborder un sourire fière ce qui me fais sourire. Je décidais de ne rien dire, les mots n'avaient pas besoin d'être présent.

J'avais peut-être sous-estimé le garçon qui se tenait à mes côtés.

Je laisse retomber ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens mes paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde. J'allais enfin m'endormir... comme si l'équilibre dont j'avais besoin ne se trouvait que dans les bras d'Edward.


	14. Derniers moments

**Emmet **

**Dimanche 30 Aout.**

-Eh champion, t'as pas vu Edward?

Je m'étais fait avoir comme un débutant. Je voulais faire une mauvaise blague à Edward ce matin en lui sautant dessus (il était toujours bougon le matin! Surtout après un réveil désastreux...) mais lorsque j'étais entrée en hurlant dans sa chambre et que j'avais sauté dans son lit, Edward n'était pas dedans!

J'avais descendu les escaliers pour ne trouver qu'Esmée et Carlisle dégustant leur croissant avec mon petit mec préféré: Athanaël. Rose était en train de se pomponner. Et Bella était... Eh! Où étais Bella? Ha ha... Tout devennait clair à ce moment.

J'étais repartie sans plus de cérémonie à l'étage et avait ouvert la porte de Bella sans frapper. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle était vide. Pas de Bella... Ni d'Edward! C'était louche tout ça!

J'étais à nouveau retourné dans la cuisine et demandais donc à Athanaël s'il n'avait pas vu nos deux échappés.

Le petit termine de macher le bout de croissant qu'il a dans la bouche (je vénérais Esmée et Carlisle quand ils prennaient la peine d'aller nous acheter le croissant avant notre réveil!) et s'exclame:

-Non, moi j'ai vu que le bout de mon croissant!

Tout ça pour ça...

-Bonjour Emmet! Ravi de te voir aussi! lance mon père.

Je vais l'embrasser pour me faire pardonner, tout comme Esmée et ébouriffe les cheveux d'Athanaël en lui plaquant un baiser très sonore sur sa joue gonflé par le croissant.

-Et vous, vous n'avez pas vu les deux amoureux? Peut-être qu'ils se sont enfuis!

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Emmet, rit Esmée malgré tout.

-Et puis, ils ne sont pas ensemble! renchérit Carlisle.

-Ca viendra... C'est juste qu'ils sont un peu long à la détente. Je pense que leur taux de testostérone est plus faible que la moyenne... Ils n'y a que deux têtes de mules comme ça qui ne peuvent pas se trouver et faire des bébés directement!

Carlisle et Esmée se regardent, sourient mais ne disent rien. Ils savaient que j'avais raison.

-C'est quoi des tostoérome? C'est des toast au rhum c'est ça?! demande Athanaël avec un sourire fière.

-Non c'est pas ça champion, en fait c'est...

-C'est rien mon chou, intervient Esmée.

Elle me fait les gros yeux, je roule les miens.

-Va te mettre devant la télé si tu veux.

Athanaël saute de sa chaise pour encore mieux sauter sur le canapé ensuite. Esmée le regarde, attendrie.

-Je me demande comment ils vont faire... commence Carlisle.

Soupire de la part d'Esmée. Rose arrive et s'assoit à mes côtés.

-Comment ça? Qui?

-Bella et Edward...

-C'est évident, continue Esmée. Ils vont être séparés. Et c'est certain qu'ils n'ont pas envie de l'être!

-...Edward ne veux toujours pas lui dire? demande Rose en attrapant un croissant après un court instant d'hésitation.

Carlisle balance sa tête de droite à gauche alors qu'Esmée soupire.

-J'ai peur que ça se retourne contre lui.

-J'espère qu'il lui dira... un jour.

-Si elle ne l'apprend pas d'elle-même avant... Murmurai-je.

J'avais beau adoré Edward et le soutenir dans ses choix, je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce qu'il était en train de faire. Bella méritait de savoir. Son jeu devenait de plus en plus dangereux. D'ailleurs je m'étonnais qu'il n'y ai encore aucun problème. Il aurait dû être franche dès le premier jour, sur ce stade. Mais nous lui avions promis de le suivre, de ne rien dire, même si nous avions d'abord essayé de le convaincre de se ranger dans notre façon de voir les choses. Mais il pouvait être tétu ce crétin! Et nous avons finalement accepté sa demande de ne rien dire.

-Bon, ça ne me dit toujours pas où ils sont!

Mes parents tournent leur visage l'un vers l'autre et se regardent avec un air tendre sur le visage.

-Je sais que vous savez!

-Et moi je sais que tu sais que l'on sait! me répond du tac au tac Carlisle.

-Alors dites moi!

-Non!

-Pourquoi?!

-Tu vas les réveiller!

-Quoi?! lls dorment ensemble?!

-Mm...

-Mais où?! Ils ne sont pas dans les deux chambres!

-Tu es allé fouiner? Me morigéna Esmée.

-Oh allez...

-Près de la terrasse...

Je me lève précipitamment (suivi de Rose) et sort sur la terrasse.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais leur faire? Les tremper? Leur crier dans les oreilles? Aller dans une animalerie acheter des serpents? Les couvrirs de barbe à papa?_

Je m'arrête à un mètre d'eux et ce que je vois stoppe mes idées puériles. Je murmure à Rosalie de ne pas bouger et je fais demi-tour. Je demande à Esmée où est l'appareil photo. Je vais le chercher dans l'entrée et retourne dehors, aux côtés de Rose.

Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe trempée par la rosée, encore endormi. Leur couverture ne leur servait plus à grand chose, elle était à leurs pieds. Leurs jambes étaient entremélées. Bella avait son visage dans le coup d'Edward. Une main dans ses cheveux. L'autre sur son torse. Edward, lui, avait son visage tourner vers celui de Bella et entourait sa taille de ses bras, comme dans un geste d'appartenance.

Je les prends en photos une première fois, puis une deuxième fois en ne cadrant que leur visage.

J'embrasse Rosalie et elle me sourit, attendrie avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Mes blagues attendraient un peu... Après tout, il avait peut-être droit -enfin- au bonheur, lui aussi.

***

**Bella**

Je plisse le nez. N'ouvre pas les yeux. Plisse encore un peu plus le nez. Ca chatouille! Je grogne un peu... et entends le rire d''Edward. J'arrête de respirer. J'ouvre les yeux... et les referment.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne comprends rien?

Une main dans ses cheveux.

L'autre sur son torse -dénudé.

Nos jambes entremélées.

Mon visage a moitié dans le creu de son coup.

Et Edward qui m'embêtait en caressant mon visage avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

La situation était un peu bizarre, non?

Au moins j'avais toujours mes vêtements sur moi...

-Bonjour Bella, murmure son ténor parfait avec son accent toujours aussi craquant.

-Edward... dis-je sur le même ton sans relever ma tête vers lui.

1) J'étais trop gênée.

2) Il me tenait chaud. On était à Seattle après tout!

3) Cela aurait demandé à changé de position. Or je n'avais pas envie. Et une opportunité de me retrouver comme ça une seconde fois n'arrivera pas de si tôt... Autant en profiter. Et puis, je peux mettre ça sur le compte du réveil. Je n'ai rien remarqué. Pas remarqué nos corps presque emboités l'un dans l'autre en parfaite harmonie. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes!

J'hésite puis demande:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait? On a bu ou quoi?

Il ne peut retenir un grand rire et je ne pus que sourire. Je frappe tout de même sur son torse avec ma main pour la forme. Puis je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer de frapper un petit rythme.

-Non pas vraiment. On a finalement réussi à s'endormir...

-Wow. C'est plutôt sympa pour les insomniaques que nous sommes!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire... murmure-t-il.

-On a vraiment dormi comme ça?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

-Oui. Enfin non, c'est dans la nuit qu'on a dû...

-Désolé!

-Bouah, je ne peux pas m'en pleindre! En plus tu m'as tenu chaud! Sinon, nous serions devenus du surgelé à l'heure qu'il est. (Sarcasme plein la voix) ...Tu es peut-être habitué, mais moi pas!

Je me rends compte que depuis tout à l'heure, mes rythmes s'étaient transformés en caresses du bout des doigs sur son torse. Je me plaisais à faire le contour de sa musculature si parfaite. Je sens un frisson parcourir son corps. Je m'arrête, sors ma tête pour la première fois de son coup. J'avais l'impression à présent d'avoir mon visage mis à nu et que l'extérieur l'agressait...

Qu'est-ce que ce serait si c'était ça toutes les nuits!

Je démèle nos jambes et les pose sagement à côté de celle de l'Adonis qui était à mes côtés. Je relève enfin mon buste en quittant ses cheveux et son torse et m'étire en baillant.

-Tu te lèves?

Je me retourne et croise sa moue boudeuse. Je me penche en avant et prend la couverture qui trainait en boule à nos pieds. En un geste maladroit je la déplie, me recouche et nous couvre. Je sentais déjà le froid extérieur nous épargner.

-Voilà qui est plus agréable!

-M'ouais! Marmonne-t-il d'un ton peu convaincu.

Je ris devant son air de gamin insatisfait. Il met un bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez... comme si la journée allait être bonne!

Je tourne ma tête vers Emmet qui s'arrête sur la terrasse et s'écrie:

-Bon allez mes petits choux de Bruxelles! Debout! Il est 9heure 8minutes et 26...27...28... Ah ça change tout le temps ces trucs là! 31... à ma montre et nous partons à 10heure! Allez hop hop hop pas le temps de flemmarder mes belettes!

-Trop tôt... entendis-je marmonner Edward près de moi.

Emmet rentre à l'intérieur après avoir fait son petit discours et m'envoit un clin d'oeil au passage (roulement de mes yeux pour simple réponse). Je regarde le ciel bleu en silence quelques minutes et tourne mon visage vers celui d'Edward qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Tu dors?

-Oui... Grogne-t-il.

-Eh! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a réveillé, dis-je en riant.

Il sourit sous ma réfléxion. Je me lève sous les grognements d'Edward alors qu'il remonte la couverture sur son visage. Je l'attrape et lui enlève.

-Bella!

-Debout!

Je prends ses mains pour le relever. Il me donne un coup de pouce (sans lui j'aurais surement terminé par terre). Une fois debout il me pique la couette et s'enroule dedans. Je me met derrière lui et le pousse pour rentrée. Nous arrivons en grandes enjambées (pour moi) et petit pas (pour Edward) dans la cuisine. Je tire une chaise à côté d'Emmet, pousse Edward pour qu'il s'assoit.

-Salut 'man, papa, Rose, Em.

-Bonjour! Dis-je joyeusement.

Je fais un tour de table et les embrasse tous. Je me tourne vers Esmée et dit:

-Puis-je?

-Bien sur.

-Café?

Il hoche la tête. Je prends une tasse et lui en serre un et pose un croissant à côté. Je retourne vers lui, descend la couverture où était enmailloté ses bras et les pose sur la table. Je vais m'assoire plus loin à côté d'Esmée. Il marmonne avant d'entamer son croissant:

-J'ai l'impression d'être un assisté!

-C'est ce que tu es! Lui répond Emmet.

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Je mords dans mon croissant et pose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Esmée. Elle se contente de passer sa main autour de mes épaules et de me serrer un peu plus fort contre elle, dans un geste très maternelle.

-Alors... Comment était votre nuit? Demande Emmet avec un sourire espiègle.

Bon, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Si nous croyions qu'après une scène pareil il allait nous laisser tranquille!

Je rougis. Je vois Carlisle le fusiller du regard et je savais qu'Esmée devait faire la même chose...

-Et bien... (Edward avale la fin de son croissant) Nom d'un chien j'ai mal au dos et je n'ai pas assez dormi!

En y pensant, il avait tout à fait raison. J'hoche donc de la tête.

-Et pour ce qui est du reste, tu n'auras rien à te mettre sous la dent, désolé frérot.

Il prend sa tasse de café, la boit entièrement avant de se lever et de dire qu'il va prendre une douche.

*

-Je peux rentrer?

-Vas-y.

Je pousse la porte de la salle de bain. Edward était en train d'enfiler un t-shirt noir on ne peut plus simple, il avait les muscles tendus, la tête sous le tissus de son t-shirt. Je m'attais de relever mon regard de son torse quand le tissus le recouvrit entièrement.

La salle de bain était remplie de l'odeur de son shamppoing. Il me sourit et nous nous tournons vers le miroir. Dans un geste identique, nous passons la main dans nos cheveux et les ébouriffons. Nous nous regardons à travers le miroir et nous mettons à rire.

Je me retourne et vois que ma robe n'était plus sur le radiateur. Je la prends et sens encore l'humidité sous mes doigts à travers le tissus.

-Ma robe n'est pas sèche. Qui est l'idiot qui l'a enlevé du radiateur?

-Ah. Euh...Tu ne vas quand même pas remettre ça non?

Je grimace. Il me murmure un "attends" et s'en va. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revient et me lance un jean dans la figure.

-Rose, m'explique-t-il.

Il ferme la porte alors que j'enfile rapidement le jean et fait un ourlet sur le bas du pantalon car Rosalie était un peu plus grande que moi. Je dis légèrement plus fort pour qu'il m'entende:

-Mais, et je lui rends comment?

-Elle te le donne!

-Mais...

-Pas de mais qui tienne.

Il ouvre légèrement la porte, passe sa main et m'envoit une de ses chemises.

-Elle en a des centaines, ça lui fait plaisir.

J'enfile mon sous-vêtement puis la chemise. Elle était dans les tons verts et beiges à carreaux. Je pensais mentalement que c'était la troisième chemise que je lui prenais en deux jours. Je retrousse les manches et sort de la salle de bain. Il me regarde de haut en bas.

-Quoi? Je sais, c'est pas terrible!

-Non, tu es plutôt pas mal.

Je frappe l'arrière de sa tête en passant et sort de sa chambre.

J'étais avec Esmée depuis quelques minutes dans le canapé lorsqu'Edward arriva avec sa valise (enfin fermée), une veste en cuire beige au bras, des ray bans accrochés à son t-shirt, une feuille à la main et deux stylos. En bref, un portrait carrément sexy de lui. Il me fait signe de le suivre alors qu'il sort dehors. J'enfile mes ballerines et sort.

Il s'installe sur la table de la terrasse, pose la veste sur le dossier derrière lui, déchire la feuille en deux, me fait signe de s'assoire à côté de lui, pose un stylo devant lui et un devant moi avec l'autre moitié de feuille.

-Nom, prénom, adresse postale, adresse e-mail, numéro de téléphone portable.

-Oui chef! dis-je en riant et en écrivant ce qu'il me demandait.

Idiote comme j'étais, j'avais oublié que je n'avais rien pour le contacter ensuite. Ce garçon était super!

Je suis prise d'un frisson alors que j'écris les derniers chiffres de mon numéro. Edward m'aide à enfiler sa veste en cuir alors que je grogne pour la forme. Il me regarde quelques secondes ensuite puis dit:

-C'est un peu ma chouchoutte dans mes vestes mais tu sais quoi? Garde-la. J'ai envie que tu la portes.

Je rougis.

-Comme ça tu seras obligés de penser un minimum à moi en la portant. (Sourire en coin)

Si tu savais à quel point je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi...

-Laisse moi au moins te donner quelque chose à mon tour alors.

Il me regarde interrogateur mais je ne savais ce que j'allais lui donner moi-même. Je regarde rapidement ce que je portais puis eu un déclique. Je sors de sous ma chemise (qui ne m'appartenait pas) mon pendentif accroché à une longue chaine en argent et la passe autour du cou d'Edward. Il le prend entre ses doigts et le regarde attentivement. C'était une pomme rouge, avec des feuilles argentés.

Ne pas succomber à la tentation. Le fruit interdit... Mais ça, il n'est pas censé le savoir Bella !

-C'était un cadeau de ma grand-mère. Je te l'accorde,ça ne fait pas très garçon mais...

-C'est très gentil Bella. Je ne l'enleverrai pas.

Il me prend dans ses bras maladroitement dû à notre position et me murmure:

-Tu m'écriras ?

-Toutes les semaines ! Et toi?

-Tous les jours...

Il rit et je l'imite. Esmée arrive et s'exclame:

-Allez mes chéris, on prend une photo?

-Maman...

-Mais non, vous verrez! Vous allez regretter sinon! Et j'ai besoin de souvenir!

*

J'avais la gorge nouée. Je sors de la Mercedes de Carlisle.

Le trajet s'était fait dans la bonne humeur. Esmée me racontait des anecdotes sur les bêtises d'Edward et Emmet étant enfant. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'Edward avait cassé sa première guitare deux jours après l'avoir eut en se prenant pour une star du rock et en la frappant par terre. Il avait 8ans ! Elle en profitait, tous les autres était dans la Volvo d'Edward qui roulait devant nous. Je riais avec elle, essayant d'oublier qu'ils allaient me déposer dans quelques minutes devant chez Louise puis partir.

Je regarde devant moi. Tous les Cullens était debout, Athanaël s'était réfugié dans les bras d'Esmée. Elle l'embrassait.

Je prends Rosalie dans mes bras.

-On se reverra, Bella chérie. On va s'écrire. Et on fera du shopping ensemble.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas Alice en otage pour ça ?!

-Oh, Alice! Tu aurais pu t'arranger pour que l'on se revoit! La prochaine fois, je veux la voir aussi !

-Promis. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une carte pour la naissance du petit, dis-je en posant ma main sur le ventre rond de Rosalie.

Elle hoche de la tête. Emmet me prend dans ses bras et me serre à m'en étouffer.

-J'ai... besoin... de... respirer...

Les autres rient. Edward m'attire contre lui, une main dans mon cou, l'autre dans mes cheveux. Il embrasse mes cheveux, la base de mon coup. Je me contente de m'accrocher fermement à son cou et d'embrasser sa machoire.

-N'oublie pas de m'écrire, tu m'as promis. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé !

Je marmonne un "si", mon visage contre lui. Il me relâche finalement, parce qu'il comprend que je ne compte pas le faire.

Carlisle et Esmée me prennent dans leur bras en même temps. Esmée me murmure:

-Tu fais partie de la famille à présent. Tu vas me manquer comme n'importe lequel de mes enfants.

Ma gorge se serre un peu plus et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Ils embrassent une dernière fois Athanaël (j'entends Emmet lui murmurer un: "prends soin de ta grande soeur !") et montent dans leur voiture. Edward se retourne et s'arrête en me regardant. Je ne peux empêcher mes jambes de courir et déjà je me retrouve dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, il chuchotte:

-Nous nous reverrons Bella…

-Quand ?

-Bientôt. Et puis… ce n'est pas comme si je comptais t'oublier.

Il embrasse le bout de mon nez, me fait un sourire contrit et rentre dans la voiture alors que je recule et qu'Athanël attrape ma main.

Les voitures démarrent et leur mains sortent des fenêtres pour nous faire des signes d'adieux.

Emmet passe sa tête par la vitre et crie:

- Je t'aime champion ! Je t'aime Bellissima !

Mes larmes s'autorisent enfin à sortir. Les voitures disparaissent au coin de la rue, trainant et embarquant mon coeur avec eux.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez profité du POV d'Emmet parce que ce sera surement la seule fois qu'il y en aura un ;)**

**Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'aimerais juste vous dire que même si vous demandez d'avoir une alerte pour mon histoire (ce qui est très touchant !), ça ne me fait pas grand chose si vous ne me laissez pas de review. Ce n'est pas une demande parce que je suis en manque et que je n'en ai pas 1000 comme certains auteurs (que j'admire aussi pour cela), juste qu'au final je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, et que, comme tous les auteurs, les reviews comptent plus que le reste, parce que pour ma part, c'est ça qui me fait continuer d'écrire. Bisous à tous les loulous :)**


	15. Deux anniversaires

**Marie: Merci pour ce joli compliment, tu n'imagines pas comme c'est agréable de lire ça !**

**H: je m'occuperai de toi ultérieurement, tu sais pas ce que tu me fais !**

**San: Tais-toi :D (c'est gentil hein (a)) Ne pense pas trop fort ;) tu gacherais la surprise, si tu vois ce que je veux dire :P Et zut, j'ai tout balancé là, non ? Merci à toi**

**Et merci à vous toutes (tous ?!) pour vos encouragements. J'aime bien vous rendre aussi curieuse, c'est marrant de vous voir vous torturer l'esprtit :P Excusez-moi, c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

-Joyeuse anniversaire !

-Merci maman.

Je dépose la veste en cuir d'Edward trempé dans l'entrée avec celle de Louise. Alice et Jasper était déjà là. Athanaël me saute dans les bras en chantant et Phil et maman me prenne dans leur bras.

J'étais heureuse d'être ici. De parler français. De profiter des gens que j'aime le temps d'une soirée. D'oublier tout le stress.

J'avais repris ma dernière année de fac depuis deux semaines. J'avais abandonné il y avait quelques années pour monter la librairie avec Angela. J'avais voulut l'aider et j'avais sacrifié mes études. Nous avions créer la librairie pour pouvoir vivre. Angela était photographe mais ce travail ne réussissait pas à la faire vivre, et son père l'avait déserté, elle se retrouvait donc seule.

_**Flash-back**_

Nous étions assises dans un fauteuil de la librairie. Je lisais un livre alors qu'elle se lança:

-Bella, tu ne peux pas finir ta vie dans cette librairie.

-Pourquoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi!

-Tu es intelligente. Tu mérites tellement mieux que de vendre des livres. Je veux que tu reprennes tes études de lettre. Il te restait un an à faire! Et tu as tout laissé tomber à cause de moi.

-Mais je l'ai fait parce que j'avais envie! Je voulais t'aider.

-Je m'en veux Bella. Je sais que tu en as toujours envie. Alors retourne étudier, décroche ton diplôme et commence à enseigner. Si tu le fais, la rentrée prochaine c'est terminé. Je sais que tu es assez intelligente pour t'en sortir, même avec quelques années sans avoir étudier.

Je l'avais précise dans mes bras en la remerciant.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Alice et Jasper avait sympathisé avec les Cullen via le téléphone. Ca avait commencé lorsque j'appelais Rosalie et qu'elle me parlait vêtements. Alice était à côté et m'avait pris le téléphone. Puis s'était suivie un appel de trois heures se remémorant leur rencontre puis prévoyant une journée shopping (un jour) alors qu'elles étaient à des centaines de kilomètres de distance. Et elles continuèrent à s'appeler. Jasper avait reparlé à Emmet et Edward par hasard parce qu'il avait décroché un appel de ce dernier.

Edward m'écrivait souvent. Pas tous les jours, comme il l'avait dit, mais plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Une fois un petit mot glissé dans une enveloppe, une autre fois il m'appelait ou encore m'envoyait un mail. Ce n'était pas toujours long, comme parfois cela durait des heures. Mais nous ne nous perdions pas. Et c'était le principal. Parce que perdre Edward serait pour moi une épreuve nouvelle à surmonter.

-Bella!

-Hm?

-Tu viens manger? Tu veux aller à côté de Jasper?

Je m'assois à ses côtés et prends sa main en souriant.

Le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur. Renée prenait un malin plaisir à raconter chaque période de notre vie, au plus grand malheur de mon frère et moi.

Phil arrive dans le salon avec un gâteau munis de bougies et en chantant. Alice, Athanaël, Renée et Louise continuèrent avec lui. Il pose le gâteau devant nous et ma mère nous dit de faire un vœux.

Alors que je ferme mes yeux, la sonnerie de mon portable se met à sonner. Je me lève, m'excuse avant de me lever en voyant mon correspondant:

-Emmet! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu arrêtes là!

-Oups! Désolé! C'était quoi?

-J'allais faire un vœux et souffler mes bougies!

Il s'excuse, faussement désolé.

-Quel est ta raison pour m'appeler ?! Demandai-je devant les yeux interrogateur de ma famille.

-En fait, j'ai une super nouvelle !

-Quoi?

-Deviiiiiine !

-Euh... T'as mère t'as fait 10tonnes de pâtisserie ?! (J'entends le rire d'Esmée derrière)

-Non, mieux!

-Euh... Tu as un nouveau ballon de foot ?!

-Encore mieux! Mais t'es pas loin!

-Emmet!

-Quoi?

-Je n'aime pas les devinettes! Dis-moi!

-Je suis pris dans l'équipe national de foot-ball. (Il marque une pause) Avec Tom! Tu sais Tom!

-Wow! Comment vous avez fait? En plus, tous les deux, vous êtes vraiment des sacrés veinards !

-Je ne sais pas moi même.

-Emmet, je suis très heureuse pour...

La sonnette retentis dans la maison.

-Laisse maman, j'y vais! Attends trois secondes Emmet...

-Ok...

Elle retentit à nouveau. Puis encore. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Cinq.

-Oh mais c'est bon!

J'ouvre la porte en colère et hurle:

-Mais vous êtes vraiment des abrutis, vous ne pouvez pas...

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Hurlent-ils en cœur.

Je laisse tomber mon téléphone par terre et me jette dans les bras d'Emmet, le premier devant moi. Je le lâche presque immédiatement pour enlacer Esmée, puis Carlisle, puis Edward et enfin Rosalie avec un peu plus de délicatesse et de prudence. Je ne faisais que rire, les enlacer puis directement quitter leur étreintes pour en donner une autre.

-Je croyais que c'était Alice qui était comme ça... se moque Emmet.

-Je t'ai entendu! Et si elle est comme ça, c'est qu'elle a bu...

Alice cours vers Rosalie en riant et en la prenant dans ses bras. Jasper, derrière elle va donner une tape amical à Emmet et Edward, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Esmée et Carlisle furent présenté dans les règles et nous les faisons enfin entrés (trempés). Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la salle à manger, Athanaël les reconnait immédiatement et va se jeter dans les bras d'Edward qui l'embrasse en riant. Ils passent dans les bras de tous et se fait choyer. Je vois dans les yeux de Renée et Phil leur joie de voir qu'Athanaël les aimaient tant. Après tout, il en avait tellement parlé!

Alors qu'Athanaël retourne s'assoir, je dis:

-Maman, Phil, voici Carlisle, Esmée les parents d'Edward et Emmet. Rosalie celle qui a ensorcelé le cœur de notre gros dur à cuire ! Et le petit dernier qui est encore au chaud...

-Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de prénom, à chaque fois ça termine en dispute.

Ils rient, se lèvent et tout le monde s'embrassent. Renée les pressent d'enlever leur blouson complètement trempé et les emmène dans l'entrée. Phil et Carlisle vont chercher les quatre chaises de la cuisine, tout juste assez pour tout le monde. Nous nous serrons autour de la table et nous asseyons. Jasper se rassoit à côté de moi, Edward de l'autre.

-Désolé d'arriver à cette heure, l'avion était en retard, s'excuse Esmée.

-Quand repartez-vous ? Demandai-je prudemment, sachant que la réponse ne me plairait pas.

-Et bien, le retour est à 2heures.

-Nous travaillons demain ! Dit Carlisle en riant.

Il était 22heures. Ils avaient fait un voyage en avion pour 4heures. Pour moi.

Ils étaient impressionnant.

Je me penche vers Edward et lui chuchote:

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là en fait?

-J'avais prévu de venir pour ton anniversaire. Mais quand ils l'ont appris, ils ont tous voulut venir.

Il rit.

-Vous êtes adorables.

Il me fait son sourire en coin.

-Qui vous a dit où habitait ma mère et Phil ?

-Alice.

Je me tourne vers elle, elle me fait un grand sourire.

-Je vois...

-Bella, Jasper, je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais les bougies vont bientôt être quasi inexistante et le gâteau va avoir droit à un nouveau nappage! Nous informe Phil.

Je prends la main de Jasper, ferme les yeux et souffle avec Jasper nos 22 bougies.

Cela devait être un coup d'Athanaël, mais à chaque fois que nous soufflions, les bougies se rallumaient. Après quelques minutes, elles s'éteignirent enfin.

J'avais l'impression que mon coeur était égal à ces bougies. Il pétillait, brillait, vivait puis s'éteignait... pour encore mieux s'enflammer par la suite. Je secouais ma tête rapidement, cette métaphore n'était pas la mieux choisie. Je ne voulais pas avoir la même... fin que ses bougies.

Phil ouvre une bouteille de champagne et le sert dans des coupes. Il m'en tend une et je refuse. Il insiste.

-Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée... J'ai déjà un peu chaud avec ce que j'ai bu durant le repas.

Edward me fait un sourire moqueur et les autres rient. J'attrape la coupe en faisant une grimace à Emmet.

Je regardais autour de moi en souriant. Nous étions tous autour d'une table. Les bouches pleines, les verres en l'air, riant, discutant, nous chamaillant, souriant. Nous étions heureux. J'étais heureuse.

Après avoir dégusté notre gâteau, nous décidâmes de terminer la soirée tous avachis dans les canapés.

Je vois Jasper prendre discrètement la guitare de Phil et gratter les cordes tout doucement.

-Joue-nous un morceau!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander. J'adorais quand il jouait. Il hausse les épaules, réfléchis quelques secondes et se lance enfin. Je reconnais rapidement l'introduction de Waiting Sitting Wishing de Jack Johnson.

Sa voix était basse, légèrement voilé quand il chantait.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse entièrement gagné par les sensations qu'il dégageait. Quelques minutes plus, Jasper laisse raisonner le dernier accord alors qu'Alice l'embrasse, fière de lui.

-Je ne savais pas que tu jouais! Lui lance Emmet.

-Tu ignores tellement de moi... le taquine mon frère.

-On verra ça ce soir, chéri !

Phil attrape la guitare des genoux de Jasper et joue quelques morceaux improvisés et des classiques. Nous chantons ceux que nous connaissons dans la bonne humeur.

-Un de vous joue ? Demande Phil en regardant les Cullen.

Ceux-ci se regardent.

-Seulement avec un ballon! S'exclame Emmet. Mais Edward joue, ouais.

-Mais oui! Il y avait cette guitare dans ta chambre.

Il hésite puis dit:

-Oui... c'est juste parce que je n'avais pas de piano pour composer. (Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux). Mais je me débrouille, oui.

Je lui envois un regard suppliant, il rit.

-Bon d'accord. (Il réfléchit quelques minutes). Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais est-ce que vous auriez une guitare à onze cordes ?

-Onze ? J'en ai une de douze corde seulement.

Il revient quelques minutes après avec sa guitare à la main et des cordes.

-Elle n'a pas servie depuis longtemps... Et je t'ai ramené des cordes, si tu veux faire je sais pas quoi...

-Je peux?

-Évidemment !

Edward attrape la guitare, la caresse doucement et enlève une des cordes. Nous le regardons bouche bée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il devant le regard inquiet de Jasper, elle sera parfaite!

Ses mains jouent avec la guitare et je ne comprends plus vraiment ce qu'il fait. Après avoir terminé son changement, il explique à Jasper:

-En fait, je n'ai pas dédoublé la corde du sol, ce qui ne m'en fait plus que onze. Ça procure un son plus étouffé, plus claquant.

Mon frère hoche la tête. Edward accorde la guitare en quelques minutes juste en faisant confiance à son ouïe et place la guitare (enfin prête) sur ses jambes. Je me lève et vais m'assoir par terre pour qu'il ai plus d'espace. Athanaël va sur les genoux de Renée. Edward nous regarde.

-C'est un morceau de John Butler. Je ne l'égalerai pas, mais j'espère que ça donnera quelque chose. Il s'appelle Ocean.

Il souffle... puis s'élance.

Ses doigts grattaient les cordes, d'une mélodie douce et calme. Je détache mes yeux de ses doigts pour regarder son visage. Il abordait une expression sereine, comme si jouer ne lui coutait rien.

Puis le tempo change et devient plus rapide. Ses yeux suivent le mouvement de ses doigts. Il gratte des accords et laisse le son s'évanouir dans la pièce. Il relève les yeux vers moi, me souris et replonge vers sa guitare. Il reprend soudainement le morceau plus rapidement encore, tapant bientôt du pied pour s'accompagner.

Les notes s'enchainaient, s'embrassaient.

Son visage était à présent concentré, toute son attention tournée vers ce qu'il jouait.

Ses doigts bougeait sur le manche de la guitare d'une vitesse incroyable, montant et descendant. Plus la musique avançait, plus il allait vite.

Ses sourcils étaient crispés, sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux mi-clos. Chaque particule de son être était en accord avec ce qu'il jouait. Chaque fibre de son corps le ressentait.

La musique devint un crescendo insoutenable, un défilement insensé de note.

Je ferme les yeux et un frisson parcours mon corps entier.

Le morceau arrivait à son apogée, d'une splendeur incomparable. C'était grandiose, exaltant. C'était comme si je me sentais remplie, en vie. Je prenais conscience de l'air passant dans mon corps et je ne pouvais que respirer jusqu'à m'en remplir entièrement les poumons.

L'air redevient plus mélodique, calme pour repartir à nouveau dans cet état de puissance. Ce crescendo, ces notes interminables, son visage crispé sous l'effort... Et il termine ainsi, d'un dernier frottement contre les cordes dur, presque rageur.

Il relève la tête, légèrement essoufflé. Je passe la main sur mon visage, comme si cela allait enlever les sensations (créer à cause de lui) sur mon visage.

Esmée était dans les bras de Carlisle, en souriant. Rosalie et Emmet rouvrirent les yeux. Phil et Renée le regardait, impressionné, tout comme Alice et Jasper. Athanaël souriait.

-Moi aussi je veux jouer comme ça! S'exclame mon petit prince.

-Il te faudra un peu d'entrainement, bonhomme! Lui répond Phil en l'embrassant.

-Je t'apprendrai.

Edward lui fait un clin d'œil. Alice rétorque:

-Et donc... tu te débrouilles (elle accentue bien le mot) en guitare ?

Il hausse les épaules alors que les Cullen rient. Je murmure:

-C'était somptueux.

Il me sort son sourire en coin et ma famille le félicite à son tour. Edward et Jasper jouent quelques morceaux ensemble, avec les deux guitares. Puis, Athanaël prend celle d'Edward et s'essaye à l'instrument en grattant les cordes sans réfléchir. La mélodie était grinçante, infâme, mais nous rions devant son air concentré.

Je finis ma coupe de champagne et me lève. Je la dépose sur la table et vais dehors.

Était-ce l'effet du morceau qu'Edward avait joué, le champagne qui me montait à la tête ou encore la concentration d'Edward en jouant qui faisait que j'avais aussi chaud ?

Je m'appuie contre un mur de la maison et lève la tête vers le ciel noir. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément cet air frais. Edward me rejoint. Il se place en face de moi, les mains dans les poches.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu jouais aussi bien...

-J'ai une petite préférence pour le piano quand même.

-Qu'est-ce que ça doit être alors!

Il rit puis me dévisage. Ses sourcils se froncent.

Il ouvre la bouche... puis la referme.

Je lance, pour le détendre:

-Alors, moi j'avais rencontré tes parents depuis longtemps, mais que penses-tu de Phil et Renée ?

-J'adore ta mère. Elle a la pêche, est heureuse de vivre. Athanaël et toi avez son sourire.

Je ris devant ce détail que la plupart des gens ne verrait pas.

-Phil à l'air sympa. Un peu comme Emmet, assez taquin.

-C'est peu dire.

-Athanaël à ses yeux.

Ils avaient allumé la musique. Je reconnus rapidement la chanson de Bill Baxter. Elle était française. Ma mère avait du mettre une de ses compilations.

De la buée sortait de nos bouches. Edward passe ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et se rapproche de moi. Il me chuchote:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique?

-Un vieux tube français des années 80... Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Le refrain arrive. Ma mère, Phil, Louise et Athanaël crie le refrain avec la chanteuse. Je ris avec Edward. Il était tellement proche de moi que son rire résonnait dans mes oreilles.

La famille française que nous étions avait dû expliquer aux Cullen la traduction et les faire répéter pendant le couplet suivant, car au refrain ils se mirent tous à chanter en riant.

_Embrasse moi idiot, c'est vraiment beaucoup beaucoup mieux que les mots._

_Embrasse moi idiot, et j'oublierais tes défauts._

L'accent américain des Cullen était drôle à entendre.

Edward pose son front contre le mien quelques secondes puis laisse glisser son nez jusque dans mon cou. Mon cœur s'accélère et ma respiration devient irrégulière. Il avait arrêté de bouger.

Est-ce qu'Edward comprenait les paroles ? Il embrasse ma clavicule et relève son regard vers moi. Un regard brûlant.

Oui il comprenait. Peut-être pas tout, mais assez.

Je me mords l'intérieur de ma joue alors que je vois son regard descendre vers mes lèvres. Il me regarde à nouveau pendant plusieurs secondes, intensément. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et la caresse doucement avec son pouce. Je recouvre la sienne de ma propre main et il me fait sourire rempli de tendresse.

Il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille avec sa main libre et me fixe.

Il penche légèrement sa tête vers moi, renforçant encore notre proximité. Ses yeux ne me quittent plus, nos regards restent accrochés, nos souffles froid se rencontrent.

J'étais paralysée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il murmure:

-Tu penses que je pourrais...

-Oui? Articulai-je difficilement.

Son souffle cogne contre mon visage aussi douloureusement que mon cœur contre ma cage thoracique.

-Tu m'en voudrais si je...

La porte s'ouvre avec force. Je sursaute et Edward recule. Emmet crie:

-Vous venez danser ?

Edward me regarde une dernière fois rapidement, fourre ses mains dans ses poches et rentre dans la maison en suivant Emmet.

Je laisse frapper ma tête contre le mur et soupir, frustrée.

Je rentre, me sert le reste de la bouteille de champagne et ingurgite rapidement l'alcool.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose: apaiser mon désarroi.

Alice me prend ma main alors que la chanson de Lady Marmelade, Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir, commence.

Nous dansons ensemble en riant, nous faisant tourner sur nous mêmes. Elle me tire et monte sur la table basse du salon en chantant la phrase culte de la chanson.

Athanaël nous voit et monte à son tour avec mon aide. Je prends ses deux petites mains et le fait se trémousser avec moi. Je le fais tourner plusieurs fois de suite sur lui même ce qui déclenche ses éclats de rires. Il essaye de me le faire et je m'exécute en me baissant.

Alice se déhanchait toute seule. Jasper la regardait, une lueur incandescente dans les yeux. Il monte sur la table, et la porte en la faisant tourner avec lui.

J'avais toujours admiré leur façon de s'aimer. Ils se comprenaient sans aucun mot. Ils avaient beau être complètement différent, cela les rendait plus proche encore. Ils se disputaient tout le temps parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord et n'avaient pas les mêmes points de vue. Mais l'instant d'après, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement...

Ils se complétaient.

Emmet était près de la table et Athanaël se détache de moi pour sauter dans ses bras. Rosalie était partie s'assoir sur le canapé près d'Edward, étant gênée par le bébé. Jasper me prend par la taille d'un bras, l'autre autour de celle d'Alice.

-Voyez comme je suis bien entourée! Ce sont les femmes de ma vie!

Tout le monde rient et Emmet lèvent ses pouces en l'air.

Renée, Phil, Carlisle, Esmée et Louise se rassirent autour de la table. Ma mère leur servit du café.

Edward souriait mais ses lèvres étaient un peu trop crispés pour moi. Il avait un air plus sérieux sur le visage. Je descends de la table et décide d'aller le voir.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Même si, certes, il y avait eu quelque chose tout à l'heure et qu'il ne voulait pas ce qui aurait suivi, je voulais qu'il rit. Qu'il soit heureux d'être ici. Pas qu'il regrette d'être venu.

Et pour cela, il valait mieux oublier ce qui s'était passé dehors...

Mais avant d'avoir pu continuer mon chemin pour le voir, Emmet passe une main sous mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos et nous fait tourner. Je ris mais commençais à me sentir mal après quelques tours. L'alcool devait me monter à la tête. Il me repose par terre et je porte une main à ma tête, comme si cela allait arrêter mon déséquilibre.

La chanson de Letters to Cleo, I want you to want me, se met en marche.

-Bella !!!

-Alice !!!

Elle adorait cette chanson, alors cela ne me surprit pas quand elle s'empara à nouveau de ma main et nous refit monter sur la table.

-On peut pas danser par terre?

-C'est moins drôle!

Elle hochait de la tête avec fougue et imitait un batteur puis un guitariste. Elle prit ma main et nous nous tournons l'une vers l'autre en chantant à tue-tête le second couplet.

*******

**Edward**

J'étais avachi dans le canapé et je jouais avec le pendentif de Bella.

Qu'allait-il arriver si Emmet n'était pas arrivé? Ce dont je rêvais depuis des semaines. J'aurais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, choses qui m'obsédait intérieurement.

Bella dansait à nouveau avec Alice sur la table basse. Alice de façon surexcitée, Bella maladroite mais pourtant tellement désirable.

_Calme tes ardeurs, Cullen. _

Un café, un café.

Je me lève et contourne la table mais Bella perd l'équilibre. Elle se retrouve dans mes bras.

-Edward, lâche-t-elle essoufflée.

Je la regarde quelques secondes, troublé.

-Tu danses avec moi?

Elle me tend sa main.

-Je...

J'hésite, croise sa moue irrésistible puis la prend. Elle m'emporte alors dans une danse énergique. Elle se déhanchait, tournait sur elle-même, riait, s'essoufflait. Paume contre paume. Je riais en voyant son air de petite fille écervelée. Elle était plus libérée, plus excentrique... l'alcool aidant.

Mais mon sourire s'efface en entendant la suite des paroles et mes muscles se tendent.

_I want you to want me (Je veux que tu me désires)_

_I need you to need me (J'ai besoin que tu aies besoin de moi)_

_I'd love you to love me (J'aimerais que tu m'aimes)_

_I'm begging you to beg me (Je te supplie de me supplier)_

Elle voit mon visage impassible et arrête de danser. Elle se penche vers moi et murmure:

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

-Non, je suis désolé. Tout va bien.

Je la serre dans mes bras pour lui montrer que le problème ne venait pas d'elle. Elle passe une main derrière mon cou, l'autre se pose sur mon torse. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir de ses bras. Je voulais que son odeur m'envahisse ainsi tous les jours. Sans nous en apercevoir, nous commençons à nous balancer légèrement sur la musique, ne respectant plus le tempo rapide de la chanson.

-Je crois que tu es un peu pompette, dis-je en riant.

-Non, pas du tout!

-Si tu l'dis...

Nous restons silencieux quelques instants et Bella me murmure:

-Regarde les, à table.

Je tourne mon regard vers la direction que Bella m'indiquait et surpris le regard d'Esmée, Renée et Louise vers nous alors qu'elles étaient en train de parler.

Je souris et plonge dans les yeux de Bella qui me fixaient. Elle fais remonter sa main derrière ma nuque, caressant mon torse au passage. Un frisson de plaisir parcourt mon corps entier. Je pose mon front contre le sien, ferme les yeux puis laisse glisser mon nez jusqu'à son cou où j'enfouis ma tête.

Je ne voulais pas penser à notre départ dans peu de temps, ni au sentiment de solitude qui m'envahirait alors. J'aurais aimé être près d'elle au quotidien sans avoir besoin de la quitter.

Nous avions arrêté de bouger alors que la musique se terminait, restant juste debout dans cette même étreinte.

Esmée était au téléphone, réservant un taxi. Rosalie discutait avec Emmet, qui avait sa main sur le ventre de Rose. Alice et Jasper les avaient rejoint. Athanaël était dans les bras de Jasper et jouait avec ses boucles.

Et Bella et moi, nous, étions dans notre bulle intime.

-Le taxi arrive dans un quart d'heure.

-Venez ouvrir vos cadeaux ! Jubile Renée.

Je m'écarte à contre-cœur de Bella, embrasse son front et allons autour de la table.

Jasper reçut des livres sur sa passion: l'histoire (Bella), un bon pour un magasin de décoration (mes parents qui avaient tenus à lui offrir quelque chose, même s'il ne le connaissait pas), des boxers (d'Emmet et Rose, qui d'autre !), une chemise d'une grande marque (de ma part), un pendentif qui donnait l'impression d'être coupé en deux (Phil et Renée), un dessin (Athanaël), des nouvelles lunettes de soleil (Louise) et d'autres petits cadeaux attentionnés.

Les cadeaux de Bella m'intriguèrent plus. Elle avait reçu la seconde moitié du pendentif de Jasper, (ce qui les attendrit tous les deux), de nombreux recueils de poésie française de Verlaine, Rimbaud, Baudelaire, Nerval, Apollinaire... (je savais qu'elle les adorait), des sous-vêtements (d'Emmet et Rose, histoire de ne pas faire de jaloux... ! Elle avait d'ailleurs rougis comme une pivoine), un vieux rocking-chair dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps (Louise), une séance de soin complet du visage avec massage (Jasper), un petit poème (d'Athanaël). Mais le pire fut les cadeaux d'Emmet et de mes parents... parce que personne ne savait ce que c'était.

Ils ne s'étaient pas concerté, mais ils voulaient tous les trois qu'elle l'ouvre quand elle serait seule. Le cadeau d'Emmet était dans une enveloppe brune, celui de mes parents dans une petite boite recouvert de papier cadeau.

Ne pas savoir me rendait dingue, parce qu'Emmet ne se gênait pas pour rendre les gens gêné par un cadeau, et que mes parents n'avaient jamais fait ça.

Nous essayons tous de les faire avouer mais ils ne veulent rien dire. Bella garde d'ailleurs ses cadeaux dans ses bras, ne voulant pas se les faire piquer.

La taxie arrive peu de temps après. Nos adieux s'entrechoquent, se bousculent, tous serrés dans le hall de la maison. Rosalie et Alice se promettent une séance shopping et de se revoir, Jasper, Emmet et moi nous assurons nous revoir bientôt, Renée et Esmée ne veulent pas perdre contact tout comme Phil et Carlisle. J'embrasse Louise et la prend dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas pourquoi,

-N'oublie pas Bella!

-Aucune chance pour cela! Ris-je.

-Je le sais bien, et sinon je te mettrai mon pied dans ton derrière!

Je prends un air offusqué et regarde son sourire s'agrandir, augmentant encore les rides dans le coin de ses yeux si rieur.

-Je vous adore, Louise!

-On adore que Dieu mon garçon !

-Alors je vous aimes, dis-je taquin.

-Je suis un peu vieille pour toi. (clin d'œil) Arrête de faire le malin, me murmure-t-elle, et dis plutôt ça à Bella!

Je lui lance un sourire triste et vais embrasser Renée et Athanaël qui était dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, tu lui fais du bien. Elle est plus heureuse quand tu es là, elle rayonne. Merci pour ça.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, Athanaël entre nous. J'hésite un instant, surpris, et lui redonne son étreinte. Athanaël m'embrasse en me rappelant que je devais lui apprendre la guitare.

-T'inquiètes champion, tu seras bientôt beaucoup plus fort que moi!

Il me tend sa paume et je frappe dedans. Je cherche Bella des yeux et croise son regard. Je vais la prendre dans mes bras.

-Edward, on a plus d'excuse pour se voir maintenant.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que ton anniversaire est dans 15jours?

-Non... Le 20 juin !

Elle soupire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dis-je doucement, on aura d'autres occasion de se voir. Et je t'écrirai quand ce ne sera pas le cas.

Je pose mes lèvres sur son front et lui fait un sourire rassurant. Ses yeux me fixent.

Elle était si fragile, si vulnérable. Son humour (noir, parfois) et ce fort caractère n'était que la coquille qui protégeait une fille peu confiante, incertaine. Et pourtant je voulais qu'elle croit en moi. Même si je n'étais pas franche avec elle.

Même si j'étais un enfoiré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous serrons à cinq dans un taxi, ma mère sur mes genoux et Carlisle devant.

-Quand vois-tu Démétri, Aro et Caïus ?

-Demain matin. Vous croyez qu'ils m'en voudraient si je faisais une grasse matinée ? Ris-je.

-Tu n'y échapperas pas, gamin. Tu dois aller les voir, c'est important! Et puis, ta mère et moi aussi allons devoir nous lever...

Je baille et acquiesce en fermant les yeux. Je pose ma tête contre le dos d'Esmée alors qu'elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me caresse le crâne.

J'allais tout lui dire. J'aurais pu tout lui dire. J'allais le faire. Mais ses lèvres m'obsédait. Et je voulais d'abord gouter leur saveur avant de lui révéler la vérité. C'était comme une dose de courage. Mais voilà, Emmet était arrivé et tout s'était bousculé dans mon esprit. Qu'aurait-elle dit? Voulait-elle ce qui arriverait? Comment réagirait-elle?

Alors j'ai fais ce que je faisais de mieux depuis que je la connaissais: je fuyais. Encore. Une nouvelle fois.

Ma gorge se sert. Je serre ma mère un peu plus fort contre moi et je sens ses lèvres se poser dans mes cheveux.

Comment allais-je me sortir de tout cela?

* * *

**Et voilà, à présent les Cullen disparaissent vraiment pour quelques chapitres... Quoique, pas vraiment, puisqu'il y aura des points de vue alternatifs. Dans le prochain chapitre, Bella découvre les cadeaux qu'elle n'a pas ouvert. J'ai juste voulut le faire ensuite au lieu de retourner dans un POV Bella, pour poster maintenant car je viens de terminer d'écrire. Et je n'ai pas fait la suite.**

**Alors, à vos reviews les loulous (tu n'as pas rêvée, H. C'est un petit jeu de mot, et j'étais sur que tu allais le remarquer ;)).**

**D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous les reviews que vous m'avez laisser le chapitre précédent. Ca m'a vraiment boosté. Comme quoi, sans vous, je ne serais pas grand chose (sauf toi H, tu réussirais à me faire faire n'importe quoi :P****)**

**Tapez dans youtube: John Butler - Ocean, si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous assure que ce ne sera pas une perte de temps! Cette chanson est sublime et me transporte comme Bella. Je me suis sentie obligé de mettre ça quelque part dans la fic tellement elle me transporte. Et je ne regrette pas. Vous allez voir, il est exeptionnel ;) **

**VOUS M'EN DIREZ DES NOUVELLES !**


	16. Les cadeaux

**Bella**

Tout le monde dors. J'avais laissé mon lit de petite fille à Louise. Ma mère ne voulait pas que l'on rentre vu le champagne que j'avais ingurgité. Ajoutez à cela le mauvais temps, rien de bon pour Bella Swan.

Je me relève et m'assoit en tailleur sur le canapé. Les cadeaux d'Emmet et de ses parents me hantaient depuis qu'ils étaient partis. N'en pouvant plus, j'attrape le cadeaux d'Esmée et Carlisle. Je préférais finir par Emmet, j'avais un peu peur de ce qui pourrait se trouver dans l'enveloppe.

Je déchire le papier cadeau et trouve une boite digne d'un bijoutier. M'avait-il acheter un bijoux ? Alors pourquoi aurais-je du attendre d'être seule ? J'ouvre la boite et ouvre la bouche de stupeur, sans comprendre. Dedans se trouvait une clé et un mot...

_Chère Bella,_

_Voici les clés de la Villa. Si un jour tu en ressens un quelconque besoin, ce lieu te sera ouvert pour t'y réfugier. _

_Avec tout notre amour pour toi, qui devient chaque jour un peu plus important._

_Carlisle et Esmée._

Mes mains tremblent et ma gorge se serre. Quelle confiance en moi avait-il pour me donner les clés de leur maison? Ils me connaissaient si peu. Nous ne nous étions vu que quelques fois. Et pourtant ils me les donnaient. Ce geste était important pour moi. Comme s'ils m'acceptaient vraiment.

Je les appellerais pour les remercier demain.

Je prends le cadeau d'Emmet et l'ouvre en tremblant, encore fébrile. Alors que je déchire l'enveloppe, des dizaines de photos tombent par terre. Je me penche et les ramassent avec le mot qui les accompagnaient.

_Je tiens à te dire, Bellissima, que je sais très bien me servir de la technologie moderne, malgré les doutes d'Edward et les tiens par la même occasion. _

_J'espère que cela va te faire plaisir, vous êtes tellement plus proches au naturel qu'en restant coincé et en prenant la pose (désolé de gâcher tes rêves de mannequinat... Mais entre nous, tu n'aurais pas vraiment pu défiler avec ton sens de l'équilibre inouïe !)._

_Emmet._

_PS: tu me diras ce que mes parents t'offrent? Ils ne veulent rien dire et ils complotent quelque chose de pas net! _

_PPS: Non, mais ne dis pas non maintenant! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et fais défiler les photos devant mes yeux, retombant dans des souvenirs en souriant.

_**flash-back**_

-Allez, viens Bella, qu'on en finissent. Il pose sa main sur ma taille, tous les deux debout dans le jardin des Cullen. Emmet était à quelques mètres de nous et se débatait avec l'appareil photo.

-Ah, mais ça marche pas ce truc! Attendez.

_**Clac...**_

Je crie alors qu'Emmet se bat dans son coin, sa mère l'aidant à faire marcher l'appareil.

-Ah mais tu me fais mal!

-J'ai fais quoi?!

-Tu m'as pincé!

-Ah bon... J'ai pas fait exprès désolé!

-Menteur, dis-je avec un sourire en coin

-Je vais t'apprendre à m'insulter de menteur!

Edward passe un bras sous mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos et je me retrouve rapidement la tête à l'envers sur ses épaule.

-Mais lâche-moi, crétin !

Il rit.

_**Clac...**_

-Si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, je te mords les fesses ou je te baisse ton jean !

-C'est ça, ouais...

Il continue à rire et je les lui mord. Il crie sous la surprise et me laisse tomber par terre. Je ris, ma tête sur ses pieds alors qu'il se masse les fesses.

_**Clac...**_

Je me relève et m'éloigne de quelques pas d'Edward alors qu'il se tourne vers Emmet.

-Bon, et toi, tu y arrives? Je croyais que t'étais un pro de la technologie ?!

Pour seule réponse, Emmet bougonne, l'appareil tendu devant lui. Je profite de l'inattention d'Edward pour courir (sans trébucher) vers lui et lui sauter sur le dos en criant. Il tient quelques secondes debout, d'abord déséquilibré par la surprise, moi sur lui en riant.

_**Clac...**_

Gigotant trop, il tombe par terre, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Il se retrouve sur moi, son corps bougeant au rythme de son rire qui n'en finissait plus.

_**Clac...**_

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et lui tend ma joue.

-Tu me pardonnes?

Je lui envoi mon sourire le plus éblouissant. Il approche boude quelques secondes et approche ses lèvres de ma joue. Avant qu'il les écrase contre celle-ci, je retire la mienne en lui tirant la langue.

-Mais pourquoi ça veut pas prendre des photos, cette machine ?

_**Clac...**_

Edward me regarde outré, emprisonne ma mâchoire entre ses mains et pose ses lèvres de force contre ma peau. J'essaye de me dégager en riant.

_**Clac...**_

-Ca y est! J'ai trouvé!

Nous nous remettons debout, en critiquant Emmet et le temps qu'il avait mis pour comprendre comment l'appareil marchait.

-Allez Edward, oust ! Athanaël, va faire une photo avec ta grande soeur! S'exclame Emmet.

J'ouvre mes bras et Athanaël vient s'y réfugier. Je le calle sur ma hanche et embrasse sa joue.

_**Clac...**_

Nous tournons nos visages vers Emmet et nous rapprochons avant d'envoyer un sourire heureux dans sa direction.

Les photos défilèrent et je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois qu'Emmet m'avait pris en photo. Après Athanaël, nous avions fait une photo des « jeunes », comme Carlisle appréciait à le dire. Puis Athanaël vint s'immiscer sur notre photo. Après avoir posé l'appareil sur la table de la terrasse, nous primes tous ensemble une photo, Athanaël sur les épaules de Carlisle, moi dans les bras d'Esmée et tenant la main d'Edward. J'avais eu droit à une photo seule avec Esmée.

-Viens ma chérie, j'ai envie d'avoir une photo avec toi. Tu as la même place dans mon cœur que Rose, tu es un peu ma petite fille maintenant. (Elle continua en me chuchotant à l'oreille:) Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose... Tu comptes énormément pour moi.

Je rougis et calle ma tête dans son cou, ne pouvant me passer de ses gestes si maternels envers moi.

Je continuais avec une photo du groupe des filles, puis avec tous les garçons. Autant dire que j'étais plutôt bien entourée! La photo d'abord sage, en avait vite amené une seconde beaucoup plus... exotique ! (grâce à Emmet, évidemment!). Tous les garçons tombèrent leur t-shirt (même mon petit frère et Carlisle !) et m'entourèrent. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes yeux d'aller vers le ventre d'Athanaël, ventre de petit bébé, à celui d'Emmet (carrément musclé), celui de Carlisle (rapidement, un peu gênée par la situation) et d'Edward... qui me faisait carrément bafouiller (pitoyable !).

_**Fin du fash-back**_

Je regarde les deux dernières photos. Elles n'étaient pas prise le même jour que les autres. Je réfléchis rapidement et me rend compte que c'est quand nous avions dormis dehors moi et Edward. Je regarde notre position et ouvre la bouche d'étonnement. Je savais que nous étions proche, mais pas à ce point, Edward s'étant déjà quelque peu éloigné à mon réveil. Et nos lèvres si proches... Le gros plan sur nos visages qu'était la deuxième photo me fit grimacer puis sourire. Je pouvais encore apercevoir mes cheveux emmêlés.

Je regarde les photos plusieurs fois en souriant, bénissant Emmet intérieurement. Il pouvait parfois se montrer embêtant, mais pouvait être très subtile. C'était au final, un garçon qui cachait sa sensibilité sous un tas de muscle et un humour décapant.

Je ferme les yeux, pose les photos sur le sol et me recouche, des souvenirs pleins la tête. A présent, tout allait être plus dur.

Je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour.

* * *

**Et voilà un petit chapitre. Il complète le dernier. Excusez moi pour la taille, mais bon... Je me suis dit que c'était toujours ça si je n'avais pas le temps d'en poster un demain. En fait, c'est si j'arrive à l'écrire. Pleins de baisers.**

**Surtout, faites moi part de vos avis ! Bon ou mauvais, par ailleurs !**


	17. Le six novembre

**Maude Cullen: Voilà une review boostante! Tu ne peux pas à savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite comme toutes celles qui vont suivre.**

**Carlie Cullen: Tiens, une petite nouvelle :) Je suis ravie que tu sois là. Je vois que tu te poses beaucoup de questions et elles vont toutes avoir une réponse dans les prochains chapitres. Je me rends compte en t'écrivant que j'abuse. 17chapitres sans un baiser! Je n'avais jamais fait ça! Enfin bon... Peut-être vais-je te décevoir à un moment donné. Je suis sur que cela va arrivé. J'ai peur moi-même de ce que je vais faire mais j'ai une envie incroyable de le faire car j'y suis "obligée". je vais bientôt arrêter de faire ça (te faire languir ect ect) et tout va prendre forme ;) Ton dernier compliment me touche vraiment parce que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écriture de cette fic, alors savoir que tu en prends autant en me lisant me réjouis à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite autant que les autres, bises à toi :)**

**Lucienne: L'une de tes préférés ? Wow! Si ca ce n'est pas du compliment. Merci beaucoup mademoiselle !**

**MamzelleCaro: J'avoue, il faudrait vraiment les inventer... Bon, ok, ils sont déjà inventés, mais en chair et en os, ils seraient pas mal non plus ;)**

**Butterfield75: Haha, ravie que tu te mettes à la cause d'Emmet! Je suis comme toi, les photos naturelles sont beaucoup plus jolies. Mais je crois qu'il y a un mal entendu, Emmet est conscient qu'il prend des photos ;) Il fait juste semblant pour avoir une excuse. Merci à toi pour ta fidélité, tes reviews comptent beaucoup pour moi. Bisous :)**

**alicecullen4ever: J'avoue que je l'aimerais bien aussi pour grand frère! Mais ce n'est pas possible... :P**

**feerie-amb: Je suis d'accord avec toi! Edward est un couillon ;)**

**H: Haha, toi tu es incroyable et je parle tellement avec toi que je ne sais pas quoi dire à cet instant, juste que tu comptes pour moi... A un point inimaginable ?**

* * *

Le soleil avait définitivement disparu, déjà peu présent auparavant. Le froid s'intensifiait un peu plus chaque jour. Les feuilles des arbres tombaient timidement sur le sol, d'un mouvement délicat.

Le froid me mordait les joues, les doigts, le nez.

Je remonte l'écharpe au dessus de ma bouche et souffle doucement dedans. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches et accélère le pas alors qu'une nouvelle vague de buée sors de ma bouche.

Je voulais me glisser sous ma couette, retrouver la douceur des bras de Louise.

J'ouvre la boîte au lettre, comme toujours depuis deux mois, et la referme après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait pas de courrier.

La nuit tombe alors que je me faufile sous mes draps. Je regarde une dernière fois mon portable pour voir si je n'avais pas reçue de message.

Je soupire. Edward ne m'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis deux semaines.

Je ferme les yeux et essaye d'oublier mon cœur affolée qui cognait douloureusement contre ma poitrine.

***

Je ramasse le courrier avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je fais défiler facture, pub, pour tomber sur une lettre d'Edward. Un sourire fend mon visage. J'embrasse rapidement Louise, pose le courrier sur la table et ouvre déjà, impatiente, l'enveloppe. Je m'installe sur le canapé et replie mes jambes sur moi-même.

_Bella,_

_J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Ai-je le temps long sans toi ou est-ce la réalité ? _

_Je t'imagine commençant à sortir tes gros pulls, à avoir le nez rouge à cause du froid. Chez moi, le soleil se couche sous un ciel d'un bleu intense, il fait encore chaud et tout le monde en profite pour aller à la plage. Je te taquine ! (Même si ce que je te raconte est tout à fait vrai !)_

_Peut-être devrais-je arrêter de parler météo ?_

_Comment vas-tu ? _

_J'espère que la fac se passe bien._

_C'est étrange de ne plus passer la plus part de mon temps à tes côtés, je crois que je ne m'y suis toujours pas fait complètement. De la même façon qu'il est étrange de ne plus voir Athanaël, de ne plus entendre son rire de petit garçon et de ne plus l'avoir sur mes épaules ou celles d'Emmet. Et j'aurais aimé voir Jasper et Alice encore plus, tout comme Emmet et Rosalie qui les adore._

_J'ai l'impression qu'à présent, contrairement à avant ce mois d'août, toutes les personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux se trouvent à Seattle, que j'ai délaissé il y a des années de cela._

_Je t'en prie, excuse moi de n'être pas plus présent pour toi et de ne pas t'écrire souvent en ce moment, je suis très occupé et très fatigué (cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement). Sache que c'est à toi que je pense avant de m'endormir et ne te mets pas en tête que je t'oublie, loin de là!_

_On m'appelle, je dois déjà te laisser. Je vais poster cette lettre sans écrire plus, sinon je ne pourrai pas écrire la suite avant un moment. Et ce n'est pas acceptable._

_Embrasse Louise pour moi, bien sur._

_Tu me manques._

_Edward_

_  
PS: Ne veux-tu toujours pas me dire quels étaient tes cadeaux d'anniversaire ?_

_PPS: Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmet t'envoies une pluie de baiser._

Un sourire fend mon visage suivi d'un soupire et je m'empresse d'aller chercher une feuille de papier pour entamer une réponse.

_***_

J'ouvre les yeux précipitamment, laissant la faible lumière des réverbères m'éblouir. Je tourne la tête vers ma table de chevet et regarde l'heure: 03h11. Mon portable vibrait avec véhémence et je l'attrape en envoyant ma main au hasard dans sa direction. Je décroche.

-Allo ?

Ma voix était enrouée. Je me racle la gorge.

-Bella! Bella! Bella!

-Oui? Qui est-ce?

-C'est Emmet, mon chou!

Je fronce mes sourcils.

-Écoute Emmet, si c'est encore une blague idiote, il est trois heure du matin! Tu pourrais me laisser faire une pause et reprendre ça demain matin?

-Bella, je suis papa!

Je m'arrête de respirer pendant trois secondes et comprend enfin. J'allume ma lampe et m'écrie:

-Quoi?! Mais c'est super ! A quelle heure Rosalie le bébé est-il né?

-Il y a trente minutes!

-Et vous m'appelez seulement maintenant ?! Parents indignes !

Il rit et me dit qu'il me passe Edward.

-Comment l'on-t-il appelé?

-C'est une fille, Bella!

Il rit.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui! Ils l'appelaient champion parce qu'Emmet voulait que ce soit un Emmet junior. Mais ils n'en savaient rien, ils voulaient avoir la surprise!

-Emmet est quand même heureux, rassure moi?!

-Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Évidemment ! (rire)

-Alors, le nom de cette petite?

J'entends Emmet derrière qui lui dit de ne rien dire.

-Tu le sauras en recevant un faire part !

-Mais non, vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Je te passe Rosalie (il continue, en chuchotant:) Tu me manques Bella, beaucoup.

-A moi aussi, dis-je dans un soupire.

Rosalie rayonnait. J'eus Esmée, qui pleurait et Carlisle qui avait quitté ses urgences pour venir ici.

J'aurais aimé être présente avec eux pour ce moment. J'aurais aimé voir ce petit bébé et pleurer avec Esmée. Mais j'étais à Seattle et la pluie tambourinait contre les carreaux comme si le monde se fichait de cette nouvelle venue pourtant essentielle pour toute une famille.

Je me lève, prend un feutre rouge et dessine un coeur dans la case du six novembre.

***

_Zoe, Sabrina, Amy, Alexandra, Sophie ?_

Les jours défilaient et j'attendais avec impatience de recevoir un faire part. J'étais intenable, harcelait Rosalie et Emmet au téléphone, envoyait des mails entiers de prénoms à Edward, postait des lettres contenant parfois trois prénoms, parfois trente à l'adresse d'Esmée et Carlisle.

Mais personne ne vendait la mèche.

_Johanna, Loane, Cassandra, Aurore, Berthille ?_

Je sors des bâtiments de la fac et attrape mon bus à la dernière minute.

_Lily, Allyson, Anna, Becky, Cynthia ?_

J'essaye tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur mon recueil de poésie français: Alcool d'Apollinaire, offert par Edward pour mon anniversaire.

Je lis les mots sans en apprécier le goût. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer à la fac. Je savais que le faire part allait arriver aujourd'hui ou demain ce qui me rendait fébrile.

_Fiona, Grace, Elizabeth, Holly, Kate, Leah, Melisa ?_

Je sors du bus, met ma capuche sur ma tête et cours sur le trottoir en direction de la maison de Louise.

_Nellie, Olivia, Paévly, Rachel, Sasha, Summer ?_

J'ouvre la boite au lettre et ne trouve aucun courrier dedans. Je soupire et rentre. J'embrasse Louise, assise dans le canapé à tricoté et lui demande comment elle va. Elle me sourit et sort de derrière son dos une enveloppe carrée.

Je pousse un petit cris de joie et l'attrape en a remerciant. Je décachète l'enveloppe et sort le faire part. Je me colle à Louise pour qu'elle lise avec moi. Il y était indiqué son poids, sa taille et surtout... son prénom.

-Belina... murmure Louise. C'est très joli !

Elle attrape l'enveloppe et regarde à l'intérieur et elle attrape un mot. Elle me le lit:

-_Petite Bella, nous avons décidé peu de temps avant la naissance de Belina, que si ce serait une fille, elle porterait ce prénom. Parce qu'il ressemble au tiens et que... je ne sais pas, nous voulions faire cela. Parce que, si tu ne t'en est pas rendu compte, tu as pris à tous dans notre vie une place importante. Nous avons choisi qu'Edward serait le parrain et... Alice la marraine. J'espère que tu ne seras pas peiné par ce choix. Nous avions juste pensé qu'elle serait parfaite pour ce rôle et qu'elle donnerait l'énergie qu'il faut dans la vie de Belina. De plus, nous l'adorons et Rose encore plus. Nous espérons ne pas te décevoir, nous t'aimons très fort. Emmet et Rose._

Je souris alors que des larmes sortaient de mes yeux. Louise passe sa main sur ma joue et me prend dans ses bras. J'attrape le téléphone et appelle Emmet.

Oui, j'allais bien. Oui, j'avais reçue le faire part. Non, je ne leur en voulais pas, j'étais extrêmement heureuse pour Alice mais aussi très touchée par l'origine du prénom de Belina. Non, Emmet, je ne pleurais pas! Ok, peut-être un peu... Ah bon, Alice n'étais pas encore au courant ?! Oui, je garderais le secret si je la voyais avant demain, mais ça m'étonnerait!

Je coupe la communication et me laisse tomber dans le dossier moelleux du canapé. Louise prend ma main.

_Belina..._

Un nouveau rayon de soleil venait éclairer ma vie.

Tout allait pour le mieux.


	18. Essayer de s'en sortir

**DEM: haha, tu aimerais bien savoir hein ? :D**

**Lollipop: Mon Dieu, tu sais que ton message à faillit me tuer? Certes, je n'ai pas inventé le prénom Athanaël, mais ce que tu m'as dit m'a profondément touché. J'espère aussi que ton fils aura toutes ses qualités, car le mien n'est que fictif. Je te souhaite énormément de bonheur !**

**Zorrina01: hihi ! Je suis heureuse de te surprendre :P C'est sympa de savoir que le prénom et tout ce qui tourne autour t'as plu ! Tout comme le début un peu moins joyeux. J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi ;)**

**Butterflied75: J'avoue, c'était déjà pas mal de savoir le sexe, sinon pauvre Bella ! Oh, il n'y a pas de rapport pour la seconde partie du prénom. J'en ai juste cherché un qui était plutôt ressemblant sans être "Bella". J'avoue que notre "couple" est dans une situation difficile mais elle va s'arranger :P merci d'être là, encore !**

**EstL: Meuuuh non, faut pas pleurer ;) Sèche tes larmes, mais n'en fait pas couler durant ce chapitre :D**

**xXBellardXx: Que de jolis mots, c'est très touchant, tu sais :D**

**H: Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point ta review m'a touchée! Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner. Je me dépêche au final de poster parce que je sais que tu l'attends pour aller te coucher et moi comme toi sommes fatiguées. Ce serait injuste de te faire patienter jusque 23h ;)**

* * *

**Edward**

Je claque la porte de mon appartement et dévale les escaliers en courant. J'enfile une casquette, met mes ray-ban sur mon nez et lève la tête vers le ciel. Bleu, comme toujours. J'aurais tout donné pour retourner sous la grisaille de Seattle.

Je baille et laisse un grognement sourd s'échapper de ma gorge.

Les cauchemars étaient réapparus, loin des bras de Bella.

Plusieurs sortes de cauchemars venaient tourmenter mon esprit, et non plus un seul et unique.

Tout avait changé à présent.

Il y avait celui douloureux que je trainais avec moi depuis des années. Il remontait du plus profond de mon être. Lorsque je me réveillais, je devais mettre mon point dans ma bouche pour ne pas hurler. Serrer ma gorge pour ne pas que la bile me monte. Cligner des yeux avec véhémence pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaître. J'étais un grand garçon. J'avais 22ans. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver la différence entre aujourd'hui et hier. Entre demain et il y a 17ans.

Pourtant le temps passait mais rien n'y faisait.

Une toute nouvelle sorte de cauchemar venait d'apparaître depuis quelques mois. Et Bella en était l'héroïne. Elle me hantait.

_Je déteste rêver d'elle, le réveil est trop violent, c'est une énorme claque dans la gueule qui accompagne l'ouverture de mes yeux. Je voudrais hurler. Je voudrais qu'elle m'appelle, qu'elle me dise que ce n'était qu'une épreuve, un test, un truc comme ça, et qu'elle m'attend maintenant, et que je peux reprendre ma place là où je l'avais laissée..._

C'est douloureux. De se réveiller et de comprendre que tout n'était que rêve. Que Bella était inaccessible parce que trop loin.

Paradoxalement, il ne me restait plus que mes rêves pour pouvoir passer du temps avec elle. Je n'avais que mes rêves pour embrasser ses lèvres rouges. Que mes rêves pour toucher la douceur de sa peau, pour passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, pour me plonger dans ses prunelles chocolats. Je n'avais que mes rêves, rien qu'eux.

Et mes rêves n'étaient rien.

Je passais des nuits d'insomnie à trop penser à elle.

Ou des nuits d'insomnie parce que j'avais trop peur de fermer les yeux et de la retrouver. Bella ou le feu? Le feu ou Bella?

J'aurais aimé avoir une troisième option. Joker. Faire une pause. L'oublier.

Parce qu'elle me manquait trop, parce qu'elle me rendait complètement fou j'avais acheté un billet d'avion pour Seattle. J'aurais aimé la rejoindre le weekend dernier. Lui faire une surprise. La serrer dans mes bras et trainer des heures avec elles. Dormir la nuit paisiblement avec elle. Loin de mes cauchemars mais retrouvant Bella dans mes rêves. J'aurais pu. Que cela aurait-il changé? J'aurais retrouvé Bella le lendemain à mes côtés en ouvrant mes yeux. Pas de douleur. Pas d'insatisfaction. Juste du plaisir.

Mais j'avais finalement déchiré ce billet d'avion acheté sur un coup de tête parce que, au final, j'étais occupé ce weekend là. Retrouver Démétri, Caïus et Aro. Je les avais détesté à ce moment là, j'aurais voulut dire que j'arrêtais tout mais je n'avais rien fait. Et je n'avais plus racheté de billet d'avion depuis.

J'avais marché sans voir où j'allais et m'étais retrouvé devant la gare.

Je m'assois sur un banc et regarde les gens passé. Je ramène mes genoux contre mon torse, les entoure de mes bras. Le vent décoiffait mes cheveux, les faisant tomber devant mon visage.

J'attendais. Des habitants de Moscou passaient en courant, de peur de rater leur train. Un groupe de chinois attendaient sur le quai de la gare en criant d'une langue trop incompréhensible. Un voyageur ne faisait que regarder sa montre en frappant du pied quelques mètres plus loin. Un autre cherchait désespérément quelqu'un au loin -sûrement sa fiancée.

Je ferme les yeux, respire profondément et les rouvre quelques secondes plus tard. Je suis tétanisé. Bella laisse tomber sa valise et se jette dans mes bras.

Rien n'était plus beau que ce sentiment qui me brûlait à vif. Elle me manquait, c'était certain. Parce que maintenant qu'elle était dans mes bras, j'avais l'impression d'être entier. Ses cheveux virevoltent vers moi et s'emmêlent aux miens. Je peux sentir son cœur affolé battre contre ma poitrine, comme elle peut sentir le mien. Je pose mes doigts sur son visage, trace leur courbes.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Elle penche son visage vers le mien et je capture ses lèvres. Elle m'embrasse enfin, à m'en glacer les lèvres et dans un même temps je sens mon corps et mon cœur se réchauffer.

Nous étions bien, là.

En parfait accord.

Cœur à corps.

Je quitte ses lèvres et vais embrasser son cou, sa mâchoire, son lobe d'oreille. Elle me murmure, essoufflée:

-Surprise!

Je ris légèrement en reposant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je la sens sourire contre moi.

L'orage gronde tout à coup. La pluie tombe. Le temps avait-il autant changer depuis que j'étais sorti ?

Je laisse mes lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'elle essaye de parler.

-J'avais... quitté Seattle... pour du... soleil!

-Tu es maudite.

-Pas tant que ça!

Elle remonte ses mains sur mon torse et les places derrière mon cou pour m'attirer plus encore vers elle.

Le monde autour de nous tentait de se réfugier. Nous restions sous la pluie, à nous embrasser, à nous aimer, à nous [re]trouver, à nous chercher, à nous désirer.

Nous nous murmurons des Je t'aime fort, puissant et amoureux entre deux baisers glacées et pluvieux.

Je prends sa main et nous rentrons dans mon appartement en riant et chantant.

Changement de température soudain quand nous passons la porte de chez moi. L'air est chaud et agréable.

Elle ne cherche pas à visiter les lieux et me pousse contre la porte que je venais de fermer.

Je ferme les yeux et pense à elle, à ce sentiment indescriptible qui bouillonnait en moi. Son visage contre le mien, ses cils effleurant mon front. Elle cherche mes lèvres alors que je dépose mes doigts délicatement sur son visage, reconstituant ses traits à l'aveuglette. Son nez, ses yeux, sa bouche. Nos lèvres se [re]touchent en un baiser indicible. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Elle a les yeux clos mais ça ne la gène pas pour arracher les boutons de ma chemise.

Je l'aime. J'oublie tout.

Elle s'y casse les ongles en débouclant ma ceinture.

Je ris et elle m'accompagne, je ris de joie et de bonheur d'être avec elle, contre elle. Ses lèvres brulent mon cou. Ses mains décoiffent mes cheveux.

Le klaxon d'un camion me ramène sur terre et j'ouvre les yeux. Je les dirigent par réflexe vers le ciel; il était aussi bleu qu'avant. Je secoue vivement la tête pour chasser toutes mes idées et ces retrouvailles inventés.

Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi beau, aussi simple.

* * *

**Le passage en italique est tiré du roman de Diastème, 107ans.**

**S'il vous plait, un review serait fantastique! Avez-vous aimé? En tout cas je l'espère sincèrement! Bonne semaine à vous les p'tits loups !**


	19. Noël, c'est la veille, c'est l'attente

**Désoléééééé !!!!! Je suis désolé d'avoir été si longue. En fait, j'ai eu un peu une panne d'écriture. Mais pourtant j'ai plein d'idées (je vous jure, vous n'en avez pas encore terminé avec moi)... mais c'est jamais pour le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire ;) Et comme j'avais déjà vidée mon stock de chapitre en avance eh bien je ne peux pas vous en donner si je n'écris pas...**

Désolé aussi d'avoir pu faire croire à quelques personnes que j'abandonnais cette fiction, pas du tout! En tout cas, bienvenue à **Mrs Esmée Cullen** :) Tu as donc un nouveau chapitre mais peut-être pas tout ce que tu veux ;) **PtiteKmye** tu m'as beaucoup fait rire avec toutes tes suppositions :P En tout cas, je ne te dirai pas si dans ce que tu m'as dit, tu as mentionné le bon truc (ca ne veut pas dire non hein... mais pas oui non plus! hahaaaa). Quant à toi, **Berlarde**, interdiction de déprimer! Namého! **MamzelleCaro**, juste une chose... pardonne moi :P. **TOUNE** CA NE CE PASSERA PAS COMME CA! Nan mais, pour qui tu te prends toi ? ;)

Merci à toutes, vraiment.

**H** je t'aime hihi profite de ceciiii. Lis entre les lignes :)))))

Ce chapitre est pour djojjejju, pour qui je m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, ce qu'il t'est arrivé ou même si tu vas mieux. C'est juste que je l'espère du fond du coeur.

_BON APRES TOUT CA, je vais bien mériter un petit review non ? :')_

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

Je toque à la porte et n'attends pas de réponse pour rentrer. L'entrée était déserte, je dépose veste et écharpe sur un meuble. Je me penche par la porte de la salle à manger. Angela était enfoncé dans un canapé, les pieds sur la petite table du salon, jambes croisées, un livre à la main. De son autre main, elle enroulait inconsciemment une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index (habitude que j'avais récupérée à force d'être trop avec elle). Un sourire nait sur mon visage.

Cette après-midi était un peu des retrouvailles. Nous n'avions plus passés plusieurs heures ensembles depuis de nombreux jours. J'étais à la librairie lorsqu'elle n'y était pas. J'étudiais lorsqu'elle y était. Nous ne nous voyions qu'en coup de vent, ce que nous détestions l'une autant que l'autre.

Angela était pour moi un point de repère dans ma vie. Je savais tout d'elle comme elle me connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Et je savais qu'aujourd'hui était un jour difficile pour elle.

Je pose mon sac doucement contre un mur et m'assoit à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Le sentant s'affaisser, elle relève les yeux vers moi. Ce que ses longs cheveux noires m'avait caché jusqu'alors ne le firent plus. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Mon sourire se fane alors qu'elle m'en envoi un triste. Elle laisse tomber son livre par terre et enfoui son visage dans mon cou, ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je la serre avec force contre moi.

-Tu n'es pas toute seule... Tu ne l'es plus.

-Elle me manque tellement...

Sa voix se brise. Je resserre mon emprise autour de sa taille et caresse ses cheveux d'une main.

-Où est Ben?

-Il est parti chez Eric... il y a une heure, histoire de nous laisser un après-midi ensemble.

Je m'écarte de son corps et prend son visage entre mes mains. J'efface ses larmes et lui fait un sourire.

Je voulais qu'Angela soit heureuse aujourd'hui. Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir pleurer tous les 24 Décembre. Une personne comme elle ne méritait pas ça.

Alors que j'étais arrivée depuis un an aux États-Unis, Angela n'avait plus sa mère. Elle était morte lorsqu'elle avait dix ans. Angela avait insisté pour rajouter une guirlande sur le sapin de Noël. Elle était aller en racheter une de bon coeur. Mais elle n'était jamais rentrée. A partir de ce jour, son père s'était mis à boire, avait abandonné l'Église. Angela s'était battue. Elle avait essayé. Elle cachait l'alcool, allait mettre les bouteilles vides aux verres perdus et le nombre de verre brisé qu'elle entendait à chaque fois lui arrachait des frissons de peur. Elle vidait les paquets de cigarette dans les égouts, s'enfermait dans sa chambre et mettait de la musique à fond dans ses oreilles. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle entendait toujours ses sanglots, elle l'entendait toujours appeler sa mère. Il ne pouvait regarder Angela sans pleurer, la ressemblance avec sa mère était trop forte. Et elle, elle se sentait coupable et ne pouvait que le pardonner.

Angela, n'était pas cette fille timide dont elle donnait l'impression. Elle avait juste d'autres préoccupations et c'était cette maturité qui la rendait différente.

Alice était son amie, son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre avait réussie a percer sa carapace. Et a force d'être avec Alice, elle m'avait fait confiance et m'avait donné son amitié.

Durant notre deuxième année de lycée ensemble, elle était venue frapper chez moi en pleurant avec quelques affaires. Phil et Renée l'avaient embrassé, l'avaient rassuré. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, parlait avec difficulté. Son père était partie, sans la prévenir. Juste un mot. _Je dois m'en aller, tu lui ressembles trop. Tu me hantes tout autant qu'elle. Je suis désolé_. Elle me l'avait dit des centaines de fois et ces mots me rendaient folle, me faisaient souffrir. Renée et Phil avaient monté ses affaires dans la chambre d'amie et lui avait mis des draps. Elle était restée chez nous pendant des mois. Elle avait dormi avec moi pendant des semaines. Elle avait pleuré pendant des jours.

Sa souffrance était mienne.

Angela prend mes mains toujours posés sur sa joue dans les siennes et souffle dessus.

-Tu es glacée...

Je lui fais un sourire contrit.

-Tu veux du thé?

-Et toi?

*

Nous buvons notre thé alors qu'une station de radio passe des vieux tubes. Nous discutons gaiement et c'est avec plaisir que je vois un sourire permanent sur son visage au bout d'une heure. Nous posons nos thés sur la table et nous serrons l'une contre l'autre. Elle reprend son livre et continue sa lecture. Elle était au milieu de Jane Eyre. Je lisais avec elle, ma tête sur son épaule. J'avais déjà lu ce livre plusieurs fois et n'avais pas de problème pour reprendre en cours. J'amenais parfois ma tasse à mes lèvres et la donnait ensuite à Angela qui ne voulait pas bouger.

J'aimais mes moments avec Angela. Nous pouvions ne pas parler, lire ensemble. Être ensemble nous suffisait. C'était notre équilibre.

Elle était mon équilibre.

*

Je souffle un grand coup, rabat la veste en cuire d'Edward sur moi, prends les paquets cadeaux posés près de moi et sort de l'habitacle chaud et rassurant de ma voiture. Je marche prudemment dans le chemin couvert de neige jusque chez Louise.

-Je suis rentrée!

Je pose les derniers cadeaux achetés sous le sapin de Noël et vais dans la cuisine. Louise lâche son couteau et vient m'embrasser.

-Alors, tu as trouvée ce que tu voulais?

-Oui, j'ai tout! Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Tu peux me mettre ce plat dans le four?

Je m'exécute alors qu'elle me demande:

-Alors, comment va Belina?

-Il paraît qu'elle est magnifique!

Je souris rien qu'en y pensant. En même temps avec une mère et un père comme Rosalie et Emmet, ça ne m'étonnait pas. Mon regard se dirige vers le frigo où quelques photos d'elle étaient accrochées avec des aimants.

Alice était aller trois fois chez les Cullen depuis la naissance de Belina, prenant son rôle de marraine très à coeur, la couvrant de cadeau à chaque fois qu'elle partait. Je l'enviais de pouvoir aller là-bas mais n'étais pas jalouse. La fac me prenait trop de temps, je prenais beaucoup de mes journées à travailler, et lorsque je ne faisais pas cela, j'étais à la librairie ou gardait Athanaël pour aider Renée et Phil. Autant dire qu'un détour à San Francisco n'était pas envisageable.

Mes vacances avaient commencés depuis deux jours, à mon plus grand bonheur.

J'allume la chaîne hi-fi et met une vieille station radio.

Je met sept couverts en chantonnant alors que Louise termine les dernières préparations du repas.

*

Il était tard. Athanaël souriait tout le temps, alors que ses yeux, eux, résistait au sommeil qui le gagnait. Il était minuit dans quelques minutes et il n'attendait que ça pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Je trinque avec Alice, Jasper, Renée, Phil et le fond du verre de champagne d'Athanaël alors que la vieille horloge de Mamilou sonne plusieurs fois.

Jasper se lève et nous nous taisons. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et joue avec le col de sa chemise. Signe de stresse évident.

-Comment dire... Euh... Nous avons quelques choses à vous dire avec Alice...

Les yeux d'Alice pétillent. Elle se lève et crie d'une voix suraigu:

-Je suis enceinte !

Je suis abasourdie. Ma mère se met à pleurer et à rire en même temps. Louise se lève et les prend dans ses bras. Je fais de même et Jasper me murmure qu'il m'aime. Athanaël court partout en chantonnant. Phil embrasse Renée et la serre dans ses bras.

-Depuis quand le savez-vous?

-Quelques jours.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de digérer cette nouvelle que déjà nos téléphones commencent à sonner, recevant tous des messages nous disant un joyeux Noël. La sonnerie du téléphone de Renée retentit à nouveau.

-Allo? … Oh, Bonsoir! … Merci, Joyeux Noël à vous aussi... Oui, nous sommes tous dans...

Alice décroche son portable alors que Jasper rapproche son oreille de celui-ci pour écouter. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter la conversation que ma sonnerie démarre.

-Je peuuux ? Demande Athanaël en me tendant le portable.

Je lui souris et il appuie sur la touche verte, amenant le téléphone à son oreille:

-Allo? … Salut! Joyeux Noël! … merci, à lui aussi … Oui... Non, on va bientôt les ouvrir ! … Quand les grands auront fini avec leur téléphone... Quand c'est qu'on se revoit ?! … Oui... Cool ! … (il rit) oui, elle est tout prêt de moi... Ok... Edward ? … Tu me manques. …. Je te la passe, salut ! …

Mon coeur cogne rapidement.

-Edward?

-Eh, Bella! Joyeux Noël!

-Merci, à toi aussi.

-Ne cherche pas plus longtemps, ce sont mes parents qui sont au téléphone avec Phil et ta mère, Emmet et Rose qui sont au téléphone avec Alice et Jasper.

Je ris.

-Alors, cette soirée?

-Plutôt pas mal!

-Athanaël trépigne d'impatience.

-Ça s'entend rien qu'à sa voix! Tu embrasses Louise pour moi?

-Bien sur. Tu as eu tes cadeaux?

-Oui, j'en suis plutôt content. Il y en a un dernier mais je dois attendre. Mes parents n'ont pas voulut me dire ce que c'était. Je soupçonne Esmée d'avoir encore acheté un meuble imposant pour mon appartement!

J'éclate de rire.

-Bref, il me sera livré demain. Comment tu t'en sors, à la fac?

-Je me débrouille, encore quelques mois, et tout cela sera terminé j'espère!

-Je l'espère aussi.

-Eh, Edward! Alice et Jasper viennent de nous dire que... non rien ils te le diront eux même.

-(rire) Je suis désolé, je dois te laisser, ils veulent que je fasse tourner le téléphone. Je t'embrasse.

-Moi aussi...

J'eus tous les autres Cullen au téléphone. Tous étaient adorable, j'entendis de loin des gazouillements venant de Belina.

Après avoir raccroché, nous entamons le déballage des cadeaux, au plus grand bonheur d'Athanaël. D'ailleurs, la plupart des cadeaux lui revenaient, il avait été très gâté. Il reçut beaucoup de jouets en tout genre, des vêtements, des livres et j'en passe. Alors que j'allais déballer un papier cadeau de la part d'Alice, elle me le prit des mains et m'en donna un autre:

-Le meilleur pour la fin!

J'hausse les épaules et découvre une robe. Elle était sublime. Le haut était un bustier noir, et le bas blanc devenait ample. Elle m'arriverait surement juste au dessus des genoux. Je plaque un baiser sur la joue d'Alice en la remerciant et Jasper me donne le cadeau qu'elle m'avait enlevé des mains avec un clin d'œil. Je ris et l'ouvre sous le regard des autres.

Je me statufie en comprenant que je tiens dans les mains un billet d'avion... pour San Francisco ! Un petit cris de joie traverse mes lèvres alors que mes bras entoure le cou de mon frère.

Les autres rient:

-On s'est dit que tu pourrais peut-être t'accorder une pause pendant les vacances... Alice paye l'aller, moi le retour.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu.

J'embrasse Alice et vais dans les bras de Louise.

-Tu pars dans quatre heures! Me prévient ma mère.

-Quoi!

-Ton avion est cette nuit, à quatre heure du matin.

-Tu arriveras dans la matinée, continue Phil.

-Esmée t'attendra chez eux, c'est Carlisle qui viendra te chercher à l'aéroport parce qu'il finit sa garde un peu avant, poursuit Louise.

-Et tu mangeras chez eux pour le repas de Noël à midi avec tout le monde! S'enthousiasme Alice.

-Edward viendra pour manger, mais il ne sait pas que tu dois venir, conclut Jasper.

-C'est ça le cadeau qui doit lui être livré demain! Ajoute Athanaël en riant.

Je ris avec les autres en me rappelant ce qu'Edward m'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je les regarde tous, éberluée par ce qu'ils avaient manigancé. Même Athanaël était au courant et avait réussi à tenir sa langue. Je fais le tour de la table, dépose un baiser sonore à tous, ma gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Je ne faisais que penser au prochains jours. Moi qui m'imaginait des vacances mornes et semblables aux autres, j'étais loin du compte.

Renée, Phil et Athanaël partent une heure après, m'embrassant et me souhaitant de profiter du soleil de San Francisco.

-Tu vas me manquer grande sœur, marmonne mon petit prince endormis.

-Je t'aime chéri.

Alice m'aide à faire ma valise rapidement. J'embrasse Louise une dizaine de fois sous ses regards amusés et déjà nous mettons ma valise dans le coffre de la voiture de Jasper et filons vers l'aéroport.

Jasper porte ma valise à travers l'aéroport. Alice sautille alors qu'il est trois heure du matin passé. Je présente mes bagages, les laisse, montre mes papiers et nous allons nous installer à un café. Alice et Jasper demande deux cafés bien serrés. Je me contente d'un jus d'orange. Alice mène la conversation, passant de la mode, à San Francisco, à son boulot, à ses nouveaux bijoux offerts par Jasper, à Belina.

-Je suis heureuse, tu vas enfin pouvoir voir sa petite bouille.

-J'en suis heureuse aussi.

-Elle est trop chou!

Jasper rit. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et il me caresse mes cheveux. Son autre main tiens celle d'Alice posé sur la table.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas... Vous allez avoir un enfant.

Ma gorge se noue sous l'émotion. Jasper me sert un peu plus contre lui et embrasse d'un baiser furtif mes cheveux. Alice me sourit et pose sa main sur son ventre.

Quelques temps plus tard, les hauts parleurs appellent les passagers du vol en direction de San Francisco. Nous nous levons, payons nos consommations.

Mes membres sont engourdis et je ne peux m'empêcher de bailler. Je m'arrête quand nous arrivons proche de la douane. Une petite file de passager se formait. Alice me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Jasper me rassure une dernière fois et me dit qu'il m'aime.

-Tout va bien se passer!

Je leur fait un petit sourire, me retourne et m'approche de la douane. Je pose mon sac dans une caisse, la veste d'Edward et les récupèrent de l'autre côté. Je prend les escalators et me retourne. Alice m'envoie un dernier baiser et Jasper se contente de me regarder profondément. Je souffle, tourne la tête et regarde droit devant moi.

*

J'étais au dessus de tout. Au dessus de mes craintes, des plus grands buildings de New-York, des nuages. Je pose ma tête contre le hublot et regarde les étoiles. Je m'amusais à me forcer à regarder une petite étoile pour voir disparaître les autres.

Je frissonne, baille et ferme les yeux.

*

-Réveillez-vous, mademoiselle.

J'ouvre les yeux et les clignes plusieurs fois rapidement, éblouie par la lumière rallumée dans l'avion. J'adresse un sourire à l'hôtesse de l'air et la remercie. J'enfile rapidement ma veste, allume mon portable que je range dans mon sac à main. Je sors de l'avion et suis les gens dans des dédales qui n'en finissent plus. J'ai mal aux jambes, les yeux encore embués de fatigue. Je récupère ma valise au bout de quelques minutes et sort dans le hall de l'aéroport. L'excitation s'empare de moi alors que je cherche Carlisle du regard lorsque je m'avance.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, le sourire déjà aux lèvres. Carlisle se tenait devant moi, une mine quelque peu fatiguée mais un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

-Bonjour Bella!

Il me prend dans ses bras, geste qui lui paraissait naturel

-Bonjour Carlisle!

-Tu as passé un bon voyage?

-J'ai dormi tout le trajet.

-Parfait. Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air fatiguée, tout de même.

-Vous aussi.

Il me sourit, hausse les épaules et me dit qu'il préfère travailler la journée parce qu'il n'a pas ce décalage. Il s'empare de ma valise.

-On voit d'où vienne les manières d'Edward!

Il rit.

-Au moins, il les appliquent! C'est déjà ça... Je ne peux pas en dire autant d'Emmet...

-Emmet est plus...

-Brutal! Termine-t-il pour moi.

-Moins prévenant.

Je ris avec lui.

-Mais adorable! Dis-je en levant l'index en l'air avec un sourire malicieux.

Il m'imite et rit à nouveau. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux dans un geste paternel qu'il ne remarque même pas pour ensuite la déposer au milieu de mon dos et me guider à travers toutes les voitures dans le parking. Nous rejoignons sa Mercedes grise que j'avais déjà aperçue devant chez les Cullen. Il dépose ma valise dans le coffre et vient ensuite m'ouvrir ma portière dans un geste naturel. Je lui souris, il me fait un clin d'œil et claque ma portière.

-Je n'étais jamais monté dans une Mercedes avant aujourd'hui, dis-je en bouclant ma ceinture et en repensant à ma vieille Chevrolet.

-Je pourrais toujours sortir la bouteille de champagne!

-Ce serait possible d'avoir une ombrelle dans la flûte pour que ce soit plus mignon?

-Pas pour le champagne, c'est pour les cocktails Bella (rire).

-De tout façon, je ne tiens pas l'alcool.

-Alors tu auras un cocktail avec ombrelle et sans alcool pendant que je boirais à même la bouteille!

-Parfait.

-Tchin!

Je souris avec tendresse et ferme les yeux. Carlisle monte légèrement le son d'un CD d'opéra après m'avoir demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Au bout de plusieurs chansons, je lance:

-Ce serait possible d'avoir un bout de citron aussi?


	20. San Francisco

**Bella**

Carlisle arrête la voiture. J'ouvre les yeux et reste ébahie. Je sors de la voiture en perdant légèrement l'équilibre. La villa n'était pas du tout du même style que celle de Seattle, elle était beaucoup plus moderne mais n'en devenait pas moins ravissante... et surtout énorme. Elle était entourée d'un grand jardin sur trois côtés, rempli de fleur surement plus belle les unes que les autres en été et d'arbres ayant les branches dénués de feuilles. Mais ce qui me frappait le plus était l'océan a quelques mètres séparés par la plage. C'était une plage de sable mais il y avait quelques énormes rochers la où la plage devenait océan.

L'océan était là. Juste sous mes doigts.

-Désolé, nous n'avons pas vu sur le Golden Gate! Il est un peu plus haut, vers la droite. D'ailleurs tu peux être en dessous en marchant environ trois kilomètres.

-Vous rigolez, c'est extraordinaire!

-Bella !

Je tourne la tête vers la maison. Emmet court vers moi et me prend dans ses bras en me soulevant du sol. Je ris.

-Bonjour Emmet. Que fais-tu déjà levé?

-Esmée nous a levé aux aurores pour t'accueillir.

-Tu as dormi ici ?!

-Nous avons tous dormis ici, Esmée n'aurait pas voulut nous laisser partir vu l'alcool que nous avons bu... Mais Edward à du aller régler quelques trucs ce matin... Il est parti tôt, répond-il à ma question silencieuse.

Il me colle un baiser sur chaque joue et me pose enfin par terre.

-Salut p'pa. Hep, hep hep! C'est moi qui porte la valise, s'exclame-t-il en me voyant me baisser pour la prendre. Alors vous deux, pas trop fatigués?

-Épuisé! Nous exclamons nous en même temps.

Il rit, attrape ma main et nous rentrons, laissant les vagues se déchainer dehors.

L'intérieur de la maison était tel que je m'y attendais mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être tout de même surprise. C'était luxueux, évidemment, à l'instar des Cullen. Les pièces étaient décorés avec goûts, sûrement l'œuvre d'Esmée.

Emmet pose mon sac prêt des escaliers alors que j'aperçois Esmée sortir de la cuisine. Un sourire nait sur mon visage. Elle enlève ses gants de cuisine alors que je m'approche (que faisait-elle dans sa cuisine à même pas sept heure du matin !). Elle me prend dans ses bras et embrasse mes deux joues, puis mon front. Elle pose ses mains -chaudes- sur mon cou et me regarde, les yeux pleins de bienveillances.

-Tu as les pommettes toutes roses.

J'hausse des épaules. Carlisle l'embrasse délicatement sur la joue.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose? Boire? Ou peut-être dormir? Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu as dormis au moins ma chérie? D'ailleurs, mon amour, tu n'as pas l'air en forme non plus, enchaine-t-elle en s'adressant à Carlisle.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et réplique:

-En fait, si tu veux tout savoir, je sors d'une garde et, contrairement à toi, j'ai travaillé!

-Idiot, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-D'ailleurs j'en ai profité pour m'envoyer en l'air avec une infirmière pendant une pause!

-Carlisle Cullen, je te déteste!

-Papa, il y a Bella... prévient Emmet en riant.

Carlisle part dans un éclat de rire et essaye d'embrasser sa femme alors qu'elle le repousse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire alors que celle-ci nous entraine plus loin, sur le canapé du salon.

-Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un sot (son sourire trahissait son amour pour lui). Alors? Tu veux manger quelque chose? Boire? J'ai ce que tu veux. Thé, café, lait, eau, coca cola, jus de fruit à l'orange, au pamplemousse, à l'ananas, à la banane, au kiwi et j'en passe. Sinon j'ai aussi du sirop à la grenadine, à la pêche, à l'abricot, à la cerise, à la violette, à la pomme, au citron, à la guimauve, à la barbe à papa, à la mangue, aux fruits de la...

Je souris intérieurement, amusé. Je vois d'ailleurs que Carlisle ne retient pas son rire, à quelques mètres, tout comme Emmet.

-Esmée! Je crois que tu devrais laisser Bella respirer, chantonne une voix douce derrière moi.

Je me retourne et vois Rosalie qui descendait les escaliers... Belina dans les bras. Je souris, m'excuse auprès d'Esmée et me lève.

-Salut Bella, ça fait du bien de te revoir.

Elle descend les dernières marches des escaliers et m'embrasse.

-Je te présente Belina.

Elle retourne le petit corps de sa fille qui avait le visage contre ses seins et entoure son ventre d'un de ses bras, posant une de ses mains sur ses fesses.

Belina regarde rapidement autour d'elle puis pose ses yeux sur moi. Elle avait des yeux immenses, d'un bleu clair impressionnant. Les yeux de sa mère. Elle avait de petit cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient sur le front. Les joues toutes rondes. Sa bouche s'étire en un sourire et elle me tend sa main potelé. Je lui donne mon index qu'elle attrape et qu'elle sert en souriant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la même chose.

-Elle est magnifique.

Rosalie me fait un sourire éblouissant et réajuste rapidement les vêtements de Belina. Elle portait un body blanc à manche longue avec au dessus une jolie robe rose parsemé de papillons.

-Coucou ma princesse !

Je regarde Emmet. Il passe un de ses doigts sur sa joue doucement et embrasse le bout de son nez. Il reproduit le même geste sur sa mère.

Je ris. Il me faudrait un certain temps avant de me rendre à l'évidence, Emmet avait des allures de grosse brute, mais il cachait bien son jeu ! J'étais sur que ce serait un papa poule.

-Quoi ?

Il se tourne vers moi.

-Rien, c'est surprenant de te voir... doux.

-Microbe !

J'éclate de rire et à mon grand étonnement Belina rit à son tour quelques secondes plus tard. Je m'arrête, surprise. Elle s'arrête à son tour en me vrillant du regard.

-Elle rit déjà? Je demande à Rosalie.

-Depuis une semaine ou deux. Elle a commencé tôt. Mais ça dépend des bébés, ils vont chacun à leur rythme.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, vu le père...

Emmet se retourne, me regarde avec un regard outré et pose sa main sur ses hanches. Il m'attrape et me retourne, la tête à l'envers.

-Excuse-toi!

-Jamais.

Je riais à gorge déployer alors qu'Emmet me secouait dans tous les sens. J'entendais le rire de Belina envahir la salle.

-Ok, ok... excuse-moi.

-Tu peux mieux faire!

-Emmet chéri je te prie de m'excuser !

Il me laisse tomber sur le canapé, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. J'essaie de lui envoyer un regard noir.

-Arrête tes bêtises maintenant! Le gronde Esmée.

Je lui tire la langue de façon à ce qu'Esmée ne me voit pas. Il me fait un signe qui voulait clairement dire « tu vas payer ».

-Venez petit-déjeuner les enfants.

Nous la suivons tous dans la cuisine. Il y avait au centre de la table des pancakes tout chauds, des croissants, plusieurs pots de confitures, du nutella, des céréales...

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de Belina pour que tu puisses petit-déjeuner correctement ma chérie?

-Merci beaucoup.

Belina se retrouve dans les bras d'Esmée et nous nous installons tous autour de la table.

Je vois Carlisle se mettre a bailler alors que je mange un croissant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire pareil. Il pouffe discrètement alors que je me mords la lèvre inférieur. Esmée, ne relevant même pas les yeux de Belina s'exclame

-Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu... Après le petit-déjeuner, vous aller dormir. Tous les deux !

Nous baissons tous les deux la tête alors que j'entends Emmet appeler sa mère « tigresse ».

J'avais le ventre noué et proposais le reste de mon croissant à Emmet. Le petit-déjeuner se faisait dans la bonne humeur, malgré l'heure matinal.

Lorsqu'Esmée remarque que je ne mange plus, elle m'envoie dans la salle à manger.

-Prend un plaid et va te reposer ma chérie.

Je lui souris. Je passe près d'elle et en profite pour caresser la petite joue de Belina.

Je déplie un plaid et me roule en boule sur le canapé. Le salon était une grande pièce, très lumineuse. Le mur entier face à l'océan n'était que baies vitrées. Je ferme les yeux et respire calmement quelques minutes. Carlisle s'installe dans l'autre canapé en grognant et en imitant Esmée. Je ris. Je rouvre les yeux. Soupire. Me retourne. Soupire à nouveau. Ferme les yeux.

Je m'enroule un peu mieux dans le plaid. Carlisle dort déjà.

Je me lève et me met devant les baies vitrées, regardant droit devant moi. Une nappe de brume était levé, m'empêchant de voir correctement l'océan. Je sors mon téléphone portable et appelle Alice. En attendant qu'elle décroche, je monte à l'étage et m'assoit dans le couloir, ne voulant pas réveiller Carlisle.

-Allo?

-Salut Alice, c'est Bella!

-Hé! Attends je mets le répondeur, Jasper est a côté de moi... Alors, tu vas bien?

-Très bien... même si je n'ai pas assez dormi...

-Ça en vaut la peine (rire). Comment ça se passe?

-Bien. Ils sont adorables, dignes d'eux même.

-Mh. Tu as vu Belina?

-Oui. Et elle est parfaite.

-Ouais. Bon allez, sauve toi. Tu as mieux à faire que nous avoir au téléphone. Prends soin de toi, fais bien attention, profite et amuse toi.

-Blablabla et blablabla. A bientôt.

Je raccroche et descend.

Je retrouve Esmée, Emmet et Rose dans une véranda. Une petite télévision était en route et diffusait les informations. Emmet était avachis dans un vieux canapé, la petite dans ses bras. Rose lisait un livre alors qu'Esmée était dans des catalogues de décorations. Je fais demi-tour, vais chercher mon livre dans mon sac et vais m'assoir à côté d'Emmet. J'ouvre mon exemplaire de Frankenstein.

La matinée passe lentement et Esmée le sait car elle me surprend à plusieurs reprises à regarder ma montre. Lorsqu'elle se lève, décrétant qu'elle allait préparer le repas, je ferme mon livre et la suit.

Elle s'occupait de préparer une dinde et me donna à éplucher des légumes quand elle vit que je n'étais pas décidée à ne pas l'aider. A coté, Rosalie avait confié Belina à Emmet et elle débarrassait la table du salon. Je coupais les légumes alors qu'Esmée mettait la dinde dans le four.

-Allez, oust. File maintenant, je peux le faire.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. Si tu veux te rendre utile, va mettre la table avec Rosalie.

Elle m'embrasse sur le front et me sourit. Je sors de la cuisine et vais aider Rosalie. Nous discutons en étouffant nos rires à cause de Carlisle.

Je prends Belina dans mes bras et Emmet en profite pour embrasser Rose et la prendre dans ses bras. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil et elle attrape mes cheveux qui tombent vers elle. Belina me rend mon sourire. Je caresse ses petits cheveux.

Esmée sort dans le salon et demande:

-Quelqu'un voudrait bien aller acheter du pain à la boulangerie?

Emmet me lance un grand sourire. Je ris et me lève, calant Belina sur ma hanche.

-Alors je la prends avec moi!

Rose sourit et acquiesce. Je vais mettre ma veste et mon écharpe pendant qu'Emmet garde sa fille. Je ramène en même temps le manteau et un minuscule bonnet pour Belina. Je prends ses bras délicatement et lui enfile le manteau alors qu'elle est sur les genoux de son père. Je le ferme et lui passe son bonnet. J'avais l'impression de manipuler une petite poupée de porcelaine. Je la reprends dans mes bras alors que Rose commence à m'expliquer la route.

-Laisse tomber, je trouverai bien. Dans les grandes villes, il y en a partout.

*

-Bordel... Oups. Excuse-moi, Belina. Tu n'as rien entendu j'imagine?

Pour toute réponse elle me sourit.

-Non mais... tu peux dire dans quelle galère je me suis mise?

Elle rit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris? Je suis en train de te dire que je nous ai perdue ma minette ! T'es bien la fille de ton père, toi.

Elle reprend son sérieux et cligne des yeux en me fixant du regard.

-Oh, s'il te plait. Ne fais pas ça. Pas ce regard coupable. Ne t'en fais pas, on va retrouver ta maison. Et tes parents... Mon Dieu, ils vont me détruire. Tu imagines si on est vraiment perdues ? En fait, on l'est vraiment. Mais bon. On pourrait ne jamais retrouver la maison, dormir dehors.

Sa bouche commence à s'affaisser, comme si elle allait pleurer.

-Nooon, je rigole. Haha. Aucune raison de pleurer très chère. J'ai laissé mon téléphone chez tes grands-parents, je ne sais pas leur adresse... Franchement, Belina, ton père aurait pu t'apprendre à parler prématurément. Je t'imagine déjà célèbre avec ton nom dans tous les journaux: « Belina, petit bébé de deux mois qui parle! » Et plus loin dans l'article, on dira que tu m'avais sauvé en m'indiquant mon chemin. Et tous les bébés apprendront à parler prématurément.

Sa petite bouche s'ouvre en « o », étonnée et elle cligne frénétiquement des yeux.

-T'as raison, ça arrivera jamais... Dis-moi, on est pas déjà passé dans cette rue? Oh la la...

Je regarde les maisons autour de moi. Elles étaient toutes différentes pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'elles étaient les mêmes.

-Bon, on va par où? Droite ou gauche?

Je prends à gauche au hasard. Je regarde ma montre. Une heure. Ca faisait une heure qu'on était perdue.

-Bon... Je crois que c'était pas par là, ma chérie!

Elle me fait un grand sourire.

-On aura qu'à prendre la prochaine à droite, ensuite encore à droite comme ça on se retrouvera sur la route du début et on ira... Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte tout ça ? Ce n'est pas toi qui va m'aider hein...

La pluie commence à tomber.

-Eh, Belina... je rêve ou j'ai sentie une goutte de pluie !?

Je cale son visage contre ma poitrine pour la protéger, tiens le pain d'une autre main maladroite et accélère. Je regarde à gauche, à droite mais jamais ce n'est la maison de Carlisle et Esmée.

Je tourne encore quinze minutes. Je n'essaye même pas de réfléchir à quel chemin prendre, le hasard me guide.

Finalement, je vois la villa. Enfin. Au bout de... une heure et demi en tout. Je m'arrête devant la maison, brutalement. La Volvo d'Edward -qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure- est garée devant la maison. J'inspire profondément et me lance en murmurant à Belina:

-On va faire fière allure, toi et moi...

Elle me sourit et attrape une mèche de mes cheveux.

J'arrive sous le porche et enlève la capuche de Belina. Je passe la main rapidement sur son visage pour enlever les quelques gouttes de pluie et l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

-Tu n'as pas a un seul instant crier ou pleurer alors que tous les autres bébés l'auraient fait. Tu es un amour.

J'ouvre la porte et elle claque lorsque je la referme. Je grimace, enlève le manteau de Belina, son bonnet. Je me retourne et vois Rose courir vers nous.

-Oh mon Dieu! Je m'inquiétais! Où étiez-vous? Pourquoi est-ce que vous revenez seulement. Mon Dieu merci, vous allez bien.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, m'embrasse puis prend sa fille. Je me retourne et enlève la veste d'Edward.

Je soupire. Où était Edward? Savait-il que j'étais là? J'imagine que non. Mon coeur commença à accélérer. J'avais fait fi de son arrivée prochaine durant ma petite... escapade. Maintenant, sa présence me revenait à l'esprit. Il était là, quelque part. Dans une pièce à côté. L'air de rien.

Je me met sur la pointe des pieds, -dangereusement- en équilibre et tend le bras pour accrocher la veste.

-Bella !

Je perds l'équilibre. Mes chaussures encore imbibés d'eau me font déraper et je bascule en arrière. Je ferme les yeux, crispant mon visage mais le choc ne vient pas. Je rouvre mes paupières en entendant son rire et me détend.

-Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de retrouvailles que j'avais imaginé...

Il rit de plus belle et me repose sur mes pieds. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, comme à son habitude. Il avait les yeux plissés de malice, son sourire croquait son visage et son rire envahissait la pièce, remplissant mon corps tout entier par la même occasion.

-En principe, c'était moi qui devait te surprendre...

Il me sert son sourire en coin et je me jette dans ses bras. Il enserre ma taille et j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je sens mes pieds quittés le sol et la pièce autour de moi se met à tourner. Je ris légèrement alors qu'il me repose. Il m'embrasse juste sous l'oreille et me murmure un « Enfin » grave, rauque. Je resserre ma prise autour de lui et colle mon corps trempé et froid contre le sien, chaud. Le contraste me fait frissonner. Il se recule, embrasse mon front. Il attrape mes mains et les amènes près de sa bouche.

-Tu es glacée.

Je lui fais un petit sourire timide et il se met à souffler sur mes mains pour les réchauffer.

-On les rejoint?

J'hoche la tête incapable de parler. Il m'embrasse rapidement une dernière fois sur les doigts et les laisse tomber pour prendre mon poignet. Nous entrons dans la salle à manger. Esmée se lève et me serre dans ses bras sans qu'Edward ne me lâche.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Et puis, tu es trempée. Tu veux des vêtements? Tu veux te changer?

-C'est bon, ça ira, merci Esmée.

-Tu es sûre? Viens quand même te sécher près du feux.

Je m'assois dans le canapé et ramène mes jambes vers moi. Je sens déjà la chaleur du feu qui se trouve tout près. Edward discutait avec Carlisle de l'autre côté de la pièce et j'en profitais pour le détailler. Il portait un vieux jean et une chemise -sûrement encore plus vieille- ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc. Il avait, évidemment, retroussé les manches. Il avait quelques habitudes et celle-ci en faisait partie. Cela faisait surement moins solennel.

Je dirige mon regard vers Emmet et Rose, qui étaient dans l'autre canapé avec Belina dans les bras. Emmet m'envoie un grand sourire alors qu'il s'exclame:

-J'ai cru que tu comptais kidnappé ma fille.

Je lui tire la langue et retourne mon regard vers Edward. Il me regardait. Je lui envois un sourire et il vient vers moi. Il s'installe à côté de moi, tout près, et reprend la possession de mes mains encore glacée qu'il ramène à sa bouche. Il souffle doucement dessus et demande:

-Quelqu'un m'explique l'histoire?

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche, Emmet était déjà lancé. Bella s'était perdue, fidèle à elle-même, dans le quartier. Elle avait pris une heure trente pour faire l'aller-retour vers la boulangerie blablabla blablabla.

Je lui envois un regard noir alors qu'il s'étouffait de rire. Tout au long du résumé d'Emmet, Edward levait son regard vers moi, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Il laissait même échapper des rires.

-D'ailleurs, t'as fait quoi du pain? Demande Emmet

-Euh... Il est dans l'entrée... En fait, j'avais pas prévue la pluie... Disons qu'il a fait éponge... Je protégeais déjà Belina...

Emmet et Edward s'esclaffent. Même Belina s'y était mise.

Nous passons finalement à table. Esmée avait placé Edward à mes côtés. Lorsque je ne mangeais pas, je posais ma tête contre son épaule. La fatigue se faisait à présent ressentir. L'heure que j'avais passé dehors m'avait vidée de mes forces. Il me caressait les cheveux distraitement pendant qu'il discutait avec Esmée ou les autres.

Finalement l'après-midi passe entre les rires de Belina, la tendresse d'Edward et l'attention de tous les autres.

-Bon, tu m'as gavé maman! S'exclame Edward.

-Même si le repas aurait été meilleure avec du pain... ajoute Emmet.

Je ne réplique même plus.

Edward prend ma valise et va la mettre dans sa voiture alors que j'enfile mon manteau. Il revient et embrasse sa famille. Esmée me serre dans ses bras, tout comme Rose... et Emmet et Carlisle. Je ris.

-Passe nous voir!

-Avec plaisir.

Edward me sourit, me tient la porte et nous sortons. Il passe son bras sur mes épaules et me lance:

-Alors?

-Je suis pressée de découvrir ton chez-toi!

Il rit.

**Emmet**

Je passe mon bras autour de la taille de Rose et lance alors que la Volvo s'éloigne dans la rue:

-Vous croyez qu'on va les revoir ?

-Non! S'exclame Carlisle en riant.

Esmée nous met une petite tape sur l'arrière de notre tête et nous riions de plus belle.

* * *

**Bonjour, bonsoiiir ! Désolé encore d'avoir été si longue (même si je ne dépasserai jamais H... d'ailleurs j'attends ! Ca faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas secoué tiens). J'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre. J'ai écris le début, j'ai eu un mal fou pour le milieu, et je viens de terminer la fin. Je la déteste mais ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition... le meilleure arrive muhaha. Ou peut-être le pire...**

**Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que vos reviews m'encourageraient un peu. D'ailleurs je crois que je culpabiliserais plus d'être si lente x) m'enfin bon. Je sais que certains lisent sans me dire ce qu'ils en pensent... Je vous ai démasqués, bande de coquins! Allez, hop hop hop, au boulot, c'est moi qui ai fait le plus gros.**

**Miam miam. J'ai écris deux autres chapitres. Mais c'est pas la suite, c'est plus loin. Je suis trop pressée de vous les poster, j'en suis plutôt fière. Mais j'ai pas encore écrit la suite... donc je suis bloquée! Sacrilèèèège !**

**Bonne soirée les p'tits loups !**


	21. Vague valse lente

**Bella**

Edward attrape ma main alors qu'il poussait la porte de son épaule. Ses doigts ne sont qu'une caresse sur les miens. Il porte ma valise et presse l'interrupteur de nos mains liés. L'appartement était tout en longueur. Il y avait d'abord la cuisine rouge et grise, plus loin il y avait une grande table et encore derrière un coin salon avec deux canapés et une grande étagère contre le mur de gauche, remplie de livre et de CD. Le mur du fond était une grande baie vitrée face à la mer. Edward se baisse et ramasse le courrier. Il jette quelques lettres sur la table de la cuisine avec ses clés, qui retombent dans un bruit désagréable contre le verre de la table.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux regarder vers le fond de l'appartement -c'est à dire le salon. Edward enleva rapidement son manteau et m'aida ensuite, en parfait gentleman.

-C'est charmant!

Il me fait son sourire en coin.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Non merci.

Je me dirigeai enfin vers le salon, laissant Edward boire un verre d'eau. Je passai mes mains sur le cuir du canapé et demandais un peu plus fort en m'approchant de l'étagère:

-Je peux?

-Cet appartement est autant le tien que le mien pour toute ta durée ici.

C'était sa façon de me dire oui, vas-y tu peux, touche, explore, fouille chez moi, en moi, comme je l'ai fais pour toi. C'est toi la reine, maintenant.

Mon regard voudrait être partout à la fois, mes mains tout toucher.

Je regarde rapidement la tranche des livres... Je n'avais plus besoin de pencher la tête pour lire les titres des livres ou leurs auteurs, à présent. Scott Fitzgerald, Mary Shelley, Kundera, Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Céline, Goethe et tant d'autres... Dans une autre case il y avait des CD de classique, puis des CD des années 60... Dans une autre se trouvait des cadres. Je plissais les yeux et les regardais attentivement. L'une était Carlisle et Esmée, l'autre Rose et Emmet, une autre de Belina seule puis avec ses parents. Il y avait aussi une photo d'Edward vers 7ans ou 8ans dans les bras de Carlisle, Esmée à côté caressant sa joue. J'esquissais un sourire. Cette étagère était remplie de souvenir et de bonheur. Je regardais quelques secondes la mer, à travers la baie vitrée.

Je continuais finalement mon exploration. Edward avait un écran plasma et son ordinateur portable était sur la table basse au milieu de vieux programmes télé. Une guitare trainait sur un des canapés. Je caressais les cordes en passant, laissant un accord dissonant derrière moi.

Edward passe devant moi, me sourit et monte en haut, surement pour déposer ma valise. Je le suis et j'attrape sa main qu'il me tend sans se retourner dans les escaliers. Edward ouvre la porte juste en face des escaliers, mais je m'arrête à celle ou nous arrivons, ouverte aux escaliers. De l'autre côté, il y avait une deuxième porte. La pièce était en pagaille mais c'était un désordre agréable. Il y avait a nouveau un canapé -vieux cette fois-, avec au dessus des casiers remplis une nouvelle fois de CD. Il y en avait tellement. Une chaine hifi était posé à même le sol, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Et puis, juste en face de moi, le piano à queue d'Edward, imposant. Il y avait un peu partout dans la pièce des feuilles de partitions -vierges ou remplies-, une autre guitare déposée sur le canapé, encore une troisième guitare par terre, des jaquettes de CD par terre, près de la chaine hifi.

-C'est un peu le bazar... Mais je t'avais prévenue. Aller, viens.

Il n'avait plus ma valise. Il avait du la déposer. Je le suivis dans la pièce dont il avait ouvert la porte. La chambre était spacieuse, belle. Le lit était parfaitement fait et trop rangée pour être utilisée tous les jours.

-Tu as une salle de bain incluse, c'est la porte au fond à gauche.. C'était la chambre d'Emmet. Mais comme il m'a abandonné lâchement il y a peu...

Je ris et il passe un bras sur mes épaules, me rapprochant de lui.

-Je crois que je pourrai supporter cette chambre.

-Vraiment?

-Ouais. Ça me convient.

-Bien. Parfait.

Il me lance un sourire moqueur

-Bon, il n'y a plus qu'une pièce que je n'ai pas vu.

Je m'échappe de ses bras, sors de la chambre, traverse la pièce avec le piano et ouvre la porte.

-Comment sais-tu que c'est ma chambre?

-Il ne reste plus que celle là, dis-je sans me retourner.

J'entends son rire.

La chambre était plutôt grande, dans les tons bleus et blancs. Il y avait un mur de placard. Le mur n'était lui aussi qu'une grande baie vitrée donnant une vue sublime, en hauteur, de la plage et de l'étendue de l'océan -était-ce une manie chez les Cullen? Il avait un grand lit, les draps étaient défaits. Des jeans trainaient par terre et des chemises et t-shirt étaient entassés sur une chaise. Sur sa table de chevet était posé un vieux livre mais aussi mon pendentif pomme rouge. Je souris, ravie de voir qu'il était là, tout proche de lui. Une autre guitare était posé sur son lit.

-Dis-moi... combien as-tu de guitare! C'est la quatrième que je vois!

-Oh. C'est à peu près tout. Une dans chaque pièce, comme ça je peux en jouer tout le temps. Pour ma défense, en ce qui concerne le bazar, je ne savais pas que tu venais... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger.

-Tu te débrouilles pas mal pour un garçon seul!

Il me mit un petit coup de coude.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment...

-Dis-moi...

Je m'approchais de la baie vitrée et collais mon front à la vitre. Elle était froide et lorsque j'expirais par la bouche, de la buée s'accrocha dessus.

-Mh?

Ne pas avoir de mur en face de moi et voir entièrement la mer me donnait une impression de vertige -positif. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir tomber sur le sable directement.

Je me retourne et lui lance, taquine:

-Pourquoi est-ce toi qui a la meilleure chambre avec la meilleure vue !?

-Non mais je rêve (il rit).

-Je veux cette chambre.

-C'est la mienne, petite Bella...

-Tu ne venais pas de me dire que cet appartement était le mien durant mon séjour?

Il me regarde, ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis dit en riant:

-Moi? J'ai dis ça...? Tu dois te tromper!

Je ris et attrape sa main pour redescendre.

Il nous fait finalement des chocolats chauds et nous nous installons sur le canapé. Il met un DVD en route, je le laisse choisir, peu m'importe. Il s'installe en suite, les pieds sur la table basse. Je me recroqueville, moi, contre lui, mes jambes contre mon buste et je souffle sur le liquide brulant de ma tasse.

Edward regardait la télévision alors que je contemplais le coucher de soleil. L'océan engloutissait le soleil et faisait disparaître ses brulures.

Je pose ma tasse vide sur la table et change de position, posant ma tête sur les jambes d'Edward et me couchant sur le reste du canapé. Il me regarde et me sourit. Il pose une de ses mains dans mon cou et l'autre joue distraitement avec mes cheveux. Il reporte son attention sur le téléviseur.

J'avais envie de l'embêter.

-Tu donnes toujours tes cours au conservatoire?

-Euh... oui.

Il me regarde rapidement.

-C'est drôle, tu n'as pas l'air sur de toi.

Il rit.

-Veux-tu bien te concentrer sur le film?

Je laisse passer cinq minutes, durant lequel une course poursuite en voiture amène de nombreux crash.

-Et tu aimes tes élèves?

-En fait je m'occupe surtout de donner des cours à des adultes... Ils sont tous plus vieux que moi.

J'imaginais Edward très bien en prof. Il était patient -quoique...- et d'une douceur incomparable. Je ne sais pas si il était comme ça en tant que prof mais il devait entretenir une bonne relation avec ses élèves.

Dix minutes.

-Tu as faim?

-Non. Oh, excuse moi, je suis d'une impolitesse. Tu veux manger ce soir?

-Pas du tout. Esmée m'a gavée.

-Je ne mange jamais le dimanche soir, après un repas chez elle.

Je ris.

A nouveau dix minutes. Il allait bientôt craquer.

-C'est toi qui a décorer seul ton appartement?

-C'est l'œuvre d'Esmée.

-Je me disais aussi...

-Eh!

Je ris et il me fusille du regard -ou du moins, essaie-t-il.

-Bon, tais-toi idiote, je regarde ce film.

-Il est nul et en plus il est mal ré...

Il plaque sa main contre ma bouche pour me faire taire. Je me tais. Dès qu'il enlève sa main de ma bouche je lance:

-Comment avez-vous fait pour monter le piano en haut?

Il m'envoie un regard désespéré et ne me réponds pas. Je ris silencieusement. Ses doigts traçaient le chemin de mes veines tout le long de mon bras. Ce geste me détendait. Je sentais mes paupières devenir lourde mais je ne voulais pas dormir. Pourtant, j'avais peu dormit depuis hier et je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux... Juste pour une minute, rien qu'une minute.

*

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux tout est noir autour de moi. Je met quelques secondes à me rappeler où j'étais. Par contre je ne m'étais pas endormie ici... Je tends les bras autour de moi et ne rencontre que les draps vides. Ça, ce n'était pas le canapé! Je cligne des yeux et m'habitue à l'obscurité. La lumière des lampadaires de la rue transperçait faiblement les rideaux. Je regarde le réveil; 3.37. Je m'étire avant de me lever. Mes vêtements étaient toujours sur moi, inconfortables. Je me déshabillais dans le noir et cherchait mon short de pyjama ainsi que mon vieux débardeur dans ma valise à l'aveuglette. Une fois changée, je traverse la pièce entre nos deux chambres lorsque j'entends un « crac » sonore combler le silence de l'appartement.

-Oups...

J'avais du marcher sur une jacket d'un de ses CD.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Edward doucement et ne la referme même pas. A quoi bon, nous n'étions que tous les deux.

Je grimpe dans son lit et me faufile sous la couette. Edward remue à mes côtés et grogne.

-Tu dors? Murmurai-je.

-...Plus maintenant.

-Désolé.

Il sourit, les yeux fermés.

-Viens là.

Je me rapproche de lui et il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux. J'embrasse légèrement son cou et laisse ma tête reposer dans le creux de son épaule.

Sa respiration se ralentit à nouveau et je calle la mienne sur la sienne. Finalement, je me rendors quelques minutes après lui.

*

Un sourire étire mes lèvres avant même d'ouvrir mes yeux. Pourtant, lorsque je les ouvre, j'étais seule dans le lit d'Edward. La lumière m'éblouissait lorsque je me relevais. Je vis un mot.

_Désolé, j'ai eu une urgence. Je rentre en début d'après-midi._

_Désolé encore de t'abandonner lâchement alors que, pour moi, tu devrais passer avant tout._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Edward_

_PS: Ne va pas acheter le pain, je m'en occuperai..._

Je souris et lance un « crétin » dans le vide. Bon, bon, bon. Qu'allais-je faire?

Je comprenais qu'il doive partir et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il avait son emploi du temps, ses obligations et je venais tout bouleverser en arrivant à l'improviste.

Je sors du lit d'Edward, de bonne humeur. Edward m'avait laissé des viennoiseries sur la table de la cuisine que je dévorais avec un chocolat chaud -mon ventre criait famine depuis hier midi.

La matinée passa relativement vite, ayant dormi tard. J'appelais Alice et Jasper puis Athanaël. Il me disait d'embrasser Edward pour lui, qu'il lui manquait.

Ensuite, je piochais un livre dans l'étagère d'Edward et lisait quelques chapitre. Je me fis à manger à midi, fouillant un peu dans tous les placards pour trouver où tel chose était placée.

Je me mis ensuite devant la télé. Je m'endormis sur le canapé. Des cris me réveillèrent. Je m'éveillais en sursaut. Ce n'était que le film. Il était seize heures. Je coupais la télévision. Edward n'était toujours pas rentrée. J'avais mal au cou. J'étais encore en pyjama. Je décidais de prendre une douche. Je me détendis sous l'eau brulante. J'enflais des sous-vêtements, un jean et un débardeur blanc. C'était peut-être l'hiver, mais je ne sortais pas. Je redescendis et m'épluchais une mandarine que j'avalais goulument. Alors que je mettais les épluchures à la poubelle, la porte s'ouvrit. Je me retournais en souriant.

-Bonjour Bella!

-Edward.

Il se débarrassa de son blouson et contourna la table pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'embrassais rapidement sur sa mâchoire et il me serra plus fort contre lui.

-Excuse-moi pour aujourd'hui. J'ai été... retenu. Pas moyen de me défiler.

-Aucun problème, je comprends.

Il me fait un sourire d'excuse et lance:

-Tu sens la mandarine!

Je ris.

-J'arrive, je vais prendre une douche. Je suis éreinté.

J'acquiesce. Je m'allonge par terre, au pied du canapé et feuillète le programme télé en l'attendant.

-Tu ne serais pas mieux sur le canapé ?

Je baisse le magazine pour le voir. Edward descendait les escaliers, torse nu, un t-shirt blanc encore dans les mains. Il avait les cheveux trempés et encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude. Mon Dieu, qu'il couvre ça rapidement. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Je reporte mon attention au magazine en disant:

-Peut-être.

Il rit et je le suis du coin de l'œil. Dieu merci il avait décider de se rhabiller. Il vient s'étaler sur le canapé.

-Athanaël te passe le bonjour. Tu lui manques.

Il sourit et ses yeux se perdirent au loin. Je laissais le silence s'installer quelques minutes.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu...

On frappa à la porte.

-Laisse, je vais ouvrir.

Je me lève et vais rapidement jusqu'à la porte. J'ouvre et trouve un homme plutôt jeune, au long cheveux noir devant moi. Son sourire, lorsqu'il me voit, disparaît et ses sourcils se froncent.

-Euh... Bonjour... Bah... Je ne suis pas chez Edward Cullen ?

Je ris.

-Bonjour. Si, si. Je vais le chercher...

Mais avant que je me retourne il me lance:

-Oh, tu es Bella?

J'acquiesce en souriant.

-Aro.

-Enchantée, dis-je sincèrement. Entre.

Edward nous avait rejoint et je le percutais alors que je me retournais. Il rit et passe un bras sur mes épaules.

-Aro. Ça faisait longtemps...

Il rit

-En fait, j'ai oublié un CD chez toi l'autre jour... Et je me suis dit que tu pourrais me payer un apéro de cette façon.

-Tu perds pas le nord toi! Monte, je nous prépare quelque chose.

-Trop aimable!

Nous passions donc la soirée avec Aro. J'appris que c'était un ami d'Edward, qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar lorsqu'il venait de déménager. Ils s'étaient installés dans la cuisine pendant que je préparais un repas rapide. Ce ne serait pas du grand luxe, des spaghettis bolognaises.

Edward et Aro ensemble était un spectacle plutôt amusant. Il se rembarrait souvent, se défiait pendant quelques secondes pour après avoir une conversation beaucoup plus sérieuse. Ils avaient l'air très proche.

Je mettais la table pendant que les pattes cuisaient. Edward m'aida.

Edward ne m'avait jamais parlé de lui. En fait, je ne connaissais pas grand chose de ses relations... ou même tout autre.

Il mangea avec nous. Le repas avait été... mouvementé. Aro, tout comme Emmet, arrivait à me faire rougir six fois en une minute.

Il repartit vers vingt et une heure. Il me fit la bise avec ferveur ce qui me fit rire.

-Ravi de t'avoir rencontré ma belle! A la prochaine.

Je lui fis un sourire entendu et il partit quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je n'en peux plus! Dit Edward en baillant.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, alors.

Il prend ma main alors qu'il monte les escaliers. J'embrasse rapidement sa joue et vais dans ma chambre. J'enfile mon pyjama et me glisse sous les draps. Ils étaient froid, j'essayais de me réchauffer.

Edward arriva au bout d'un quart d'heure. Il rentre en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il était torse nu. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air vexé et me lance:

-Bah... ? Tu viens pas dormir avec moi?!

Je souris et sors du lit. Je passe devant lui en riant et rentre dans son lit rapidement, resserrant ses draps autour de moi. Il se couche à son tour et je me tourne vers lui. Nous nous regardons et il pose sa main sur ma joue.

-Fais de beaux rêves Bella.

-Bonne nuit.

*

Je m'étais pourtant réveillée tôt le lendemain matin. Il était sept heure du matin. Mais la place à côté de moi était encore vide, et un mot remplaçait son corps:

_Même excuse, même faute_

_Vers midi.  
Désolé._

_Je vais essayer de m'arranger._

_Tu me manques déjà. _

_Edward._

Je descends et me couvre d'un plaid. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds, ouvre la baie vitrée et sort, les pieds nus. Le bois de la terrasse est couvert de petites particules de sables, déposés par le vent. Je sens ses minuscules grains se caler dans la plante de mes pieds, se faufiler entre mes orteils. Le vent s'immisce dans mes cheveux, les désordonne. Une mèche se colle à mes lèvres, une autre à mes cils. L'air est frais, a un goût salé. J'entends le bruit des vagues, un peu plus loin, s'écrasant contre les rochers, laissant une vague d'écume derrière elles et se mélangeant au sable dur. La nappe de brouillard s'est opacifié et ne me laisse pas encore deviner où terre et eau se rejoignent. Mais je le ressens déjà. Je resserre la fine couverture contre mon corps. Le vent -glacial- continue a me traverser entièrement, me mordant le corps de douleur, glaçant mon sang. Je réprime un frisson alors que je sens le sable sous mes pieds devenir humide. J'aperçois l'océan à quelques mètres de moi. De petits pas en petits pas, je m'approche. Je m'assois et regarde devant moi. Je plante mes doigts dans le sable humide et dessine des soleils, des sourires et des visages enfantins. Je ramasse quelques coquillages et les fait tourner entre mes doigts. Une armée de sel vient lécher mes pieds, comme un avertissement. Je tremble, laisse tomber mes perles de verre et envois un regard noir droit devant moi. J'attrape une poignée de sable et la laisse se faufiler dans les creux de ma main. Il coule, par paquets, et d'autres restent accrochés à ma peau.

Tout est froid autour de moi. Le sable trempé. Le plaid sur moi. L'air autour de moi. Mon haleine, ma peau, mes vêtements. L'eau salée pourléchant ma peau. Même le soleil qui se levait était glacée. Je le regarde prendre de la hauteur, ne le quittant pas du regard. La brume devant lui désépaissi et disparaît presque entièrement lorsqu'il atteint son apogée. Je dois plisser les yeux, éblouis et reporte mon attention sur l'océan, puissant, qui court à l'infini de tous mes regards.

Je me lève, passe la main dans mes cheveux -leur laissant des grains de sables- et foule en sens inverse une dernière fois le sable, une folle étendues d'herbes de mer, les algues brunes.

Je marche et mes pas s'enfoncent, laissent leurs traces, qui bientôt disparaitront. Sur cette grande plage il n'y aura plus rien de moi. Mes pas auront été effacés, ils auront disparus. Comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Qu'étais-je venu chercher? Nous n'en finissons pas de ne rien finir, nous nous fuyons les uns les autres ou nous-mêmes, nous nous recherchons, nous-mêmes ou bien les autres, nous nous trouvons et nous perdrons peut-être à jamais.

*

**Edward**

Je sors dehors, par la baie vitrée déjà ouverte. J'avance lentement. Je vois Bella, là-bas, un peu plus loin. Elle me tourne le dos. Son corps est enroulée dans un plaid. Il paraît si petit, si fragile, face à l'immensité qui l'entoure.

_Sous les vagues, la mer est dressée, on dirait qu'elle est au ciel, qu'elle touche et arrose les nuages qui couvrent tout._

Je m'avance lentement et la distance s'efface. Elle ne se retourne pas, comme effrayée. J'enlace ses épaules de mes bras et pose ma tête contre ses cheveux.

-Tu étais là...

Je la sens frémir à mes mots.

-Edward?

Je la retourne et retombe dans ses yeux. L'embrasser, est-ce que j'en ai le droit? J'ai tellement peur de lui faire du mal. Mes mains viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux et je presse lentement sa nuque pour la rapprocher de moi. Mes lèvres caressent les siennes d'un mouvement léger. Un simple effleurement. Je croise les yeux de Bella qui pétillent et son sourire. L'embrasser, et ma bouche trouve la sienne. Ses bras m'enserrent dans une étreinte fragile et je caresse son corps de mes mains fébriles. Nos corps se collent, nos baisers nous immolent. Ses mains sur ma peau me brûlent et je ne sais que faire de mon coeur qui m'oppresse, dont les battements se bousculent.

Je rouvre mes yeux quand je quitte ses lèvres pour respirer et je tombe sur ses paupières closes. Je prends sa main et recule vers l'appartement. Mais son corps se colle toujours contre le mien et ses lèvres cherchent les miennes. Je pose mon autre main sur sa joue et dépose un nouveau baiser, alors que nous rentrons à l'intérieur.

Je la découvre du plaid et ma veste va le rejoindre. Je traverse la maison et monte les escaliers à reculons. Nous ne sommes qu'une cascade de pieds qui s'emmêlent, butant l'un contre l'autre, nous arrêtant à quasiment toutes les marches pour gouter à la saveur de l'autre. Ses lèvres avides de baiser me font sourire et elle me mord la lèvre quand elle le sent. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre en cherchant la poignée à tâtons. Son corps tombe contre le mien quelques mètres plus loin. Nos corps se serrent et nos habits se froissent.

Mon âme contre la sienne, l'acide de la lumière du soleil à travers les rideaux et surtout, surtout l'odeur sucrée de sa peau. Son corps traine un arrière goût salé et marin dont je me délecte. Je la dénude et parcours son corps. Je comprends ma solitude avant elle, je comprends ce qui me manquait jusqu'à présent, je comprends pourquoi je me perdais dans mes draps, dans mon lit trop grand. Mon avenir est tracé dans le creux de sa clavicule et mon bonheur est dessiné sur son ventre. Je m'abreuve de sa chair. Et respirer. Je devine de mes mains le galbe de ses seins, de ses jambes, de son dos, elle soupire. Et respirer. Respirer ce nouvel air offert que Bella sature, changer mes erreurs en miracles. Respirer enfin à plein poumon et se dire que rien ne peux nous arriver. Respirer et se perdre, ailleurs. Respirer l'odeur de sa peau, de nos corps collés l'un à l'autre. Respirer notre sueur et nos soupires. Respirer et trouver tout ce que j'attendais, dans le creux de ses reins. Et la faire vivre. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi te faire vivre.

J'avais tant attendu ce moment. Nos corps enlacés et collés.

-Bella...

Et je pourrais tout imaginer près d'elle. Mon coeur ne bat plus. Je trace des arabesques sur la longueur de son bras alors que ses doigts se baladent sur mon torse. L'embrasser. Respirer. Enfin. La faire vivre. Et je sais que je n'aurai plus jamais froid.

-Edward...

Plus jamais froid.

-Edward...

Et partout où j'irai, une pensée vers toi me rappellera cette douce folie que nous partageons. Par pitié, que cela ne s'arrête pas. Jamais. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi vrai.

-Je t'aime.

Et jamais rien dit d'aussi vrai non plus. Elle sourit. Je lui répète, elle me sourit encore. Je la serre dans mes bras et pose ma tête contre sa poitrine. J'écoute les battements de son coeur et trouve dans ses battements effrénés comme un moi aussi. Et l'embrasser. Respirer. L'enlacer. Chercher. Sentir. Vivre.

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde. Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au dernier chapitre.

**J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur cette partie, SURTOUT le POV d'Edward !** J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis. Désolé qu'il n'y ai pas de sexe à l'état pur, dur, dans mes mots et dans ce que je décris. Je n'écris pas pour ça. Pas pour le sexe. J'écris pour écrire la vie, en tout cas c'est ce que j'essaye de faire.

**LISEZ SVP** Sinon je voulais vous dire que je n'ai quasiment pas eu de review le dernier chapitre pourtant **j'ai eu plein d'ajout d'alerte**. Sans commentaire. **Est-ce que plus personne ne me lis ? Ca devient nul? C'est chiant?** Parce que ca m'a vraiment foutu le moral super bas. Je veux dire, les reviews c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Alors c'était assez destabilisant. Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas du tout aussi vite si ca continue comme ça. Je veux pas faire de chantage ou rien, mais c'est vraiment ce qui me booste (avec H entièrement, evidemment...). Prenez 5minutes de votre temps avant d'aller lire et de passer carrément à autre chose et laisser moi un mot. En plus j'adore les looongues reviews super constructives avec défauts et qualités.

**J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimer, j'y ai mis toutes mes tripes. Bisous les loulous.**


	22. Un orage au creux du ventre

**Je suis désolé de pas tous vous avoir répondu un par un (alors que c'est la moindre des choses) mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. Merci pour tous ces messages de soutien que vous m'aviez laissé. Je suis désolé d'être si lente à poster (enfin, la meilleure est Anna-Louisa, évidemment! Mais je m'égare... je rigoooole petit hortensia !) mais j'ai plus de suite, j'écris au fur et à mesure, je suis très lente à écrire (j'ai écris l'autre jour de 4h à 6h du matin -ouais je sais je vais pas bien dans ma tête- pour une petite page et demi. De quoi se pendre :P) et je ne peux pas écrire une autre suite sinon vous l'auriez dans un mois.**

**Il n'empêche que je n'ai pas le chapitre suivant d'écrit, mais le 24 et 25 sont déjà prêt (interdit de pirater mon ordi s'il vous plait !). Je suis sur que vous regretterez de les lire... hahaha. Donc bon, ca s'enchainera plus vite... ou pas!**

**Je me sens VRAIMENT nulle de vous poster ce chapitre. Je le trouve complètement minable.**

* * *

**Bella**

Je me réveille doucement, en sentant la chaleur du corps d'Edward quitter le mien. Je grogne un peu en voyant l'heure -six heure du matin- et me rendors après avoir senti les lèvres d'Edward se poser sur mon épaule.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, la lumière du soleil m'éblouit et le brusque contraste avec le jour fait pleurer mes yeux. Je sèche rapidement les quelques larmes qui perlaient et cligne des yeux. Cette fois, il est dix heures du matin, heure tout à fait acceptable pour se lever. Je me lève et remarque ma nudité. _Alors c'était vrai... _Je prend une chemise d'Edward qui traine par terre et l'enfile rapidement. Lorsque je me retourne, je vois Edward adossé à la chambranle de la porte. Il me regarde, un sourire en coin dessiné sur le visage. Il était déjà habillé. Je lui envois un petit sourire timide. J'optais pour un retour à la banalité ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire:

-Où étais-tu parti?

-Au boulot. Je me suis arrangé ce matin, je n'aurai plus à aller travailler, sauf un jour, l'après-midi et le soir, je n'ai pas pu annuler. Comme ça, je ne serai plus obligé de te quitter.

Je remet une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, dans un geste nerveux.

-Ça a l'air de t'inquiéter.

Je ne réponds pas. Il rit mais je sens la véritable interrogation dans sa phrase.

Il fronce les sourcils et s'approche de moi. Il place sa main sur mon visage et me regarde, sceptique. Je vois son regard passé des yeux à mes lèvres plusieurs fois.

-Tu es toujours d'accord pour que... je t'embrasse ?

Pour seul réponse, j'hausse les sourcils et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes en murmurant:

-Ne sois pas idiot...

Je le sens sourire contre moi alors que nos corps se serrent. Nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre respiration et je murmure:

-Alors, ce n'était pas un rêve...

Ce n'était pas une question mais Edward fit descendre ses mains jusqu'aux boutons de ma chemise et les déboutonna lentement, m'arrachant des frissons de plaisir.

-On va voir ça, me dit-il dans un ténor sensuel avec un sourire enjôleur.

*

Allongé en travers du lit, Edward avait sa tête sur mon ventre. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'étais bien.

Nous ne parlions pas, encore un peu empruntés. Edward avait les yeux fermés mais le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres m'assurait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il me dit tout à coup qu'il était heureux que je sois venue. Je ne savais quoi lui dire pour lui prouver à quel point j'étais moi aussi heureuse, alors je me taisais. Finalement nos baisers reprirent pour remplacer nos paroles.

Plus tard, vers trois heures de l'après-midi, nous décidons que nous avions faim. Comme il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo, j'enfilais rapidement des vêtements et allais jusqu'à une petite épicerie, deux rues plus loin. Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour avec un paquet de bonbon, des pâtisseries et des_ bagels._

Edward avait enfilé un caleçon et regardait les informations. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit un sourire éblouissant. Je m'enroulais dans une couverture et me blottissais contre lui. Je posais mes mains glacées -qui le firent grimacer- contre son corps chaud.

Une fois réchauffée, je pris mon livre de Virginia Woolf, déjà sur la table basse du salon. Je me calais un peu plus contre lui et reprenais ma lecture tout en piochant des bonbons que j'avalais goulument. Mon oreille contre son torse, les battements de son coeur m'était perceptible.

Finalement, il éteint la télévision après avoir regardé un film et cale son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Il me murmure qu'il m'aime, j'embrasse sa paume. Je pose quelques minutes plus tard mon livre par terre, sentant mes paupières tombées de fatigues. Je me tourne vers Edward qui était endormi et pose ma main dans ses cheveux. Je m'endors quelques minutes après, bercée par sa respiration.

*

A quatre heures du matin, je me réveillais brusquement. Edward avait dû s'appuyer sur la télécommande en dormant, et la télévision braillait. Je baissais le son rapidement et me levais. Je bus un verre d'eau en m'étirant. J'avais mal aux bras, notre position étant inconfortable. Je m'assis sur le bord du canapé, pour ne pas réveiller Edward, et zappais sur quelques chaines qui me ramenèrent à la réalité: au Bangladesh, un train avait explosé; en Chine, les émeutes du Xinjiang amenaient cinq nouvelles condamnations à mort... J'éteignis la télévision et me rallongeait maladroitement aux côtés d'Edward.

Dehors, la vie continuait.

*

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, je sentais un rayon de soleil, perfide, essayer inlassablement de s'insérer sous mes paupières. Je résistais tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone d'Edward se mette à sonner avec véhémence. Elle s'arrêta soudainement: Edward venait de balancer son téléphone par terre, séparant la batterie du reste du téléphone par la même occasion.

L'angoisse du matin m'envahit et je me lève tout à coup._ Que devais-je faire? _Nous avions passé la journée d'hier principalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans se soucier de _l'après_. Mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour et je ne savais pas que faire, quoi dire. Mais déjà Edward m'attire vers lui et m'embrasse d'un baiser incandescent, chassant tous mes doutes de ses lèvres.

Je m'échappe de ses bras, prépare une tasse de café et une tasse de lait pendant qu'Edward fait griller du pain de mie et les étalent de Nutella et de confiture à l'abricot. Il avait allumé la radio et un vieux tube des Beatles passait. Nous nous attablons et il commence à manger goulument.

Je le regarde attentivement alors que je bois par petite gorgée mon lait. Il avait les cheveux décoiffés, il était torse nu et je pouvais retrouver les souvenirs de la nuit et de la journée, nos caresses. Il avait les yeux pétillants et me regardait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il battait le tempo de la musique d'un hochement de tête imperceptible. Il avait la bouche pleine et avait l'air d'un gamin. Soudain, j'ai un pincement au coeur de bonheur, je sens, le temps d'un battement, mon coeur battre contre ma peau, me rappelant que c'était lui, la source de mon bonheur.

Je me lève, verse le reste de mon lait dans l'évier et abandonne ma tasse. Je laisse le reste de mon petit déjeuner sur la table et me dirige vers les escaliers. En passant devant Edward, celui-ci m'attrape le poignet et lance:

-Ce n'est pas bien de faire du gâchis.

Il essaye d'être sérieux mais je vois bien son sourire qu'il tente de cacher. Il ramène la tartine à sa bouche et croque dedans, en me regardant dans les yeux, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Je me baisse pour être à son niveau et lui lance, alors qu'il mastique:

-Je t'aime.

Il s'arrête net et avale. Je souris. Il pose sa main derrière mon cou et m'attire vers lui, nous entrainant dans un baiser égal à une morsure, cherchant au plus profond de l'âme de l'autre. Il me relâche et me regarde -alors que je tente de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il se met à rire.

-Un peu plus et j'aurais cru que tu ne t'intéressais à moi que pour le sexe!

Je lui pince le nez.

-Si je te le disais l'autre nuit, ça aurait fait trop cliché !

Je le laisse là et traverse l'appartement alors qu'il s'exclame:

-Tu peux répéter ce que tu m'as dit il y a une minute ?

-Je t'aime.

-Quoi?

-Je t'aime!

Il laisse s'écouler quelques secondes. Je monte les escaliers.

-J'entends comme une voix de crécelle au loin...

Je cache mon rire et crie, faussement vexée:

-Je te déteste Edward !

-Je croyais que tu voulais éviter les clichés...

Je vais dans la salle de bain à pas lourd. Je laisse couler la douche pendant que je me déshabille. L'eau brulante m'assaille directement. Mon sourire s'efface peu à peu pour me détendre complètement. Je sors quelques minutes plus tard, enroule une serviette autour de moi. J'entends Edward monter les escaliers pendant que je cherche des affaires. Il entre dans la chambre et me tire vers lui. Il m'allonge sur le lit et embrasse mon cou. Il murmure:

-Tu comptes vraiment t'habiller?

Ma seule réponse est ma respiration saccadée.

-J'ai débrancher le téléphone fixe, éteins nos portables et cassé la sonnette. Impossible de nous déranger. Maintenant, tu es à moi pour les prochains jours, et rien qu'à moi.

Il dénoue ma serviette et l'envoi plus loin. Ses lèvres suivent les courbes de mon corps avant de revenir à mes lèvres. Puis il me dit, essoufflé:

-Tu sais, je fais le fier, mais je jubile. J'ai tellement attendu ça. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce que ça me fait de t'embrasser, de te toucher et de te déshabiller.

-Je sais. Maintenant arrête de parler et embrasse moi.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-On est repartit pour un tour... chantonne-t-il en souriant (l'air faussement blasé) en traçant le contour de mon nombril de ses doigts.

*

Dans l'après-midi, j'oblige Edward à s'habiller et nous sortons par l'arrière de la maison. Il prend ma main alors que nous traversons la plage et je me serre contre lui.

-Tes parents habitent loin de chez toi?

-En passant par la plage, tu continues juste sur un kilomètre.

-Sympa, la route!

Il sourit et me sert contre lui. Un silence s'installe entre nous, apaisant. Puis il me demande, hésitant:

-Je peux te poser des questions indiscrètes?

-Vas-y.

-Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais cela tu le sais déjà, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Depuis... depuis combien de temps? Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que...

-Si, si! Hum... laisse moi réfléchir.

La question d'Edward me désarçonnait.

-Je... Je ne sais pas en fait! Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre... En fait, la première fois qu'on sait parlé, tu m'as agacé!

-Je m'en souviens (il rit). Ça me rappelle à quel point tu es têtue !

Je laisse passer quelques secondes, en souriant, nous revoyant au terrain de foot.

-D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu t'es entrainé à visé dans les buts ?

-M'en parle même pas... Enfin bon. Je n'ai pas de date précise mais je pense que je suis vraiment tombé amoureuse de toi après le repas que l'on a passé ensemble chez tes parents. Tout ce temps que l'on a passé ensemble sur le canapé à se parler... Mais, outre l'agacement premier, j'ai tout de suite était attirée par toi... Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu de relation aussi... profonde et intense... avec quelqu'un. Je me souviens toujours du plaisir que j'éprouvais lorsque l'on était ensemble, que tu me touchais... Peut-être que j'essayais juste de nier en bloc. En tout cas, ça s'est imposé tout seul et j'ai répondue à Angela et Alice que j'étais attirée par toi quand elle me l'ont demandé.

-Quand était-ce ?

-Le jour où tu es venu me chercher en Volvo... à cause de Charlie.

Je le sentis se raidir. Le sourire enjôleur venait de s'effacer.

-Il n'a pas essayé de te revoir?

-... Pas encore, soupirai-je. Je l'attends, je sais qu'il ne m'a surement pas lâché.

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et embrasse ma tempe.

-Je suis là, si tu as besoin.

J'acquiesce. L'heure n'était pas à l'amertume.

-Et toi, Casanova? Depuis quand?

-Je n'ai pas de date non plus... Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre. Tu m'as amusé la première fois que je t'ai vu. Et je me suis surpris à vouloir te revoir quand on s'est quitté. J'avais déjà rendu les armes quand je suis venu te voir à la librairie et qu'il y avait ton père... Je n'étais jamais rassasié et j'avais toujours besoin de te voir. Quand j'ai compris que, un jour sans te voir était un supplice, je me suis dit que c'était un peu fort pour de l'amitié... Ca me fait penser que le premier soir, quand je suis rentré à la maison, Emmet nous a balancé... Carlisle parlait déjà d'avoir des enfants mais après le mariage si possible... Honneur de la famille, comprends-tu!

Je riais puis lançais:

-Mais, Emmet et Rose...

-Justement, il veut qu'on sauve l'honneur. J'ai nié en bloc... et j'ai dis que tu avais un petit-ami.

Je m'arrête net et fronce les sourcils. Il prend un air innocent:

-C'est ce que je croyais! Enfin, tu avais parlé d'Athanaël à Louise et dit qu'il te manquait sans préciser qui il était. J'ai fais des conclusions hâtives.

Je lui souris. Il était mignon, à essayer de se démêler en explication.

Finalement, le silence réapparait et je le laisse nous envelopper confortablement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward pointe le doigt vers les maisons au bord de la plage. Je reconnais celle des Cullen. Je souris, lâche sa main, et m'élance en courant avec difficulté dans le sable, vers la villa. J'entends Edward m'appeler. Je me retourne et il me rattrape.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux aller les voir ? (froncement de sourcils de ma part) On va devoir tout leur expliquer et en plus, j'avais dit que tu étais à moi.

-Le partage, très cher, le partage, chantonnai-je. Ne t'inquiète pas, repris-je sérieuse, il faudra bien qu'ils l'apprennent un jour.

Il me regarde, une moue sceptique sur le visage. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser furtif. Il passe sa main dans le bas de mon dos, m'attirant à nouveau vers lui. Il m'embrasse à nouveau et je passe mes bras autour de son cou, rapprochant mon corps du sien. Nos lèvres se cherchent, dans un élan assoiffé. Il quitte mes lèvres, nos respirations étaient désordonnés. Il passe ses doigts sur ma joue et murmure avec malice:

-Sois sage!

Il repose ses lèvres contre les miennes une dernière fois, rapidement, embrasse ma paume avant d'enlacer ses doigts aux miens.

-Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça...

Edward nous fait rentrer directement par l'arrière de la maison, par les baies vitrées qui étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Le salon était vide.

-Papa? Maman?

Carlisle et Esmée descendent les escaliers, un sourire aux lèvres. Je vois le regard de Carlisle descendre sur mes doigts qui agrippaient ceux d'Edward. Esmée nous prend dans ses bras.

-Je suis si heureuse pour vous.

Je rougis et vois Carlisle faire un clin d'œil en direction d'Edward.

-Excusez-nous, nous vous avons vu sur la plage.

-Oh. Et bien, cela facilite les choses, dit Edward en riant.

Esmée me propose un chocolat chaud et j'accepte. Edward m'enlève mon manteau et les pose sur une chaise. Je m'assois dans le canapé et Edward se met à mes côtés, parlant avec Carlisle. Il prit mes mains -glacés, comme d'habitude- et les approchait de sa bouche, soufflant dessus pour le réchauffer. Ce geste était comme inconscient pour lui et il ne s'arrêtait que pour répondre à Carlisle. Esmée m'apporta bientôt ma tasse et en tendit une autre à Edward. Il me lâcha et je collais rapidement mes mains autour de la porcelaine brûlante.

Nous restions jusque six heures du soir avec les parents d'Edward. Ils ne faisaient aucun commentaire lorsque Edward prenait inconsciemment ma main, m'embrassait la tempe ou le coin des lèvres. J'aimais leur discrétion qui remplaçait les mots. Ils jubilaient, j'en étais certaine, mais faisait fi de leurs émotions pour ne pas nous (me?) gêner. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas d'Emmet... J'en fis par à Edward lorsque nous longions la plage en direction de son appartement. Ce à quoi il me répondit:

-Très juste. Nous sommes cuit, très chère!

Je ris et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

Lorsque nous nous posions enfin à l'appartement, j'étais épuisée.

-On commande des pizza? Proposai-je.

-Ok. Une bolognaise pour moi.

J'appelais donc à une station de pizza, après avoir demander le numéro le plus proche à Edward. Nous pourrions aller les chercher dans une demi-heure.

En attendant, Edward monte dans sa chambre et je le suis. Il prend sa guitare et commence à jouer. Les mélodies sont douces, enivrantes. Je me glisse sous les draps, enfoui ma tête dans les oreillers et me laisse bercer par les notes si fragiles que dégageait sa guitare.

Ce sont les mains d'Edward qui me réveille. Ses mains caressent ma peau et sa bouche parcours mon corps. Je marmonne quelques insultes inintelligibles envers lui et son corps s'écrase contre le mien. Son corps est secoué par son rire et j'attrape ses lèvres. Il me débarrasse de mes vêtements qui glissent sur le sol. Je déboutonne sa chemise, un bouton saute dans la précipitation, mes mains tremblent un peu. Il me mord les lèvres, puis dépose un léger baiser, comme pour apaiser la plaie. Il promène ses doigts sur mes lèvres pendant que je lui déboutonne son jean. Ses mains puis ma bouche parcourent son torse. Je respire sa peau qui a une fragrance que je n'arrive pas à définir, mais pourtant si exaltante. Il m'enveloppe de ses bras et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il attire mon visage vers le sien pour m'embrasser encore.

Étonnamment, la fougue avait disparue. Il était étonnement tendre, un peu comme s'il avait peur de me briser.

Tes mains me retiennent, Tes doigts se resserrent plus fort autour de moi, l'implosion de mon corps sous le tiens est imminente. Le temps s'est arrêté pour nos caresses, pour nos étreintes. C'est une nouvelle perception de moi-même que je découvre dans tes draps, sous tes doigts, dans tes pupilles.

Tes mains glissent, mon coeur explose.

Nos corps tremblent et ta peau devient mienne. Mon coeur bat pour le tiens. Serait-ce l'absolu et la magnificence de tes formes, qui m'assujettit au moindre de tes gestes, pour me faire perdre à ce point la tête?

Nous restions enlacés, sans rien dire, un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward lance:

-Je crois qu'on a loupé nos pizzas...

Je ris, me lève précipitamment, enfile mon boxer et la chemise d'Edward que je ne boutonne qu'à moitié avant de partir rapidement en lançant:

-A moi le dernier yaourt!

Je l'entends rire.

*

Le soleil se levait alors qu'Edward s'endormait. Je continuais à caresser sa paume en fermant les yeux à mon tour. Nous avions passé la nuit à faire l'amour, regarder des films, critiquer, discuter, s'embrasser, grignoter -le reste des bonbons, nous habiller et nous déshabiller. Nous étions sortis à cinq heures du matin et avions marché longtemps sur la plage, jusqu'à arriver au célèbre Golden Gate Bridge. Nous nous étions assis et l'avions contemplé -plus pour moi qu'Edward. Nous étions resté au moins une heure à nous raconter des souvenirs d'enfance, des bêtises faites. Edward et Emmet adorait faire tourner la tête à Esmée étant plus jeune. Ils l'adoraient mais adoraient la chercher. J'appris cette nuit là qu'Edward avait été adopté. Mais il ne s'était pas étendu sur le sujet et s'était tu. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'Edward appelaient Carlisle et Esmée soit par leur prénom soit « papa » et « maman ». Nous étions ensuite repartis et refais les cinq kilomètres dans le sable, titubant de fatigue, riant pour rien. Et nous nous étions écroulés de fatigue dans son lit, à peine arrivé.

*

**Edward**

Je me réveille en début d'après-midi, seul. Je descend et vais dans la cuisine en me frottant les yeux. J'embrasse Bella aux coins des lèvres (en fait, j'ai mal visé). Elle était debout, contre le plan de travail et sirotait une fin de chocolat chaud. Elle me tend une tasse de café que je repose pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la porte et la pose sur le plan de travail, afin qu'elle soit à ma hauteur. Je laisse ma tête reposer dans son cou, alors qu'elle caresse mes épaules.

Je venais de penser au nouvel an que nous devions passer avec ma famille. Mais j'avais perdu le fil des jours avec Bella et je n'avais aucune idée de la date. Si nous loupions ce repas, Esmée serait vraiment fâchée.

-Tu sais quel jour nous sommes?

-Oui, jeudi.

-Non, la date.

-Le 31.

Ainsi elle n'avait pas, comme moi, perdu pieds et oublié la réalité, le temps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, avec un air faussement outré:

-J'étais persuadé, qu'entraînée par ton ardent amour pour moi et ta folle passion pour ma personne, tu avais oublié la fuite du temps.

Elle n'a pas répondue tout de suite. Puis elle s'est lancée, brusquement:

-Si je ne l'ai pas oublié, si je sais que nous somme le 31, c'est parce que je sais aussi que, le 7janvier, je dois être à Seattle.

Je me suis écarté d'elle et je l'ai regardé. Dans 7jours, Bella ne serait plus là. J'avais oublié qu'elle avait des amis, une famille, une vie qui n'était pas à San Francisco. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue. Je sais qu'elle veut me réconforter.

-Pourquoi ne m'avais-tu pas parlé?

-C'était inutile. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que notre temps nous est compté. Je ne voulais pas que tu te réveilles les matins en pensant « plus que dix jours... plus que... ». Et, même à partir d'aujourd'hui, le temps ne nous est pas important. 7Jours, c'est une éternité.

Elle mentait. 7Jours, c'était court. Le temps allait nous rattraper. Je sais qu'elle voit mon désarroi, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je repose ma tête contre son épaule et me laisse bercer.

*

Alors que je jouais des morceaux de piano que je connaissais par coeur, je jetais un regard discret vers Bella. Elle était assise sur la dernière marche des escaliers, vers moi, et avait échangé le livre de Virginia Woolf pour un Kundera. Elle était concentrée et ne voyait pas mon regard sur elle.

Je repense alors à tout ce que nous avions vécu depuis qu'elle était arrivé, à nos baisers, à nos discussions infinies, à nos sorties sur la plage. Sa main dans la mienne.

En un soupir, mon désarroi réapparait. Je devais profiter d'elle autant que possible.

Quel combat veux-tu que je mène contre l'essence de mon être? Quel combat veux-tu que je délivre avant de disparaître? Je ne peux gagner contre moi. Je suis faible dans tes bras. Je voudrais voir -toujours- les rougeurs de ta victoire sur tes joues et ta peau, dont je prends possession de mes lèvres.

Tu m'as redonné la vie, à présent, apprends-mois à la garder.

Il restait 7jours.

* * *

**JOYEUX NOEL EN RETARD (Voyez le joli cadeau... en retard) et BONNE ANNEE en avance (je posterai jamais pour le 1er janvier... j'me connais !)**

**Je crois que je mérite un cadeau aussi n_____n !**


	23. Découverte

**Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas posté depuis décembre. En vérité je viens de réécrire ce chapitre en vitesse. Je n'ai pas aligné deux mots depuis Décembre. Les 2prochains chapitres sont écrits. Je posterai le 24 ce soir ou demain car ceci n'est qu'une ridicule transition avec la suite de l'histoire (mais tout de même PRIMORDIALE). Normalement ce chapitre devait encore se consacrer au bonheur si niais d'Edward et Bella mais je suis incapable d'écrire cela. Ca bloque.**

**Pour rappel, Bella et Edward sont à San Francisco et sont ENFIN ensemble.**

**Je suis encore désolé de ne plus avoir écrit. Je n'avais plus vraiment la force. Les histoires d'amour m'exaspèrent profondément en ce moment. La suite ce soir.**

* * *

**Bella**

Nous avions diné chez les Cullen le soir du nouvel-an. Nous avions donc montré à tout le monde que nous étions ensemble. Nous nous étions fait charrier par Emmet (évidemment), mais tout le monde était heureux pour nous et nous disaient « enfin ! ». J'avais été hésitante au départ, je ne savais pas quel comportement aborder avec Edward, mais il avait prit ma main, m'avait sourit et l'avait gardé calée dans la sienne. Nous n'étions pas du genre à nous embrasser fiévreusement devant les autres, mais il m'embrassait rapidement quand il passait à mes côtés alors que je discutais avec Rose, il passait sa main sur ma joue en me souriant quand je me perdais dans mes pensées assise sur le canapé..

Il nous restait 4jours ensembles.

J'étais seule dans l'appartement d'Edward. Il revenait tard dans la nuit, aujourd'hui était le jour où il devait travailler obligatoirement, n'ayant pas pu annuler. Il était donc parti en début d'après-midi.

Je ne savais que faire en attendant le retour d'Edward.

Je pris son ordinateur portable, me mis assise sur le canapé, allumai la télé et ouvris ma boite mail. J'écrivis un long mail à Alice, puis un autre à ma mère. Mais le temps ne passait pas, il n'était que 19 heures.

Je souris en ouvrant GOOGLE. Je tapais lentement dans la barre de recherche « Isabella Swan ». Le résultat fut instantané:

_Aucun document ne correspond aux termes de recherche spécifiés (Isabella Swan)._

_Suggestions:_

_-Vérifiez l'orthographe des termes de recherche._

_-Essayez d'autres mots._

_-Utilisez des mots plus généraux._

_-Spécifiez un moins grand nombre de mots._

Je souris devant mon idiotie. Je changeais ma recherche et écrivit: « Edward Cullen ». Mon sourire s'effaça. Des dizaines de liens s'affichèrent, à mon grand étonnement. Edward Cullen star montante; Edward Cullen membre du groupe des...; Edward Cullen un pianiste plus que guitariste; Edward Cullen passionné par la musique; Edward Cullen abandonne le foot pour se consacrer à la musique...

J'étais abasourdie et j'avais peur de comprendre. Pourtant, peut-être était-ce un homonyme. J'ouvris un lien qui proposait de retracer son parcours. Mais une photo d'Edward, du garçon que je pensais être mon Edward, marchant dans la rue, s'afficha, accompagnant un article. Edward était membre d'un groupe qui gagnait de plus en plus de notoriété. Son groupe se faisait connaître à présent à travers tous les États-Unis, composé d'un public surtout féminin. Les membres avaient entre 25 et 22ans (Edward était le plus jeune). Edward était guitariste et pianiste occasionnel. Aro, l'homme qui était venu l'autre jour à l'appartement, était en fait le chanteur -et leader- du groupe. Un certain Démétri était bassiste. Le dernier, Caïus, était batteur. Ils n'avaient qu'un album sortit. Les quatres garçons s'étaient rencontrés vers leurs 18ans et avaient décidés de jouer pour leur plaisir, de donner des concerts dans des petits bars, entre copains. L'année des 20ans d'Edward, un producteur était dans une salle et leur proposa un contrat. Depuis 2ans, leur groupe traversait donc les États du pays et prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Edward était décrit comme talentueux, passionné et charismatique.

Je fermais la page alors que les larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

Où était-Edward, si il ne travaillai pas véritablement ? Je cherchais les dates de leur concert jusqu'à trouver: _Sacramento – lundi 4janvier 2010. 21h._

J'appelle un taxi puis imprime une photo des 4membres du groupe, la plie et la met dans une poche de mon jean. Je sors 15minutes plus tard, claque la porte, une boule dans la gorge.

-Sacramento, s'il vous plait.

-Mais... ce n'est pas la porte à côté ! Je suis censé vous trimballer dans la ville de San Francisco, mademoiselle.

-Je vous payerai le double !

Il me regarde dans son rétroviseur, me sourit.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Sacramento. Salle de concert ARCO Arena.


	24. Edward Cullen

**Edward**

A quinze heure, nous arrivons à la salle qui nous accueillerait ce soir, dans la ville de Sacramento. Lorsque nous approchons, des cris arrivent jusqu'à l'intérieur de notre voiture. Je jette un coup d'œil à Aro. Il a un grand sourire accrochés aux lèvres. J'aperçois des filles -majoritairement- à travers les vitres teintés entassées sur le trottoir. Nous rentrons dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard par une porte arrière. Nous arrivons sur la scène et je ne peux m'empêcher de là regarder en tournant sur moi-même. Elle était immense, comme toutes les autres. Je perds mon regard en imaginant la salle remplie. Et elle le sera, de toute façon. Les filles seront là. Elles chanteront, hurleront, pleureront. Mais en attendant, Aro s'occupait avec son portable. Démétri et Caïus jouaient à un jeu de carte. Nous n'étions que des gamins ordinaires et c'est étrange de se dire que j'ai tord. Non, nous ne l'étions pas. Les techniciens qui nous suivent travaillent, courent un peu partout. Ils préparent toute la scène. Le temps passe et tout est près. Nous quittons la scène et allons dans les coulisses, les portes vont bientôt ouvrir. Aro part pour chauffer sa voix dans sa loge. Je sors ma guitare de son étui et lance quelques notes dans l'air. Les minutes défilent et Démétri est de moins en moins calme. Caïus a mis de la musique dans ses oreilles et est parti dans ses pensées. J'entends la salle se remplir, un brouhaha incessant envahir mes oreilles. Et là, le temps s'arrête.

Les lumières s'éteignent, les cris redoublent et emplissent l'atmosphère. Nous arrivons. Serait-il possible de décrire cette sensation? Impossible de trouver les mots. Plus rien n'existe dans le noir de cette salle. Plus rien ne nous atteindra pour les prochaines heures. Caïus nous envoi dans notre univers avec les premiers coups de batterie. Écho de la pulsation de notre coeur. Je joue les premières notes de la chanson et bientôt Démétri me rejoint avec sa basse, me soutenant dans mes échappés belles. La voix d'Aro, grave, un peu enroué, couvre notre ensemble et chante cette fin qui n'arrivera jamais.

Je croise des regards. De nombreux regards. Et j'essaye de ne pas les recroiser. Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs. Je ne veux pas qu'elles pensent que je les aime, que je suis tombé amoureux d'elles d'un regard. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux, nous ne sommes que des gamins. Ce n'est que la musique qui nous relient.

Je transpire, ferme les yeux, crie parfois. Je vais chercher au plus profond de moi-même, je leur donne tout ce que j'ai. Et elles prennent tout. Mes doigts jouent avec les cordes de ma guitare sans s'arrêter, mes pieds battent en rythme.

Je souris alors que je pose ma guitare. Les cris sont perçants, elles savent. La dernière chanson arrive. Nous sommes en sueur, nous avons chaud, nous sommes épuisés et pourtant encore inassouvis. Je m'assois sur le banc devant le piano après l'avoir caressé du bout de mes doigts. Aro me suit. Les cris redoublent. Elles connaissent tout. Elles connaissent nos musiques, nos gestes sur le bout des doigts. Caïus en profite pour boire rapidement, sachant qu'il ne rentre pas tout de suite. J'attends que les hurlements cessent un peu pour commencer, ce qui je sais ne se fera pas. Je place mon pied droit au dessus de la pédale et pose mes mains sur les touches du piano sans rien jouer. Ce simple mouvement ravive les cris. J'entends Aro rire légèrement et je lui envois mon sourire en coin. Il se place derrière moi, dos à moi. Je sais qu'il baisse la tête et se concentre.

J'entame alors un rythme lent, calme. Je suis seul a jouer. Je suis seul à la portée de toutes ses personnes. C'est comme marcher au bord d'une falaise et trouver son équilibre. Mais toujours le vent nous fait tanguer. Je ferme les yeux alors que je descends dans les graves. Bientôt la basse me double, dans cette même mélodie calme, mélancolique. Caïus s'ajoute enfin à nous, et joue tout doucement. Les notes s'éternisent, nos gestes se figent. Nos regards se croisent. Je joue quelques notes et enfin Aro remplie de sa voix l'air qui nous entoure. Quelques phrases pour chanter cet amour déchu, comme chuchoté et inchangé. Je sens les jambes d'Aro cognés à mon banc alors qu'il chante plus fort pour finalement repartir au devant de la scène et Caïus peut enfin frapper sur sa batterie avec véhémence. Je rouvre les yeux et appuies plus fort dans mes touches, m'acharnant, allant plus rapidement. Je m'imprègne de l'histoire, de cet amour si bancal et de cet homme perdu. De la frustration qui l'enivre. Je vois le visage de Bella devant moi et je tourne mon regard vers les touches de mon piano._ Je devrais lui dire. _La voix d'Aro se fige et je laisse trainer un dernier accord dans le vide fermant les yeux brutalement, enfonçant mes doigts dans les touches et balançant ma tête en arrière. La batterie s'arrête au même moment et Démétri enchaine seul quelques notes, graves, bouleversantes qui s'éteignent en même temps que mon accord.

Nous sortons de la scène, mettons des serviettes -autour de notre cou- et prenons une bouteille d'eau. Je bois rapidement et passe la main sur mon visage alors que nous revenons au devant la scène. Les cris recommencent. Aro s'amuse a vider sa bouteille sur les filles devant nous. Il rit et les fans limitent. J'envoie ma bouteille d'eau vers la droite, les filles se bousculent pour l'avoir. Ce geste me perturbe, n'en comprenant pas la signification, encore une fois, mais je ne laisse rien paraître et souris. Je pose enfin véritablement mon regard sur la salle devant moi. Elle est remplie a craquer. Je laisse mon regard passer dans les premiers rangs et croise a chaque fois leur regard poser sur moi. Je leur souris et leur envois des merci qu'elles n'entendent pas mais qu'elles lisent sur mes lèvres.

Nous les saluons une dernière fois et sortons de la scène. Les minutes passent et la salle est a présent vide. Je retourne sur la scène et vais devant mon piano, debout. J'appuie sur un la. Il résonne autour de moi. _Je devrais lui dire... Un jour ou l'autre. _

Aro m'appelle. Je récupère ma guitare et vais dans les coulisses. Je change de t-shirt, enfile une veste et prend un feutre comme Aro, Caïus et Démétri l'ont fait. Nous sortirons par devant pour nous arrêter et rester quelques minutes avec les filles qui seront restés devant la salle de concert. Prendre des photos avec elles, leur signer des photos de nous-mêmes.

Avant de sortir, nous nous arrêtons devant la porte. Il y avait une centaine de fans qui étaient restés, tout de même.

-Wow. Tout ça, s'exclame Caïus.

-J'ai l'impression que ça augmente à chaque fois.

-Parce que ça augmente! Me moquai-je d'Aro.

Il me fait une grimace et Démétri ouvre la porte. Il y a quelques cris, mais certaines leur disent d'arrêter. Merci, mon Dieu. Tout se passe étrangement bien. Les flashs crépitent et déteignent dans le noir de la nuit. Les filles -puisqu'ils n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de garçon- sont de deux côtés, contre des barrières, nous permettant une allée. Je signe quelques autographes en souriant. Certaines me complimentent et je les remercies. D'autres veulent des photos, je m'arrête et me contorsionne pour poser près d'elle, ma joue collant presque la leur. Aro est juste devant moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui envoyer une blague. Il rit et me répond que je lui ai déjà fait des centaines de fois. Les filles autour de nous rigolent. Je frappe la tête d'Aro et il me renvoit un coup d'épaule alors que j'écrivais mon nom sur une photo de nous.

-Regarde ce que tu as fais! Crétin!

Aro se penche vers moi et regarde la photo de la fan. Il soupire et la regarde d'un air compatissant. Ensuite, il se tourne vers moi et me dit:

-J'm'en fou c'est sur la tête de Caïus que tu as bavé.

Je ris et il m'imite. Toutes les filles proches de nous se mirent à rirent aussi, ayant, évidemment, été le centre de leur attention. J'écris après avoir demandé le prénom de la fille « Désolé Manon Aro est un idiot ! » Elle est rayonnante et je continue rapidement. Nous arrivons après quelques minutes au bout des barrières, donnant sur la voiture qui nous attendait. Je signe encore quelques autographes. Je ne prends pas la peine de relever le regard, trop pressé mais soudain j'entends un « merci » qui me trouble.

Je sais ce qu'il va se passer.

Je relève le regard et croise ses yeux confus. Je m'arrête quelques secondes et la regarde. Je reprends sa feuille et griffonne « passe par derrière ». Je continue ma course, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention et signe deux derniers autographes. Je me penche dans la voiture et dit aux trois autres:

-Rentrez sans moi, j'ai des choses à régler.

-Mais Edward...

-Je prendrai un taxi.

Je claque la porte et fais demi tour, entre toutes ses filles. Elles ne comprirent pas au début mais se mirent à crier, comme si je revenais pour elles. Je courrais et rentrais à l'intérieur de la salle. Je traversais rapidement de nombreux couloirs et arrivait devant une porte du fond. J'attends pendant une demi-heure en tournant en rond devant la porte.

Alors ça y était.

C'était le début -ou plutôt la fin. Bella savait. Et ce n'était pas moi qui lui avait appris. Comment l'avait-elle appris? Comment avait-elle réagi? Comment _allait_-elle réagir? Oui je sais qu'elle a compris. Oh non, ne soit pas effrayée, je ne veux que ton bonheur, mais reste près de moi, avec moi, en moi. Ne pars pas. Ne fuis pas. Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Je voudrais que tu oublies ce que tu as appris, que tu ne penses pas à moi en tant que ce célèbre guitariste et pianiste. Ce n'est pas moi. Je peux changer, si tu le souhaites, et ce ne sera pas moi -plus moi. Je n'étais qu'Edward Cullen, dans tes bras. Rien qu'Edward. Un mec un peu paumé, avec un sourire en coin, des vieilles chaussures, des t-shirt troués et une chambre en bordel. Je n'étais qu'Edward, celui que tu aimes, souviens toi, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Je n'étais qu'un homme, mais l'homme qui t'aimais, celui avec qui tu partageais ton lit -ou plutôt était-ce toi qui t'étais glissé dans le mien-, celui qui te faisait jouir, celui avec qui tu passais la nuit éveillé. Souviens-toi, je suis ce garçon sur lequel tu riais parce que j'avais glissé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain -alors que c'est toi qui avait mis de l'eau partout en prenant ta douche. Souviens-toi, je suis la personne qui se moque de toi parce que tu remets ton soutien-gorge ou ton t-shirt à l'envers, parce que tu te trompes de chaussure en les mettant, parce que tu perds mes propres clés de voiture, parce que tu oublies d'aller chercher les pizzas que tu commandes, parce que tu te laves le corps avec ton shampooing, parce que tu perds l'équilibre alors que je t'embrasse, parce que tu t'enroules les pieds dans le tuyau de l'aspirateur.

Souviens-toi, rappelle-toi. Fais un effort. Je ne suis personne d'autre.

Souviens-toi de moi.

Je soupire et ouvre la porte. Je regarde autour de moi, mes yeux essayent de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Je la cherche du regard mais ne la trouve pas. Je panique quelques instants mais la vois se lever, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle approche et baisse la tête. Je lui tiens la porte qu'elle attrape et me retourne. Je marche -rapidement- et entends la porte qui claque dans le silence qui nous entoure. Les seuls bruits sont ceux de nos chaussures qui claquent et résonnent contre le sol. J'ai l'impression que le couloir n'en finit plus, le blanc nous entourent. Finalement nous arrivons sur la scène.

Je me retourne. Elle porte son regard tout autour d'elle, tourne sur elle-même -de la même façon que je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt. Elle ferme les yeux et dit:

-Alors c'est ça, ton vrai monde à toi.

Sa voix est douce, comme une caresse. Je la regarde, les yeux en feux, la langue pâteuse, les sourcils froncés. Elle rouvre enfin ses paupières. Je croise son regard, comme pour la première fois. Ses yeux chocolats pénètrent les miens et nous nous fixons sans rien dire. Ses sourcils se froncent, comme si elle découvrait une nouvelle personne en face d'elle. _Ne fais pas ça, Bella. Ce n'est que moi. _Elle me regarde de la tête au pied et je vois ses pupilles s'attarder sur mon visage.

Comment lui dire que je ne vois que son regard, rien que son regard, que toutes les filles dehors ne comptent pas pour moi? Comment lui dire que je ne vois qu'elle? Que mon coeur ne bat que pour elle? Que mon sourire n'est là que pour le pétillement de ses yeux? Comment lui dire que je n'imagine pas un monde sans elle?

Souviens-toi de moi.


	25. Baissé de rideau

**VampireJunkie: **Wahou. Juste... Wahou. Merci. Merci énormèment. Tout ce que tu m'as dis m'a beaucoup touché, j'ai lu ta review plusieurs fois avec un sourire béat. Et c'est de moi que tu parles. De moi. Et avec tes mots je n'arrive pas à y croire. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de ce à quoi tu t'attends.

**Lise: **A toi aussi, merci beaucoup. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a beaucoup plu et touché. Tu perçois "mon" histoire comme j'en ai envie. Tu me comprends. Tu me suis. Et pour te répondre, non je ne compte pas me lancer dans l'écriture d'un livre réellement. Je n'ai pas cette "prétention" (j'admire ceux qui y arrive, ce n'est pas une critique !). Je m'en sais incapable.

**Butterflied75: **Je n'ai pas de mot. Alors je t'envois juste un petit coeur d'amour. 3 Vois comment la solution va être trouvée :). Il n'est pas un criminel. Mais il est un menteur. Bisous

**Rania: **Voili voilou pour te contenter ! Bisous

**MselleMiya: **Ahah ! Voilà les réponses à tes interrogations !

**Yayalia:** Et là voici ! Bonne lecture !

**:** Merci :) J'espère que tu vas aimer !

**Bellardtwilight: **Haha, ravie ! Serait-ce toujours le cas après ce chapitre ?

**IsabellaMasenCullen:** Eh bien tu l'as :)

**EstL: **Wahou ce que tu m'as écrit c'était extra ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir sur ce chapitre. Il est important pour moi. Surement un des plus important.

**Anne-Lise: **Merde, alors toi t'es pas croyable ! Que veux-tu que je te dise à la fin ?! Que je t'aime et que tes reviews me mettent une boule dans la gorge et les cils humides et le coeur battant à tout rompre ?! Eh bah voilà, c'est fait ! Tu es mon oxygène.

**Anayata: **Tu vas pouvoir découvrir tout ca :)

**x8-twilight-8x:** Si tu savais... Je te le fais pas dire !

* * *

**Edward**

J'ouvre la bouche, la referme. Je sens son regard me scruter. L'air râcle mes poumons et j'ai la gorge sèche. J'aimerais lui dire que mon vrai monde à moi est le sien.

-Bella, écoute. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'appre...

-Quand allais-tu me le dire? Me coupe-t-elle. Avais-tu seulement l'intention de le faire!

Sa voix, auparavant si douce, était inondée de colère.

-Oui... Bientôt.

-Bientôt? Bientôt! Ce bientôt dure depuis cinq mois! Tu aurais pu me le dire! Tu aurais du! Encore plus depuis que nous sommes ensemble!

-Et pour quoi faire? Qu'est-ce que ça change que je sois membre d'un groupe? Qu'est-ce que ça change entre nous? Rien du tout! Ce soir là, au terrain de foot, tu ne m'as pas reconnu. Tu as appris à m'apprécier et à m'aimer sans savoir qui j'étais! Tu m'as aimé pour ce que j'étais vraiment! Alors est-ce que ça change vraiment quelque chose que je sois cet Edward Cullen que tu viens de découvrir?

-Ça change tout! Je t'aimais plus que tout! Tu savais tout de moi! Je pensais qu'une relation amoureuse devait être baser sur la confiance! Comment as-tu pu un seul instant croire que j'allais changer de comportement vis-à-vis de toi parce que tu étais célèbre! Hurle-t-elle.

-Bordel Bella c'est ce que tu es en train de faire!

-Parce que tu ne me l'as pas dit justement!

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entendre le passé qu'elle avait utilisé. Tout était trop brutal. Sa voix était blessée, ses paroles blessantes.

-Comment as-tu pu faire durer cette mascarade aussi longtemps!

Mon coeur s'affolait, était trop à l'étroit entre mes côtes. Pourtant je savais que ce moment allait arriver. Une fois que tout cela serait expliqué, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais la distance entre nous m'était insupportable. J'avais besoin d'elle.

-D'ailleurs, est-ce que les autres savaient?

Je détourne le regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ce qui allait suivre. Je savais que j'allais la blesser. Et je ne le voulais pas. Mais le mal était fait, et je me détestais déjà parce que je savais exactement l'horreur que j'avais faite.

-Mon Dieu... Carlisle et Esmée?

-...

-Répond moi!

-C'est moi qui leur ai dit de ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas. Je leur ai dit que j'allais le faire moi-même. Ils ont accepté ma décision même s'ils trouvaient que c'était mal de ne t'avoir rien dit depuis tout ce temps.

-Emmet et Rose?

-C'est moi aussi...

-Alice?

-Elle a compris un peu après qu'elle avait déjà écouté des musiques du groupe à tout hasard. Je lui ai fait la même demande.

-Jasper?

-Alice l'a mis au courant, et elle lui a retransmis ma décision... C'est Alice aussi qui a mit Angela au courant.

-Mes parents?

-Les miens leurs ont dit. Ils ont acceptés ma demande.

-Athanaël?

-Il ne sait pas.

-Louise?

-Elle non plus.

Au fil des prénoms, sa voix était devenue suppliante, comme si elle aurait voulut que j'arrête.

Elle se mit les mains devant le visage et poussa un cri déchirant de rage.

-Toute ma famille! Tu as mis toute ma famille contre moi! Ils me cachent cela depuis le début et je n'ai rien vu! Comment as-tu pu...

Sa voix virait dans les aigus et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Je voulais sécher ses larmes qui n'étaient là que par ma faute. Je m'approchais d'un pas mais elle reculait d'un même mouvement.

-Tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont fait ce que je leur demandais. D'ailleurs ils voulaient vraiment que je te le dise à présent. Ne leur reproche rien. C'est ma faute.

Elle se retourne et je la devine sécher ses larmes.

-Bella...

Elle se met à crier:

-Est-ce que tu t'ai servi de moi? (elle se retourne) Est-ce que c'est parce que je ne te connaissais pas? Était-ce si agréable pour toi de baiser avec une fille qui ne savait rien de toi, qui ne te connaissait pas? Tu sais ce qui craint quand une fille comme moi aime quelqu'un comme toi? C'est qu'on veut désespérément croire que cet amour est possible!

Elle hurlait sa haine contre moi.

Elle se retourne à nouveau et traverse la scène rapidement.

Et je comprends que Bella est en train de m'échapper, qu'elle me tourne le dos et me fuis. Qu'elle me laisse seul ici, sans elle. Et ce corps qui s'enfuit loin du mien, la distance qui se creuse, s'agrandit, me donne un avant goût de ce que serait ma vie sans elle. Son âme quitte la mienne, son corps se décroche du mien, sa bouche quitte mes lèvres. Le froid m'envahit. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Si elle part, c'est toutes les couleurs qui deviendront ternes, c'est ma vue qui se brouillera, c'est mon coeur qui cessera.

Je cours, je la rattrape. J'ai besoin d'elle. Elle ne peut pas me laisser. Elle a besoin de moi. Je suis son équilibre, elle est ma lumière. Sans elle, je me cogne, je ne trouve plus mon chemin. Sans elle, tout s'éteint autour de moi.

Elle dévale les escaliers qui mènent aux coulisses et mes pieds dévalent les marches à mon tour. Nous quittons la scène, fin de l'acte 3, dernière scène. Tombé de rideau. La pièce est terminée. Histoire tragique.

J'attrape son bras et la retourne vers moi. Nos corps sont collés et elle lève son visage vers moi. J'hésite puis pose ma main doucement sur son visage. Elle se dégage un peu, détourne son visage. Je pose mon front contre le sien et murmure, suppliant.

-Bella. Notre... notre amour est possible.

Ses yeux me fuient. J'ai besoin que ses yeux se posent encore sur moi, que sont corps se collent encore au mien, que ses mains parcourent encore mon corps.

-Toi et moi nous ne sommes pas du même monde. On ne... peut pas s'aimer.

Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'elle me dit. Je ne veux pas comprendre. Je rapproche encore mon visage du sien et je sens sa respiration erratique. Je murmure alors, mes lèvres frôlant les siennes:

-Ne me dis pas que c'est fini...

Mais c'est la seule chose que je ne veux pas savoir. Elle ferme les yeux.

Je ne veux pas de réponse. J'ai peur. J'ai besoin d'elle.

J'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ma main contre son visage se fait plus ferme et je passe l'autre dans ses cheveux. Mes lèvres buttent contre les siennes. Je la serre à l'en écraser contre moi. Ses lèvres ne réagissent pas à mon contact et son corps reste figé. Je grogne, j'ai besoin d'elle. Puis quelque chose change. Brusquement, son corps se colle contre le mien, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et ses lèvres se font pressantes. C'est un baiser chaotique, tumultueux. Ses dents s'entrechoquent aux miennes. Nos lèvres se trouvent et se lient dans des étreintes fiévreuses.

Se baiser a une saveur douloureuse, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter car j'ai peur d'ouvrir mes bras, de libérer Bella et qu'elle s'évapore. Je tâte son corps; je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Pas sans tout ce qu'elle m'apporte. Pas sans son amour pour moi.

Pourtant la fin du baiser est abrupt. Elle quitte mes lèvres et ses bras se décrochent de mon cou. Elle me repousse doucement mais fermement. Je repose cependant mon front contre le sien. Je rouvre les yeux et croise son regard fixe.

-Bella... Ne me dis pas...

-C'est fini.

Et elle me glisse entre les doigts, mes bras enlacent du vide. Elle part. Sa silhouette s'éloigne dans les couloirs.

Je ne comprends pas. Je suis hébété, je ne réalise pas la portée de ses paroles, tout ce que cela signifie pour moi, pour elle, pour nous, pour notre avenir qui paraît à présent loin l'un de l'autre.

-Bella! Non!

Mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça. Pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu -ou tout ce que nous n'avions pas encore vécu. Je cours derrière elle. Mon coeur me fait mal, tout en moi me fait mal.

-Bella! Arrête! Ne fais pas ça!

Un mètre seulement nous sépare. Elle tourne la tête vers moi, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

-On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

Je vois la porte au bout du couloir se rapprocher. Si Bella passait cette porte, ce serait trop tard. La colère monte en moi. Alors, je crie, fou de rage:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire!? Qu'on ne peut pas continuer à baiser cinq fois par jour, c'est ça?!

Bella s'arrête brusquement, juste devant la porte, en me tournant le dos. Tout n'est que silence autour de nous. Finalement, elle clenche la porte et ce bruit résonne autour de nous. Elle sort dehors, sans se retourner.

-Tu aurais du me laisser vivre ma vie! Hurlai-je, plein de rage.

Et la porte se referme toute seule, en claquant. Je me tourne, me retourne dans toutes les directions.

Je me met à crier et frappe dans le mur, me faisant mal en même temps.

Bella était partie et avait bousillé mon coeur en même temps. J'étais seul. Affreusement seul.

* * *

**Où sont passés tous mes lecteurs ?**


	26. Réalité

**Me revoila. **

**Bella**

La porte claque derrière moi.

Je me met à courir et contourne la salle. Mon souffle s'emmêle avec mes larmes. Je monte dans le taxi.

-Retournons à San Francisco.

Le chauffeur me regarde dans son rétroviseur en démarrant. Il ne dit rien et je l'en remercie.

Le chemin se fit dans le silence, mes larmes coulant sans bruit sur mes joues. Parfois un sanglot, sanglot que je ne pouvais garder car ma peine était trop forte.

Peut-être mon comportement était-il exagéré, me disais-je en rentrant dans l'appartement d'Edward avec le double des clés qu'il m'avait donné. Mais j'étais impulsive autant que j'étais fragile. Alors j'avais suivi mes sentiments. Et à ce moment là, je lui en voulais.

_Foutu caractère._

Pourtant la colère était déjà remplacée par un sentiment plus fort, plus dur: la peine. Je l'avais perdue. Celui avec qui j'imaginais tout. Car notre histoire, je le sentais, pour lui comme pour moi, n'avait pas été qu'une amourette d'été qui avait tenté de perdurer malgré la distance, et qui avait échoué, comme bien souvent. Non, notre histoire n'était pas une simple histoire. Car c'était une histoire d'amour.

Et même si mon acte était irréfléchi, même si j'allais en pâtir dans les mois à venir pour l'oublier (ce qui n'arriverait pas, mais je pouvais tout du moins essayer de me passer de sa présence pour finalement arrêter de penser à lui, même si au plus profond de mon être, Edward serait toujours présent), même si je n'allais pas l'oublier, je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Car nous n'étions pas du même monde. Qui plus est, j'avais besoin qu'on m'aime, complètement, en profusion. Or, le statut d'Edward ne l'aurait pas permis. Mais surtout, et je savais que c'était cela qui changeait tout, Edward avait d'une personne bien meilleur que moi pour partager sa vie et sa passion. J'étais trop banale, trop maladroite, trop transparente... trop Bella.

Cette décision était la bonne, pour Edward, il s'en rendrait compte un jour.

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, me tordant légèrement la cheville. Je tirai avec précipitation ma valise qui se trouvait sous le lit d'Edward. Je pris mes vêtements des tiroirs et les lançais sans ménagement dans la valise en sanglotant bruyamment. Mes yeux me brulaient, mes lèvres tremblaient, mon coeur battait à tout rompre.

Lorsque je redescendis, le taxi était toujours de l'autre côté de la rue, comme il me l'avait promis. Il mit ma valise dans son coffre alors que je m'installais à l'arrière.

Je lui demandais de m'amener à un hôtel peu couteux à côté de l'aéroport, ce qu'il fit. Il sortit sous la pluie pour m'aider à récupérer ma valise. Alors que je lui tendis une liasse de billet, il les refusa.

-Prenez-les, s'il vous plait, vous avez fait beaucoup de kilomètres. Et ne veux pas que vous ayez pitié de moi, dis-je en me remettant à pleurer.

-Je n'ai pas pitié de toi... Tu me rappelles ma fille, et cela me brise le coeur. N'insiste pas et garde cet argent, tu vas en avoir besoin.

-Qu'est devenu votre fille?

J'espérais au fond de moi qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec son petit-ami.

-Elle est morte.

Je me mis à pleurer à chaude larme. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je ne le connaissais pas. Pourtant je n'étais pas gênée. Je mélangeais ma peine à la sienne, nous souffrions tous les deux de nos blessures.

Il me lâcha, coupa son moteur et m'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il demanda une chambre, alors que je tremblais derrière lui. Il m'ouvrit ma porte, déposa mes affaires, et me murmura en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Maintenant, va prendre une douche, réchauffe-toi, et demande de l'aide à quelqu'un. Appelle un proche. Ne te laisse pas abattre, d'accord? J'aimerais que tu oublies tes blessures, car tu ne pourras pas les faire disparaître, mais juste oublier. Et pour cela, tu dois sourire, rire. Promet-le moi.

-Promis, dis-je en acquiesçant.

Il me fit un sourire encourageant, caressa doucement ma joue, se leva et sortit de ma chambre sans se retourner.

Ce que je fis. Je pris une douche et tentais de contrôler ma respiration. Je me mis ensuite sous la couette, portable en main, le fixant pendant cinq minutes. J'appelais d'abord l'aéroport mais j'appris que mon billet n'était pas changeable. Je devais donc attendre trois jours avant de prendre l'avion. J'hésitais ensuite à l'appeler. Je pensais au chauffeur de taxi et le fis. Et à sa voix, mes sanglots ne purent s'empêcher de recommencer.

-Louise, c'est moi.

-Bella!

-Louise...

-Bella... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je... je... je suis dans un hôtel à côté de l'aéroport. Il s'est passé... tellement de trucs.

-J'arrive.

-J'ai besoin... de toi...

-J'arrive ma chérie. Je suis là demain.

**Edward**

Je montais les marches qui menaient à mon appartement en courant. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, l'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Je pressais l'interrupteur et le néon crépita. Personne en bas. Je montais à l'étage. Personne.

Elle l'avait fait.

Je regardais sous mon lit, sa valise avait disparue. Dans ma commode, ses vêtements évaporés.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Je fis le tour de la maison. Ses affaires de toilette étaient toujours dans la salle de bain, sa brosse à dent trainant à côté du lavabo, ses gels douches à côtés des miens avec son shampoing à la fraise, ses lingettes démaquillantes dans un tiroir. Son short de pyjama toujours sous l'oreiller avec son débardeur qui épousait la moindre de ses courbes. En bas, deux robes à elle ainsi qu'un short et un haut et quelques sous-vêtements étaient toujours dans la machine à laver, emmêlés à mes vêtements. Un de ses bracelets et sa bague trainaient sur le plan de travail, qu'elle avait enlevé pour cuisiner. Quelques livres à elles étaient avec les miens ou encore sur la table basse du salon. Et son odeur languissante qui trainait dans tout l'appartement.

Je me laissais alors tomber sur le carrelage et posais ma tête contre le mur. Je pris mon téléphone portable et composait le premier numéro qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Allo?

-Emmet...

-Edward, tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?

-Euh... non.

-Il est bien 2heures du matin !

-Emmet... Elle est partie.

-Quoi?

-Elle est partie...

C'est à cet instant, en prononçant ces paroles que je réalisais pleinement la situation. Je me mis alors à pleurer, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis mes 8ans.

-Elle... ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

-Oui, merde, Bella! Me mis-je à crier. Elle est partie, elle est partie... dis-je entre deux sanglots.

-Edward... J'arrive.

-Non... non... Emmet... Je l'aimais tant...

-J'arrive. Edward.

Il raccrocha. Je m'allongeais à même le sol, me recroquevillant, ne trouvant plus la force d'avancer.

-Elle est partie...


	27. La fin

**Merci à vous toutes, voici la suite. Pour une fois très rapidement...**

**Je pense qu'après cela... (suite à la fin)**

* * *

**Bella**

L'orage grondait. Les éclairs me brûlaient les yeux lorsque leur lumière si vive traversait la vitre. J'écoutais la pluie tomber, allongé dans mon lit en sous-vêtement, attendant inlassablement que le temps passe.

Je m'endormis aux environs de quatre heure du matin, pour me réveiller deux après, grelottant de froid. Je titubais jusqu'à ma valise, les yeux lourds, pour chercher un pull dans ma valise. Je fermais les volets et retournais m'allonger. Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient doucement entre le bois usé et léchait la peau de mon visage. Je fermais les yeux et me rendormis rapidement, épuisée.

Je me réveillai au milieu de l'après-midi, groggy, par les vibrations de mon téléphone.

-Oui? Dis-je la voix cassée

-Je suis à l'aéroport. Nous allons partir. Je suis là dans deux heures.

-D'accord.

-Je t'embrasse

Je raccroche.

Je me lève et me plante devant le miroir. J'avais les yeux légèrement bouffi, mais c'était mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'enfile rapidement un jean, un pull. Je me fais rapidement une tresse, m'examinant dans le miroir.

_Tu ne pleures plus, pour Louise, pour le chauffeur de taxi._

Mon ventre cria famine. Je descendis en bas. J'avais de la chance, le restaurant était encore ouvert. En remontant, je payais ma nuit et celle de ce soir.

En fouillant dans ma valise, je découvris que, dans la précipitation, j'avais laissé tout ce qui n'était pas vêtement chez Edward. _Tant pis. _Je n'avais pas le courage de retourner chez lui.

Je sortis de l'hôtel et allais à l'aéroport qui se trouvait à 500m à pieds. J'avais une heure d'avance, mais je n'avais pas envie de rester seule dans ma chambre enfermée.

Je me posais sur un banc dans la salle d'arrivée et regardais le flot continu des voyageurs qui retournait sur la terre ferme. Des enfants courraient dans les bras de leurs parents ou de leurs grands-parents, des couples se retrouvaient et oubliaient dès que leurs regards se croisaient, l'absence de l'autre.

Et Louise arriva. Elle était dans les dernières. Je me lêve et m'approche. Elle encre son regard au mien. Et c'est à ce moment que je le vois.

_Athanaël. _

Ma bouée d'oxygène. Un sourire fend mon visage. Enfin. Il me voit et court jusqu'à moi. Je l'attrape et le serre contre moi. Son petit corps plein de vie me redonne confiance, espoir. Je devais être forte, pour lui.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée.

-Bella...

Il passe sa petite main potelée sur mon visage et me sourit avant de caler sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je rejoins Louise.

Je la prends maladroitement dans mes bras, mon petit frère toujours contre moi.

-Merci...

Elle me sourit.

A partir de ce moment là, j'essayais d'oublier ma tristesse. Je passais la fin de l'après-midi dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Athanaël ne posa aucune question, sur Edward ou sur les autres. Louise, fatiguée, dormit jusqu'au repas. En attendant, je retrouvais Athanaël et celui-ci me racontait tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Seattle ou Renton pendant mon absence. Nous allâmes manger rapidement au restaurant de l'hôtel le soir pour ensuite nous coucher tous. J'attendis que le sommeil me gagne longtemps, m'accordant enfin des larmes silencieuses.

Le lendemain, nous retournâmes en ville. Un taxi nous déposa prêt du Golden Gate, pour que nous en profitions un peu. Nous allâmes sur la plage, prêt à pique-niquer pour le midi. Athanaël alla un peu dans l'eau, pourtant gelée, avant de ressortir en riant.

Sa joie de vivre me faisait du bien et je me laissais bercer dans les bras de Louise, un sourire léger sur mon visage en regardant mon petit frère.

L'après-midi, Athanaël insista pour aller au centre-ville. Nous allâmes donc flâner en ville. Je nous achetais des glaces que nous dégustâmes. Je m'arrêtais alors que nous passions devant un petit stade de foot où avait lieu un entrainement. _Edward... _Notre première rencontre me vint automatiquement à l'esprit.

-Ne pleure pas, Bella, murmura Athanaël.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant et séchais mes larmes rapidement.

Cette douleur était toujours là, au fond de moi, inoubliable.

Nous finissions l'après-midi dans un parc. Je discutais chiffon avec Louise alors que Athanaël courait après des pigeons.

A dix-huit heures il fallut partir, l'avion était à vingt heures sept.

**VvV**

Je ne sais pas comme cela s'est produit.

Je sais juste que j'en suis la responsable.

La journée avait été merveilleuse, ensoleillée. J'avais tout oublié, le temps de quelques heures, grâce à Athanaël et Louise. Lorsque nous montions dans le taxi, il pleuvait déjà averse et nous étions trempé. Mais peu importe, nous rentrions. *_A la maison. _J'allais quitter cette ville, m'échapper de ce mauvais temps et tenter de faire fi de ma peine. Nous roulions sur la nationale, elle était quasiment déserte. L'orage se mit à gronder, la pluie tombant encore plus fortement et créant une brume épaisse.

Athanaël s'était mis sur le siège devant, après avoir convaincu le chauffeur d'une moue irrésistible, à son plus grand bonheur. Il soufflait sur la vitre et dessinait des cœurs éphémères, un sourire collé sur le visage. Louise était à côté de moi, me tenant la main, regardant avec tendresse Athanaël.

Le chauffeur se pencha pour augmenter le volume de l'auto-radio, sous la demande de mon petit frère. Et c'est là que je le vis.

Un camion était couché par terre, roulant encore et déclenchant des étincelles sous le métal qui brulait l'asphalte trempé, répandant les énormes troncs d'arbre qu'il transportait sur la route.

-Attention!

Je crie, prise de panique, mon cri déformé par la peur. Erreur.

Le chauffeur se retourne vers moi, paniqué et surpris. Lorsqu'il se retourne à nouveau, une seconde après, pour regarder devant lui, il est trop tard. Il tente de freiner, mais la pluie fait glisser la voiture sur la route. Il tente de tourner un maximum son volant, mais rien n'y fait. Il perd le contrôle du véhicule. Nous allons droit vers le camion.

Louise m'oblige à me recroqueviller sur moi même, se jetant sur moi.

Je crie le prénom de mon petit frère, paniquée. Au même moment, je sens un fracas épouvantable autour de moi. Tous les sons me semblent étrangement plus net. J'entends le verre se briser tout autour de moi, Athanaël crier mon nom, le bruit du métal qui se froisse.

Puis plus rien.

**VvV**

Je me retrouve à cet instant sur le bord de la route, à quelques mètres de l'accident qui se déroule encore sous mes yeux.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse tomber dans l'herbe apeurée. La vision de la voiture continuant à s'empaler dans le camion m'avait suffit.

**VvV**

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, après une minute, tout s'était arrêté. Je m'avance en trébuchant, complètement dépassée.

Les voitures derrière s'étaient arrêtés. C'était la panique. J'entendais un homme appeler les urgences, anéanti.

Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de lui. Il regarde vers moi sans me voir. C'était comme si je n'existait pas.

Je m'approche de la voiture et réprime une envie de vomir.

La tête du chauffeur de taxi était écrasé contre son volant. Le corps de mon petit frère qui devait se trouver sur le siège d'à côté n'y étais plus. Je paniquais et fit le tour de la voiture. Il était là, quelques mètres plus loin, le corps démembré, désarticulé, gisant sur l'asphalte. Je ferme les yeux avec précipitation, incapable d'en voir plus. Je me retourne et regarde à l'intérieur de la voiture. J'étais toujours recroquevillé sur moi-même, protégé par le corps de Louise. Celle-ci était sur moi, un tronc d'arbre traversant son buste.

Je me retournais pour ne pas regarder plus longtemps cette atrocité, mais je tombais sur le corps d'Athanaël éparpillé sur la route.

Je ne pouvais regarder nulle part sans voir cette horreur tout autour de moi. S'en fut trop. La nausée me prend et je veux vomir, mais rien ne vient. Je me laisse tomber par terre, quelques mètres plus loin, en pleurant et hurlant les prénoms de Louise et Athanaël.

Mais aucune larme ne coule sur mes joues et personne ne m'entend, personne ne me voit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois des ambulances arriver ainsi que des pompiers. Deux ou trois retiennent leur nausée en voyant la scène.

Les pompiers se battent pour ouvrir la portière, voulant me délivrer

-Bordel, c'est d'elle qui faut qu'on s'occupe. Si quelqu'un peut s'en sortir aujourd'hui, c'est bien elle! Magnez-vous, braille un pompier.

Les ambulanciers se tiennent prêt, juste à côté.

_Mais je ne veux pas être sauvé. _

Pourtant la portière cède enfin et je suis sortie de la voiture avec beaucoup de précaution avant d'être mise sur un brancard.

-Prépare moi les pastilles et une perf', le pouls est filant, pas de tension, respiration à 47, éclats de verre superficiels au bras gauche et une entaille à la tête. Fracture au poignet et hémorragie interne. Prépare deux culots.

L'ambulancier pose les sept pastilles du scope sur ma poitrine et les relie à l'électrocardiographe portable qu'il enclenche.

-Qu'est-ce que ça donne? Demande son coéquipier.

-Elle part. Prépare un tube endotrachéal de 6, on va intuber.

Pendant ce temps, au bas de l'écran, un petit coeur rouge se mit à clignoter accompagné d'un bip. Il fallait faire une fibrillation cardiaque.

-Allez, ma belle, tiens bon. Accroche-toi!

_Je ne voulais pas me battre, moi._

Au même moment, un bruit strident jaillit de l'appareil.

-Envoi 300 joules.

L'ambulancier s'écarta légèrement, le corps se courbant sous le choc.

-C'est pas bon, merde. 360.

-C'est fait, tu peux y aller.

Toujours rien.

-Merde, pense à ta famille, tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas déjà en avoir assez? Allez, accroche-toi, tu as encore tellement devant toi. Recherche à 380, dit-il ensuite à son coéquipier.

Je regarde mon corps inerte. Je pense à Renée, à Phil, Jasper, Alice, Angela... Edward... et tous les autres.

Non.

-Ça y est, on a un pouls!

-On y va, il faut qu'elle reste stable.

Ils s'activent autour de moi et m'emmène dans l'ambulance. Je monte avant qu'ils ne referment les portes en jetant un dernier regard vers moi.

Je venais de tout perdre...

* * *

**...Vous allez me détester. Que dis-je, c'est déjà fait !**

**Pardonnez-moi les louloutes !**


	28. Un choix

**Voilà la suite. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déprimé haha.**

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews si encourageantes quoique assez révoltées au dernier chapitre. Alors pour mettre les choses au clair car je ne pensais pas que la question viendrait. _Tout ceci est vrai, ce n'est pas un rêve de Bella !_**

**_Oh et ce chapitre et librement inspiré de Si je reste de G. Forman, je le vous conseille, si ce n'est déjà fait_**

**Lolipop, je t'en prie, excuse-moi pour cela. J'espère que ton fils sera aussi bon qu'Athanaël, aussi rieur. Qu'il sera un fils qui te comblera. Car le mien n'est que fiction, contrairement au tiens auquel tu as donné vie. Je ne te souhaite que du bonheur.**

* * *

**Bella**

L'opération venait de se terminer. Les médecins sortaient du bloc opératoire, enlevant leur blouse bleu et faisant claquer leur gant dans l'air avant de les jeter dans une poubelle.

-Je suis heureux qu'elle s'en sorte.

-Moi aussi, même si tout ne va pas être rose pour elle à son réveil... Elle ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend.

L'autre grimaça.

Je fus prise d'un frisson d'angoisse.

Je me lève et m'approche de mon corps. Un bandage entourait mon crâne. Mon corps était dans une horrible chemise de nuit identique à tous les hôpitaux.

_Alice, sort de mon corps ! _

_Haha, idiote, tu n'es déjà plus dans le tiens alors..._

_Certes._

Ma fracture au poignet ne devait pas être très grave car je n'avais qu'une attelle et non pas un plâtre. Mon corps était couvert de blessure légère, surtout des entailles (sur la tempe gauche, dans le cou, sur mon bras), le reste n'étant que des éraflures superficielles. _Tu t'en tires bien ma petite !_

Je n'en pouvais plus de voir mon corps inanimé devant mes yeux. J'avais besoin de sortir. Je tentais de pousser les portes battantes du bloc, mais rien n'y faisait, c'était comme si je n'existais pas. Heureusement, deux infirmières arrivèrent, m'embarquant, mon lit et moi et je les suivais. Elles me mirent dans une chambre, seule, en papotant:

-Le docteur Cullen est arrivé ?

-Oui, enfin...

Elles poussèrent un soupir accompagné d'un sourire niais.

Je levais un sourcil, moqueuse et ricanais devant leur comportement. Elles ne m'entendirent pas, comme je m'y attendais. Je commençais à m'y habituer.

Soudain, à leur plus grand étonnement comme au mien, Carlisle déboule dans la chambre, éblouissant et imposant dans sa blouse blanche. Il s'approche du lit, me contemple pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité et ferme les yeux un instant.

-Comment s'appelle cette patiente ?

L'infirmière la plus rapide se dépêche d'attraper mes fiches pour lire:

-Isabella Swan.

_-_Veuillez sortir, je vous prie.

Elles s'exécutèrent, le regardant tout de même une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte. _Bande de..._ J'avais envie de les étrangler. Mon regard se reporta sur Carlisle. Il s'était accroupie au pied de mon lit, une de ses mains caressait mon visage en tremblant.

-Bella...

Une boule de chagrin obstrua ma gorge.

-Non... Bella...

Je vis les larmes courir sur ses joues, son visage déformé par le chagrin.

-Carlisle, je ne veux pas que vous soyez triste, dis-je dans une plainte qui, je le savais, resterait silencieuse.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, effaça les larmes sur son visage et se releva, allant voir ma fiche. Il commença à la lire lorsque le chirurgien qui s'était occupé de moi rentra dans la chambre.

-Carlisle... Que fais-tu là?

Carlisle se tourna vers lui et son visage le stupéfia.

-Mais... Que se passe-t-il?

-Laurent... Je connais Bella.

-Oh, mon Dieu...

Laurent s'avança et Carlisle se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Celui-ci me tournait le dos, mais j'entendais ses sanglots qui reprenaient. J'avais le coeur au bord des lèvres.

-Tu veux parler?

Carlisle acquiesça.

-Je crois que ça me ferait du bien. Mais pas ici, s'il te plait...

Le père d'Edward se dirigea rapidement vers moi, posa ses lèvres sur mon front et murmura:

-Reviens nous, ma puce.

Je me mis à sangloter ses larmes que je ne pouvais laisser couler, secouer par l'amour dont faisait preuve Carlisle. Autant Esmée avait toujours été démonstrative envers moi et ses surnoms affectueux ne m'étonnaient plus, mais Carlisle, lui, s'était toujours montré moins exubérant.

Je me lève et marche précipitamment vers la porte, que Laurent tiens ouvert, alors que Carlisle se dirige vers lui. Je les suis alors qu'ils rentrent dans une salle de repos après avoir traversé un nombre de couloir incalculable. Laurent alla chercher deux cafés à la machine et je fixais Carlisle qui regardait un point invisible, perdu dans ses pensées. Laurent lui tendit son café, ce qui le ramena sur terre.

-Comment... Comment connais-tu cette petite?

-C'était la petite-amie d'Edward... (Il esquissa un sourire avant de dire) Le terme petite-amie paraît un peu fade entre ces deux-là. Ils n'étaient pas engagés, fiancés ou quelque chose comme ça, pourtant c'était tellement fort entre eux...

-C'était?

-Ils se sont séparés violemment il y a quelques jours, après s'être disputé.

-Tu... es déjà au courant?

-C'est Emmet qui a retrouvé Edward complètement ivre dans son appartement. Il lui a tout raconté après qu'ils se soient battus...

_Mon Dieu. Edward, qu'as-tu fais... _Je fermais les yeux et me mordis la lèvre avec force, malheureuse d'apprendre tout ce que je ne savais pas de la bouche de Carlisle.

-Pourquoi ce sont-ils disputés ?

-Je... Tu connais Edward ?

-Tu parles de sa célébrité? Evidemment, tu m'en parles tout le temps, et puis, qui ne le connait pas, lui et son groupe... dit-il en souriant distraitement.

-Bella, justement. Et Edward ne lui avait toujours pas dit alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis Aout. Il... Il a laissé le mensonge continué alors qu'il comptait tout lui dire. Mais il repoussait toujours ce jour. Nous avions beau lui parler, il nous écoutait pas. Il était dans ses pensées, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, ne pensait qu'à elle. Tu l'aurais vu avec, il était tellement heureux... Amoureux. Ils me rappelaient Esmée et moi...

-Mais alors... ?

-Mais, le coupa Carlisle, Bella a évidemment tout découvert. Avant qu'il ne lui dise. Et elle s'est emportée, ce qui est justifié, et lui aussi. Et ils se sont jetés des horreurs à la figure. Ils ont tous les deux un foutu caractère... dit-il en souriant

-Et... elle retournait chez elle, mais elle a eut cet accident...

Le sourire de Carlisle retomba, il acquiesça et se remit à pleurer. Laurent le serra contre lui, essayant d'épancher sa peine. Mais tout était trop fort. C'était incontrôlable, comme la peine qui me submergeait à nouveau.

-Elle va s'en sortir, rassure toi. Il n'y aucune raison. Son état est stable. D'ailleurs, ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle est dans le coma alors qu'elle ne devrait qu'être dans un sommeil artificiel. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... dit Laurent pensif. Elle n'a aucune blessure grave...

-Je... Comment se fait-il qu'elle s'en sorte si bien... ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant? Elle a été protégé par une grand-mère, je ne sais plus son nom... Elle s'est mise sur elle, prenant tout à sa place...

Carlisle devint blême.

-Combien était-il dans la voiture?

-Trois, plus le chauffeur.

-Comment était la troisième personne?

-Un petit garçon d'environ sept...

Carlisle se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas possible! Se mit-il a hurler. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce garçon était son petit frère! Elle, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grand-mère! Bordel! Dans quel bloc sont-ils? Les opérations sont terminées ?

-Ils sont morts sur le coup. Tous les deux...

Laurent le regarda avec peine.

Il frappa dans une armoire métallique et renversa par terre tous les verres qui y étaient posés. Il sortit dans le couloir et je le vis renverser un chariot remplit de petit-déjeuner.

-Carlisle! Calme-toi! Dit Laurent en l'empoignant violemment. Ce que tu fais ne l'aide pas!

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, sanglotant mon désespoir, la perte de mon frère, de Louise. Carlisle rentra dans la pièce en pleurant, soutenu par Laurent.

-Tu devrais te reposer... Allonge-toi... Repose-toi pendant quelques heures, de toute façon tu ne peux pas travailler dans cet état.

Carlisle s'exécuta. Il murmura, alors que Laurent allait refermer la porte:

-Est-ce que vous avez appelé sa famille ?

-Mme Swan a été appelé durant l'opération. Elle va arriver dans la journée ou demain ainsi que le reste de sa famille.

-Préviens Esmée s'il te plait... Elle mettra au courant Emmet, Rose et... Edward... Je ne me sens pas prêt, mais ils doivent savoir.

-Bien sur... Tente de dormir.

Il referma la porte. Nous étions plongés la pénombre, sanglotant tous les deux, nous ballotant dans notre chagrin, ne pouvant nous endormir.

**VvV**

Ce sont des cris qui me sortirent de ma léthargie. J'avais arrêté de « pleurer » après quelques minutes, complètement vidée.

-Laissez-nous passer! Je m'en fou vous comprenez! Je m'en fou complètement!

Je fronce les sourcils. Les cris recommencent. Je me lève et sort de la pièce alors qu'un interne rentrait à pas précipité, surement pour réveiller Carlisle. Je me dirige vers l'accueil.

-Monsieur, comprenez bien que ce que vous dites ne peux rien changer. Les visites ne commencent qu'à neuf heure. Il va falloir attendre une heure patiemment et ensuite vous pourr...

La femme toute dodue de l'accueil essayait de s'en sortir comme elle pouvait, mais Emmet n'en avait que faire de ses explications. Derrière lui, Rosalie abordait un visage anxieux, tenant la main d'Esmée dans la sienne. Au même instant, Edward arriva dans l'hôpital en courant. Je me rendis compte que un certain nombre de personne se retournait sur son passage.

_Tout le monde le connait... Justement, pas Bella..._

-Idiote, me murmurais-je à moi-même.

Edward posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Emmet pour le calmer.

-Serait-il possible, dans ce cas, de voir le docteur Cullen?

-Je vais vous le chercher...

Elle voulait surement s'éloigner de la carrure imposante d'Emmet. Mais alors qu'elle se retournait, Carlisle arriva. Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Emmet s'excusa en passant à la femme de l'accueil pour son comportement; elle le rassura d'un sourire aimable. Carlisle navigua tout à son aise dans les couloirs sans fin de l'hôpital puis s'arrêta devant une vitre. Ma chambre.

-Écoutez, tout va bien pour elle. Elle va s'en sortir et on peut l'affirmer avec certitudes, dit-il directement afin de rassurer les esprits.

-Comment est-ce... Ce n'est pas une tenta... Esmée ne pouvait continuer, contenant les sanglots qui lui arrachaient sa voix.

-Non, pas un suicide. Mais c'est bien pire. Elle a eu un accident de voiture cette nuit. Mais elle n'était pas seule... Il y avait... (il prit sa respiration, essayant de garder une voix posée, pourtant celle-ci dérailla à la fin de sa phrase) Louise et Athanaël. Avec elle...

Je pouvais voir les pupilles de tous les Cullen se voiler d'interrogations et d'inquiétudes. Carlisle ne fit que hocher la tête, incapable de parler. Ils comprirent. Esmée se mit à pleurer, et Carlisle vint la prendre dans ses bras. Emmet murmura un « Pas eux... ». Rosalie lui prit la main et pleura silencieusement, ses larmes traçants des chemins sinueux et perfides dans le creux de ses joues, la dévorant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Edward s'était reculé, s'isolant dans son chagrin quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne pleurait pas. Aucune expression n'était lisible sur son visage.

-Vous pouvez... aller la voir. Mais pas plus de deux par deux.

-Elle est dans... le coma? Risqua Rose.

-Oui... D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait pas y être... Ses blessures ne sont pas suffisantes... C'est comme si Bella ne voulait pas revenir par sa propre volonté. Comme si elle savait et qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter la vie qu'on va lui rendre...

**VvV**

Esmée était rentrée, seule. Carlisle devait repartir travailler. La porte était resté ouverte, elle ne voulait pas la fermer. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi, passa ses doigts sur mon visage comme l'avait fait Carlisle.

-Bella... Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends...

_Si, je t'entends Esmée..._

-Mais tu ne peux pas partir. Je te considère comme ma fille. Je t'aime Bella, j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis désolé pour Edward. Je n'ai rien à t'imposer dans cette histoire. Mais vous avez tous les deux des raisons d'avoir agis comme vous l'avez fait. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu... n'es plus avec Edward... que... je vais t'oublier, te laisser sortir de ma vie (elle étouffa un sanglot). Je vais prendre soin de toi, ma chérie. Tu as perdue Louise et Athanaël, et même si rien ne les remplacera, sache que tu ne seras pas toute seule. D'ailleurs ta mère arrive dans l'après-midi, elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Elle vient avec Phil, Alice et Jasper... Nous sommes tous là pour toi. Et je vais prendre soin de toi, encore et encore. Mais pour ça, reviens-moi. Je.. Je suis désolé je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Je t'aime Bella. Ne l'oublie pas.

Elle sort de la chambre d'un pas mal assuré et je sors avec elle. _Esmée... _J'entends l'orage se remettre à gronder, au loin.

**VvV**

Rosalie rentre avec Emmet mais je préfère rester dehors. Emmet tente une mauvaise blague, comme à son habitude. Sauf que sa réaction elle, est inhabituelle. Il fond en larme. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur devant ce spectacle.

-Putain Bella, n'abuse pas. Tu me fais chialer. Je sais bien que tu fais ta feignasse là alors que tu pourrais revenir avec nous. Alors déconne pas et bouge tes fesses car je passe pour une fiotte là. Tu reviens, mes mots vont être blessants, et si tu les entends je suis désolé, mais cet accident cause déjà assez de peine. Pas besoin de te rajouter toi. Et puis je ne crois pas à cette histoire d'haut delà. Alors tu ne les retrouveras pas. Plus. Donc accroche toi à nous, plutôt qu'à l'impossible. Et c'est un ordre. Je t'aime petite abeille, te fais pas désirer.

Emmet pleurait pourtant Rosalie ne le soutenait pas. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil, au coin de la pièce. Elle était silencieuse, les mains jointes devant son visage, comme en signe de prière. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, marmonnant trop bas.

Une heure plus tard, ils partaient alors qu'Edward rentrait.

**VvV**

-Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends... Mais je dois m'excuser. Ce qui arrive est ma faute. Si je t'avais tout dit, nous ne nous serions pas disputé, tu n'aurais pas eut à repartir plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas appelé Louise, tu n'aurais pas croisé ce camion. Tout est ma faute... Je me sens tellement coupable... C'est comme si je les avais tué moi-même...

_Non, Edward, ne pense pas ça. Tout ceci n'est qu'un concours de circonstance, tu ne pouvais rien prévoir, tu n'as pas à te châtié. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupables et que tu t'empoisonnes la vie à cause de moi..._

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, et murmura pour lui-même d'une voix faible:

-Pire, si je n'étais pas ce que j'étais, si je n'étais pas cet Edward Cullen que tu hais tant, tout ceci ne serais pas arrivé.

_Tu ne peux pas te rejeter, tu es ce que tu es et je suis tombé amoureuse de toi pour cela. Le chanteur n'est qu'une autre partie de toi, que j'aurais du accepter tout comme le reste. Ton identité est tienne, ta culpabilité je la fais mienne._

-Je vais te raconter une histoire Bella... Car je n'aurais peut-être pas le courage de le faire devant toi, tes yeux dans les miens, ou peut-être n'en aurais-je plus l'occasion... Mon père, Edward Masen et ma mère, Elisabeth Masen, était un couple formidable. Ils m'aimaient tel le fils prodige, ils étaient épris l'un de l'autre depuis dix ans. Nous étions une petite famille de trois, plutôt riche, grâce au travail de mon père et le statut social de ma mère déjà élevé. Lorsque j'avais 7ans, mes parents avaient eut une soirée, comme souvent dans l'année. Ils connaissaient, par ce genre de gala, les Cullen. Ils les appréciaient et devinrent très amis, quant à moi j'étais copain avec Emmet depuis mes 5ans, quand ils l'adoptèrent. La baby-sitter partie au retour de mes parents, tard dans la nuit. Cependant je ne dormais pas, je les attendais, comme à chaque fois, dans mon lit. Je les entendais monter vers ma chambre lorsque j'entendis des portes se fracasser. Ma mère et mon père vinrent en courant dans ma chambre et me dirent de me cacher sous mon lit et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte. Ce que je fis. Je vis ensuite plusieurs chaussures se tenir sous l'encadrement de la porte. L'un d'eux se mit à crier, demandant où j'étais. Mon père répondit que j'étais pour la nuit chez la baby-sitter. Ils le crurent. Ces hommes les dépouillèrent, pillèrent notre argent, nos bijoux. Ils tirèrent ensuite sur mes parents.

Il s'arrêta pendant plusieurs minutes, le visage blême, ouvrant puis refermant sa bouche.

-Le... Le corps de ma mère tomba juste à côté du lit, face à moi. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de peur, et elle me fixait. Je devais me retenir d'hurler pour avoir la vie sauve. Le corps de mon père tomba quelques mètres plus loin, fusillé à son tour. Et puis... il y eut le feu. Ces hommes avaient mit feu à la maison. Et le feu prenait de l'ampleur, crépitait, s'agrandissait. Mais je n'osais pas sortir après les paroles de mes parents, et je ne savais pas où étaient ces hommes. Un pompier me trouva au dernier moment, alors que le feu m'entourait. Et cette odeur de chaire humaine m'entourait, immonde. Je criais « papa, maman » alors que le pompier me sortait de ma maison... Et puis plus tard, on me confia aux Cullen. Ils prirent soin de moi, épanchèrent mes peines sans jamais vouloir remplacer mes véritables parents. Ils ne m'adoptèrent jamais et c'est moi qui l'ait demandé à mes dix-huit ans. Ils m'ont toujours laissé tous les choix. Mais grâce à eux, je revis. Malgré cela, je continue à faire des cauchemars, toujours cette nuit-là. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu m'as enfin apaisée, jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Et je t'en remercie.

Un éclair illumina le ciel, immédiatement suivi par un coup de tonnerre. Je frissonnais face à l'histoire d'Edward. Histoire qui n'en était même pas une...

Au fond, c'était ceci sont plus profond secret, le seul et véritable. Celui qui nous broie de chagrin, nous tue à petit feu. Et il m'avait tout dit, tout dévoilé.

Je m'approche de lui, doucement, comme si j'avais peur de l'effrayer alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait m'entendre. Je passe ma main sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux, mais rien n'y fait, il ne peut pas savoir que je suis avec lui, que je l'écoute, que j'aimerais prendre un peu de sa douleur pour lui enlever tout ce poids qui le ronge.

Nouveau coup de tonnerre. Edward se met à pleurer. D'un coup. Je ne sais quoi faire. Il est prit de terrible sanglot. Je passe mes mains sur son visage pour sécher ses larmes. Mais rien n'y fait. Ses larmes passent à travers mes doigts et continue leur course folle, leur déchéance. Je me sens impuissante. _Transparente..._

_Mon amour, j'ai été une sombre idiote. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Mais je ne peux me passer de toi. Que je vive ou que je meurs, j'aurais aimé te dire en dernier mot, plutôt que mon affreux « tu aurais du me laisser vivre ma vie », qui signifie, sort de ma vie, tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, j'aurais aimé te dire « je t'aime ». Mais toute ma colère m'a fait perdre la tête et dans un même temps fait perdre les êtres que j'aime. Pourtant cela, tu ne le sauras peut-être jamais._

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire. Une infirmière m'a dit que peut-être y étais-tu pour quelque chose, que peut-être si tu voulais vraiment revenir, l'aurais-tu déjà fait car tu en as la possibilité. Tu n'en as peut-être pas envie. Le futur, à cet instant, te fais peut-être peur. Je peux (et je le ferai) disparaître de ta vie. Cependant, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule et que certaines personnes pourront te comprendre plus que d'autres, que certaines personnes seront là plus que d'autres... Et ce ne seront peut-être pas les mêmes. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Tout ne tiens qu'à un fil... et qu'à toi... Fais ton choix, mais sache que dans tous les cas, en vie ou morte, près de moi ou éloigné, je t'ai aimé sincèrement et je t'aime toujours.

J'étais émue. Par ses paroles mais aussi parce qu'il était le premier à ne pas me donner l'ordre de revenir et de faire ce dont il était préférable pour moi.

Il se leva, et, après avoir murmuré « Je ne reviendrai pas ici, c'est trop dur... Excuse-moi de te le voler, mais ce sera le dernier... », il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, légères comme un papillon.

Son contact contre mon corps inerte provoqua sur moi ce fameux courant électrique. Mes lèvres me picotaient.

Cet effet qu'il avait sur moi renforcèrent mes pensées précédentes.

Il se releva et posa, dans un mouvement identique au mien, ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Un léger sourire mélancolique se dessina. Il caressa mon visage une dernière fois et partit.

**VvV**

-Bella!

Je relevais la tête, comme si on m'avait interpellé. Carlisle s'assoit sur le siège à côté de mon lit alors que je le regarde adossé à la fenêtre. J'étais resté ici tout le reste de la journée, réfléchissant à tout ce que m'avait dit les Cullen.

_Je n'ai pas envie de revenir.  
De vivre une histoire impossible avec Edward._

_De souffrir._

_De voir ma mère, Phil et les autres anéantis.  
Je veux de la paix, de la douceur... Tout ce que la Terre ne m'autorisait pas en ce moment, en somme._

-Ta mère, Alice et Jasper n'arrivent que demain à cause du mauvais temps, je suis désolé. Cependant ce n'est pas de ça dont je dois te parler.

J'étais intriguée.

-Je n'avais pas lut ton dossier entièrement tout à l'heure, car j'avais été interrompu. Mais maintenant, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir... Je n'en parlerai à personne, car je veux attendre que tu sois réveillée.

Il se mit à chuchoter. Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiète.

-Tu dois revenir maintenant.

_Mais je ne veux pas Carlisle! Je n'en veux pas de cette vie. Je veux Athanaël..._

-Car tu n'es plus toute seule.

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir.

-Tu étais enceinte lors de l'accident Bella. Et le fœtus a miraculeusement survécu à l'accident.

Je me retiens à la fenêtre, abasourdie, et je pose une main sur mon ventre plat. _Mais..._

* * *

**Je suis désolé si il y a des fautes de français et de grammaire honteuse mais ce chapitre m'a lessivé et je n'ai pas pu le relire correctement. Je vous embrasse mes loulous, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances. Je tenterai d'envoyer un ou deux (motivée... !) nouveau(x) chapitre(s) avant mon départ en vacances.**


	29. La vie

**Nenette1712: **Autant te dire que j'ai été très touchée par ta review. Je te souhaite la bienvenue ;) J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le reste !

**Yayalia: **Je crois que tu vas être heureuse... :D

**Sasa100586: **Sèche tes larmes, voici une suite qui annonce une suite que tu vas apprécier ;)

**MselleMiya: **Tu es toujours là et c'est toujours un plaisir de te retrouver au fil des chapitres :) Des lectrices comme toi, je suis toujours très touchée, avec des reviews un tantinet personnel et toujours touchante (pour moi). Les réponses à tes suppositions ne seront pas vraiment dans ce chapitre, mais bon :)

**Ca: **Et bien voila pour toi mademoiselle :) Wahou, beaucoup de fictions me font pleurer (enfin maintenant que j'y réfléchis pas tellement) alors je suis touchée que MA fiction te fasse pleurer! Car ce sont un très beau compliment pour moi! Bises à toi

**J'Hollyday'z:** Oui j'avais dit au début m'y être inspiré. Je n'y serais jamais à la hauteur mais j'avais adoré ce livre!

**Aliaa: **Je pensais de la même façon que toi, je te rassure, alors nous sommes deux égoïstes. Il n'empêche que l'histoire doit continuer tu imagines donc la suite...

**Adeline73100:** Sèche tes larmes ! Tu verras esuite si ce que tu avances va se passer de cette façon... :)

**Anayata: **Voilà ce que tu attendais. j'espère que tu vas aimer !

**AuroreAthena: **Je ne sais pas si tout se passera cmme tu le veux, mais en tout cas cette suite est à toi ;)

**Anne-Lise: **je ne peux même pas te répondre, de toute façon on a déjà fait débrifing. Mais tu me dévastes. Et je tiens à toi. Véritablement.

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

_Mais... Comment était-ce possible!_

_Aller, sois pas bête Bella... Tu sais comment on fait des gosses, tu l'as plutôt bien expérimenté ces derniers jours... !_

Carlisle repart quelques minutes après. Je suis figée, ma main sur mon ventre. _Si plat... _Ce n'était pas possible, pas envisageable, pas prévu.

_Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas... Je veux partir, être bien. _Et merde, Carlisle, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai cette... chose... dans mon ventre, que je suis obligée de revenir! Ce n'est qu'un fœtus, ce n'est pas un être humain.

**VvV**

Ma mère rentre dans la chambre, suivit de Phil. Je vois Jasper et Alice, main dans la main, attendre dehors.

-Mon bébé...

Mon ventre se noue. Elle avait appelé tellement de fois Athanaël de cette façon. Je la vois, aujourd'hui encore, s'emporter sur mon enfance, qui était passée trop vite, qu'aujourd'hui j'étais indépendante, que la même chose allait se produire sur Athanaël, que ce serait tellement bien si il pouvait rester petit...

-Je ne sais pas où tu es mais je sais que tu sais pour Athanaël et Louise (sa voix se brise, Phil resserre sa prise autour de son épaule). Nous avons déjà tellement perdu, et j'espère que tu ne penses pas que c'est de ta faute car ça ne l'est pas. Tu dois revenir, je ne peux pas perdre deux de mes enfants.

Elle éclate en sanglot, s'excuse et sort. Phil m'embrasse et sort rapidement.

**VvV**

Jasper rentre, suivit d'Alice. Je m'approche, attirée par mon frère. Son visage n'exprime que fatigue et lassitude. Des cernes marqués creuses ses joues, ses cheveux sont décoiffés. Quant à Alice, elle est silencieuse, tout à son contraire.

-Bella, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu es ma chaire, nous sommes ensembles depuis le début, depuis que nous étions des pauvres cellules. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais penses à moi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul pour le restant de ma vie, tu es ma moitié, ma soeur jumelle. Nous sommes complémentaires. Je n'avais jamais imaginé ma vie sans toi jusqu'à ces derniers jours... et ce que je vois de l'avenir sans toi à mes côtés aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas... le vivre.

Jasper part soudainement, laissant Alice seule dans la chambre. Son regard est planté dans le mien, je veux dire, dans mon âme, celle qui se tient debout. Elle me regarde, comme si elle pouvait me voir. Puis, elle fixe mon corps sans vie et chuchote:

-Bella, si Louise t'as protégée, c'était pour que tu vives. Tu lui dois ça. Tu l'aimes. Elle t'a donné sa vie, d'une certaine façon. Son dernier cadeau, son dernier geste d'amour pour toi. Ta vie contre la sienne.

Elle pose sa main devant sa bouche, se retourne et quitte la pièce précipitamment. J'arrive tout de même à entendre un sanglot déchirer.

**VvV**

A la maison, il y a un robinet de la salle de bains qui ferme mal. Maman dit qu'il suffirait de changer le joint. Il y a des fois où on ne l'entend pas du tout, et d'autres où il goutte toute la nuit, toc, toc, toc; et ce bruit régulier, monotone et obsédant empêche tout le monde de dormir.  
C'est un peu ce que je ressens à ton égard.  
C'est comme si j'entendais les battements de mon coeur sans pouvoir les arrêter.

On dirait des bruits de pas dans la nuit.

Je ne sais absolument pas si tu es là ou non.

Mais l'idée que tu puisses être là est comme cette goutte qui goutte, goutte, jour et nuit, nuit et jour, régulière, monotone et obsédante, comme une pulsation qui refuse de s'interrompre, comme une horloge dont le tic-tac ne s'arrête jamais.

J'ai si peur que j'ose à peine respirer.

Tu n'es qu'une ombre. Tu n'es qu'un murmure.

Tu es un robinet qui goutte nuit et jour.

Mais Edward ne le saura jamais.

Peut-être cela te chassera-t-il.

Laisse moi tranquille.

Je ne veux pas de toi.

Va-t-en. Va-t-en, s'il te plait. (*)

**VvV**

L'orage a cessé.

Je me promène dans les couloirs de l'hopital.

Je regarde, analyse, attentive, les gens qui défilent devant moi.

Certains se battent pour sauver des personnes. Des personnes qui leurs sont inconnues. D'autres se battent pour que tout continue. Et laissent leur corps entre des mains inconnues. Pourtant, ces personnes sont toutes réunies par une chose qui les oscèdent: vivre.

Des liens se crèent alors qu'il n'y aura aucune attache. Ce ne sont que des âmes qui se croisent pour quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques mois. Pourtant ces liens ne pourront jamais être oubliés.

Toutes ces personnes crient, suffoquent, pleurent, souffrent, demandent le soutien, la présence de leurs proches. Toutes ces personnes s'accrochent à la vie, ne veulent pas qu'elle s'arrête. Ces personnes, de tous les milieux, de toutes les couleurs, veulent continuer à vivre. Vivre, aimer, rire; rien d'autres.

Alors pourquoi ne voulais-je pas de cela, à mon tour?

Ou plutôt, de quoi avais-je peur?

**VvV**

La pluie tombe en rafale, rebondissant contre l'asphalte du parking.

Que savons-nous de la vie? Depuis quand existe-t-elle? Des milliards d'années, celon les scientifiques.

Alors, pourquoi n'accordais-je pas la vie à ce foetus qui grandissait en moi? Si la vie était là depuis des milliards d'années, ce foetus n'était-il pas la vie en elle-même?

Après tout, quand est-ce que commençait la vie?

Le savions nous vraiment?

Nous accordions une unité de vie à la cellule. Nous disions clairement qu'une cellule était la vie.

Or, une cellule amenait un foetus par la suite. Le foetus n'était donc plus une unité de vie. Mais déjà bien plus que cela.

Avais-je donc le droit d'enlever la vie à un être humain par pur égoïsme? A un foetus qui était déjà un être en vie?

Avais-je le droit d'enlever la vie à mon propre enfant, par peur, lâcheté et abandon ?

**VvV**

La nuit tombe.

_Tu t'es déjà posée trop de questions, Bella. Ces questions te dictent déjà ta réponse et tes actions futures._

J'avais la nausée. La nausée en repensant à ma façon de pensée d'il y a quelques heures. J'avais honte de moi...

Comment allais-je sortir du coma? Retourner dans mon propre corps?

**VvV**

Le temps défile.

Pendant une semaine, les visites se succédaient.

J'avais essayé de toutes sortes de façon de revenir à moi. Parfois de façon intelligente, d'autres fois beaucoup plus idiotes.

Je m'étais allongé sur mon propre corps pendant un jour et une nuit entière, me disant que le lendemain matin je me serais « retrouvée. »

J'avais aussi courut du couloir jusqu'à mon lit pour sauter dans mon corps violemment. Mais l'essai brutal c'était révélé inutil puisque je n'avais fait que continuer ma course et m'écraser contre le mur du fond de ma chambre (sans aucune douleur heureusement, puisque sans corps).

Mes idées jusqu'alors s'étaient donc montrées infructrueuse.

La deuxième semaine fût pour moi un abandon total. Les questions et les doutes que j'essayais de repousser dans le fond de mon esprit m'assaillèrent et je me surpris à vouloir repartir, envoyant en l'air toutes mes bonnes résolutions.

C'était pourtant inconcevable.

**VvV**

Le jour se lève.

Lundi matin. Le dimanche avait étonnament ensoleillé. Le lundi ne fût, lui, pas épargné par la grisaille et le brouillard.

J'entends Carlisle rentré dans ma chambre et s'installer sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Gestes qu'il reproduit depuis deux semaines.

Pourtant ce matin je ne l'écoute pas et je ne relève pas la tête à son entrée. Je reste assise contre le mur, sous la fenêtre, les genoux repliés contre mon torse, mes bras les entourants.

_-Tu dois trouver une solution. Tu dois te réveiller._

Je dois me réveiller, avancer. Je dois retourner à la fac et décrocher mon diplôme pour devenir professeur de littérature. Je dois mener à terme ma grossesses. Je dois subir les séances shopping avec Alice, acheter des meubles et aménager une chambre pour mon bébé. Je dois faire tellement de chose... Peut-être que tout ne sera pas rose, peut-être devrais-je passer par la peine et la souffrance, la perte et le manque. Mais je devais vivre. Pour maman, Phil, Jasper, Alice. Pour les Cullen. Pour Angela, Ben et mes amis. Pour mon bébé. Pour Athanaël et Louise...

_-Pour moi._

_Ce n'est pas un devoir, une nécessité. Je me trompe depuis le début. C'est une volonté..._

_-Je VEUX vivre!_

Mon corps est secoué d'un frisson désagréable. Je ferme les yeux violemment et me met à crier de douleur. C'était comme si mon corps était léché par les flammes. Comme si je sentais couler le sang dans mes veines et que chaque mouvement qu'il faisait était un supplice pour mon corps.

Je sens une douleur à mon poignet. J'ai un mal de crâne continu. Des fourmis dans les jambes.

Je ressens mes blessures.

J'entends et je sens battre mon coeur.

**VvV**

-Bella?

* * *

**(*) Extrait de Cher Inconnu, de Doherty. Cet extrait convenait parfaitement. Je l'ai un tout petit peu modifié à la fin pour qu'il corresponde. Son livre m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir et revoir certains jugement que je pouvais tenir, il m'a beaucoup touché. C'est une jeune fille de 16ans qui tombe enceinte. Elle repousse son enfant puis décide de le garder... Vraiment, si vous ne l'avez jamais lu, faites le !**

**Le chapitre est assez court, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je viens de l'écrire, au début je voulais aller plus loin mais je me suis dit que c'était un bon moyen de vous faire languir que de couper ici!**

**La suite viendra dans les prochains jours, j'imagine :) **

**J'ai amené dans ce chapitre un certain débat vis-à-vis de l'avortement. Je ne juge personne, certains situations sont difficiles et toujours différentes. C'est cependant ma façon de voir les choses. Façon évidemment simpliste et utopique puisque je n'ai jamais eu à faire ce choix, par conséquent je ne vois peut-être pas les choses de la même manière que d'autres. Si il y a ici certaines maman jeune, elles ont toute mon admiration. J'espère ne blesser personne.**

**Bien à vous.**


	30. Je t'enlaçe, tu t'en lasses

**Bella**

-Bella?

Aïe. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais mal. Alors s'il te plait Carlisle, arrête ton remue ménage.

Je marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible sans réellement ouvrir la bouche.

J'ouvre mes paupières avec difficulté mais elles papillonnent à cause de la lumière trop vive. Je me force à garder les yeux ouverts et des larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux.

La lumière était allumé, éclairant ma chambre dans l'obscurité opaque de la nuit. _Quelle idée de peindre des murs en blanc aussi... _Je sais bien que c'est neutre comme couleur, mais c'est surtout froid et c'est pas le mieux quand tu viens de sortir d'un coma ou d'une opération. _Quoique les gens ne pensent peut-être pas à ça quand ils se réveillent, t'es toquée ma chère._

Je me force à suivre les mouvements des médecins. Carlisle s'était levé et tenait ma main en me souriant. Je m'efforce de presser un peu ma main dans sa paume histoire de le remercier mais j'ai l'impression d'être déjà exténuée et de ne même pas avoir réussi à bouger le petit doigt.

Les médecins de nuit avaient déjà envahi ma chambre, un lisant ma fiche et gribouillant je ne sais quoi dessus, l'autre tripatouillant le pied à perfusion. J'imaginais déjà l'horreur! Et comme pour bien me dégouter, je suivis des yeux le chemin du tube se transformant en aiguille qui elle même se perdait dans mon bras.

Beurk.

Je déglutis bruyamment et détournais le regard avant de faire un malaise. Ça me chatouillait d'ailleurs le nez. Je louchais un peu, sans résultat. Mais je compris facilement que j'avais un tube d'oxygène.

Le médecin approche, solennel dans sa blouse blanche. Il me prend de court en braquant sa lampe de poche et en m'éblouissant de sa lumière vive.

_Grrrh il va pas commencer à me chauffer lui! _

Il me force à ouvrir la bouche, enfourne un baton, bloquant ma langue et s'amuse à détailler mes amidales pendant quelques secondes.

_Bon, il va pas me casser les pieds, je sors du coma pas d'une gastro !_

Puis, finalement, il tapotte ma joue avec la paume de sa main (_oh la brute!)_, me fait un grand sourire et lançe d'un ton paternel:

-Bienvenue parmi-nous mademoiselle Swan!

_D'accord, lui c'est un comique!_

-J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances maintenant, il est temps de souffrir.

Je le regarde sceptique jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire. Je le vis défir mon attelle et il appuya sur mon poignet. Je sifflai, réprimant la douleur. Il appuya également sur quelques blessures, me pinça les pieds. Un petit sourire satisfait s'installa sur son visage.

-Et bien, je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu en route !

_Bon, il avait des manières bizarres de faire son bilan et son humour était vaseux mais je crois que je pourrais m'y habituer. En même temps, je m'y reconnaissais... J'allais bien l'aimer celui-là!_

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous laisse. On se voit demain matin Isabella! Carlisle, on se retrouve demain matin aussi.

Je fixe mes pupilles sur Carlisle alors que le médecin quitte la chambre suivit de sa troupe. Je lui souris, sentant les muscles de mon visage s'étirer:

-Sa...lut... Carlisle.

Ma voix était rauque, je me forçais à tousser mais cela provoqua surtout une désagréable douleur dans mon corps, le secouant.

Puis je me rendis compte qu'il avait le visage fatigué, les joues creusées, les cernes marqués.

-Ca ne va pas? Demandai-je inquiète.

-Bella! C'est toi qui demande comment je vais alors que, je te rappelle si tu l'aurais déjà oublié, c'est toi qui sors du coma. tu nous as fait une sacrée peur... (sourire) mais tu es là. Tu veux peut-être te reposer? J'ai beaucoup de... choses à te raconter. Mais je repasserai demain, ce n'est pas bon de t'épuiser alors que tu te réveilles seulement. Je reviendrai dem...

-Carlisle, le coupai-je et je sentis déjà ma voix me revenir. Je viens de... rentrer de vacances... comme dirait l'autre... j'ai eu mon compte de sommeil pour un an. Racontez moi et ne cherchez pas à reculer ce moment.

-Bella, ça ne va pas être très agréable.

Je le regarde, et il cède.

-Tu allais rentrer chez toi... Et tu as eu cet accident en taxi... Mais tu n'étais pas seule dans la voiture il y avait...

Je ne l'entends plus et revois tout depuis l'accident. Les corps d'Athanaël et Louise sans vie, l'ambulance, les visites...

-Arrêtez Carlisle.

Il se stoppe brusquement, et me regarde de la douleur plein les yeux.

Qu'il évoque cela m'avait fait subitement revenir à la réalité. Fini le sarcasme et ma bulle de protection. Je me retrouvais dans la vrai vie, celle que je redoutais depuis plusieurs semaines. Je fus donc prise d'un élan de tristesse, pensant à tout ce que cet accident engendrait et m'avait enlevé.

-Je... ne me faites pas... revivre ça. Je sais... tout ça. Vous me l'avez déjà raconté.

-Quoi?

-J'étais là... Je... vous entendais, résumai-je. Je vous entendais tous, depuis le début.

Je n'avais pas envie de passer pour une demeurée et subir un interrogatoire alors je me contentais de lui révéler cela.

-Oh... Bella...

Il se mit soudainement à pleurer et je fus prise de panique. Je m'efforçais de serrer un peu plus fort ses doigts et tentais de ne pas me mettre à pleurer aussi.

-Si tu savais comme je suis désolé...

Je ne fis qu'acquiescer, même si je ne savais même pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Mais j'avais la gorge de nouée et j'aurais été incapable de parler. Je détournais la tête et contemplais la scène qui se reflétais sur la vite. Carlisle avait le dos courbé, écrasé par la fatigue et le chagrin. Je laissai s'échapper une larme et elle roula sur ma joue avant de s'écraser sur les draps blancs.

-Où est... maman?

-C'était... l'enterrement... Ils ont du rentrer la semaine dernière comme tu ne te réveillais pas, ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Je les appellerais d'ailleurs ce soir. Je... Je ne sais pas si je dois te dire ça...

-Allez-y, murmurais-je.

-Ils ont été incinérés... Et ils veulent refaire une cérémonie... avec toi.

C'était bien une idée farfelue de ma mère, ça.

Mais je l'en remerciais silencieusement. J'avais besoin de ça, j'avais besoin de me retrouver dans un lieu de paix, d'écouter le pasteur et de me concentrer sur ses paroles bienfaitrices, me promettant un avenir meilleur. J'avais besoin d'être là pour les derniers moments de Louise et Athanaël.

Les larmes inondèrent mes joues avant d'avoir pu tenter de les contrôler. Elles me lacéraient le visage de douleur.

Je restais silencieuse quelques minutes puis murmurais:

-Dis à... Edward de ma part qu'il ne doit pas... Se sentir coupable. Je le connais, murmurais-je en souriant tristement) il doit être en train de se flageller..

-Tu n'as pas tord... Je lui transmettrai... Merci de ta prévenance.

Je le vis hésiter avant de se lancer:

-Est-ce que tu sais tout, absolument tout? Est-ce que tu as tout entendu?

Je le regarde fixement.

-Bella, tu es enceinte...

Je murmurais en même temps que son dernier mot, « maman ».

-J'imagine que Edward est le père... (je lui confirme en hochant la tête). Bella, vu la situation, la question que je dois te poser est: que comptes-tu faire?

Je me perds dans la contemplation de la télé accroché en hauteur pendant quelques minutes.

-Je ne te jugerai pas, quoique tu fasses, et tu auras tout mon soutien.

-Est-ce que je parle au père d'Edward ou au médecin?

-Tu veux parler du secret médical?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

-Ce qui va être dit à partir de maintenant devra rester entre nous...

**VvV**

Carlisle me regardait, ébahie.

-Tu veux dire que... Tu ne comptes pas lui parler de cet enfant?

-Non.

-Donc si je comprends bien... Tu vas avorter.

-Ben, non, dis-je soudain confuse.

Je fronce mes sourcils et le regarde avec anxieté. Il n'avait pas compris et était aussi perdu que moi. Il se rassit même sur son fauteuil.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est..., commençais-je avec hésitation, c'est que je vais garder cet enfant. Et l'élever. Seule.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Même si vous ne restez pas ensemble, Edward ne se défillera pas devant son rôle de père, tu peux en être sur!

-Je sais, Carlisle... Justement. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward sache qu'il est père. Ca le... forcerait à rester avec moi. Alors qu'il a... une... autre vie... Il va devenir de plus en plus célèbre... Et la dernière chose dont il ait besoin, c'est d'un enfant sur les bas. Je ne veux pas gâcher sa vie, ce qu'il a prit tant de temps à construire avec son groupe.

-Mais Bella... Tu... C'est malsain. Edward est en droit de savoir. Je... comprends ton point de vue même si tu ne penses pas de la bonne façon...

-Carlisle, je ne veux pas que vous lui en parlez, vous n'avez pas le droit. Laissez-moi faire, dis-je platement.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et fit défiler ses mains dans ses cheveux, ce qui me rappela instantanément Edward.

-Tu me demandes beaucoup Bella... Mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Par contre, Esmée lit en moi comme dans un livre... Donc je ne te promets rien.

-Vous pouvez lui dire... Je ne veux juste pas que cela arrive aux oreilles d'Edward...

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire Bella?

-Parfaitement.

Il devait se dire que le pire c'était que je savais ce que je faisais...

-J'ai pesé le pour et le contre, je sais dans quoi je m'embarque mais je vois plus de pour. J'y ai beaucoup pensé ces derniers jours, ajoutai-je.

Il prit un air interloqué et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son visage défait. Cela amena un peu de bonne humeur.

Il me dit ensuite qu'il devait partir. Il était 23heures et il aurait du rentrer à 20heures, Esmée allait s'inquiéter.

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte je le rappelais et lui dit:

-Lison.

-Pardon?

-Si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Lison. On discutait des prénoms qu'on aimait bien quand on apprenait à faire connaissance. Il m'avait dit que s'il avait une fille il l'appellerait comme ça.

Je me taisais quelques secondes.

-Je trouvais que ça faisait un peu... « pinçon ». Il m'a répliqué qu'elle adorerait les « suçons » - Oh... Je n'ai quand même pas dit ça devant vous? Dis-je en rougissant.

Il rit.

-Si... Merci Bella... Réfléchis encore, mais tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

**VvV**

J'étais seule.

Je n'avais aucune occupation.

Irrémédiablement, de sombres pensées me vinrent.

Athanaël.

Louise.

Les soleils de ma vie disparaissaient soudainement.

Comment allais-je avancer?

Comment allais-je oublier cette peine qui me laçairait le coeur, me pliait de douleur?

Comment allais-je combler ce manque?

Ce serait impossible.

Ils étaient des êtres apart. Personne ne pourrait les remplacer. Personne ne pourrait me les faire oublier.

Il fallait juste que je fasse avec.

Que je vive sans.

Avec, malgré les dires des autres, cette culpabilité qui me rongeait à l'intérieur. Personne ne pourrait effacer cette responsabilité qu'on essayait de m'enlever pour ne pas me peiner.

Une personne aurait pu penser mes blessures. Nous aurions pu nous entre-aider, nous soutenir. Parce que tout comme moi il se sentait coupable de cette infamie. Je le savais. Nous aurions pu nous relever ensemble, épancher nos peines et les effacer petit à petit.

Car notre séparation avait tout entrainé. Les autres avaient beau dire, l'élément déclencheur était là.

Tout était allé trop vite, nous entrainant dans des abimes qui nous emprisonneraient à jamais nous aussi.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même en position fœtale et me laisse envahir par la peur, le chagrin, la culpabilité.

**VvV**

Je fus réveillé par un grincement. En ouvrant les yeux, je remarquai que la chambre était plongé dans l'obscurité: il faisait toujours nuit.

Le grincement recommença et je tournais mes yeux vers la fenêtre. Une silhouette était en train de se glisser dans la chambre. Je pris peur. Puis je reconnus la silhouette d'un homme lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi. Je me tendis immédiatement.

C'était bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir...

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici? Sifflai-je en crachant le plus de méchanceté possible dans mes paroles.

-Je vois que, en toute circonstance, tu ne perds pas ton énergie et ta douceur ma fille! S'exclama-t-il en riant légèrement.

-Charlie, barre-toi d'ici tout de suite. En plus, je suis sur que c'est illégal.

Il s'installa, malgré mes menaces, dans le fauteuil ou était, il y a quelques heures Carlisle. Le contraste entre eux deux était saisissant. L'un était la grâce et la bonté, l'autre la pourriture et la perfidie. L'un était le père que j'aurais aimé avoir, l'autre était le père que j'avais eut.

-Quand m'appelleras-tu enfin « papa »?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre.

-Chérie, il faut qu'on parle.

-Ça te fera partir plus rapidement?

-Certainement.

-Abrège.

-Alors, il paraît qu'il t'a engrossé?

Je le fixai, furieuse. J'avais des envies de meurtre.

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça! Et puis, comment le sais-tu? Non, laisse tomber, je ne veux pas le savoir, à tout les coups c'est illégal.

Il eut un rire bref. Comment savait-il que j'étais ici?

-Tu m'espionnes? Me suis?

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas le garder? Demanda-t-il en m'ignorant

-Ça ne te regarde pas! Pourquoi es-tu venu?

Connard.

-J'avais envie de renouer!

-Va te faire foutre!

-Aller, bébé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment? Je suis sur que tu n'es pas là pour rien...

-C'est vrai. Tu sais Bella, j'ai perdu mon job.

-C'est la moindre des choses, comment veux-tu défendre des gens en étant alcoolique, le provoquai-je.

-Certes. (Il rit puis retrouve son sérieux). J'ai besoin d'argent Bella, sinon je vais bientôt finir à la rue...

Je ne marcherais pas dans sa combine, je ne me ferais pas avoir par ses yeux implorants pour me faire céder. Son argent irait surement dans l'alcool de toute façon.

-Et tu t'es dit que j'allais t'en donner...

-Oui. Tu es ma fille et je t'aime...

-Non mais je rêve! Tu crois vraiment que je suis en état pour te donner de l'argent?

-Sinon tu l'aurais fait? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Non! M'exclamais-je.

Son regard devint noir de fureur. Je pris soudain peur.

-Bella, tu dois me donner de l'argent! J'en ai besoin!

-Mais je n'en ai pas! Improvisai-je.

-Demande à ton petit-ami! Il est plein aux as! S'énerva-t-il.

-Je ne suis plus avec!

-Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien!

Il me gifla et ma joue me brula.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Je savais que Charlie était pénible, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu changer de comportement comme ça. Ses yeux se radoucir soudainement alors que j'étais encore sous le choc.

-Désolé chérie, je ne voulais pas.

-Sors d'ici!

-Mais attends Bella, faut qu'on discute...

-Va-t'en ou j'appelle les infirmières!

J'attrape le bouton et me prépare à appuyer. Il se lève et sort en disant:

-Tu es une fille indigne!

-Et toi un con sans scrupule! Reviens me voir encore une fois et j'appelle la police. Et pour l'argent, démerde toi, braque une banque! Oublie ce que j'ai dit, tu le ferais surement sinon!

Il me fusille du regard et disparait.

Je ne comprenais pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je posai ma main sur ma joue. Carlisle n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant.

**VvV**

Même si je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas (il espaçait ses visites de plusieurs mois ou années), je ne réussis pas à me rendormir.

_Il est temps pour toi de sortir de ce foutu lit..._

Je ferme les paupières et me concentre sur les muscles de mon corps. Je m'efforce de rassembler mon énergie. Je remue d'abord mes orteils, puis mes chevilles, mes genoux, mes hanches, mes épaules, ma nuque, mes poignets et mes doigts.

_Trop simple !_

Je fais claquer ma langue de satisfaction.

Puis je me relève légèrement afin de me mettre assise. Je bouge lentement, calculant mes gestes. Je me tourne et laisse tomber mes jambes dans le vide. Je souffle, peu sur de moi. J'avais intérêt de tenir debout, sinon j'étais sur qu'ils allaient me clouer au lit.

Je me rapproche du bord, attrape le pied à perfusion, enlève le tube d'oxygène de mon nez et je me laisse tomber dans le vide. Le sol était un peu plus bas que prévu mais je suis toujours debout. Mais ma tête me tourne, j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans les pommes. Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces au pied à perfusion et tente de ne pas me laisser envahir par le noir. La vision me revient après quelques secondes et je ris de satisfaction.

-Je suis trop forte!

Je m'aventure en dehors de la chambre, faisant attention à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Puis finalement mes gestes se font plus naturels. Je traine mes perfusions avec moi, les roulettes faisant un bruit d'enfer dans les couloirs calmes de l'hopital. Je me retrouve à l'accueil, je ne sais comment après avoir prit l'ascenseur. En réalité j'étais un peu perdue.

-Mademoiselle?

Je me tourne vers une dame, derrière son comptoir à l'accueil. Elle s'approche.

-Il est quelle heure, s'il vous plait?

-5heures du matin, alors je me demande bien ce que vous faites la!

-Je me promène!

Elle rit.

-Vous ne comptiez pas vous échappez au moins?

-J'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une bonne idée! En réalité, je faisais juste de l'exercice, histoire de rester en forme!

Elle me regarde, amusée.

-Et bien, vous n'avez pas vraiment le droit de faire ça. Venez, je vais vous raccompagnez à votre chambre.

-Je ne sais pas où elle est.

-Bon. Eh bien on va chercher.

Elle me prend par le bras et nous discutons pendant une demi-heure. J'ai peur de lui faire perdre son temps mais elle me rassure en disant qu'elle commençait à s'endormir et qu'elle était ravie de m'aider. Nous croisons quelques infirmières qui nous regardent avec curiosité en passant. Je reconnais enfin le couloir qui mène à ma chambre. Elle s'assure que je retourne bien dans mon lit, m'aide à me recoucher, me fait promettre de ne pas me relever avant demain, et retourne à son travail. Je m'endors après quelques minutes, exténuée.

**VvV**

Je me réveille après deux heures de sommeil. Petit-déjeuner oblige. Je suis enfin libéré de cette perfusion. Je demande en même temps une glace à l'infirmière et elle me ramène celle de la salle de bain. Je me regarde et lance:

-Vous avez oublié de me nourrir? Je suis un peu maigrichonne!

Elle rit à ma remarque et part distribuer les autres petits-déjeuner. Elle revient me voir après sa tournée, lui ayant fait promettre de revenir pour manger avec moi. J'en avais marre d'être toute seule. J'avais surtout peur de broyer du noir, et être avec quelqu'un m'en empêchait. Elle part finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure, ayant du travail. Peu après, mon médecin préféré revient et m'annonce que je devrai subir quelques test et qu'ils me garderaient pendant deux jours.

-Si tout va bien, vous pourrez repartir samedi ou vendredi soir, s'il y a un vol.

-Mais je vais bien! Je remarche même, vous voulez voir?

Il hausse les sourcils et me regarde en souriant alors que je me mets debout et vais jusqu'à la fenêtre.

-Mademoiselle Swan, laissez tomber. Vous resterez quand même deux jours.

Je me renfrogne.

-Vous pourriez au moins me féliciter.

Il s'esclaffe.

-Bravo! Même si je ne veux pas savoir comment entre, hier soir et ce matin, vous pouvez être aussi sure de vous. Donc je ne vais poser aucune question.

Je souris.

-Je devrai faire des tests pendant deux jours?

-Non, juste aujourd'hui. Demain, je vous garde juste parce que je sais que vous n'en avez pas envie.

Je le regarde furieux, et il sort de la chambre en riant.

**VvV**

Je me relève prudemment et file sous la douche. J'ouvre l'armoire. Evidemment, il n'y a pas d'affaires. Je renfile donc cette hideuse chemise de nuit en ronchonnant. Je ne me débrouille qu'avec une seule main ce qui m'amène à sautiller sur place.

J'appuie ensuite sur le bouton et une infirmière arrive rapidement. Je lui demande si ils n'auraient pas un livre. Elle sourit et me dit de la suivre. Elle nous fait rentrer dans une salle de repos. Quelques médecins sont là, discutant gaiement. Ils me regardent, curieux. Elle m'emmène devant une étagère où sont alignés de nombreux volumes.

-Nous n'avons que ça, dit-elle en riant.

-Je peux?

Elle acquiesce. Je prends le premier volume et le feuillète rapidement. Finalement je le calle contre ma poitrine et me dirige vers la sortie.

-Mademoiselle! Vous comptez vraiment lire ça?

-Ben si vous n'avez que ça... oui!

J'entends quelques médecins rirent et je sors pour regagner ma chambre.

Je me plongeais dans des trucs incompréhensibles de médecin qui me paraissaient parfois inutile. Pour passer le temps. Passer le chagrin.

Je me relevais et allais regarder les allées et venues par la fenêtre. J'étais pieds nus et j'avais les orteils gelées.

Le soleil de San Francisco était réapparu, mais une légère couche de nuage était toujours présente. Après quelques minutes, je vois la voiture de Carlisle se garer, suivit de la Volvo d'Edward. J'arrête de respirer. Carlisle sort de sa voiture et ouvre la portière à Esmée qui lui prend la main. Je souris. La galanterie d'Edward m'avait étonné la première fois, et il m'avait expliqué que Carlisle lui avait quelques notions qu'il se devait toujours de respecter. De la Volvo sort Rosalie et Emmett. Puis, après quelques secondes, Edward sort à son tour.

_Il avait dit ne pas revenir..._

Je pose une main sur mes lèvres et suit les Cullen du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans le hall d'entrée.

Je me rassois, sous le choc et reprend mon livre de médecine pour continuer ma lecture.

Après quelques minutes, Emmett déboule dans la pièce. Il regarde le lit vide et son visage prend un air horrifié. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Il pose son regard sur moi alors que je me lève. Il court vers moi, me prend dans ses bras et m'écrase contre lui.

-Emmett! Tu me fais mal!

C'était vrai. Mon poignet était bloqué contre son torse et ma blessure au cou pas encore cicatrisé me tirait.

-Oups. Excuse-moi!

Il me repose par terre et je grimace de douleur.

-C'est bon, ça va passer.

-Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir Bella!

Je lui fais un petit sourire moqueur. Rosalie me prend dans ses bras plus doucement, et m'embrasse. Esmée me serre contre elle

-Tu es enfin là, Dieu merci.

Je lui souris, émue.

Carlisle arrive finalement, un peu à la traine. Mais Edward n'était toujours pas là.

-Eh bien Bella! Déjà sur pied?

-Oui, je me suis amusé cette nuit.

Il me regarde curieux et je lui raconte mes folles aventures. Aucun Cullen ne fait référence à la présence d'Edward dans cet hôpital. Ils sont là depuis une demi-heure et Carlisle part travailler. Esmée me décrit un nouveau chantier, Emmett fait des grimaces dans son dos, Rosalie me tient la main, assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Je me sens enfin bien durant quelques minutes. Mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose...

-Je reviens, je vais me chercher un verre d'eau à la fontaine.

-Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille à ta place, ma chérie? Demande Esmée.

-Non, ne vous en faite pas. Et puis j'aime bien marcher!

Je lui souris et sors de la chambre. Mais au lieu de continuer tout droit je prends un couloir par la droite et me met à courir. Enfin, j'essayais de courir.

Je monte dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il se ferme. Un médecin est présent, il me regarde du coin de l'œil. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il ne me renvoi pas dans ma chambre.

Je descends au rai de chaussé. J'aperçois Edward assit sur un siège de l'autre côté, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains devant les yeux. Puis j'aperçois cette femme, toujours derrière l'accueil. La pauvre... Je me dirige vers elle lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit. Elle me rejoint.

-Vous connaissez l'homme là-bas? Les cheveux cuivrés et la chemise à carreaux.

Elle me regarde, amusée.

-Évidemment. Le fils du docteur Cullen. Et puis, star en prime. Tout le monde le connait, dans le pays.

-Ah bon.

-Si tu veux mon avis, la notoriété de son groupe sortira bientôt du pays.

-Ah.

-Pourquoi, tu voulais l'approcher? Il est pas mal hein?

Je ris mais mon rire devient bientôt triste.

-C'est vrai.

-Tu peux toujours aller lui demander un autographe, si tu es fan. Il est très gentil et toujours aimable.

-Ok.

Elle me souhaite bonne chance et retourne derrière son comptoir. Je sais qu'elle continue de me regarder. Alors elle aussi le connaissait... « Le pays ». J'avais voulu vérifié, c'était bien fait pour moi. Elle me fait signe d'avancer et je lui obéis.

Edward relève son visage vers moi. Ses yeux croisent les miens. Et il se lève, s'approche.

Je pense à mon allure. J'étais pieds nus, en chemise de nuit, au beau milieu du hall ou tout le monde est habillé. _Oublie._

Nous nous arrêtons l'un en face de l'autre.

Et puis...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue.

Je n'aurais pas du le revoir.

Tout deviendra encore plus dur.

Pourtant nous ne parvenons pas à nous lâcher du regard.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur.

Il passe son pouce sur ma lèvre, caresse la blessure de mon cou, celles de mes bras.

Et puis...

Il me serre contre lui, passe ses bras autour de ma taille. J'accroche mes bras autour de son cou et mes pieds quittent le sol dans un même temps.

Je pose ma main valide contre sa joue.

Il me repose sur le sol.

Je me tiens en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds.

Et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas bien, je n'aurais pas du faire ça.

Mais nous en avions envie.  
Pire.

Nous en avions besoin.

Lui et moi.

Il met fin au baiser.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec les autres? Demandai-je la voix cassée.

-Et toi, pourquoi es-tu venue? Me retourne-t-il.

Je n'en ai aucune idée, et je le regarde pendant quelques secondes perdue.

Finalement il repose ses lèvres contre les miennes et prend ma main. Il m'attire dehors, nous passons les portes automatiques et je le suis sans poser de question.

-Trop de personnes à l'intér...

Je ne le laisse pas finir et me colle à nouveau contre lui.

Je m'étais fait mal mais la douleur était si peu importante à cet instant.

Nous étions en train de nous détruire.

Je me met à pleurer silencieusement, ses lèvres continuant à caresser les miennes, dans un besoin irrépressible. Je me recule et, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois ses pupilles me regarder profondément. Il sèche mes larmes du revers de sa main.

-Je suis... tellement désolé. Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je te soutiendrai toujours et je suis heureuse que tu ais réussi à faire ce que tu voulais.

-Mais?

Il sait lui aussi, que nos baisers n'allaient pas « nous » ramener. Nous gagnions juste du temps.

-J'ai un imprévu, je ne peux pas rester avec toi, je ne peux pas t'expliquer. De toute façon, une relation à distance n'aurait pas marché, pas avec moi.

C'est vrai que je n'aimais pas. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, pour Edward j'aurais pu le faire. Mais je devais me rendre détestable à ses yeux, pour que la pilule passe mieux.

-Et puis, je dois me concentrer sur mes études, avec tout ça j'ai du retard et il me faut avoir mon diplôme. Je n'ai pas le temps pour une relation. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il acquiesce.

Au fond, il s'en fout. Il savait déjà ce que j'allais lui dire, que cela tienne debout ou non.

Il se penche vers moi et je capture ses lèvres entre les miennes.

Nous nous faisions du mal. Mais c'était viscérale.

Je cache mon visage dans son cou et je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de moi. Puis il me lâche et se dirige vers sa voiture.

-Edward!

Je cours derrière lui et l'oblige à se retourner. J'enferme son visage entre mes mains et capture ses lèvres à nouveau avec violence. Nos lèvres se cherchent, jamais rassasiés. Il quitte ma bouche, nos souffles sont saccadés.

-Il faut qu'on arrête ça... murmure-t-il.

J'acquiesce alors qu'il repose ses lèvres contre les miennes, nous replongeant dans un baiser brûlant.

Je me recule finalement. Il caresse d'un doigt ma joue, me sourit tristement et marche sans se retourner jusqu'à sa voiture. Il grimpe et quitte le parking rapidement.

Je reste dehors, amène mes mains devant ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot et laisse courir quelques larmes sur mes joues. Je ne peux pas bouger, chancelante. Et puis, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et laisse mon chagrin sortir dans les bras d'Esmée qui me caresse inlassablement les cheveux jusqu'à ce que mes sanglots cessent aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé. Je sèche mes larmes d'un revers de main.

J'aperçois la femme de tout à l'heure sortir et je m'excuse auprès d'Esmée pour quelques minutes.

-S'il te plait! Attends!

Elle se retourne alors qu'elle allait monter dans sa voiture. Je l'approche avec un sourire timide.

-Tu reviens cette nuit?

-Oui, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Je pourrai venir te voir?

-Eh bien, si tu arrives jusqu'au hall sans te faire prendre j'imagine que je ne dirai rien.

Son sourire est malicieux.

-Tu as des choses à me raconter qui plus est!

Je fais une petite grimace et lui souris.

-Sauf si tu n'en as pas envie.

-Comment appelles-tu?

-C'est vrai! (rire) Jane. Et toi?

-Isabella. Mais je préfère Bella.

-Très bien, _Bella_. On se voit ce soir alors?

J'acquiesce et elle me serre brièvement dans ses bras. Je suis un peu surprise mais finalement j'apprécie son geste.

Je retourne auprès d'Esmée qui me sourit, prend ma main et nous rentrons.

**VvV**

Je reste avec Jane de une heure du matin à cinq heure. J'apprends qu'elle est maman d'un petit garçon de 1an, le père est un médecin qui travail dans ce même hôpital. Elle a 24ans et lui 30ans. Ils se sont rencontrés il y a 3ans, elle s'était cassé la cheville en dévalant les escaliers et c'est lui, Jack, qui s'était occupé d'elle. Une sorte de coup de foudre. Bref, une histoire d'amour qui n'arrive qu'aux autres.

Elle n'insista pas à propos d'Edward, ce qui me fit comprendre que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle. Après trois heures de discussion, je lui racontais tous mes déboires amoureux... et lui avouais que j'étais enceinte de lui. Elle ne me jugea pas, essaya de me raisonner (mais j'étais têtue) mais respecta mon choix.

Elle me consola à nouveau lorsque j'évoquais l'accident et la perte de Louise et Athanaël.

Je me retrouvais parfois sous le meuble de l'accueil, pour me cacher quand des médecins passaient à proximité, ce qui était assez fréquent.

Au petit matin je lui fis promettre de venir cet été à Seattle, quelques jours en vacances, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Elle me donna son numéro de téléphone qu'elle m'écrivit sur un post-it et je promis de l'appeler dès que j'aurais un téléphone à disposition.

Je pris l'ascenseur tôt le matin, vacillante de fatigue malgré tout, n'ayant pratiquement pas dormi depuis 2jours. Par malheur, le médecin qui se trouvait dans l'ascenseur était... le mien.

-Mademoiselle Swan! D'où venez-vous? (rire)

-Je repars chez moi ce soir ou demain?

-Nous vous avons placé dans l'avion de ce soir, je crois que vous avez suffisamment récupéré vu votre tôt élevé de sarcasme.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil alors qu'il rit, puis je souris malgré moi.

-Carlisle a appelé votre famille. Vous prenez l'avion à 20h37, vous serez de retour à Seattle aux alentours de 22h. Ils ont les horaires.

-Merci, lui dis-je sincère.

-Esmée vous apporte une tenue dans la journée, c'est elle et ses enfants qui vous emmèneront à l'aéroport.

-Et pour mes papiers?

-Nous nous sommes occupés de tout. Nous avons une photocopie de votre passeport et nous vous avons fait des dérogations exceptionnelles. Essayez au moins d'avoir l'air plus mal en point pour être un peu plus crédible. Je sais que vous avez avalé un lion mais vous êtes censé sortir du coma depuis 2jours... Ce qu'on ne croirait pas à cet instant.

Je ris et le remercie.

Il m'accompagne jusqu'à ma porte, me dit qu'il annulera mon petit-déjeuner pour me laisser dormir. Je l'en remercie, lui dit à tout à l'heure et vais m'allonger. Je serre mon oreiller contre moi, imaginant un doudou d'Athanaël et m'endors rapidement.

**VvV**

Je me réveille à midi, alors qu'on m'apporte mon déjeuner. Je remercie l'infirmière, fais mine d'y toucher alors qu'elle ferme la porte, le repousse ensuite et je me rendors.

Esmée, Rose, Emmett et Belina me réveillent alors qu'ils passent la porte aux alentours de 16heures. Rose m'a emmené un jean, un débardeur et un gilet que je m'empresse de passer dans la salle de bain avec un peu de difficulté compte tenu de ma fracture.

Rose me glisse Belina dans les bras après quelques temps et je m'amuse à jouer avec ses doigts.

Je pense immédiatement à l'année de mes 17ans, quand Athanaël venait de naitre et je souris tristement.

Finalement, nous partons à 19heures, après tout je n'avais pas de bagage.

Edward n'était pas venu.

C'était mieux comme ça, j'imagine.

Durant le trajet en voiture, Emmett me donne une pochette m'expliquant que tout ce dont j'avais besoin était là.

Nous traversâmes l'aéroport et Emmett tenait ma main. Alors que Rose, Belina dans les bras, et Esmée marchaient devant, il m'arrêta et me tendit une feuille d'agenda plié en deux.

-Edward m'a dit de te donner ça.

J'hoche la tête, la gorge nouée, plie l'enveloppe et la fourre dans la poche de mon jean. Il me serre dans ses bras quelques secondes et embrasse ma tempe.

Nous rattrapâmes les autres Cullen ensuite.

Esmée expliqua mon cas, montra mes papiers, et ils eurent exceptionnellement le droit de venir avec moi jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. Temps mieux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les hôtesses commencèrent à faire monter les gens à bord. Je restais assise, attendant que la file rétrécissent. Tout le monde s'était levé d'un coup, pourtant ils étaient sur de monter et d'avoir une place.

Je fus dans les dernières, les Cullen m'accompagnèrent. Esmée s'occupa de montrer mes papiers pendant que je disais au revoir. Emmett et Rose me serrèrent fort dans leurs bras et j'embrassais doucement Belina. Esmée revint vers nous et me dit que tout était bon, une hôtesse allait m'amener à ma place. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Moi aussi Esmée, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Je me détachais d'eux avec peine et suivit les trois hôtesses. Nous montâmes ensuite dans l'avion et elle m'installa dans un siège en première classe, près d'un hublot.

_Bah tiens !_

-Ça va aller, mademoiselle?

-Oui, je crois.

J'étais surement un peu palote.

-Si vous avez le moindre soucis, vous pourrez nous appeler.

Je la remercie et elle part alors que l'avion décolle. La ville se fait de plus en plus petites, les points lumineux des lampadaires rétrécissent, mes oreilles se bouchent, je mastique un chewing-gum pour y remédier.

Je détache ma ceinture, ramène mes jambes contre moi et attrape le mot d'Edward.

_Bella, _

_Je crois que c'est mieux pour nous deux que je ne vienne pas ce soir. Je suis désolé pour tout. Que les choses aient tourné comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais tes excuses sont toutes fausses, sauf ta première phrase. Je n'oublierai jamais notre histoire. Notre amitié comme notre amour. Tu es encré en moi. Déjà presque plus de place sur ce foutu papier. J'espère que tu réussiras tout ce que tu entreprends et que la vie te sourira par la suite, tu le mérites. Edward._

* * *

**Alors? J'epère que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire car j'ai eu beaucoup moins de review au dernier chapitre!**

Mettons les choses au clair ;)

-**Jane** n'aura pas un rôle de méchante, ne vous tracassez pas !

-Je suis désolé si le prénom** Lison **ne plait pas à tout le monde. Je l'ai choisi avec AL et on a galéré pendant deux heures et on s'est au moins tapé une 100aine de prénom en passant de l'américain à l'indou. Mais le prénom Carlie ne correspondait pas pour mon histoire (pourtant je le trouve très jolie) étant donné la relation de Bella avec son père

-J'espère que ceux qui manquaient de **Edward/Bella** seront contents même si!

-Ca ne fait pas d'Edward et Bella un couple. Ils ne sont pas remis ensemble, que ce soit clair

-Je sais que certaines vont se révolter du choix de Bella mais ca va se dérouler comme ça ;)

**Et je crois que c'est tout ;)**

**Vu la longueur du chapitre, j'espère avoir un petit peu de review ! C'est les vacances mes loulous, vous avez le temps :P**

**Bises à vous !**


	31. Des fils qui se décousent

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, alors que je profite de mes vacances à l'autre bout de la France! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous profitez du soleil ou de la pluie au choix!**

* * *

**Ca: **Bienvenue à toi, nouvelle fan :) Merci pour ta review! Et bien, j'imagine que tu peux aisément deviné la suite, je veux dire la fin... Indice: l'histoire se termine comme j'en ai envie. Et j'ai envie de la même chose que toi! Ca va, c'est pas trop dur là ;)

**Adeline P: **Merci pour ta review, et en effet, tu supposes bien ;)

**Marion: **Merci à toi :) Tu penses bien qu'il va le découvrir... un moment donné :) Mais je ne te dis pas comment et quand hinhin !

**Anonyme D: **Les choses vont s'arranger... Mais peut-être pas dans ce chapitre, comme tu vas pouvoir le lire haha ! ;)

**cricri2388: **Et bien voilà, tu as cette suite :) bises à toi et merci!

**Ilonka: **Voilà la suite ;) Ah, et merci de ta compréhension envers Bella, je crois que tu es une des seules mdr :)

**Lyllou: **Merci pour ta review :) Je comprends ton point de vue et c'est vrai que tu as raison sur toute la ligne mais ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit parce qu'en fait... bah tu comprendras dans les prochains chapitres :) toute la famille va finir par être au courant, sauf Edward, puisqu'ils vont aider Bella. Bref, j'en dis trop ! Bises et bonne lecture!

**twilight-poison: **Pour la petite anecdote, je rigole toute seule comme une bossue car en ressortant le mail pour te répondre ici j'ai lu ton pseudo rapidement ce qui m'a donné un "twilight-poisson" HA HA HA. même pas drôle mdr :( Ouais t'as raison, Carlisle se tait parce que je concote un truc de malade et pour ça il doit se taire :D Donc il fait ce que je lui dis ! HINHIN ! bises à toi ;)

**Audrey: **J'aime bien ta philosophie! tu as raison! Merci pour ta review!

* * *

**Bella**

Les retrouvailles avaient été brutales. Difficiles.

Le chagrin de mes proches étaient clairement peinte sur leur visage. Et ma culpabilité, à cette vue, ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir à son tour. Tout comme ma peine. Mais celle-ci s'était encré jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Je ne _pouvais_ pas m'en débarrasser. Je n'y arrivais pas. C'était comme une seconde peau.

L'enterrement allait se dérouler demain.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment j'allais réagir. Si cet événement allait me faire avancer. Me faire pleurer. Me faire culpabiliser d'avantage.

Louise... Athanaël...

Je repense à mon entrée à la fac. A mon emménagement chez Louise.

_Louise..._

_Je lis dans le jardin. Louise sort. Elle est maigre, marche d'un pas mal assuré. Ses yeux sont vides. _

_Elle fait le tour du jardin, doucement. Elle caresse les feuilles des arbres avec délicatesse, laissant trainer ses longs doigts osseux entre les rainures des feuilles. Elle fait rouler des feuilles la rosée du matin._

_Son mari lui manque. Ce mari qui venait de mourir il y a trois ans. Il était la cause de sa tristesse, la cause du vide de ses yeux, la cause de ma présence chez elle._

Je revois sa détresse silencieuse.

_Louise repasse lorsque je reviens du super marché. Je lui propose de prendre la relève, mais elle refuse avec un sourire. Je me pose sur le canapé et attrape mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Jasper. Je relève mes yeux vers Louise. Et un frisson me parcourt. Je fixe son dos, attendant. Je vois se fer à repasser qu'elle a relevé. Pourtant elle ne le repose pas sur une de ses nombreuses robes. Non. Il est en suspension dans l'air, elle le tient du bout des doigts. Au dessus de sa main gauche. J'ai peur mais je ne peux pas l'effrayer._

_Les secondes s'écoulent et puis finalement, au bout d'un temps qui me semble infini, elle pose le fer à côté de sa main. Je la regarde quelques secondes et vais dans ma chambre. Et je craque enfin, je pleure pour elle. Parce que j'ai peur pour elle._

Je n'avais jamais parlé de ça à personne. Je n'en avais même pas parlé à Louise. Parce que finalement, au fil des jours, Louise souriait. Louise avait les yeux qui pétillait. Louise voulait sortir. Louise voulait s'acheter une nouvelle jupe. Louise voulait que je lui lise des poèmes.

Louise revivait. Je n'avais jamais eu la prétention de dire que c'était grâce à moi. Mais j'espérais tout de même être la cause de quelques sourires.

Louise allait mieux.

Et moi, je n'avais plus peur.

**VvV**

Dimanche.

Nous rentrons dans l'église. Peu de personnes sont là cette fois. Il n'y a que ma famille. Et les Cullen qui n'avaient pas pu venir la première fois. Ma mère ne voulait pas que je sois seule alors ils avaient convenu cet arrangement: ils restaient à San Francisco pour veiller sur moi pendant qu'ils rentraient et viendraient à la deuxième cérémonie.

Tous les Cullen sont là. Sauf un.

Il aurait du venir. C'est ce que m'avait assuré Esmée, tentant surement de défendre l'honneur d'Edward et de ne pas le faire passer pour un lâche. Ce que je ne pensais pas. Mais il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Les Cullen étaient venu en voiture, pour repartir directement après à cause de leur travail. Edward avait voulu venir par lui-même. Pourtant il n'était toujours pas là.

Les Cullen et ma famille se sont mélangés. Alice et Rose sont côtes à côtes, se tenant la main. Carlisle et Esmée sont à côté de Phil et maman, alors qu'Emmet est à côté de Jasper, tous aux premiers rangs.

Je me place seule au second, préférant être seule.

La cérémonie commence. Les deux urnes contenant déjà les cendres de Louise et Athanaël sont posés devant l'hôtel.

Je tente d'assimiler les paroles du prêtre.

Ma mère alla lire une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman, en français, Puisque tu pars. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre à pleurer en voyant ses larmes silencieuse couler le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle continuait de lire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me levais. Je sortis de ma poche arrière une chanson de Damien Saez.

J'allais commencer à la lire, lorsque je vois la lourde porte de l'église s'ouvrir silencieusement, faisant filtrer un jet de lumière.

Edward referme la porte doucement, la tête basse et marche doucement dans l'allée centrale. Il est en costume noir et chemise blanche, une fine cravate noir mise négligemment (venant de lui, ce n'était pas une marque de je m'en foutisme mais une habitude).

Il s'assoit au milieu de l'église. Personne ne la vu sauf le pasteur.

Finalement, je commençais à la lire, en français puis je traduisais la chanson en anglais.

_Salut toi l'étoile filante, Ici-bas c'est le Petit Prince, Entends-tu les sirènes chanter ? Le souffle de la fin qui vient.  
__  
Combien de nuits que je te suis, Et les ailes n'ont pas poussé, Puisque cette nuit c'est écrit. __Je m'en vais. Adieu mon amour perdu, Mais que la paix nous sauve enfin, Oh non ne pleure pas mon ange, Non ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve; Mais tu sais qu'en ces jours étranges, Le monde crève._

_Adieu mon amour perdu, Mais que la paix nous sauve enfin, Un jour._

Ma voix dérailla et je me dépêchais de quitter ma petite estrade. Les gens que j'aimais me fixais tous avec tristesse et c'était insupportable.

Je me rassois à ma place et le pasteur reprend.

Je me retourne et croise le regard d'Edward. Son regard est identique au mien. Empli de chagrin, mais surtout de culpabilité.

Finalement, je me tourne vers le pasteur et cherche à me focaliser sur ses paroles.

Mais plus ses paroles et ses lectures m'arrivent, plus j'étouffe. Un sentiment d'angoisse grandit en moi. Une bouffée de chaleur me fait frissonner. Je tente de rester encore. Par respect pour Athanaël et Louise. Pourtant je me mets à courir dans l'allée centrale à quelques minutes de la fin croisant le regard paniqué d'Edward. Je pousse la lourde porte en bois et mes yeux sont éblouis par la lumière.

Je me retrouve dans la rue, les gens déambulant, pressés sous leur parapluie. La pluie tombe avec violence. Je longe l'église et vais derrière, dans un petit jardin.

Mon estomac se serre. Je me penche dans l'herbe et vomis. Ma gorge me fait mal mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je ne savais pas si c'était mon mal être ou ma grossesse, je m'en fichais.

Je me relevais, essuyais ma bouche. J'allais jusqu'à une fontaine et bu jusqu'à ce que l'arrière goût qui s'était installé dans ma bouche disparaisse.

Je fis demi-tour et tournai à l'angle de l'église pour rentrer. Mais je fus percuté.

-Bella!

Edward se tenait devant moi.

Il me prend par les épaules, me fait faire quelques pas en arrière pour nous faire retourner derrière l'église et me plaque contre le mur, ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. La pluie ruisselle sur son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver attirant.

-Tu vas bien?

Je hausse des épaules. Et tout à coup je me mets à pleurer et je serre Edward dans mes bras. Je sens ses bras me serrer un peu plus contre lui. Sa respiration est haché et son torse se soulève de façon inégale. J'étais sure qu'il pleurait mais je ne voulais pas voir ça. Nous étions les seuls à nous comprendre, à ressentir la même chose.

Edward relève mon visage vers le sien. Je le fixe. Je ne voulais pas savoir si les gouttes qui parsemaient son visage étaient des larmes ou de la pluie. Il attrape mes lèvres entre les siennes. Je pose mes mains contre son torse et le repousse doucement.

-Je viens de vomir... dis-je en pleurant.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fou. Arrête de pleurer...

-Alors arrête de pleurer aussi dans ces cas-là.

Il me fait un faible sourire. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et capture ses lèvres. Ses mains quittent le mur et encadrent mon visage.

-Pourquoi... est-ce que tu fais ça... si c'est fini?

Il me fixe, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

-Je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Ne m'en demande pas plus.

Ses bras descendent entourer mes hanches. J'accroche mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me colle contre le mur en pierre froide et humide et caresse son visage, effaçant les gouttes de pluie sur son visage.

Il pose sa bouche sur la mienne et notre baiser se poursuit, dans un élan désespéré. Nos lèvres se cherchent, se mordent, se confondent, sans jamais se séparer.

Je le repousse.

-On devrait arrêter. On se fait du mal pour rien.

-Moi ça me fait plus de bien que de mal sur le moment...

-Edward... murmurai-je.

Il me pose par terre, caresse mon visage.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ce serait plus facile pour nous deux.

Il acquiesce et nous longeons l'église sans mot.

Le parking est vide lorsque nous arrivons. Il insiste pour me ramener, vu la pluie et notre état, et j'accepte finalement.

Il me dépose devant chez Louise. Je me tourne vers lui, pose ma main sur sa joue, l'embrasse.

J'ouvre ma portière et m'apprête à sortir lorsqu'il me retient.

-Je ne t'oublierai pas, Bella. Toi et ton accent français...

Je souris légèrement alors qu'il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes.

-Moi non plus... Mumurai-je. Malgré ce que tu dois croire... moi non plus.

**VvV**

J'ouvre la porte tard le soir alors que des coups acharnés sont donnés à la porte. Edward rentre dans la maison sans me demander la permission. Je ferme la porte et me tourne vers lui.

-Tu n'étais pas censé être parti? Lui demandai-je doucement.

Il encre son regard au mien.

-Si. Mais je suis revenu. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne voulais pas avoir cette discussion.

Je m'avance vers lui et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres avec une douceur et une tendresse inimaginable, presque timidement. Sa main droite caresse mes cheveux avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de nous emmener dans ma chambre. Il m'ôte mes vêtements puis m'allonge sur le lit avec délicatesse. Ses yeux sont encrés dans les miens.

Je les détourne, ne voulant pas qu'il lise tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. La situation était suffisamment compliqué. Je m'appuie sur mes coudes et j'enferme ses lèvres entre les miennes, mords son cou alors que j'entends Edward gémir et son souffle s'accélère.

**VvV**

Je me mets à pleurer alors qu'Edward caresse distraitement mon ventre, les yeux fixés au plafond.

Il tourne son regard vers moi et se serre un peu plus à mes côtés.

-Ils me manquent tellement... Je me demande parfois si avec le temps, le manque va grandir ou diminuer.

-Je ne sais pas, chuchote-t-il. Mais ce qui est sur c'est que ce manque sera toujours là.

J'acquiesce.

Dehors, le soleil commence à se lever et quelques rayons filtrent entre les rideaux. Je me focalise sur le bruit de la pluie, enfonce mon visage dans le cou d'Edward et m'endors.

**VvV**

Lorsque je me réveille, Edward n'est plus là.

J'enfile un boxer et me regarde dans le miroir. Je pose ma main sur mon ventre et me met de profil. Je me regarde quelques secondes, perdue. Puis j'enfile une chemise et descends.

Edward est assis à table en train de manger un bol de céréales.

Il lève ses yeux vers moi, alors que je m'assois en face de lui.

-Bella... Hier j'étais venu pour te parler...

-Oui? Demandai-je hésitante.

-Je te comprends pas, Bella. Je te veux. Je veux que l'on reste ensemble. Tu peux pas me jeter comme ça sans explication!

-Edward, tu sais très bien pourquoi on est plus ensemble!

-Oui. J'aurais pas du te mentir! Mais est-ce que ça doit forcément amener une rupture? Bella, je ne t'ai rien dit seulement car être avec toi était naturel, n'amenait aucune méfiance.

-Tu aurais du m'en parler à partir du moment où tu étais mon ami, où tu avais confiance en moi...

-Je sais, et je le regrette quand je vois où tout cela nous mène. Si j'avais à le refaire, je te le dirais directement. Je suis sur que ta réaction aurait été quelque chose comme me rire au nez et me dire « et alors? Tu penses pouvoir m'impressionner avec ça? »

Je souris tristement. Il me connaissait bien, trop bien. C'est exactement comme ça que j'aurais réagi s'il me l'aurait annoncé.

-Je sais. Mais c'est trop tard. Je ne veux plus d'une histoire avec toi, lui dis-je en insufflant du mépris dans mes paroles.

Mépris que je ne ressentais pas. Je m'en voulais même, de ce que j'allais faire. Car ça allait mal tourner.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais ça? S'énerva-t-il.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu fais ça? Répliquai-je sur le même ton.

-Répond à ma question au lieu de me répondre par une autre question!

-Parce que j'en ai envie! Hurlai-je avec sincérité.

-Va te faire foutre, Bella! Cria-t-il. Tu iras trouver un objet ailleurs! J'en ai marre de subir tes sautes d'humeur. Tu me jettes et tu me reprends ensuite de temps en temps! J'en veux pas de ton plan foireux! Tu m'as hurlé dessus quand tu as à appris pour le groupe en me disant que je n'étais qu'un menteur et manipulateur, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi Bella! Tu es exactement pareil!

-T'étais pas obligé de coucher avec moi ni de m'embrasser je te signale alors arrête!

-T'as raison! Donc on va arrêter ça tout de suite! Je me casse! Ça mène à rien!

Il traversa le salon et claqua la porte d'entrée dans un bruit assourdissant.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui claquait la porte..

* * *

_**Vos avis me sont précieux!**_

**_Je vous épargne le topo, mais j'ai besoin de review pour écrire sinon j'en suis incapable. J'écris pour moi mais aussi pour vous ;) Et sans vous.._**.


	32. Le temps qui file

**Salut les amis, voici un nouveau chapitre, bisous à vous!**

**

* * *

**

**Cocotte 56: **merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir et tu m'as beaucoup touché :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira!

**2624: **merci à toi, quant à tes envies, tu verras bientôt comment cela va se dérouler :)

**ca: **Hey, merci à toi, vraiment, c'est super ce que tu me dis! Et je pense que tu auras un début de la réponse à ta question (quand va-t-il être au courant) dans ce chapitre... :) Bises!

**Marion: **merci pour la review! Eh oui, l'amour fait souffrir... (a)

**chlo: **merci pour la review! J'ai été très touchée par ce que tu m'as dit, ca fait vraiment plaisir! Bisous et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant!

**Ilonka: **merci à toi! Eh bien, tu vas avoir une réponse à ta question (quand va-t-il savoir!) dans ce chapitre, enfin tu pourras le conclure quoi! :) En tout cas tu as vu juste !

**Audrey: **Merci pour la review! haha, comme tu vas le voir, tout ne va pas se passer comme tu le veux... ;)

* * *

_**Ce chapitre est assez spécial, je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps, alors que je n'en étais pas du tout là dans l'histoire.**_

_**- Sa forme n'est que constituée de petits dialogues (à chaque fois, un interlocuteur, au début Emmet, puis Aro du groupe d'Edward qui parle TOUJOURS avec Edward)**_

_**-D'ailleurs, il n'y a aucune indication quant à "qui parle", mais je pense que vous pourrez vous en sortir**_

_**- Le langage est plus familier**_

**_-Le chapitre s'étend sur trois ans_**

**_-BEAUCOUP d'ironie et d'humour noir ;)_**

**_-Et je crois que c'est tout :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Edward**

**1jour**

-Edward?

-...

-Edward!

-...

**1semaine**

-Edward?

-...

-Ouvre moi!

-...

-De toute façon, tu devras sortir pour acheter à manger!

-J'achèterai par internet!

**1mois**

-Tu vas voir, avec le temps tu vas l'oublier et ça va aller

-J'y crois pas.

-Bon, alors crois-moi.

-J'te crois pas non plus.

-Tu crois en quoi alors?

-En Bella.

-Bella elle est plus là! Bella elle t'a quitté!

-TU CROIS QUE JE LE SAIS PAS! TU COMPRENDS RIEN! PARS!

**2mois**

-Edward?

-J'ai pas envie de te voir.

-Moi si.

-J'm'en fou de toi.

-S'il te plait...

-...

-...

-...

-J'attends là!

-Tu veux pas revenir demain? J'ai pas envie de bouger ni de discuter aujourd'hui.

**3mois**

-Y'a maman qui veut te voir.

-Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée aujourd'hui.

-Tu dis ça tous les jours.

-C'est pour elle, hein...

-Ouvre la porte, prend une douche et aère. Elle arrive dans une heure.

-Ok.

-Eh, Edward?

-Ouais?

-Fais un effort s'il te plait. Elle est inquiète. Souris.

-Mais si...

-J'm'en fou tu le fais quand même.

**4mois**

-J'ai tué son frère. Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grand-mère...

-Arrête...

-J'ai tué les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

-C'est pas ta faute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais!

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-...

-...

-... Il n'empêche que je les ai tué.

-Ta gueule, merde, Edward.

-Je peux pas, tu comprends ça? Je peux pas!

-Je vais t'envoyer mon poing alors la ferme.

**5mois**

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser de moi?

-Je pense tout simplement qu'elle ne pense pas à toi.

-Pas faux.

-Bon, pour une fois on est d'accord!

-Mais...

-Oh non.

-Si elle pensait à moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait?

-Putain.

-Répond-moi.

-On en finira jamais, hein?

-Non. Répond, maintenant.

-Tu veux que je te dise franchement?

-Ouais.

-C'était une question rhétorique, crétin.

-Désolé.

-...

-Bon, alors?

-SI elle pensait à toi, elle penserait que tu es un salop. Elle doit te haïr de tout son être. Elle doit ne plus jamais vouloir te voir, ou alors te voir pour te bousiller comme tu l'as bousillé. Elle te hait Edward. Elle te déteste. Elle ne veut plus te voir. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de toi. Elle ne veut plus penser à toi et faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.

**6mois**

-Tu devrais l'appeler!

-Pour lui dire quoi?

-Que tu pars.

-Je sais pas.

-Bordel Edward, tu pars pendant deux ans et demi!

-Je ne veux pas entendre sa voix. J'y arriverai pas. Je commence tout juste à dormir plusieurs heures d'affiler là, me casse pas tout!

-Bon. Alors, on va lui écrire une lettre ok?

-Tu peux me l'écrire?

-...

-C'est un oui?

-Non. Elle connait ton écriture.

-On s'en fou.

-Non, tu vas le faire.

-Je vais pas savoir quoi dire.

-Je t'aiderai.

-...

-...

-T'es vraiment sur de pas vouloir me l'écrire ?

**7mois**

-Alors, tu l'as oublié?

-Je sais pas. Je ne crois pas.

-T'as essayé, au moins?

-Mh.

-T'as pas essayé.

-J'y arrive pas.

-Dis pas que tu n'y arrives pas puisque tu n'as pas essayé!

-Écoute, j'y arrive pas. J'essaye, j'te jure. Mais elle revient toujours.

-Laisse tomber.

-C'est ce que j'ai fais depuis longtemps.

**8mois**

-S'il te plait Edward, souris un peu. Tu es heureux d'être ici.

-Non.

-Je te demande pas de l'être mais de donné l'impression de l'être.

-J'y arrive pas.

-T'arrives à rien de toute façon.

-J'm'en fou.

-Je sais.

-Elle est partie...

-Tu me l'as déjà dis cent cinquante fois.

-Ça te fais rien?

-A moi non. A toi oui.

-Ouais... Ça te fait vraiment rien? Parce que moi j'ai l'impression d'être en train de crever. Tu vois, elle enroulait tout le temps ses cheveux autour de ses doigts, les serrait en une espèce de natte. J'ai l'impression que c'est mon coeur qu'elle sert comme ça.

**9mois**

-Eh! T'as souris aujourd'hui! Je veux dire, un vrai.

-C'est vrai?

-Ouais.

-J'y crois pas...

-Moi non plus.

-Je guéris?

-On va voir ça mon gars !

**10mois**

-Tu m'avais pas dit que j'avais souris y'a genre un mois ?

-Ouais.

-Tu me l'as pas redis.

-Ça ne s'est pas reproduit.

-C'était une erreur?

-C'est jamais une erreur.

-Alors pourquoi?

-T'es juste dans une période à vide. Ça va revenir, tu verras !

-M'ouais.

**11mois**

-Je l'ai fait !

-Oui! Oui! Oui!

-Oh merde alors!

-Comme tu dis mon vieux!

-Pourquoi je l'ai fait?

-Une fan a crié ton prénom comme une cinglée. C'est vrai que c'était pas mal comme cri!

-Bien.

-Très bien, même.

**12mois**

-Eh mec!

-Quoi?

-Tu viens de rire, un vrai éclat de rire avec les yeux qui pétillent, les amygdales qui font la fêtent et tout, ou je rêve?

-Euh... ouais. Non, t'as pas rêvé.

-Putain.

-Mh.

-Pour une blague merdique de Démétri quoi!

-T'as raison, ça, ça craint.

**1an**

-T'es plus en très grande forme, en ce moment.

-Ça fait un an.

-Oh.

-Un an que je les ai tué. Un an que Bella m'a quitté. Un an qu'elle a découvert qui j'étais et qui vous étiez.

-Mh...

-Pendant les courts jours où on était ensemble, je m'imaginais marié, avoir des enfants avec elle dans des années, la voir toute ridée.

-Eh non...

-Eh non... Juste quelques misérables jours de ma vie. Juste sept jours. Une semaine de vrai relation. Plus quelques baisers ensuite pour mieux se détruire.

-Ça fait pas beaucoup...

-Ouais, je trouve aussi. C'est vraiment peu.

-...Très peu.

**1an et 2mois**

-Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça?

-Ça quoi?

-Tout ça, là. Jouer du piano, de la guitare, rester avec vous, dans le groupe.

-Pour que le groupe reste formé?

-Mh.

-Pour gagner du fric?

-J'm'en fou du fric.

-Pour ne pas rentrer aux États-Unis et continuer à voyager autour du monde?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Avoue toi le, sombre idiot !

-Quoi?

-Tu as besoin de temps. Tu es celui qui souffre dans l'histoire. Elle, elle peut rester chez elle, elle peut continuer à vivre comme une personne normal. Toi, Edward, regarde toi. Avoue que cette tournée autour du monde et ce succès t'arrange. Tu pars loin de chez toi, où elle te hante dans toutes les pièces de ton appart'. Tu pars loin de ta famille, qui l'adorait et qui parle encore d'elle quand tu n'es pas dans la pièce. Tu pars loin du lieu de la mort d'Athanaël et de Louise, que tu chérissais.

-Tais toi.

-Tu fuis. Tu ne fais que ça.

-Tais toi!

-Tu as besoin de nous parce qu'on t'aide à ne pas crever.

-TAIS TOI!

-Ok.

**1an et 3mois**

-Ca va?

-...

-Répond-moi!

-Non!

-Non quoi? Non tu ne veux pas me répondre ou non ca va pas?

-BORDEL DE MERDE ARRETE DE ME MONTER LE BOURICHON! NON CA NE VA PAS ET NON JE NE VEUX PAS TE REPONDRE!

-Ne me parle pas comme ça!

-CASSE TOI!

**1an et 4mois**

-T'étais où?

-Je suis allé m'acheter des croissants et j'ai croisé des fans. Alors je me suis arrêté pour discuter.

-Mais c'est qu'il devient sociable et présentable!

**1an et 5mois**

-La ferme, j'ai pas envie de manger de ton cynisme à deux balles aujourd'hui!

-J'allais être gentil.

-Ha ha ha.

-Bon. T'es pas dans un bon jour aujourd'hui. Bella?

-Bella.

-Bon. Quand t'auras fini de déprimer, tu m'appelles? J'ai une idée de nouveau morceau.

-Ouais ouais.

-Bien.

-Bien.

**1an et 6mois**

-Eh Démétri, tu connais la blague du nombril?

-Non!

-Bril!

-Ha ha ha... Mais c'est qu'il nous fait des blagues!

**1an et 7mois**

-J'aimerais tellement la revoir... Elle a du changer.

-Surement.

-Tu crois qu'elle a un petit ami?

-Surement.

-Elle est peut-être même marié.

-Surement.

-Je ne préfère pas pensé à ça...

-Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité. Elle t'a surement oublié.

-Surement...

**1an et 8mois**

-C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres?

-Désolé.

-Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit.

-Désolé.

-T'étais où?

-J'ai essayé de draguer une fille.

-T'as pas réussi?

-Trop dur pour moi.

**1an et 9mois**

-Tu penses à quoi?

-Je pense à elle.

-Comme d'hab.

-... Comme d'hab.

-...

-Je pense à ses lèvres, je pense à ses mains sur moi, je pense à notre premier baiser. A la première fois où je lui ai fais l'amour, à nous dans mon lit, à nous en train de manger. Je repense à tout ce qu'on a fait. Je nous revois lorsque l'on était que des amis. Tout ce que l'on a fait ensemble. Je nous revois avec Athanaël, toujours souriant. Et je me vois aujourd'hui, sans personne.

**1an et 10mois**

-Merde quoi, ça devient une manie chez toi! Tu ne peux pas ne pas rentrer au milieu de la nuit?

-Excuse. J'essaye de me changer les idées.

-Ça marche?

-Je la vois sur tous leur visage.

-C'est pas ce qu'on appelle une réussite...

**1an et 11mois**

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous joues là?

-(haussement d'épaule)

-C'est magnifique...

-Mh.

-Mais c'est plutôt mélancolique.

-Aro?

-Ok, j'me casse.

**1an et 12mois**

-Eh Edward!

-Ouais, je sais. J'ai bien aimé ce concert.

-Ça se voit.

**2ans**

-Pourquoi est-ce que je prends la peine de venir te voir aujourd'hui, franchement?

-J'en sais rien. Parce que t'es vraiment trop idiot.

-Je l'sais déjà ça.

-J'ai l'impression que le temps commence à passer plus vite. Mais dès que je pense à elle, tout se rallonge, comme si rien n'avait de fin. C'est comme un cercle vicieux tu vois? Les années passent mais je ne m'en sors toujours pas. J'ai pas réussi à l'oublier. Deux ans, c'est long.

**2ans et 2mois**

-Mince Aro, réveille toi!

-... Quoi? Edward! Tu pouvais pas attendre une heure raisonnable pour me réveiller?

-J'ai couché avec une fille.

-Oh. Ça s'est bien passé?

-Non. Elle m'a dit de dégager dès qu'on a eu fini.

-T'es un si mauvais coup que ça?

-Non, elle avait l'air d'aimer.

-Alors quoi? Vas-y balance !

-J'ai joui et j'ai crié le nom de Bella.

**2ans et 3mois**

-T'as remarqué le changement qui se produit en toi?

-Non.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer. Avant, dans les interviews, tu étais sérieux, tu répondais sincèrement aux questions et tu affichais un petit sourire pour paraître aimable. Les médias prenaient ça pour de la réserve.

-Et aujourd'hui?

-Aujourd'hui tu réponds aux questions en plaisantant sur tout. C'est une autre façon de te protéger, mais beaucoup plus positive.

-Arrête de faire le psy, c'est vraiment pas crédible venant de toi (rire)

**2ans et 4mois**

-Elle me manque...

-Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Arrête.

-Je me demande tout le temps ce qu'elle fait. Et je l'imagine toujours avec un mec. Maintenant elle doit être devenue prof de littérature. Si ça se trouve elle a rencontré un prof de maths ou un prof de physique sexy et elle a craqué.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, les profs de maths et de physique ne sont pas attirants.

-Ah?

-Quoique j'me rappelle que y'avait un prof de maths dans mon lycée il était vraiment pas mal...

-Ça m'aide tiens...

-Non. Imagine la plutôt avec un prof de français, puisqu'elle est française.

-Oh merde. Ouais. Là, elle a vraiment du fondre !

**2ans et 5mois**

-Tu crois qu'elle pense à moi?

-Peut-être, parfois.

-En bien?

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait.

**2ans et 6mois**

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de Louise? Elle était adorable. Elle la considérait comme sa fille. Les deux ensembles étaient infernales. Elles étaient comme les cinq doigts de la main. Louise pouvait tout faire pour Bella comme Bella pouvait tout faire pour elle.

-J'avais cru comprendre.

-Comment ça?

-Louise s'est sacrifié pour elle. Elle l'a protégé pour qu'elle reste en vie. Et pour cela, elle savait qu'elle, elle allait mourir.

**2ans et 7mois**

-C'était qui cette blonde?

-J'étais avec une blonde?

-Ouais.

-Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Cassie.

-Ah. T'as l'air sur de toi.

-(haussement d'épaule)

-...

-... T'es sur qu'elle était blonde?

-A cent pour cent. D'ailleurs, c'était une fausse blonde.

-Ah. J'aurais juré qu'elle était brune.

**2ans et 8mois**

-Qu'est-ce que je ferai dans cinq mois?

-Aucune idée.

-Je crève d'envie d'aller la voir.

-Elle, elle aura peut-être pas envie.

-Certes. Mais je ne risque rien.

-Certes. A part devoir tout recommencer à zéro parce que tu auras revu son visage.

**2ans et 9mois**

-Je pense que tu vas finir dingue.

-Moi aussi.

-Mh.

-Ou peut-être pas...

-Alors c'est vraiment pas sur...

**2ans et 10mois**

-Écoute, parle en a tes parents. Je pense que tu peux essayer de leur demander conseil.

-Tu crois?

-Ouais. Au final, peut-être que la revoir te fera du bien au lieu de te détruire un peu plus.

**2ans et 11mois**

-Eh, mec! A part tes petites rechutes de temps en temps par mois, tu es redevenu une personne normal.

-Ouais.

-Tu couches avec des filles de temps en temps, tu ris, tu parles, tu souris, tu joues dans le groupe avec plaisir, t'es redevenu beau et présentable. Bref, parfait!

-Bien.

-Bien. Je suis tellement pressé de retrouver ma famille!

-Moi aussi.

-Tu veux rentrer aux États-Unis?

-Ouais.

-T'es prêt?

-Je crois oui. Je suis prêt.

**2ans et 12mois**

-Alors, t'as décidé?

-Ouais. Je vais aller la voir.

-Et si elle veut pas te voir?

-Alors je rentrerai à San Francisco.

-Si elle a un nouveau petit ami?

-Je peux lui parler sans lui sauter dessus, tu sais.

-Tes parents sont à San Francisco?

-Ils viennent de rentrer... Ils étaient à Seattle.

-Pour Bella?

-Pour Emmet et Rosalie. Ils ont décidés de retourner vivre là-bas. J'imagine que c'est pour Alice, Jasper et Bella.

-Et tes parents?

-Ils veulent retourner vivre là-bas aussi. Pour Emmet et Rosalie. Et j'imagine que ça les arrange de retrouver Bella.

-C'est bizarre, quand même...qu'ils continuent a voir ton ex.

-Ouais. Mais je les comprends...

-Comment tu vas faire?

-Comment ça?

-Ils sont tous retournés à Seattle...

-Ca dépendra de Bella.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle va se remettre avec toi?

-Non. Mais si je la dérange, alors je m'éloignerai et je resterai à San Francisco.

-Tout seul?

-Ouais.

-Et si tu restes, comment on va faire pour se voir?

-Qui vivra verra.

**3ans**

-Lâche prise.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Mais si...

-Je ne peux pas!

-Allez...

-Bordel puisque je te dis que JE NE PEUX PAS !

* * *

_Voilà, voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même_

_Prochain chapitre: retrouvailles, amour, dispute, explication, découverte... HAHA :)_


End file.
